The Same, But Different: The 74th Annual Hunger Games (Partial SYOT)
by AmericanPi
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. What if those Games had the same arena, Capitolites, and mentors… but completely different tributes? With everything about the Games being the same as canon but the tributes, what would be different? Who will emerge victorious from the familiar forest arena? Partial SYOT closed. Enjoy the ride.
1. Prologue 1

**Prologue**

* * *

 **Coriolanus Snow, age 76**  
President of Panem

It feels good to be in power, to have an entire nation of hopeful fools fear me, to have a group of servants wrapped around my little finger because they fear that I will execute all their loved ones should they step out of line. It feels good to wake up in the morning knowing that I am the most feared man in the entire world, and that anyone who dares to defy me will be executed in a quick, brutal manner. It feels good to get dressed knowing that at least one person is cowering in terror of his impending meeting with me.

That person is Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker for the annual Hunger Games. The man is a creative genius, I must admit, but has a very unfortunate sentimental streak, as evidenced by the way he blew up the District 2 female last year just as she was torturing the District 12 male. I warned him to not do such a thing again, because the point of the Hunger Games is to instill terror in the Districts by any means possible, and cutting such a cold-blooded torture scene short shows that the Capitol, and by proxy myself, is merciful. The truth is that I am anything but merciful.

The Presidential Mansion of Panem has everything a man like me needs, from its luxurious bedrooms to its rose-filled gardens. There are other rooms, such as ballrooms, kitchens, and even an indoor pool. Of course, those are just decorations, left over by my frivolous predecessors. I know that all I really need are my roses, their perfectly alien appearance serving as my symbol and their sickeningly sweet scent masking the smell of the blood of both myself and my enemies. I am also thankful for the Presidential Mansion itself. The place has a toxic aura that will intimidate and unnerve anyone who sets foot in it, as if my presence was not enough for my untrustworthy visitors to quake in terror.

Several highly trained members of the Agency surround me as I walk towards the Control Room, where I know that Seneca Crane is waiting for me. I adjust my rose, ensuring that its scent will mask the smell of blood in my mouth, as I survey my army of personal bodyguards with satisfaction. I know that I can trust them, for they are paid a hefty amount for protecting the President, whoever he is. Besides, I know I can easily kill any of them once I find out that they have rebellious tendencies. Thankfully, the Agency is loyal. I have never dealt with any incident where an Agency member has consorted with dirty rebels. Speaking of dirty rebels, I am confident that, thanks in part to the hard work of the Agency, no one will dare to lay a finger on me. I am invincible, after all. I am the President of Panem.

"Grandpa!"

My granddaughter, Celestia, is calling. I hold up a hand, indicating for the Agency members to halt, as I scan the hallway for her. The little girl of eight is running around a corner towards me, her lovely brown hair streaming out behind her. I smile, bend down, and give her a hug as she runs into me.

"Grandpa, Frosty wouldn't eat her oats this morning," Celestia complains. "I even threw away the food the maid made and made the oat mix by myself. But Frosty just stood there and didn't eat her food." She pouts, seeming to be genuinely worried about her brand-new snow-white pony.

"That's odd, my dear," I say, showing Celestia the look of concern that I never show anyone else. "What did you feed her yesterday?"

"The normal stuff," Celestia declares, "but she _did_ take a bite out of some grass that was growing by the rose garden." She cocks her head. "I usually don't ride her to the rose garden. Do roses make ponies not want to eat?"

"Yes," I say. "I am sorry, Celestia. I should have told you before you went riding. Don't worry about it - I'll send for the veterinarian, who'll fix up Frosty just right."

Celestia cocks her head again. "What's a veterinarian?"

"Someone who takes care of the animals, dear," I answer. "We have only the country's finest veterinarian in the Presidential Mansion, which means that the ponies and birds that you love so much will never fall sick."

Celestia smiles. "Thanks, grandpa!" she exclaims happily.

"No problem," I say warmly to the girl who never fails to put a smile on my face. "I don't like to see you upset. But remember, don't go riding near the rose garden from now on, okay?"

"Okay, thanks grandpa!" Celestia exclaims. With that, she gives me one last hug before running back the way she came.

I allow myself one last smile before straightening up, putting on a poker face, and motioning for the Agency members to continue walking with me. It is time for my nice side to fade away, because only Celestia has earned my compassion. The truth is that only _my_ roses are poisonous to horses and ponies. But I didn't tell Celestia that. She is too young, and I care for her too much to tell her.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome everyone to _The Same, But Different_ , my first SYOT! This SYOT is the 74th Annual Hunger Games, hence the title. :) Since this is my first SYOT, it's a partial one, which means that I will create twelve tributes while readers will submit the remaining twelve. However, only the twelve reader-submitted tributes will get POVs. Check my profile for open slots. Additional rules, guidelines, and information are on my profile, so please read them and submit!**

 **Chapter question: What do you think of the prologue? I know it was on the short side, but I want to focus this story on the tributes, so I only gave Snow a short prologue. Do you think I portrayed President Snow well?**

 **The next chapter will either be the first three tribute Reapings or another prologue, depending on how many submissions I get. But I hope I can get straight into the tribute introductions. Hopefully this story will be a success.**

 **Either way, see you next time, and have a nice day!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2**

* * *

 **Seneca Crane, age 40  
** Head Gamemaker of the Annual Hunger Games

I watch the people in the brightly lit streets around me as I walk home to my apartment in the heart of the Capitol. It is late at night, but the city never sleeps, especially in the weeks prior to the annual Hunger Games. Head Gamemaker isn't exactly a public position - that honor would go to the Games Interviewer, Caesar Flickerman - but I keep my sunglasses on anyways in case someone recognizes me and tries to make conversation with me.

Truth is, I'm not exactly in a conversational mood. In fact, after today's meeting with the President of Panem himself, I'm more than a little stressed. I thought I was doing the nation of Panem a favor by dropping a bomb on the District 2 female last year, but apparently not. During today's meeting I was once again reminded of how foolish of an act that was. I wanted to remind Snow that he had made his point in previous meetings, but I held my tongue. Nobody argues with President Snow.

People-watching while walking the long way home from work is one of my favorite ways to relax and put my mind off my work for a while. The artistry of the Capitol is amazing. The stunning fashions and the bright colors are dazzling, but I prefer the beautiful but also practical and deadly artistry of the Control Room. That is why I keep my bodily alteration to a minimum. We Gamemakers do not need any distractions from the goings on in the arena, which provides all the art we can ask for.

I reach my apartment building and scan my index finger tip on the keypad, which allows entry into the complex. I ride on the elevator, from which I can see outside through its glass walls, all the way to the top floor. I marvel at the lovely view of the city as I reach my floor. It's been a while since we had an urban arena. Next year's Hunger Games arena is already in the works, so I consider designing a city arena for the seventy-sixth annual Games. I know it will be spectacular.

I step out of the elevator onto my floor and scan my fingertip again to enter my apartment. The moment I step in, Argos, my handsome, brightly colored Saluki, scampers up to me, wagging his tail in greeting. He is followed by my husband Jason, who works in a lab as a genetic scientist. I smile at my family and close the apartment door behind me.

"Hey boy," I say happily as I scratch behind Argos' ears. My big red dog is bright and alert, and it's hard to imagine that just a few years ago he was a tiny red puppy. I pat Argos on the head and stand up to embrace Jason, who still smells like lab chemicals. I don't mind it in the slightest, though, because I love him.

"You're home late," Jason says, concerned, as he breaks the hug and kisses me quickly on the lips.

"And you smell like chemicals," I counter, chuckling.

"You're right, I need a shower," Jason says, smirking. "Wanna come with me?"

-x-

Jason and I cuddle in our bed in our pajamas. We both smell like cinnamon rolls, which is refreshing for me because I never thought I'd get the nauseating aroma of President Snow's roses out of my nose. I sigh happily as I lean against the man I love more than anyone else.

"I'm worried about you," Jason murmurs, kissing my forehead. "Maybe you should retire, you know, let someone else take the reins. I don't want you to get burnt out."

I sigh. This isn't the first time Jason has brought up his wish that I should step down as Head Gamemaker. I answer him the same way I always answer him.

"I'm in a pretty good position," I say. It isn't a lie - Head Gamemaker is a role that many aspire to have. "Snow mentioned himself during today's meeting that he thinks I'm the most creative person he knows. And you know I love my job, designing all the different ways the arena functions and interacts with the tributes."

"I know. I wouldn't say anything if anyone else were President," Jason says quietly. "But you know what happens when Snow feels dissatisfied with his Head Gamemakers. I just..." He sighs. "I don't doubt your abilities. Not at all. But I don't want to lose you. Maybe it's safer for the both of us if you stepped down and let me handle the money and stuff."

I shift my position and gaze at Jason confidently. "Snow won't do anything to me," I say with as much conviction as I can muster. "And there's no way I'll step down. I stick with what I believe in, and I am not a coward." I place a reassuring hand on Jason's shoulder. "Not that I was implying that you were one. You don't have to worry, honey. I love my job, and I promise to you that I will do my very best to keep it."

Jason nods. "I understand," he says, smiling. He yawns. "You keep doing what you do best, Seneca. Man, I'm tired. Let's get some sleep. We both have work tomorrow."

"Yeah," I say. I snuggle down into the blankets and turn off the lights. "Good night babe."

"Good night."

I yawn and close my eyes. Today was an exhausting day, with the meeting with the President as well as many other proceedings at work. I should get some sleep so that I'll be refreshed for tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the second prologue! I know I said that I wanted to go right into writing about the tributes, but I realized that I really wanted to write a scene with Seneca Crane. So here's the second prologue featuring the Head Gamemaker - it will be the last prologue, I promise. I still have some slots with no submissions, so I would really appreciate it if you could submit to them. Once again, everything is on my profile.**

 **Chapter questions: What do you think of the second prologue? I took some creative liberties with my portrayal of Seneca Crane, so do you think I portrayed him and his family life well?**

 **Random question of the chapter: If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you live and why?**

 **Next chapter will definitely be the first Reapings. See you next time, and have a nice day!**


	3. Reapings Part 1

**Reapings Part 1**

* * *

 **Reign Graceland, age 16  
** District 1 Female

I bounce on the balls of my feet, waiting impatiently for the Hunger Games video to end. It's a pleasant day here in District One, and a gentle breeze ruffles my white sundress as the video plays in the square. My outfit makes me look a bit younger than I actually am, and I'm grateful for that because in the Hunger Games it's usually a good idea to be underestimated.

I still can't believe I'm actually going into the Games this year. I've done so much research into the Games and their victors, but I never thought I'd be picked to volunteer. Last year and the year before I came close, but I wasn't selected. I started doubting my abilities as a Career, but Drillmaster is a wonderful trainer who always pushes me to my limits. She encouraged me to apply for volunteering again this year, and this time I actually got the spot.

Oh my gosh.

I am positively bubbling over with excitement. I can't wait to go into the Hunger Games, be greater than I'll ever be here in District One, and stick it to everyone who ever bullied me. I always knew I was destined for something bigger than what District One had to offer. When I win, I'll no longer be the fake girl with the ugly eyebrows. I'll be Reign Graceland, Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

I clap against the diary I'm holding in my left hand as the video ends. My diary is a small, blue, spiral-bound thing with a simple pen stuck in its spiral. It's going to be my token going into these Games, because I love to write stories and remember everything.

Our escort takes the stage as the video ends. Snowbelle Jasmine looks positively like a princess. I've never been one for extravagance, but even I have to admit that she looks gorgeous, with her luscious blonde locks, shiny golden crown, and dazzling blue eyes. She wears a white, fur-lined jacket over a red, wide-hemmed, knee-length dress that bears black lace and golden patterns.

I just hope that Snowbelle won't turn out to be the fake type when I talk to her on the train. I believe that what you see should be what you get, and I find myself worrying that she'll be a nasty person on the inside. As Snowbelle rattles off her usual spiel about how glad she is to be in District One, I feel a knot in my stomach. I'll admit to myself that I'm nervous about volunteering. Am I ready for this? Do I look okay? What if someone else tries to volunteer in my place?

Uh oh. Volunteering when it isn't your turn is forbidden, but the competition this year was fierce. Second place was an eighteen-year-old named Glimmer Halley. She had called me an ugly skank a few days ago, and even though I knew that it was because she was upset about losing to me - after all, this was her last eligible year to go into the Games - her words still cut like a knife.

"...Amethyst Diamond!"

Oh no. Snowbelle has called the female name already! I can't keep worrying. My hand shoots up reflexively and I call out, "I volunteer as tribute!"

The section of sixteen-year-old girls parts for me as I hold my head high and walk proudly towards the stage. I look around and see that no one is challenging me, and I breathe a barely visible sigh of relief. Looks like there was nothing to worry about after all. I smile broadly as I mount the steps of the stage and take my place next to Snowbelle.

"What's your name?" Snowbelle asks politely.

"I'm Reign Graceland," I say proudly, "and I'm happy to finally achieve what I've wanted for a long time. I'm not done yet, though. I'll return as a Victor!"

 _I hope,_ I think as the crowd claps and cheers. I push away my worries as I soak in District One's encouragement, smiling brightly. I'm excited for what will come next, and proud of myself. I've done it.

Snowbelle smiles happily as the crowd quiets down. "I know you're all excited to meet our boy tribute, so let's get on with it," she says. There is another round of cheers as Snowbelle walks over to the boys' Reaping Bowl. I already know who will be joining me in the Games from my District, but I stay standing straight and smiling at the camera.

My District Partner, Token Waterman, is… unpredictable. I've never really liked the typical Career boy - they're usually rather nasty young men - but Token is interesting. He can change from sunny to stormy in the blink of an eye, and he always seems to be hiding something. Sometimes he seems guilty, and I'm not sure why. I'm still not sure what to make of him, so I decide to focus on myself. I continue looking good for the cameras as Azurite Johnson is Reaped and Token volunteers. In all honesty I'm annoyed at the way I have to keep smiling, but I know that sponsors are important.

I just hope that the other tributes don't see my looks and smile and mark me as an average District One bimbo. Actually, scratch that - being seen as an average District One bimbo can totally work in my favor. We'll see who's laughing at who when I poison all the Careers.

"District One, let's give it up for your tributes in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Reign Graceland and Token Waterman!"

At the sound of Snowbelle's announcement, I smile even more broadly and wave happily at the crowd, which cheers loudly in excitement. I sneak a glance at Token and notice that he is wearing a scowl, his hands clenched into fists as he glares at the audience.

 _Aw man, is he in one of his moods again?_ I think. Token was friendly enough when I trained with him earlier today, but it seems as if something happened to make him upset. I'm not surprised, though. I know from firsthand experience that the slightest thing can set him off.

I'll have to be careful dealing with him in the Games.

-X-

"Reign, honey, be careful out there," my mother instructs. We're sitting in the Goodbye room, and I'm saying goodbye to my parents now that my brothers - my older ones, Dynasty and Majesty, and my younger one, Rule - have left the room after saying their parting words to me. I love my mom, but I wish she'd be less overprotective because I've got enough jitters as it is. My brothers were pretty good with not ruining my confidence, but now I fear that my mother will make me second guess myself. I don't want that, not in the Games.

"Mom, I'll be fine," I say with as much confidence as I can muster. "I'll knock them dead in the Games and return home as a Victor. You know how much this means to me, and I wouldn't have volunteered if I didn't think I was ready." That's kind of a lie, but the last thing I want is for my mother to worry about me.

"Queenie, dear, will you relax?" my father asks, squeezing my mother's shoulder gently. "Reign is a smart girl. She's trained hard to get to where she is. I'm positive that she'll come back to us."

"I'll definitely come back, Dad," I say brightly, giving him a hug. I really thankful for him because he was the one who fulfilled my wishes and enrolled me into the Academy in the first place. I turn to my mother and hug her as well. She holds me tightly, not letting go even as I let go of her.

"Uh, Mom," I say awkwardly, "You can let go of me now. You can't hold onto me forever."

"I wish I could," my mother sighs as she releases me and looks me in the eye. "You know I'm terrified of you going into the Games, and nothing you say will change that." She sniffs. "Just… come home to us, okay?"

"I promise I will," I say, nodding vigorously. I know that I'm going to fight very hard to win. I've come too far to succumb to my doubts now.

The Peacekeepers tell us that time's up, and with a final group hug my parents exit the room, my father comforting my sniffling mother. The door shuts and I'm about to relax when my two best friends from the Academy, a girl my age named Gleam Jordan and a seventeen-year-old boy named Charming Jones, enter the room with big smiles on their faces. I grin as I stand up to meet my friends, Gleam giving me a big hug.

"Oh my gosh, Reign, I can't believe you're actually going into the Games this year," Gleam says excitedly as she sits down on the couch across from me. I sit down as well, and Gleam continues, "I'll be rooting for you all the way, just as I've been rooting for you throughout your training."

"Me too," Charming says as he sits down next to me and claps my shoulder. I blush from being this close to him, and I'm glad that he hasn't noticed anything as I smile and thank my friends for their support.

"I know you'll do great," Gleam says, smiling broadly. "Do you have your token yet?"

I nod and hold up my journal. "I'm going to write down _everything_ ," I say excitedly. "I'll let you two read this when I come home."

"Awesome!" Charming exclaims. His crutches clatter to the ground, and he laughs as he scoops them up. "Are we going to keep training once you come back and my leg is better?"

"Definitely," I say, grinning. "I wouldn't want to get out of shape just because I've won."

"That's the spirit, Reign!" Gleam says happily.

Being in the presence of my friends really calms me, and my nervousness fades away as I continue chatting happily with Gleam and Charming. By the time the Peacekeepers knock on the door, I'm bubbling with excitement. I can't wait to prove myself in the Games. Gleam and Charming exit the room, waving to me one last time, and I'm left alone with time to kill.

I decide to write in my journal as I wait for Snowbelle to pick me up. I open to the first empty page and start writing about the Reaping. I'll want to remember this once I'm old and want to look back onto my proudest moment. Wait, my proudest moment would be my coronation as Victor. But this moment - the Reaping - would be the beginning of my experiences in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, and therefore the beginning of my journey to greatness.

 _So I'd better write down as much as I can,_ I think as my pen starts gliding on the paper.

* * *

 **Twine Castor, age 16**  
District 8 Female

I crouch next to the dripping pipes, my hands wet as I tighten their screws. With my sister too young to work and my father unable to, I had to drop out of school at age fourteen in order to find work. Being a utilities worker in a factory that produces Peacekeeper uniforms isn't the most ideal job out there, but I'll take it if it means a little more income for my family. Even with this income, me and my sister still have to take tesserae to allow my family to get by.

It isn't fair, what the Capitol does to District people like me. I hate the Capitol and their Hunger Games with all my might, but what can I do? If I speak out against the Capitol or rebel I'll probably get chained up in the District prison, or worse. I shudder in the dankness of the factory basement. Being chained up is my greatest fear, so I just keep my head down and do what's expected of me. My mother always says that it's the best thing to do in our situation, and I think she's right. She may be extremely paranoid about the Capitol, but she's no fool.

The pipes taken care of, I put my wrench back into my toolbox and stand up, stretching out my legs. I probably have to check the fuse box as well, but to be honest I don't feel like working anymore today. It's Reaping Day, the most dreary day of the year in my dreary existence, and I'd much rather go home and prepare. And by prepare, I mean cry into my pillow, letting out all the emotions I've bottled up inside me before I put on my blank face and face the Reapings. I'm scared of them. Who wouldn't be? I'm especially nervous because I've taken some tesserae. I know I have to put on a neutral expression no matter what happens at the Reapings though, so I decide to call it a day so I can get all my emotions out at home, where it is safe.

I pick up my toolbox and walk up the stairs towards the closet that is used by utilities workers like me. The hall is deserted, with everyone either working in their rooms or staying at home. I hope I don't run into anyone while I make my way home, but first I've got to get safely to the closet to put away my tools.

"Miss Castor?"

Crap. I turn to see the owner of this factory, a pudgy, balding man named Bert White, approaching me. He crosses his arms as he comes to a stop, his beady eyes scrutinizing me as I swallow and face him.

"Yes, Mr. White?"

"The fuse box needs to be checked," Mr. White says matter-of-factly.

"Yes sir, I was on my way to check it," I lie, my voice smooth. I've gotten used to lying my way out of situations like this, because I've been practicing ever since I was young. I look at Mr. White squarely, my eyes not betraying any emotion.

Mr. White nods. "Good, I expect everything to be running smoothly at all times," he says as he turns and walks away. I wait until he is out of sight before relaxing slightly. I walk as quickly as I can towards my closet, which thankfully is on the way to the fuses, without seeming like I have an agenda of my own. I put my toolbox in its usual place, sign out, and walk out of the factory. I make my way through the streets of District Eight towards the small house I share with my parents and sister. I wore my work clothes to the factory today as usual, so I'll change once I get home.

My tiny, run-down house is quiet as I approach it. I take out the keys to the front door and open it. I'm greeted by my mother, who is sweeping the dusty kitchen. She works at a smaller factory, but today she's off. Upon seeing me, she sets her broom to the side and narrows her brown eyes at me.

"Twine, aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asks.

"I got off early," I say, lying again. "I thought I'd spend the hours before the Reapings with you guys so I decided to come home."

My mother takes a deep breath, and I hold her gaze steadily. I hope she doesn't suspect the truth, but if she does, I'll just say that I'll make up for the work I didn't do today tomorrow.

"Well, that's very sweet of you," my mother says finally. "Just remember to do all the work that you're assigned to do. You don't want to be fired for slacking off, because if that happens you'll be out of work, and who knows where we'll be when that situation arises."

"Don't worry, Mom," I say, suddenly feeling many conflicting emotions - annoyance at my mother's paranoia, and guilt about skipping work. I may lie all the time, but I do care about my family. A little, at least.

 _But I technically didn't have to go to work today, because it's Reaping Day,_ I think angrily to myself. _Oh well, what's done is done._

"I'll go change for the Reapings," I declare, walking towards the back of the house, where me and my sister's room is.

"Go get some water for your father first, will you?" my mother asks, resuming her task.

I sigh. "Alright," I mumble, grabbing a cup from the cupboard and pouring my father a drink. I walk over to the living room, where my parents sleep. I find my father sitting on the sofa, reading the District newspaper. His green eyes, so different from the rest of the family's brown ones, look sad and guilty even as they scan the words on the newspaper. He looks up as I approach and tries his best to scoot over to me, not doing very well considering that he doesn't have any legs.

"Have some water, Dad," I say, handing the cup over to the balding man. My father used to work in a factory, but had to have his legs amputated after a serious accident. He can't get around because we can't afford a wheelchair. I'm still a little bitter about my father's situation, because he's the reason why I have to work so hard at my own job, but I try not to be too hard on him. The accident was not his fault, after all.

"Thank you, Twine," my father says, sipping the water. He takes one look at my factory uniform and says, "Are you going to get ready for the Reaping now? Your sister has her dress on already."

"Yeah," I sigh, feeling annoyed that, thanks to my father's missing legs, our family has to spend more time getting ready for Reapings. I'm thankful that this year is Mom's year to carry Dad on her back, because I hate being looked at by strangers. I make my way to the little room I share with my thirteen-year-old sister, Brocade, undoing my hair on the way.

-X-

I stand in the section of sixteen-year-old girls, trying not to scratch myself too much as the boring video about the Hunger Games plays on the screen set up in the main square of the District. My white dress is an awful, itchy thing, with stains on its skirt and bodice, but it's the best thing my family can afford. As usual, it's a gloomy, smoggy day here in Eight, the factories forming a dark outline against the gray sky. The escort, Evie Black, does little to lighten the mood, with her icy cold stare and her pale face. With her fancy purple dress she looks like an evil queen lifted straight from a fairytale, though there's nothing fairytale-like about living in Panem.

The video ends, and Evie glances haughtily at the crowd in front of her. After several moments pass and you can still hear a pin drop in the square, Evie walks regally to the microphone in front of the stage.

"Good, good, you're all too in awe of me, the fairest of them all, to speak," Evie declares in a pompous voice. "I shall choose the tributes now, and because I'm a traditional woman, I'll start with the boys."

I'm not worried. There aren't any boys I'm close to, so I'm more concerned for my own safety. Evie walks over to the boys' Reaping Bowl, dips her sharp, dark purple nails in, and makes a big deal in twirling her hand around before fishing a slip of paper out of the pile. I roll my eyes in annoyance. Why can't our escort just make things quick for once? She knows that no one in District Eight likes to be here.

 _Maybe she's really playing up that Evil Queen persona,_ I think bitterly.

"District Eight, your male tribute for the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games is… Rayon Sanchez!"

For a few moments, nobody moves. Then I watch as a medium-sized boy with long black hair slowly makes his way out of the seventeen-year-old male section. He looks scared, but who wouldn't be?

Rayon walks to the stage slowly. He looks around, as if expecting something, and then straightens his back and picks up a brisker pace. He mounts the stage, and Evie hands him the microphone, asking if he has anything to say.

"No thank you," Rayon says politely, stepping back taking his place on the stage. Wow, that boy is really being respectful. I know I wouldn't have had his manners if I were Reaped.

 _Maybe I WILL be Reaped,_ I think worriedly as Evie asks if there are any volunteers, but as usual the Square is silent enough to hear a pin drop. Huffing and complaining about the lameness of the District, Evie walks over to the girls' Reaping Bowl, and my heart starts beating super fast as she does her stupid routine. She opens the slip of paper delicately, walks back to the microphone, and booms, "Twine Castor!"

 _Crap, it's me. I'm going into the Games._

My instincts of not showing any emotion kick in, and my face is expressionless as I walk up to the stage silently. My thoughts are racing, however, as I struggle to keep my emotions under control. I take a few deep breaths as I mount the stage, my face blank. I take my place next to Rayon, who smiles at me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. How can anyone be positive at a time like this?

"Would you like to say anything, Twine?" Evie asks. I shake my head sourly, still looking straight ahead.

"Fine," Evie growls. She walks behind Rayon and I and exclaims, "District Eight, a round of applause for your tributes, Rayon Sanchez and Twine Castor!"

There is a smattering of polite claps in the square. I continue staring straight ahead expressionlessly, even as Evie instructs Rayon and I to shake hands. The boy smiles as he holds his hand out, and I turn to him, but I don't touch it. Why would I get to know someone who, like me, is going to be dead in a couple of days?

"Don't worry," Rayon says with a smile. "You can trust me."

I shake my head. Why is my District Partner kidding himself? There is no place for trust in the Hunger Games.

"Really," Rayon presses as Evie purses her lips, mumbles about disrespectful brats, and steps back so that the Mayor can take the stage and read the Treaty of Treason. "I'm just that kind of guy."

I shake my head again, staring at the bleak outline of the factories against the smoggy sky. I hate this place, but I savor the sight of District Eight as the Mayor begins reading the Treaty.

I know that this will be the last I see of home.

* * *

 **Poppy Keyes, age 15**  
District 11 Female

It's a hot day here in District Eleven, as usual. I sit in silence in an abandoned shed with the other members of my gang: my friend Valley Ramirez, my older brother Chestnut, and the current temporary member, Holly Jones. I survey my fellow mischief makers carefully, paying extra attention to Holly. Lately she's been antsy, often suggesting… ways for us to _tone down_ our hijinks. I won't have any of that.

"I'm still mad at Violet Parsons for giving those strawberries to my dad," I declare, crossing my arms. "Let's go egg her house."

"Good idea, Poppy," Chestnut, my brother, says, throwing his knife so that it sticks into the Knife Wall of our hideout, an abandoned shed. "I'm always down for a good egging."

"Maybe we should use toilet paper instead," Holly muses. "It's less messy that way."

I glare at the dark-skinned girl. She is much taller than me, but she's got nothing on me, the baddest girl in the District. "Excuse me?" I snarl. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Hailey."

"It's Holly," the girl yells, standing up and glaring back at me.

"Yeah, I don't care," I say, not bothering to get up from my seat on the rickety stool. "And if you don't shut up, _you're_ going to be the one who gets egged."

"You're a dick, Poppy," Holly says bluntly as she walks purposefully towards the door of our hideout, glaring at me all the way. "That was the last straw. I'm outta here."

"Bye bye," I say nonchalantly, waving my hand lazily. "Your funeral."

Holly gives me the finger as she exits the shack. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"That's too bad," Valley says with a shrug. "She was fun to pick on."

"Girl had a strong arm, too," my brother adds, getting up from his seat and retrieving his knife.

"She was a pussy, though," I say as I stand up and stretch. "It's not like we lost anything."

Valley and Chestnut are silent, knowing that it's a good idea to not argue with me. I smirk. Reaping Day is when normal people - also known as wimps - hide in their houses, dead to the world. Not us. We've got plenty of hell to unleash upon this God-forsaken District, Reaping Day be damned.

"I'll go get the eggs," Chestnut declares, putting his knife in his belt and leaving the hideout.

"Lie to Mom if you have to," I call after him. He gives me a thumbs-up and disappears.

I walk over to our arsenal of knives, pick out a few, and throw them at the Knife Wall. Valley silently combs her tangled hair. I roll my eyes as I retrieve my knives for another round. Valley's always keeping up her pretty appearance. I know it's because she uses her looks to her advantage, and I'm secretly jealous of her. I'd be able to get away with a lot more crap if I were as pretty as she was.

"Oh my gosh, Valley," I groan. "I wish you'd just cut your hair so you'd stop brushing it like you're a freaking mermaid."

Valley smirks and makes a big deal out of her next stroke. "Oh please, Poppy," she says, rolling her eyes. "You're just jealous that I have fabulous hair and you don't."

"You can't throw a knife to save your knife, though," I point out with a smirk of my own. "And you can't climb, either."

"Yeah," Valley says, "but what lets you get away with more mischief - being able to climb a tree or being jaw-droppingly gorgeous? I'd say that being pretty is more important."

We continue snarking back and forth until Chestnut returns with two cartons of eggs. I frown at him.

"Really, Chestnut?" I ask. "You couldn't have gotten more?"

"These were all the eggs we had in the house, and we don't have time to buy more," he explains.

"Fine," I huff. "Come on, let's go."

I lead the way to the Parsons' house, which is right in the middle of the rich side of District Eleven. A Peacekeeper passes us, probably on his way to where the harvesters live, and continues on his way without saying anything to us. I smile. Being white in District Eleven means that the Peacekeepers are a lot more lax on you, because chances are you're rich.

My family may be rich, but that doesn't mean my life is peachy. My father cheated on my mother when I was eleven years old, and I absolutely despise the woman he married. My half-brother is a little pest too, because he gets all the attention from my father and stepmother. They're everything I hate in human beings: quiet, peaceful, and positively wimpy. Ugh. I'd rather think about my current plans for wreaking havoc.

Chestnut, Valley, and I soon reach the Parsons' house. We hide in the bushes near it, open up our cartons, and start throwing our raw eggs at the side of the house. I smile deviously as the eggs crack upon impact. I have the glorious mental picture of Violet Parsons scrubbing off the oozing eggs. She deserves it for being so nice to everyone, especially to my idiot father.

Just as I'm about to throw the last egg, the front door of the Parsons' residence flings open. Thinking quickly, I hurl my egg in the general direction of the door and then take off, laughing like crazy. Whoever flung open the door is shouting something, but I can barely hear her because Valley, Chestnut, and I have already run far away.

Adrenaline is still pumping through my veins as we reach our hideout, gasping for breath. I smile as I take a seat on my favorite stool.

"If anyone asks us anything, direct them to me," I say confidently. "I'll tell a lie so good that even I would think I was telling the truth."

"Keep telling your stories, sis," Chestnut says. "We need them to get out of scraps."

"Yeah," I say, smiling.

The three of us are silent for a while. I throw a few knives, Chestnut whittles at a figure he's working on, and Valley adds the empty egg cartons to the scrap pile in the corner of the shed. Then Valley speaks up.

"We'd better get ready for the Reaping, guys," she says matter-of-factly. "Even rich folks like us aren't allowed to skip it."

"Ugh, you're right," I groan. I put all the knives in their proper place and walk towards the door. "Come on, Chestnut. Valley, I'll see you at the Reaping."

My partners in crime nod as we all exit our hideout, Valley walking to her house as Chestnut and I walk to our residence. I make a mental note to change as quickly as I can. My mom is alright - she has a knack for getting me out of trouble - but she's kind of annoying. The Reaping itself is annoying as well. I just want to get all this Hunger Games stuff over with. Then I can go right back to screwing up my District.

-X-

I'm still so mad that I got Reaped. Our escort, Cornelius Grayson, dallied a lot more than usual and what did I end up with for waiting patiently for those agonizing minutes? A ticket to compete in the stupidest game in the world. I didn't even have the good luck to be paired up with a competent District Partner. It would have been nice if I had been Reaped alongside a guy who could wreak havoc alongside me in the arena, but Digger Ingalls is stick-thin and quiet as a mouse. He must be from the poor, populous side of the District.

Valley and Chestnut, who just left the Goodbye Room, encouraged me to give 'em hell while I'm in the arena. Ugh, as if I wasn't going to do that already. Still, though, I'm glad that at least they didn't lie to me, or ask me to do something I would never do. I think that my next visitors will do just that. I groan, lean back on the sofa, and rub my eyes as my parents enter the room.

Wait, Dad's with Mom, and not with Harmony? I sit up and glare at him. Oh, so now he chooses to show his love and appreciation for me, just as I'm about to leave his life forever. Lovely.

"Poppy-" he begins, but I cut him off.

"You left me," I say sourly. "You have no right to apologize."

"Seriously, Poppy, you should listen to what your father has to say," my mother says, sitting down onto the couch across from me. My father stays standing and clears his throat.

"I just wanted to let you know that even though we don't get along, I love you and I care about you," my father says, looking me in the eye. "Please try your best to make it home. I'm looking forward to mending my relationship with you, Poppy."

"I'm not," I growl, not looking at him. "I may have your last name, but that's the only thing I'm willing to share with you. Now leave before I make you."

"You should leave, Jacobi," my mother says quietly. With a sigh, my father obliges and walks out of the Goodbye room, shutting the door behind him.

When the door closes, my mother leans forward and hugs me tightly. She sniffs a little, and I'm slightly uncomfortable, but I hug her back anyways.

"Poppy, I'm not going to ask you to be someone you're not when you're in the arena," my mother says, breaking up the hug and holding my hands in hers. "Just do whatever you can to come back. I want you to know that despite everything I love you."

"I'll knock 'em dead, literally," I say, smiling slightly. I don't dare to cry because if I do, the cameras will take note of my tears.

"That's all I ask of you," my mother says, standing up and squeezing my shoulder. "I'm not going to give you advice and stuff like that because I know that you'll just get annoyed at me. So just stay on your toes, okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodbye, Poppy."

"Bye Mom."

My mother gives me one last hug and exits the Goodbye Room. I sigh, plotting about how I'll climb a tree and evade all the Careers. That's when the door opens again, and the bitch and her son enter the room.

"Go away, Harmony, before I make you," I say loudly. My stepmother has no business saying goodbye to me! She doesn't even love me.

"Alright, alright," Harmony sighs. "I won't push it. Come on, Sequoia."

I'm positively relieved when the door closes and my stepmother and stepbrother are out of my life forever. I'm truly alone now, and I have some time to think.

I'm planning my Interview angle when Cornelius enters the room, announcing that it's time for me to get into the car that will take me to the train station. Pursing my lips and not talking to him, I follow the escort to the car and join Digger in the backseat. Pretty soon, the car starts, and I'm on my way to the train that will take me away from home.

* * *

 **A/N: Here they are, the first Reapings! Many thanks to IVolunteerAsAuthor for Reign, KatLizPlz for Twine, and Nordic Nonsense for Poppy. They were all amazing characters, and a joy to write for. Also, I'd like to thank CelticGames4 for Token and LadyCordeliaStuart for Digger, who will have their own Reaping POVs in the near future.**

 **A word of warning to all of you: I DO take longer than most authors to update, but I promise to keep to an update schedule of at least once per month. Feel free to pester me if I'm not keeping up with my update schedule. I greatly enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you will enjoy these characters as much as I have.**

 **Chapter questions: What did you think of the three tributes with POVs in this chapter - Reign Graceland (1F), Twine Castor (8F), and Poppy Keyes (11F)? Who is your favorite among the three? Did you have any opinions on the other tributes in this chapter - Token Waterman (1M), Rayon Sanchez (8M), and Digger Ingalls (11M)?**

 **Random question of the chapter: What is your favorite color?**

 **Also, I have made a website for this story: same-but-different-hg . weebly . com (take out the spaces) Let me know what you think of the website, which has all the tributes for easy reference, as well as some extras that will find their way onto the site as the story progresses.**

 **Have a great day!**


	4. Reapings Part 2

**A/N: At long last, here's the second part of the Reapings! I'm sorry this took so long - I've been kind of having a rough few weeks, and oftentimes I just wasn't in the mood for writing, but I don't have that much of an excuse, really. I sincerely hope that from now on I can update at a faster pace than one short chapter a month. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Reapings Part 2**

* * *

 **Kayne Ramino, age 15**  
District 7 Male

The forest is my favorite place in the whole world. Here, everything is tranquil and calm, as if nothing bad will ever happen in the world. The gentle breezes stir the leaves of the trees and the animals go about their simple lives without a care in the universe.

I'm sitting on a rock in my favorite part of the mixed woodland, the pines and oaks enveloping me. My happy place is far enough from my work that I can get an undisturbed view of the woods, but close enough to the lumber mill that I can hear bells, announcements, the like.

I take a deep breath, inhaling the calming scent of the woods and trying to push my worries about the Reaping that's going to happen later today to the back of my head. It's calm here, but I know that the calmness is temporary. Anything can happen during the Reaping.

The birds in the forest are warbling their lovely tunes. I love to sing as well, but only when I'm sure I'm alone. I won't be caught dead singing in front of a crowd - or even in front of another person. I'm far too shy for something like that. Looking around, I make sure that no one else is in this stretch of woods and start singing an old song that I like a lot.

 _A wise old owl sat on an oak,  
_ _The more he heard the less he spoke.  
_ _The less he spoke the more he heard.  
_ _Why aren't we all like that wise old bird?_

Why aren't we all like that wise old bird, indeed. I wish that everyone could just slow down and appreciate nature and the more overlooked aspects of life a bit, but my family never seems to have time for anything, me included. I sigh as I finish my song, and the mockingjays living in the forest pick up the tune. I smile. The mockingjays are my favorite because of the way they can mimic what I'm singing. When I really have time and all my work is done, I love to just sing in the forest with the mockingjays.

"Thank you," I whisper to the mockingjays as they finish their song. I look down at the roots of the trees and spot a squirrel scurrying up a trunk. I watch the little brown creature for a spell before it disappears into a cluster of leaves. I wish I could talk to him and ask what it's like to be a squirrel. I know that's something only princesses from old fairy tales can do, but I'd much rather be a princess living in an old fairy tale than an overlooked kid living in Panem. I'll bet that it's a lot easier being a squirrel than being a human.

The squirrel is gone, so I look up at the higher branches of the trees. I spot a flash of white.

 _Ooh, what's that?_ I think with curiosity as I focus on the white spot. It turns out to be a Downy Woodpecker, hopping along the tree branches and drumming at the wood here and there. I smile. I love Downy Woodpeckers. They're my favorite kind of woodpecker, small and somewhat overlooked, but lovely nonetheless. They remind me of myself, to be honest, except for maybe the lovely part. I don't think I'm very lovely.

The loud chattering of a Blue Jay brings my attention to the oak tree in front of me. I spot the flashy, beautiful bird holding an acorn in its beak. It's arguing with another Blue Jay, probably over the acorn. My smile breaks into a grin. Blue Jays are my absolute favorite birds, to the point that I carry a miniature carved Blue Jay around with me all the time. They're nothing like me - loud, bold, and reckless - but they're so pretty and noticeable that I can't help but like them.

Maybe someday I'll be more like Blue Jays - noticed by people. I don't want to be loud and reckless, though. I'd rather stay as myself and stay overlooked as opposed to change who I am and get noticed. Being overlooked has perks, of course. I get to spend more time in the forest, where I feel like I'm truly myself.

I stand up and stretch, because I've been sitting on this rock for a while. Just as I'm about to sit down, the bells signaling that the Reaping is in three hours ring. I consider ignoring them, but I don't want to get into trouble. So I sigh and start walking home - home to the busy parents who never have time for their kids, and the crazy siblings who are as varied as the myriad of birds in the forest.

At least I can come back out to my happy place when the Reapings are finished.

-X-

Unfortunately, I can't come back out to my happy place now that the Reapings are finished, because I got Reaped.

I'm sitting in the Goodbye Room, waiting for whoever wants to say goodbye to me - probably my family. I'll be amazed if they can get themselves together under one roof. Now, though, I've got my bloody nose to take care of. I got it thanks to me trying to break free of those scary Peacekeepers who hoisted me up to the stage from my trance. I'm still shaking because I'm so scared of what's going to happen to me. I didn't even get any reassurance from my District Partner, because Piper Slocum got Reaped from another town in the District. I won't be seeing her in person until the train ride.

The door to the Goodbye Room opens, and my family files in. First comes my mother, who immediately rushes over to me and hugs me tightly. I hug her back as my father enters the room and sits down next to me. Lincoln, the thirteen-year-old model student, is next. He sits down next to Dad as Mom lets go of me and sits down on the other side of me. Then comes Omri, my oldest sister. She's got her guitar with her, as usual, but she isn't strumming it. I'm thankful for that, because now is not the time for her improvised songs about how she hates school and is glad that she has graduated.

"Are Lottie and Rhett coming?" I ask my mother quietly.

"I don't know, hon," Mom says as she wipes away her tears. "I was hoping that we could say goodbye to you as a family, but…"

"Of course they're not coming," Dad says harshly. "They were with us when you got Reaped but they disappeared. Sorry about that, Kayne."

"It's okay," I say, disappointed but not surprised. "I'll miss you guys."

At that moment, the door swings open again, and Lottie walks into the room, dragging Rhett with her.

"I swear, Rhett," Lottie growls, "If I can let go of Brodie for a few minutes you can stop taking morphling long enough to say goodbye to Kayne." She looks at me and sighs, tears staining the corners of her eyes. "Sorry about this, Kayne. But hey, I got Rhett for you."

"Thanks, Lottie," I say, smiling. My second oldest sister is always with her boyfriend and I can't believe she was willing to come without him to say goodbye to me. I rise and give Lottie a quick hug before turning to Rhett, whose sagging yellow skin betrays the drug he has taken on a regular basis for months.

"Don't make me talk to anyone," Rhett sighs, wriggling feebly out of Lottie's grip and leaving the room, closing the door with a weak slam.

"Well, at least he came," Dad says, giving me a quick pat on the shoulder before standing up and looking at me. "Kayne, please try to come back."

"I will, Dad," I say, but I can't help but notice that he didn't say that he'd miss me. I can't blame him, though. I'm the quietest of five kids, and it's easy to overlook me.

Mom stares at the closed door for a while, and then sighs and turns back to me. "You can climb," she says, touching my face gently. "Use that to your advantage in the arena."

"Yeah," I say, nodding.

"Try to learn a lot of things," Lincoln adds, hugging me quickly. "You're so quiet, probably nobody will pay attention to you. But if you have a lot of knowledge you can surprise people."

"Agreed," I say.

"And be more open during your Interview so that you'll get more sponsors," Omri says.

I nod. I honestly don't have much to say to my family. I love them, but it's kind of claustrophobic with so many people in this room. Besides, I always prefer to be on my own. Still, I rise and envelop everyone in a group hug to show that I do care for my big, crazy family.

"Goodbye, Kayne," Dad says as everyone leaves the room.

"We love you," Mom adds, wiping away her tears.

"I love you all too," I say quietly. My family files out of the Goodbye room, and then the door closes and they are gone forever.

I sink into the plush couch I'm sitting on. I want to believe this isn't real, but the better part of me would just taunt me for how stupid I'm being. So I take a deep breath and think about what to do. It'll be easier for my parents to take care of my siblings when I'm gone. Now that they have one less mouth to feed, they'll be able to focus on getting Lottie to be more independent, and weaning Rhett off his morphling.

I just hope I can survive and go back to the forests I call home, and the wonderful birds who flit by without a care in the world.

* * *

 **Rielle Corde, age 16**  
District 3 Female

I hate District 3.

Everyone's always obsessed with lame technology that I can't care less about, and there are barely any animals around the District to observe. The buildings have a boring sameness to them, and the people are so wrapped up in whatever they're doing that they don't notice anything around them. The weather is usually nice, but most people don't even appreciate it because they stay inside all the time. At least everyone comes outside during the Reaping, but the good weather is ruined by the fact that two kids are going to be sent to their deaths.

I can't wait for the Reaping to be over so I can go home and write down my secret plans, such as how I wish I lived in District 10 so I can spend a lot of time with animals and maybe even have my own horse to ride. I know my fantasies are unrealistic, but I write them down anyways just so I can get them out. My parents are always berating me for hating technology and District 3 - they think I should be more grateful for what I have - but I think I can have whatever opinions I want. Currently, though, I'm standing in the section of sixteen-year-old girls, watching as our escort - a big, broad-shouldered man named Veneziano La Rosa - takes the stage.

I have my name in the Reaping Bowl a grand total of zero extra times, so statistically my chances of being Reaped are very low. Still, I'm a little nervous. I know that if I get Reaped for the Hunger Games I'll have my physical training from the Sports Society and my talent in manipulation to rely on, but I'm not sure if that's enough to win. I hope that whoever gets picked isn't a complete wuss, because I like it when District 3 has a good chance in the Games. I guess I'll just have to see which unlucky name Veneziano fishes out of the girls' Reaping Bowl.

Veneziano picks out a slip of paper and waddles over to the microphone in the center of the stage. He opens the slip and reads, "Rielle Corde!"

Oh crap, it's me. My face goes blank. Despite myself, I feel a twinge of sadness. Nobody in this god-forsaken District really likes me, but I'll miss home anyways. I sigh and force myself to walk towards the stage, looking straight ahead as I pass the rows of older kids.

I climb the stage and take my position, staring into space as I begin thinking about how I'll manipulate everyone. Veneziano offers the microphone to me but I decline his invitation to say something. My heart is racing, but I'm already planning my Games strategy. I think I'll appear as an average, nerdy District 3 girl but make it clear that there's more to me than meets the eye. I'll have to be really mysterious, though. Yes, I think that will work.

"Oh yes, it is now a-time to meet our boy tribute," Veneziano says in that silly expressive accent of his that goes up and down as he talks. He waddles over to the boys' Reaping Bowl, fishes out a name, and walks back to the center of the stage.

"Our boy tribute is Chip Latier!"

 _Latier_.

There are murmurs among the audience as a wiry seventeen-year-old emerges from the crowd. I don't recognize the tribute, but everyone in District 3 knows his last name. It belongs to Beetee Latier, our most famous Victor. He isn't the only Victor of District 3, but the way he won his Games - by using a simple coil of wire to electrocute and kill the entire Career Pack - is legendary.

With this realization I'm suddenly interested in my District Partner. Beetee doesn't have a son as far as I know, but maybe this boy is his nephew? I glance at Beetee, who is sitting next to Cordelia Stuart, the other victor who was chosen to mentor this year. His expression is stoic, but he is twiddling his thumbs. That's a definite sign that he has some attachment to the male tribute. I look back to Chip as he mounts the stage slowly, then back to Beetee. Yes, I can definitely see the family resemblance.

"Would you, ah, like to say anything, Chip?" Veneziano says, offering the microphone to my District Partner.

"Uh, I'll try my best, everyone," he says, giving a nervous smile. "That's all."

"Alright, District 3, let's give a round of applause for your tributes in this year's Hunger Games!" Veneziano exclaims, placing the microphone back onto its stand and raising me and Chip's arms. "Rielle Corde and Chip Latier!"

There is a round of polite applause, and Veneziano beckons us to shake hands. As I shake Chip's hand, I study him carefully. He doesn't seem like much - he looks awkward, harmless, and too nice for his own good. But if he's related to Beetee Latier, allying with him might not be a bad idea.

"I'm going to try to join the Career Pack," I say to Chip as Mayor Humboldt starts reading the Treaty of Treason. "You want to join too?"

"No way," Chip says. "I don't want to associate with killers."

"But it's our best chance of survival," I point out.

Chip raises his eyebrows. "You said 'our'," he says. "Are we allies already?"

"Yeah," I say, giving a smile that I hope is enough to sway him. "I'm on your side."

Chip nods. "Thanks," he says, smiling back. "I'll think about it."

I don't plan on telling my ally that I'm only using him for the perks associated with him being related to Beetee. It seems harsh, but if I'm going to win the Hunger Games I'm going to have to do whatever it takes.

-X-

Once I'm settled down in the Goodbye Room, I allow myself to cry just a little. Not too much though, or the Careers will take note of my crying and mark me as a target rather than an ally. As the door opens, I swallow and wipe away my tears. It's time to put on a brave face as I say goodbye to my family.

"Ri!" my twin brother Roy exclaims, giving me a hug. "I'll miss annoying you."

"Just tease Pallas while I'm away," I say, hugging him back and giving a slight smile. "You seem to like her more than me anyways."

"That's not true," Roy says, sitting down next to me as my parents come into the room. "She may be smarter and better with technology, but you're my sister."

"Thanks, I guess," I say flatly as my mother embraces me.

"Rielle, dear, I love you and I'll miss you very much," my mother says, sitting on the other side of me. "I know we don't get along over animals and technology, but I hope you know that despite everything I love you."

"Don't worry, Mom," I say, giving her another hug. "I love you too."

"Did you take your keypad with you?" she asks as I end the embrace.

"Uh, no," I say sheepishly, realizing that I didn't have a token with me when I got Reaped.

"Then take it with you as your token," my father says, handing me the little gadget. I smile at the thing, which looks simple but the way to open it is complex.

"It represents how you seem like a simple District 3 girl at first, but you're much more than that," my father explains as I pocket the gadget and give him a hug. "These Games are a chance to prove yourself. You'll have all the fame, riches, and glory you've ever dreamed of if you win, and you can even move out and own an animal if you really want to. Go and kill it in the arena. Literally."

"Don't disappoint us, Ri," Pallas, who has just entered the room, says. I sigh and force myself to smile at her. Everyone knows that my parents would much rather have Pallas - perfect Pallas, who loves technology, is indifferent towards animals, doesn't rebel, and is definitely ready for the Hunger Games - as their daughter instead of me. I'm friends with her anyways despite the jealousy I feel almost every day towards her.

"Is Trent coming?" I ask Pallas. "Please say yes."

Pallas sighs and shakes her head. "Ri, you've got to realize that Trent's not the person he used to be," she says, giving me a quick hug. "People change, and we've got to move on from it."

"Well… tell him that I'll try my hardest to win for him," I say sadly.

Pallas nods. "Alright," she says half-heartedly.

"Thanks, everyone," I say genuinely to the few people who care about me in this District. "I'll try my best to come home."

There are a few moments of silence as I hold everyone in the room - my parents, my brother, and Pallas - in a group hug. We don't say anything, which suits us fine. I've never been much of a talker anyways.

Pretty soon, a Peacekeeper knocks on the door. With a final goodbye, my family and friend are out of the room, and I'm left alone.

I like it better this way. I think about the arena and how I'm going to prove my worth to the Careers, only to desert them when one of them dies. Then I'm going to find and manipulate other allies until I'm the one who comes out on top. It won't be easy, but if I can play my cards right I think I can do it. I can win the Games and never be seen as not good enough ever again.

* * *

 **Digger Ingalls, age 14**  
District 11 Male

I pluck the rotten apple off the high branch and toss it down to Rainer Lee. The hot sun beats down onto the orchard, and it scorches my skin as I work. Rainer and I have been working in the same position in the same orchard for months, and we're used to each other's company, so we don't talk much as we try to get our work done. There's still a tension in the air because it's Reaping Day, but I try not to think about it too much. After losing my three siblings I've come to understand that bad things happen often, but dwelling on the past or worrying about the future won't get food on the table. So I just focus on working quickly and quietly, so I will get enough to eat and stay out of trouble.

After who knows how long the bells signaling the end of the work shift ring, and I pluck off a final bad apple before tossing it downwards and shimmying down the apple tree. Rainer picks up the bucket of bad apples and nods at me.

"I'll see you later, Digger," he says. I nod back at him as he goes to report to our boss and I walk the other way towards home.

My bare feet kick up dust as I make my way past the neighboring orchard. I spot a snake resting in the shade of one of the trees and pause to examine it, careful not to get too close. I've been fascinated with snakes ever since Breeze died of a rattlesnake bite when i was eight years old. I feel a little guilty about it, but I can't help being mystified with how dangerous snakes can be. This particular snake is harmless - I recognize from its pattern that it's a harmless species - and I watch in interest as it slithers out of the shade to sun itself.

I'm tempted to grab it so I can actually touch a snake, but Mom would be upset if I brought a snake home and I respect her too much to do it. So I say farewell to the creature and continue walking home.

After about thirty minutes of walking I enter the small shack where I live with my parents. Since we're so poor we actually don't need to change for the Reaping - all of our clothes are similarly worn and full of holes. We can't afford nice clothes because all of our money goes into feeding ourselves and my dad doesn't want me to take any tesserae. Dad says that it's his job to provide so I shouldn't worry about tesserae, and I love him so I listen to him.

"Digger, you're home," Mom says, stepping forward from the kitchen and hugging me. "How was work?"

"Good," I say, hugging her back. "I saw a snake on the way home."

"You didn't touch it, did you?" Dad says worriedly, and I turn to him. He's been distancing himself from me lately, but situations like this show that he still cares. I give him a quick hug and shake my head.

"Snakes are cool," I say, "but I know better than to go around touching them, even ones like the one I saw that aren't poisonous."

"Good," Dad says, and I give a slight smile. He doesn't smile back, but I don't think too much of it. It's probably because it's Reaping Day.

I notice that Mom's ladling porridge into bowls for each of us, and I help her by carrying the filled bowls to the rickety kitchen table where we eat our meals. We used to have more stools near the table for Breeze and Aphid, but we had to sell the seats because we don't use them anymore. I heard Rainer Lee say once that some richer folks keep stools and chairs in their house even after the people sitting in those stools and chairs died.

I wonder sometimes what it's like to be rich.

I think porridge is icky, but it's all I ever really get to eat so I don't complain about it. Soon, the three of us - Mom, Dad, and me - are sitting at the table, getting some food into ourselves before the Reaping. I glance around the table and smile, grateful for what I have. I know I'm not rich, but Mom and Dad are alive, and they're the best parents ever.

When our meager meal is done, Dad collects the bowls and Mom walks over to me. She kneels down in front of me and gives me a tight hug.

"I'm so worried that I'll lose you today," she says, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You're such a good boy, Digger. I hope I can see you grow into a fine young man."

Mom looks exhausted, and I understand why. She has already lost Breeze, Aphid, and Sorrel, and she doesn't want her only surviving child to die too. Even though I know how easy it is for someone to die in my part of District 11, and that death comes for everyone eventually, I know that for my sake and Mom's sake I'll try my best for the family. I'll stay out of trouble and grow up with enough to eat.

"I hope so too, Mom," I say quietly as I give my mother a kiss back.

-X-

District 11 is so big that the Reaping has to take place in several different places at once. Every year, each person goes to the designated Reaping Area that's closest to them, and then I think cars take everyone to the main train station. My family lives closer to the Large Field, the main Reaping Area of the District, than any other Reaping Area. So the Large Field is our designated Reaping Area. I'm standing in the fourteen-year-old male section of the Large Field now as I watch our escort take the stage.

I know that our funny-looking escort, Cornelius Grayson, loves to talk. The way his voice moves up and down as he goes on about what he did yesterday is quite funny, but I wonder why he talks so much. Compared to other escorts I've seen from previous Hunger Games he doesn't dress as funnily - he wears a simple black suit, and his graying hair is messy - but he's certainly one of the most talkative escorts out there.

"So I said, 'It's your boy Cornelius!' and guess what? The kid just stares at me blankly," Cornelius finishes, expecting the crowd to do something. We are silent, of course, so he just sighs.

"Y'all are stupid," Cornelius complains. "But that's okay. Let's start with the girls this time," he declares, walking over to the girls' Reaping Bowl and making a big show out of fishing a slip of paper from the pile. He opens it and reads it.

"Poppy Keyes!"

A girl from the fifteen-year-old section of the Large Field storms up towards the stage angrily, pursing her lips. She's fair-skinned, unlike most people in District 11, and I'm guessing that she's from the nearby town because she looks well-fed and nicely clothed. As Poppy makes her way towards our escort, Cornelius starts talking about completely unrelated things, which is something he does a lot. He's been the Escort for District 11 for as long as I can remember, and to this day I still find his accent funny. The field full of people is silent, but Cornelius is babbling about the latest Capitol hairstyles as Poppy climbs the stairs to the wooden stage.

"So I said to her - Oh, Poppy! Hello there. Would you like to say anything, my dear?" Cornelius asks, handing Poppy the microphone.

"Nobody cares about what you said to Plumeria, Corny Man," Poppy snaps, snatching the microphone from our escort's hands. "I'm gonna kill it in the arena, and if you don't get this Reaping over with, let's just say that you'll have to look twice before you sit down from now on."

My eyes widen at how bold she's being, but I can tell that she's scared from the slight shake in her voice. Still, I can't imagine why a person would act in such a rude way to anyone, much less to someone from the Capitol. Cornelius looks surprised and annoyed as he snatches the microphone back from Poppy's grasp. He walks quickly over to the boys' Reaping Bowl, grabs a slip of paper from the very top, and exclaims, "Digger Ingalls!"

My whole body goes numb, and I sigh. I'm used to bad things happening, and I feel resigned as I slowly make my way up to the stage. Still, my ears are burning with embarrassment. I don't like to be the center of attention, and the way everyone is staring at me right now makes me uncomfortable. It's like I've done something wrong, when in reality all I've done throughout my life is lay low and stay out of trouble.

I climb the stairs to the stage and take my place next to Poppy, who is studying me curiously. I look away, not really wanting to associate with this loud, disrespectful tribute. Cornelius asks if I want to say something, but I politely shake my head. So he just continues talking in front of the District, continuing his story about his friend Plumeria's hair. I don't understand why our escort likes talking so much. I guess he doesn't need to worry about working to put food on the table, so he can spend more time talking as opposed to working.

"Hey, Digger," Poppy whispers to me, "Let's throw some acorns at this loser. He really needs to get on with this stuff."

It takes a while for what Poppy says to sink in, but when it does, I shake my head vigorously. There's no way I'm going to do such a thing.

"Ugh, you're no fun," Poppy complains. She fishes a small acorn out of her pocket and pelts Cornelius's back with it. I just look away at the rolling field, hoping that Poppy won't pin the blame on me.

I wonder what happens next. I think we take a car to the train station, but I'm not sure. All I can think about is my mom and dad and how I'm going to miss them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you Singlewave for Kayne, ImaginationStories for Rielle, and LadyCordeliaStuart for Digger! I found Rielle to be hard to write, actually, so I hope I did her justice. Once again, I'd like to thank Nordic Nonsense for Poppy.**

 **Chapter questions: What do you think of the three tributes with POVs in this chapter - Kayne Ramino (7M), Rielle Corde (3F), and Digger Ingalls (11M)? Who is your favorite among the three? Do you have any opinions on the other tributes introduced in this chapter - Piper Slocum (7F) and Chip Latier (3M)? I apologize that Piper barely got any screentime in this chapter, but that's because of the situation of the Reaping. I promise that she'll get her time to shine in later chapters.**

 **Random question of the chapter: Are you a cat person or a dog person?**

 **Have a great day!**


	5. Reapings Part 3

**A/N: Token's POV has some... colorful language. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Reapings Part 3**

* * *

 **Piper Slocum, age 15**  
District 7 Female

"I can't believe she's dressed like a tree again," Gina Rollen snickers to me as our escort, Samaria Oak, walks in her wooden sandals onto the stage set up in the Main Square of the District.

The Main Square of the District, where Samaria is standing, is too far away for me and my family, so I'm standing in one of the secondary Reaping Areas, the Eastwood Meadow. Samaria's activities in the Main Square are broadcast on several screens in this Reaping Area, and if she calls your name you have to walk up to the stage set up in your Reaping Area no matter where you are. Just because you aren't in the same Reaping Area as the escort doesn't mean you can escape being Reaped - plenty of Peacekeepers and other officials are stationed in each of District 7's five Reaping Areas to make sure of that.

"Personally, I can't believe that the old lady is here in Seven and not sitting in a fancy Capitol retirement home," I state. "Does she even know that mangroves don't grow in Seven?" I pretend to phone her as I hold a hand to my ear. "Hello, Samaria, District 11 called and they say that you should get with the program! And if District 11 says you messed up, _you messed up_." Several heads turn towards me with annoyed expressions, and I shrug and say, "What? It's true. Most of it, anyways."

"I think they're trying to say that you're being too loud, Piper," Gina says.

"Oh, okay," I say more quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed as Samaria begins speaking. I know better than to talk while our escort is conducting her business. The old woman may have the most boring fashion sense in Panem, but at least she doesn't drag the Reapings on. She just states a simple greeting to District 7 before proclaiming, "Ladies first!" and walking over to the girls' bowl. My stomach churns as she picks up a slip. I've had to take some tesserae because my family became low on money after Sam and Luca were born. Now I wish I hadn't done that. Our house was robbed last year, and nothing was ever really done about it, so I'm going to have to take some more tesserae this year. I can only hope that I'm not Reaped...

"Piper Slocum!"

My eyes widen. _What?_

Gina nudges me. "It's you," she says quietly. I turn to face her, and her eyes are wet.

"Piper, please get onto the stage," Samaria says.

I close my eyes and sigh. I feel tears making their way to my eyes and I give Gina a quick hug before heading to the stage set up at the front of Eastwood Meadow. The walk seems to take forever, and I can feel everyone staring at me, the unfortunate girl who got Reaped. I feel my cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment as I walk onto the wooden stage, which is heavily guarded by Peacekeepers. I turn around to face a good quarter of the District and hold my head up. Now's not the time to show weakness.

"Piper Slocum of Eastwood Meadow," Samaria says. "Nice to meet you."

I know what she's doing because there's a screen I can see our escort from even up here. Despite everything that just happened to me, the corners of my mouth turn upwards because Samaria has said "Nice to meet you" when she hasn't even met me face-to-face yet.

"Let's meet our boy tribute," Samaria says as she walks over to the boys' Reaping Bowl and picks out a name. "Kayne Ramino!"

I watch as the screen I'm watching splits into five - one panel for each Reaping Area in the District. For a long time, nothing happens, even as Samaria calls the boy's name again. Then the screen focuses on Wildflower Place, the Reaping Area in the southern part of the District. Peacekeepers are marching towards the fifteen-year-old section of Wildflower Place, where several heads have turned towards a small, tan-skinned, wide-eyed boy. Two Peacekeepers weave through the crowd and grab the boy - Kayne - and march him up towards the stage. Halfway to the Wildflower Place stage, however, Kayne starts trying to break free, but his struggles are useless against the strong Peacekeepers.

I'm not sure whether to giggle at my District Partner or feel pity for him. It's in my nature to help people, but being caring isn't a good thing to do in the Hunger Games. Either way, I can't help but wish I had a stronger District Partner, preferably a muscular eighteen-year-old who has worked as a lumberjack. Kayne's on the stage now, shaking with fright. He has a bloody nose from the scuffle, and the two Peacekeepers who grabbed him initially are still restraining him.

"Well then," Samaria says curtly, "let's give a round of applause to our tributes, District 7. Piper Slocum and Kayne Ramino."

A smattering of polite applause echoes throughout the five Reaping Areas of District Seven. It's like the District has already given up on the possibility of a Victor, and I feel a surge of anger. I may be fifteen, but I hope the other tributes know not to screw with me. I may not look scary, but that doesn't mean I'll refrain from digging an ax into an annoying tribute's head.

Now, if only I can dry my tears and stop shaking.

-X-

Now that I'm sitting in the one of the Goodbye Rooms allocated to Eastwood Meadow, I allow myself to get all my emotions out. I'm crying loudly and yelling about how unfair all this is. I may have worked with an axe and climbed trees, but I'm fifteen for God's sake. Half the tributes will be bigger and stronger than me, and of course there are the Careers…

"I HATE THIS!" I scream, sitting cross-legged on the plush carpet. "FU-"

I shut my mouth quickly, partially because there might be cameras in this room, and partially because the door has opened. My mother walks in, carrying Sam, and upon seeing me on the floor plops my two-year-old brother on the couch and embraces me.

"Piper, Piper, Piper," she sobs, "I love you. I'll miss you so much. Please take care of yourself, and try your best to come home. Don't get into any unnecessary fights. Listen to your mentor." She holds my face in her hands as my father steps into the room, holding Luca's hand. "Be respectful to everyone," Mom continues in a serious voice. "You'll have to withhold your opinions about the Capitol if you want to win, and you will, okay dear?"

"Okay," I say earnestly, giving Mom a kiss on the cheek. "I can climb, and nobody had better mess with me or I'll axe their head off." I give a weak chuckle.

"Don't go around picking fights, especially with stronger tributes," my father says urgently, picking up Luca and setting him down next to his twin. "Piper, we all love you. We believe in you. You can do this."

I nod vigorously. "I'll try my best," I say sincerely. I glance at the twins. Sam is making unintelligible noises, and Luca is distracted by the decor of the Goodbye Room.

"Take good care of Sam and Luca when I'm gone," I say as my father gets down onto the ground to be closer to me. More quietly I add, "And if I die in the arena, tell the truth about me to them. They deserve to know."

Mom glances at the twins and back at me. She purses her lips and exhales loudly.

"What?" I say, slightly irritated. Can't she see that now is not the time to be overprotective?

"I wish they didn't have to know about the Hunger Games," Mom says softly. "I wish Luca and Sam will grow up with a sister."

"And they will, because you'll come back," Dad said gently, picking up Luca and setting him down on the ground in front of me. "Right, Piper?"

"I'll try. I'll really try," I say, my voice cracking.

"Piper sad?" Luca asks, staring up at me with his innocent hazel eyes.

"Yes, honey, but I'll get better," I say, smiling even as the floodgates open and tears pour freely down my face.

"I make Piper happy," Sam says as Mom sets him down on the ground next to Luca. Sam laughs as he crawls over to me, and, after some exertion, kisses me sloppily on the cheek.

"Gross!" I can't help but exclaim. I laugh a little and wipe the saliva and tears off my cheek. "Sam, Luca, I'm not sure how much of this you'll understand, but keep being you, okay? Take care of Mom and Dad."

"Yah," Luca babbles. Sam just laughs and crawls to Mom, who scoops him up and holds him gently against her.

At that moment, a Peacekeeper knocks on the door and informs us that we have a minute left. My mother glances behind her urgently, and then turns back to me.

"I love you, Piper," she says. "Never forget that."

"I love you too," Dad says.

"I love you," Sam babbles.

"Me too," Luca adds.

"I love you all," I say, trying not to cry now because there isn't much time before I'll have to face the cameras. I embrace my family in a big group hug, and we stay that way until the Peacekeeper opens up the door.

"Bye everyone!" I call out as my family gets up quickly and walks out of the room. We're a law-abiding family, and we know better than to resist Peacekeepers, so I understand why my mother and father are herding Luca and Sam out of the room. The Peacekeeper on guard pushes everyone out way too quickly, and I'm tempted to ask for more time, but I hold my tongue and just watch sadly as the door closes heavily and my family is gone.

* * *

 **Token Waterman, age 18**  
District 1 Male

Training is when I feel the greatest about myself and my future. I know I'm strong, and with all the training I've done over the years I'm unstoppable. I'm a force to be reckoned with right now as I punch the sandbag forcefully, my muscles bulging proudly as I cram in some last-minute drills in the hours before the Reaping.

After I've pushed myself to my current limit, I step back from the sandbag and take a deep breath. I usually can go on for far longer than this, but today is Reaping Day so I'd better conserve my energy a bit - I don't care too much about looking good, but I know that sponsors and first impressions are important. I smile as I glance around the expansive weight training room. Most of the trainees at the Main Academy are probably taking the day off because it's Reaping Day, but not me. I'm going to use every opportunity to train so that I can win the Hunger Games.

A blonde girl enters the room, carrying with her a large athletic bag. I recognize her immediately as Reign Graceland, the chosen female volunteer from the Main Academy. She's nice and fun, but not as skilled as I am. Which is good because she'll be easier to kill if I have to do it. Though I'd rather not be the one to kill her when the time comes, because she's a pretty cool person.

"Hello Reign," I call from where I am standing in front of the sandbag, and she looks up and smiles at me. "You here to do some last-minute training?"

"Yeah!" Reign says, setting her bag down on a bench and approaching me. "I was going to review the plants. You want to do that with me?"

I scoff. "Why would we need to review plants?" I chuckle. "We're Careers, remember? No need to eat that shit if we can get everything at the Cornucopia."

"Fair enough," Reign says, grinning. "How about we hit the treadmills? Running is something that's always useful. Let's just hope that in the Games we'll do more running _towards_ our targets than _from_ enemies."

I laugh. "Oh man, that would be so lame," I say as I mount the nearby treadmill. "Remember last year when those losers from Four ran like little babies away from those snake mutts? That was _hilarious_. I know _I_ won't do that."

"Babies can't run, Token," Reign says as she rolls her eyes and programs the treadmill. "But I guess that was pretty funny."

I give a chuckle as I start running on the treadmill. Reign and I continue to make small talk as we run on the treadmills, and I'm totally relaxed. Minutes pass, and I'm confident that I can finish up this course and go home without any trouble when suddenly…

"Hold on," I say quickly, stopping the treadmill and holding a hand to my nose. "Bathroom."

I don't give Reign a chance to react before I bolt into the boys' restroom and examine my nose. Sure enough, it's bleeding. I huff in annoyance, my good mood ruined. For someone so strong and talented I do run into inconveniences a lot, whether it's nosebleeds or acne. I quickly stop my bloody nose with a cold, wet paper towel and, after making sure that it's gone, I leave the restroom and walk towards my bag. I don't feel like training anymore all of a sudden, and I wave a quick goodbye to Reign before exiting the weight training room.

I don't know what's been going on with me lately. I'm faster, better, and stronger. That's a given, especially thanks to the steroids. But I'm not eating or sleeping much, and I'm restless all the time. I push those negative thoughts to the back of my head. Now's not the time to focus on them, especially with the Hunger Games at stake.

I start home, not talking to anyone as I walk through the main hall of the Main Academy. I don't feel like talking to anyone anyways. The Main Academy is huge, and it takes a while for me to get out of it. I step outside into the warm sun, and that's when I see him: my ex-boyfriend, Spectacular Hayley.

Just the sight of him, with his sandy hair and brown eyes, makes my heart sink to my stomach. But what really makes my blood boil is the fact that he's talking to a girl and wearing a smile on his face. I hardly notice my fists clenching tightly in anger as I fantasize walking up to that bitch, snapping her neck with my bare hands, and then stripping off Spec's stupid clothes and giving that loser a hard fuck…

I step forward, only for bells to snap me out of my rage. It's the bells signaling that the Reapings are soon. I'd better go home and get ready, because I'm the chosen volunteer. If I don't get going I might not be able to volunteer for the Games. I hope that I can win them, because maybe then things will change.

Because I hate who I've become.

-X-

Even though the Reaping is over, I'm still so mad. At what, I don't know. I just feel so annoyed at everything. I sit on the fancy couch with its intricate patterns and let out a loud groan. Why am I like this?

All I know is that my parents - my parents, who either don't know what's going on or don't care - are entering the Goodbye Room with my sisters Trophy and Victory in tow. As my eyes lay upon my younger sisters, my anger dissipates immediately and is replaced with sadness. Trophy hasn't really been talking to me for years now, and I wish we could have a nice brother-sister relationship again. And Victory - for some reason I still keep misgendering her, even though she's one of my favorite people.

"Trophy," I say as the door closes, standing up to give my fourteen-year-old sister a hug.

"No thanks," Trophy says, her eyes wide as she stands in the corner of the room and watches me warily. "Good luck, though."

"Trophy, your big brother is leaving for the Games and you don't even give him a hug?" I growl.

"Token, it's okay," Mom says quickly, giving me a brief hug. "Please don't raise your voice like that, honey."

"Sorry," I mumble as I hug my father, who thankfully doesn't resist. "I just…" I sigh. This has happened before, and no explanation will really work in this situation. "I dunno. I'll win the Games, and then our lives will be better. I promise."

"Good luck, Token," Dad says curtly as we break up. "Do your best."

"I will," I say. "I've trained too much for this to not win this thing."

"You can do it, Token," Victory says, smiling as she hugs me tightly. I can tell she's trying not to cry, but I'm not sure what to say to her so I just hug her back awkwardly.

"I know I can," I say after a spell as I let go of her.

"Do you have your token?" Victory asks.

"It's okay. My name is token enough," I joke, which makes me smile a little. Victory lets out a laugh as well, and I don't have the heart to tell her that I don't want to take a token because I'm afraid I won't make it home.

My family just stares at me for a few more moments before Mom wishes me good luck one last time and everyone leaves the room. It's like they don't want to talk to me, and I don't blame them. Who would want to talk to a loser?

The door opens again, and I sit bolt upright. I notice that it's Great, and I feel a twinge of sadness. We used to be best friends, but we've drifted apart ever since I started training at the Main Academy and she stayed in Black Diamond.

"Don't come in," I say loudly before I can think about any other way to handle this.

"Fine, geez," she says as she closes the door. I close my eyes. I only said that because I don't want my childhood friend to see the monster I've become, but I know I could have shooed her away more nicely.

Add that to the list of things I've fucked up in my life.

I don't think anyone else will visit me. I hope and pray that Spec will change his mind about everything, or at least come to send me off, but I'm not surprised that he isn't here. I'm alone now, and I sigh and close my eyes. Then I steel myself and put my game face on. From here on out, it's time to be strong and ruthless.

I've come too far to give up now. I'll have to win the Hunger Games - it's my only choice. Maybe, just maybe, after I win the Games I can get back to normal.

* * *

 **Sonata Rae Lynch, age 13**  
District 5 Female

I write down the answer to the final math problem and put down my pencil. There's no school on Reaping Day, so now is a great time to get all my homework done early. From a young age I knew that I had to achieve great things, and I know that getting homework done in a timely fashion is a big part of my success as a straight-A student and the Student Council President of Hoover Middle School.

I sit back and ponder on what to do next. I could work on my English book report, which is due in two weeks, or I can plan for the student council meeting that's happening in a few days. I decide to plan for the meeting. I put my math homework into the appropriate section in my binder and take out a clean sheet of binder paper.

I'm writing down a bulleted list of things to discuss with the council when the home phone rings. Seeing the home phone number of the council secretary, Luna Thames, on the Caller ID, I pick up the phone.

"Hello, Luna," I say happily. Luna's the Student Council Secretary, but she's also my best friend. I will always be grateful to her for opening me up to different things. "I'm planning for the meeting on Thursday. What's up?"

"I'm at Aissa's house," Luna says. "She's throwing an awesome party. Wanna come?"

"I dunno," I say slowly. "I've got work to do - there's the meeting on Thursday and the book report that's due soon. I'm not sure if my parents would be okay with this." That's a lie. My parents are usually pretty chill with me hanging out with my friends, but I'm not sure I want to party when there's so much stuff to do. Even though I love parties, I take school and being Student Council President very seriously.

"Come on, Nata," Luna says encouragingly. "You can't work _all_ the time. Before the Reaping is a good time to relax. Everyone's here, you know - Hayden, Alec, Robin, Troy..."

"So the entire Student Council is at Aissa's house," I say, amused. I'm not surprised that Alec is there, because my Vice President is the most sociable person I know, but if Troy - my shy, nerdy Treasurer - is at the party it's got to be a good one.

"Yeah!" Luna responds. "So how about it?"

"I'll be right there," I say, standing up and grabbing a nice purple dress that reaches down to my knees. "I'll bring games."

"Awesome!" Luna exclaims. "See you!"

"See ya!" I say happily as I hang up. I quickly get changed, brush my hair to make it look at least a little nice, grab three board games, and make my way down the stairs.

My father is playing the violin in the living room. He's a famous musician in Panem, and even though I inherited none of his gifts, I appreciate him a lot because he's a great dad.

"Dad, I'm going to Aissa's house," I call to him as I reach the front door and put on my shoes. "I'll be at the Reaping in time and I'll see you after the Reaping."

"Alright," Dad says, smiling at me. "Did you get all your homework done?" He laughs. "Why am I asking that question? I know that you always do well with schoolwork. Have fun, Sonata."

"I will!" I exclaim as I open the door and step outside. "Bye!"

-X-

"You nervous, Nata?" Luna asks, squeezing my hand gently.

I give my best friend what I hope is a reassuring smile. "I'm doing my best," I say truthfully.

Luna nods. We're standing together with the other thirteen-year-old females of the District, watching our mayor respectfully as she conducts the Reaping. Aissa, being Capitol-born, doesn't have to attend the Reaping, and our other friends are in their respective sections of the Main Square. There is a smattering of polite applause as Mayor Jenkins finishes her opening speech and makes way for our escort.

Our escort, Merlin Lockwood, is probably the coolest escort in Panem - well, at least he's as cool as he can be when he's sending tributes to their deaths. But really, he's not bad, at least compared to the other escorts I've seen on TV. He takes the stage slowly, running a wrinkled hand through his long, gray beard as his dark blue robe brushes against the floor. All eyes are on Merlin as he stands in front of the microphone.

"Before we begin," he says, "I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak! Thank you."

The crowd in the square gives a genuine laugh, and I smile. Only an escort like Merlin can get this kind of reaction out of a non-Career District like ours.

"As much as I'd love to say more, we must get down to business," Merlin says, his tone turning at once from joking to solemn. "Let us choose our boy tribute." He walks over to the boys' Reaping Bowl, and I find myself worrying about Hayden, Alec, and Troy as Merlin picks a slip out of the bowl and walks back to the center of the stage. He opens up the slip and reads the name.

"Alec Bolton!"

A wave of disappointment and sadness crashes over me. How could this happen? Alec was only thirteen. Sure, he had taken some tesserae, but there were so many older tributes with more slips in the bowl than him.

 _He was a good Vice President,_ I think sadly. _I'll miss him._

"Oh no," Luna says quietly, throwing her arms around me and burying her face in my chest. I hug her back as I watch Alec make the agonizing trip up to the stage. As he walks, his hands are clenched into fists, he's shaking slightly, and his eyes are wet. I don't blame him, because I know that if I were Reaped I wouldn't be able to compose myself either. I give the dark-skinned boy a reassuring smile as he passes my section. I'll be sure to visit him later on, during the time we're allowed to say our Goodbyes.

"Would you like to say anything, Alec?" Merlin asks as Alec takes his place on the stage.

Alec nods vigorously and blubbers into the microphone, "Hey everyone I'm Alec Bolton. I'm thirteen years old and I like pie." He swallows, and continues quickly, "I love you all and I'll try my best to come home. I'm not too glad about this but at least I'll get to meet a lot of people. Which is cool. I think meeting new people is cool. Do you think meeting new people is cool? I hope so." He wipes away his tears and adds, "Anyways I know I'm talking a lot but it's just something I do when I'm nervous. I'm really nervous right now. Are you nervous? Well I don't know the answer to that but I'd like to say, District 5, you've been an awesome home to me, and Luna, you're awesome, maybe I should have waited for our Goodbyes to say that to you but I wasn't sure if you liked me enough to come say goodbye to me so yeah. But I like you. Thanks everyone, and I'll try my best to bring you all a new Victor!"

Alec takes a quick bow and steps back, indicating that he's done talking. Half-hearted applause rings through the Main Square, and Luna looks at me with a slight blush on her face.

"Did he just…" she says quietly.

"Yeah," I respond, not sure whether or not to smile. I've suspected that Alec had a crush on Luna for a while now, and it's really unfortunate that we won't be seeing him again. "I think we should visit him after the Reaping."

"Okay," Luna says, nodding as she turns back to Merlin, who is thanking Alec for his words.

"It is now time to pick our female tribute," Merlin says matter-of-factly as he walks over to the female Reaping Bowl. He quickly picks out a slip and walks back to the center of the stage. My heart starts beating super fast, and I find myself gripping Luna's hand again as Merlin opens up the paper and reads the name.

"Sonata Rae Lynch!"

My blood turns to ice. Luna lets go of me sadly, and I take a deep breath as I step out of my section and begin the long walk up to the stage. All eyes are on me, and I try to stay calm. But then I realize that this is it, I'm really going into the Hunger Games. I start shaking and hyperventilating as I walk, and I can't stop. By the time I reach the stage and take my place next to Alec, my heart is beating so fast and I'm sweating so much that I think I'm going to faint.

Some leader I am.

"Do you have any words for us, Sonata?" Merlin asks, handing the microphone to me. I nod and take the microphone with shaky hands.

 _This is not a time to be jittery,_ I think firmly to myself as I take a deep breath. _Just pretend that you're making a speech to the school._

"I'm Sonata Rae Lynch, Student Council President of Hoover Middle School," I say. I wince as my voice squeaks, but I continue, "I may be a President now, but when I return, I will be a President as well as a Victor. Why? I am a person you can trust to get things done, and I always do my best. I am a leader, and if you put your faith in me, I promise I will not let you down. Thank you."

I put the microphone back onto its stand and take a bow. A round of polite applause breaks out in the Square, and I smile at the District. Even if everyone has lost faith in me - after all, I'm only thirteen - at least they're not showing it. District 5 has treated me well throughout all these years. It's time for me to use my strengths to bring myself home as a Victor.

"Thank you, Sonata," Merlin says. He grabs hold of my arm and Alec's, and raises them. "District 5, your tributes, Alec Bolton and Sonata Rae Lynch!"

Another round of polite applause rings out in the Square, and Merlin asks Alec and I to shake hands. We do, and Alec smiles at me.

"Allies?" he asks. "We're used to working together anyways."

"So long as we recruit two or three others, and I get to be the leader, it's a deal," I say. It sounds harsh, but I'm just being realistic here. Things would be better if I, someone with leadership experience, were the leader of our hypothetical alliance.

Alec thinks for a while. "I think that can work," he says, nodding. "Deal."

I nod as Merlin steps back to allow Mayor Jenkins to read the Treaty of Treason. As I half-listen to the dull words, I realize something.

Having my Vice President in the Games with me will be helpful, but I can't get too attached or friendly with him. We'll have to maintain a strictly businesslike relationship with each other as we progress through the Games. To do that, I'll have to let the party-animal side of me fade away.

After all, only one of us will get to come home. And I'll have to make sure that it's me.

* * *

 **A/N: Many thanks to TheReaper94 for Piper, CelticGames4 for Token, and Winter's Writing for Sonata! Once again, I'd like to thank Singlewave for Kayne and IVolunteerAsAuthor for Reign.**

 **I know Token is a pretty complex character, so feel free to PM me if you need any explanations about him. I'm not putting the explanations here because I hoped to successfully convey him with some mystery, even though I struggled in writing him. I hope I did everyone justice.**

 **Chapter questions: What do you think of the three tributes with POVs in this chapter - Piper Slocum (7F), Token Waterman (1M), and Sonata Rae Lynch (5F)? Who is your favorite among the three? Do you have any opinions on Alec Bolton (5M), the other tribute introduced in this chapter?**

 **Random question of the chapter: What's your weirdest fear, as in do you fear anything that's kind of unconventional?**

 **Have a great day!**


	6. Reapings Part 4

**Reapings Part 4**

* * *

 **Koras Milton, age 16  
** District 9 Male

The sky is a bright blue, dotted with wispy white clouds. The sun is warm, and the breezes are nice. On a day like this I'd much rather be relaxing in the sun with my friends, but unfortunately the Reaping has to take place today of all days. District 9, being such a large District, has the Reaping take place in three Reaping Areas. Most of the action happens in Central Field, where our escort, Romano Mai, draws the names. I'm currently standing in South Field, the Reaping Area closest to my home.

The Reaping is always so _boring_. I'm pretty sure I won't get Reaped, and neither will my friends, so all the annual Reapings are is this big drag that kicks off the even bigger drag of the Hunger Games. My friends are all in their designated sections, so I'm surrounded by people I don't know, but I don't mind that in the slightest. Looking around, I see that Botan is making a face at me from her spot in the section of sixteen-year-old girls. I stick my tongue out at her and smile.

Then I spot my best friend Dagan through the crowd. He's standing with the seventeen-year-old boys and looking terrified, his eyes wide with fear and his body shaking slightly. Poor Dagan - he's been scared of his own shadow ever since I met him. I know it's because of an accident he went through as a kid, but I hope that spending time around me will help him relax. I smile at the boy I've taken under my wing and give him a reassuring nod, but I'm not sure he saw me. Oh well - I'll be sure to talk to him and comfort him later, once the Reaping is finished.

I watch the screens respectfully as Romano takes the stage in Central Field. For an escort he's pretty boring - he gets right to the point, and wears simple suits and ties - but at least he's not obnoxious. He quickly welcomes District 9 to the 74th Annual Hunger Games and picks out a name from the female Reaping Bowl. As he walks back to the center of the stage and opens up the slip of paper, the screen I'm watching splits into three, one section for each Reaping Area.

"Our female tribute is Millie Fan," Romano says.

I'm glad that she isn't someone I know. There is a pause, and then I notice a movement in North Field. The screen I'm watching focuses on North Field as a pretty and strong-looking girl emerges from North Field's section of eighteen-year-old girls. If she's scared, she doesn't show it. She climbs onto the North Field stage quickly and quietly, her face emotionless.

"Are there any volunteers?" Romano asks, watching the screens from Central Field. When seconds pass and nobody steps forward to take her spot, Millie looks visibly hurt, but she's still doing a remarkable job at not showing tears.

"Would you like to say anything, Millie?" Romano asks. Millie nods and steps forward, speaking into the microphone set up on the North Field stage.

"I'll try my best to survive," Millie says, her voice high-pitched and squeaky. She pauses, steeling herself, and adds in a more confident voice, "I'm stronger than I look, and I have plenty of things to fight for. District 9, I won't let you down."

Polite applause rings out throughout the three Reaping Areas as Millie smiles and steps back. The screen I'm watching focuses back on Romano, who is thanking Millie.

"Let's choose our male tribute, then," Romano says. He walks over to the boys' Reaping Bowl and fishes out a name. He returns to the microphone and says, "Koras Milton!"

For a few seconds, I'm just stunned, and I stand there. Suddenly I realize that it's me, I'm the male tribute, and I step out of the section of sixteen-year-old boys confidently. Keeping my head up and forcing a smile, I walk to the stage set up in South Field.

 _This will be easy, just like everything else,_ I think as I walk. _I'll just chill, listen to my mentor, entertain the Capitol…_

I mount the stage, and suddenly I realize how big of a deal this is.

 _Oh crap._

"Would you like to say anything, Koras?" Romano asks.

I step forward to the microphone, but my mind is drawing a blank. My heart is beating super fast, and I think I've never felt so nervous in my life. So I just shake my head and step back.

"Alright, District 9," Romano says, "Let's give a round of applause to your tributes, Millie Fan of North Field and Koras Milton of South Field."

-X-

As soon as I'm guided into the Goodbye Room, I let myself relax. I sink down into the couch let out a sigh, my heart rate slowing down. I felt a whirlwind of emotions when I got Reaped, and I'm glad that now I have some time to process everything.

 _Maybe I shouldn't take this so seriously,_ I think as I close my eyes. _Life's too short to stress out over everything that gets thrown at you._

The door of the Goodbye Room opens, and I open my eyes to see Mom and Uncle Duran hurrying in. Mom envelops me in a big hug, and Duran closes the door behind him before taking a seat on the couch on the other side of me.

"I'll miss you, Koras, dear," Mom sniffs as she pulls away from me. "But I'm sure you'll come back."

"Yeah," I sigh, leaning back on the couch. "I'll just chill, listen to my mentor, entertain the Capitol…"

"Koras. Emma. Both of you," Uncle Duran barks. He gives me and Mom a reproachful look. "I swear to God, you two really need to realize that there's a time and place to be your laid back selves. Now is not the time _or_ the place."

"Hey, just because you disagree with the way I see things doesn't mean you need to point it out _every day_ ," I groan, rolling my eyes. "Everybody is going to make mistakes and you're going to have to live with it."

"Koras, I'm just asking you to please not be like your mother and take _everything_ for granted," Uncle Duran says sternly, grabbing my shoulders. "Run away from the Cornucopia. If I could only give one piece of advice to you, that's it. You know how it goes. When the gong sounds, just get the hell out of there."

"So you think that running away from the area where all the safety items are is the best strategy for survival?" I ask. I pull away from my uncle and smile at my mother. "Mom, I think your brother has been drinking behind your back."

Mom chuckles and pats me on my shoulder. "I'll be watching his alcohol intake more closely from now on," she says, giggling. I know it's a joke because Mom can't be bothered to watch _anyone's_ alcohol intake, and I laugh along with her.

Uncle Duran looks like he's about to cry, which I find to be rather amusing. "I'm just trying to protect you and raise you right," he says softly. "And I hope you respect that, Koras."

I sigh and roll my eyes. Then, with a jolt, I realize that he's right - he practically raised me, and even though he's strict, I know he means well. He's taught me to be respectful and to take responsibility for my actions, however difficult it may be. Overall, he's taught me to be a better person.

"Uncle Duran?" I ask softly.

"Yes?" my uncle huffs.

"I'm sorry, really, I am," I say apologetically, bowing my head. "I shouldn't have been so rude to you." I lean forward to hug him, and I smile when he hugs me back. "I love you and I'll miss you. I'll try my very best to come home." I still disagree with his Bloodbath strategy, but I respect him too much to say that out loud.

"I know you will," Uncle Duran says, pulling away from me and wiping a tear out of his eye. "You've grown into a fine young man, Koras. Be careful out there, and stay true to yourself."

"I will," I say determinedly, nodding vigorously.

At that moment the Peacekeeper knocks on the door, signaling that we have a minute left. Uncle Duran gives me a kiss on the cheek, and I smile even though I'm surprised at his act of affection. I turn to Mom and give her a final hug.

"Take care of Dagan for me," I say, making sure to keep my voice stern or she'll think it isn't a big deal. "Make sure he stays safe and happy."

"I'll try my best," Mom says, understanding how much this means to me. "I hope you know that I love you, Koras, even though I may not have been the best mom out there."

"I understand," I say. "I love you, Mom."

* * *

 **Kivan Livolsi, age 18  
** District 12 Male

Being with my friends is a great way for me to calm my pre-Reaping nerves. I like to keep to myself most of the time, but Clarke and Harrion are cool people. Clarke's family owns the District candy shop we all like to hang out at, and we're all treating ourselves to a bit of candy before the Reaping.

"Wait, guys, I have to go," I say as I glance at the clock in the store. "Gotta help my mother clean up shop before the Reaping."

"Fair enough," Harrion says. "I'd better head home too. I'll see you all at the Reaping."

"Good luck, guys," Clarke says as she walks with us to the door.

I wave goodbye to my friends as we all go our separate ways. Clarke stays at the candy shop and Harrion walks home to the edge of the Seam. I head to my family's butcher shop, keeping my head down as I walk through the merchant section of the District.

I'm grateful for the life I have in District 12 - I could be worse off - but I've always wished for more. My family have never really fit in because we look different, and almost every day I'm reminded of the extreme poverty many District 12 residents live in. I do the best work that I can as a butcher, but I feel like I could do more to help my District. The more I see around me, the more I'm determined to help. How, I'm not really sure. Becoming a lawyer is a good first step, I guess. If only I had more connections, more money, more anything - then I can really be the best person I can be.

"Kivan," my mother says as I enter the store, bringing me out of my thoughts, "we got a chicken in the back. Can you come deal with it please? I need to finish up this bit of pork."

"Sure," I say, taking the pouch of gummies out of my bag. "Where's Clarissa?"

"Upstairs in her room, doing homework," Mother answers as she grabs a slab of pork from the counter next to her and starts slicing through it. "Well, she said she'd do it, but you know her. At least she's staying home with us today." She chuckles. "Can you please bring the chicken in first though? It needs to be ready by the end of the day."

"Alright," I say, nodding. "I'll leave this bag of candy in the kitchen of our house. Let Clarissa know when she comes down that the candy's for her."

"That's very sweet of you, my dear," my mother says, her voice softening. She puts down her meat and knife and takes off her plastic gloves. She turns to me and sighs. "Come here, Kivan. Let me give you a hug."

I nod, step forward, and let my mother embrace me.

"I'm nervous for the Reaping too, Mother," I say quietly as I hug her back.

"I know," Mother sighs, "and it's awful, but there's nothing we can do about it. It's your last year, though. We can only hope that you escape your final year and stay safe so you can spend your life just being happy."

"Yeah," I say quietly as we break apart. "Maybe I can get an apprenticeship with Mr. Knowles. He's a good lawyer."

"I know you always do your best," my mother says as she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. She turns back to her work. "Well, Kivan, why don't we both get our pre-Reaping work done quickly? That way we can spend our last moments before the Reaping together as a family."

"That's a good idea," I say, smiling. "I'll just drop the candy off in the kitchen, and then I'll go back to deal with the chicken."

Mother nods, and I walk into our kitchen, which sits behind our butcher shop. I set the bag of gummies down on the kitchen table before walking out into the yard, looking out for a chicken. Sure enough, a plump white hen is wandering around the dirt yard, looking confused. I take a deep breath, hoping that the chicken won't be too hard to deal with. Killing animals isn't pretty, but it's part of my family's job. I grab an axe from the tool shed and use it to dispatch of the chicken quickly. I clean the animal somewhat on the table in the yard and bring it into the shop, where my mother is rinsing the surface she used to cut the pork.

Mother thanks me for the chicken, and I walk into the kitchen, where Clarissa is popping gummies into her mouth at the kitchen table.

"Thanks for the candy, Kivan," Clarissa says with her mouth full. "Gummies are almost as fun as playing pranks."

I smile. "Any time."

-X-

I always hate Reapings. They're just another reminder of how awful things are here in District 12, and how little hope we as a District have. I stand in the section of eighteen-year-old boys, wishing that the Reapings will be over quickly. I'll have to endure the painful Games for days after this, but at least I will be safe for the rest of my life.

The town clock strikes two, and the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. I zone out of most of his speech until he reads the list of past District 12 victors. That's when our only living Victor, Haymitch Abernathy, staggers onto the stage, hollering something unintelligible. He falls into the chair set up for him, clearly drunk. I join the crowd in its polite applause for Haymitch, but I'm pursing my lips. If Haymitch weren't so drunk all the time, maybe District 12 would have another Victor and things would be better here. I quickly push those thoughts away. I don't know Haymitch, and since he's never personally gotten into my business he can't be too bad.

Haymitch seems confused, because he's trying to give our escort, Effie Trinket, a big hug. She looks distressed as she barely fends off Haymitch's advances. The mayor looks distressed as well as he quickly introduces Effie, who trots brightly to the podium.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Effie exclaims in that strange bubbly voice of hers. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She adjusts her pink curls and continues, "I, Effie Trinket, am honored to be the escort for District 12."

Everyone knows that that's a lie. She just wants to be promoted to a better District with proper Victors and, let's face it, a decent environment.

"Well, let us begin the Reaping!" Effie exclaims. "Ladies first!"

Effie crosses to the girls' Reaping Bowl, and as she reaches in and digs her hand deep into the ball, I find myself getting a little nauseous as I worry for Clarke and Clarissa.

 _Please not Clarissa,_ I think, my heart rate increasing as Effie crosses back to the podium. _Oh my god please not Clarissa, I wouldn't know what to do if she's Reaped, please not Clarissa-_

"Amanita Rivers!"

Isn't that the Seam girl who kept flirting with Dr. Wilder's son? I breathe a sigh of relief. My sister is safe for another year, and my friend is safe forever. I listen as a high-pitched voice rises above the crowd.

"No, no, no, there is no way that you just called my name. Uh uh."

Every head in the Square turns to the source of the voice, which belongs to a small, olive-skinned girl in a tall ponytail - Amanita. I watch sadly as Peacekeepers make their way to the girl in the fifteen-year-old section, who wriggles out of the crowd and tries to flee. The uniformed officers catch her easily however, and haul the struggling Amanita up to the stage.

"This isn't fair!" Amanita protests, wriggling against the hold of the Peacekeepers. "I'm fifteen! I have my whole life ahead of me! I was going to be married, dammit! You can't do this to me!" She continues resisting the Peacekeepers and shouting obscenities until they dump her onto the stage, and as soon as the Peacekeepers let go of her she bolts. There is a commotion in the crowd as the girl darts towards the edge of the eligible teens, but two other Peacekeepers situated there quickly grab her again and drag her back to the stage.

"I'M NOT GOING INTO THE GAMES!" Amanita screams, kicking and struggling. "Please, do something, reap someone else, do something, anything, please!" This time, the Peacekeepers continue to restrain her, even as Amanita's loud protests turn into quieter sobs.

The Square is so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. It's been a while since anyone reacted to being Reaped like this, and though I feel bad for the girl, I can't help but wonder what she was hoping to accomplish by resisting being Reaped. The cruel reality of it all is that once you're Reaped, there's nothing you can do to get out of it.

"What an exciting day!" Effie Trinket exclaims, clearly trying to move past her female tribute's antics. "Let's choose our male tribute!" Despite the oddness of what just happened, I feel my heart rate increasing again as Effie walks daintily to the boys' Reaping Bowl and picks out the first slip she sees.

"Kivan Livolsi!"

Oh crap, it's me. I'm rooted to the spot as a wave of dread envelops me. There's no way I'm going to embarrass myself like Amanita did, though. So I take a deep breath and step forward, putting one foot in front of the other, trying to calm myself down.

 _If you win, you'll have enough money to help District 12 become a better place. You'll be able to be a lawyer like you've always wanted, and help people._

I realize that it's true - being Reaped is a terrible thing to happen to anyone, but I can turn the tables on my fate and see this as an opportunity. Winning the Hunger Games might be the best thing that's ever happened to me.

I'll have to kill, though.

I decide not to think about that as I hold my head high and walk forward more purposefully. When I reach the stage, I smile at District 12 with as much bravery as I can muster.

"Would you like to say anything, Kivan?" Effie asks, handing the microphone to me.

"District 12, don't lose faith in me," I say, not bothering to take the microphone, "because I promise that I will do my best to come home and bring a better life to all of you. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ , Kivan!" Effie gushes, stepping back. "District 12, let's give a round of applause for our two tributes!"

There is a bit of unenthusiastic applause, and the Mayor takes the stage to read the Treaty of Treason. My District Partner stares at me as Mayor Undersee begins to read. It's like she's scrutinizing me, and that makes me feel uncomfortable. I try to ignore Amanita. We're in the Hunger Games, so I don't want to get tangled up with an explosive girl like her. In fact, it's better if I didn't get attached to anyone while I'm in the Games. I'll just keep my head down and do the best I can. That's the only way I'll be able to come home.

* * *

 **Calder Murray, age 17  
** District 4 Male

It's time for the Reaping. It's time for the beginning of the Hunger Games, the event I hate and have absolutely no interest participating in. I honestly wonder why we send in volunteers almost every year - sure, you might be one of the six or so trained tributes, but even if the field were narrowed down to the Careers there's still a five out of six chance that you'll die. Volunteering for the Hunger Games is honestly one of the stupidest ideas ever, and I don't understand why anyone would do it. Oh well, at least the volunteers protect people like me from going into the Games. In this regard, I'm glad that I live in District 4 as opposed to an Outer District.

District 4 is tall and narrow, so there are two Reaping Areas in the District - the Primary Reaping Area, South Beach, and the Secondary Reaping Area, North Beach. I'm standing on North Beach, which is closer to my home, and watching the screens as our escort takes the stage. It's overcast and gray here, but I can see on the screen I'm watching that South Beach is warm and sunny. That's why the names are drawn at South Beach - the weather is better.

"HELLO DISTRICT 4!" our escort screams into the microphone as soon as she situates herself. Aurelia Sanchez is young and insanely pretty, but she's just way too loud and Games-enthusiastic for me to be interested in her. Aurelia is greeted by a roar of cheers and applause. I clap along with everyone, playing along and knowing better than to show my dislike of the Games.

"Welcome, welcome, _welcome_ to the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Aurelia yells happily. "Are y'all as excited as I am?"

"YEAH!" the crowd yells.

"Well then, let's choose our male tribute!" she exclaims. I know who will be volunteering this year: Clifton Morales and Pearl Tang, the top male and female of the Academy. Their names have been in the news all week. I smile as Aurelia chooses a slip from the boys' Reaping Bowl, because my mind is wandering to this morning, when I played that hilarious prank on Clifton. His reaction to getting into that ditch was priceless.

"Our boy tribute is… CALDER MURRAY!" Aurelia yells.

 _Oh man_ , I think, but I'm not worried because I know that Clifton will volunteer. When moments pass and nothing happens, though, I start to get a little worried.

"Come on, Calder, don't be shy!" Aurelia exclaims. "Where are you, Calder?"

My heart drops to the bottom of my stomach. I'm shocked. Why isn't Clifton volunteering? I can't remember the last time someone from Four was Reaped. Sure, I may have embarrassed him, but why would he throw away his chance now? Then I remember that Clifton is seventeen this year, so he has next year to volunteer if he really wants to.

 _Crap._

I slowly step out of my section of seventeen-year-old boys. My heart is beating super fast, and I feel like I'm going to vomit all over the place. I move towards the stage, and slowly everything around me fades away. I've never felt so alone, or so dizzy. Before I know it, though, I'm standing on the stage set up on North Beach.

"Are there any volunteers?" Aurelia asks.

 _Please be a volunteer,_ I think, panic rising in me. _Clifton, anyone, volunteer please!_

Nobody moves. And that's when I realize that it's final. I'm going into the Hunger Games.

"He _llo_ , Calder!" Aurelia yells, clearly trying to hide her surprise that her male tribute was Reaped. "Would you like to say anything to us?"

I'm about to shake my head, but then I realize that if I want to survive I'll have to make myself as awesome-looking as possible. So I step forward to the microphone.

"Hey District 4," I say, my voice cracking. I cringe, and say, "Why did the starfish cross the road? To get to the other tide!"

 _Seriously?_ I think, wanting to slap myself. _That's all you can come up with?_ The District is groaning at my lame joke, so I decide to say more.

"I'm stronger than I look," I say, this time in a more confident voice. "You shouldn't give up on me just yet. I promise that I'll try my best to come home and bring you another victory!"

A smattering of polite applause rings through North Beach, and I step back and sigh.

 _You all must be wishing that Clifton were up here, and not me,_ I think bitterly. _Yeah, me too._

" _Awe_ some!" Aurelia forces out. "What an _exciting_ day! But we've got to move on, right? Let's choose our female tribute!" She walks over to the girls' bowl and fishes out a name. She walks back to the microphone and yells, "Waverly Johnson!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" a voice rings out. The cameras find the source of the voice, and sure enough, Pearl Tang, the chosen female volunteer, is walking towards the stage on South Beach.

I study the eighteen-year-old on the screen carefully. I never paid too much attention to her, but now that I'll be competing against her I wish I had. Pearl is pretty, but like Aurelia has too much enthusiasm for the Games so I never bothered to talk to her. I heard that she has autism, though, and is interested in environmental protection and sustainable fishing.

I feel like kicking myself. I know _that_ about her, and yet I don't even know her preferred weapon or her Games strategy.

"A volunteer? AWESOME!" Aurelia yells, pumping a fist into the air. "Would you like to say anything, Pearl?"

Pearl steps forward to the microphone and says, "Calder, 'starfish' isn't the right term for 'sea star', because sea stars aren't fish. Sea stars belong in the phylum _echinodermata_ , which is a totally different phylum than the one fish are in, _chordata_." She smiles and stands up straighter. "Now I am going to tell a joke, which Dad says is a good idea, so I will tell my joke now. District 4, so long and thanks for all the fish."

A genuine laugh ripples through the District, and I sigh again. Great. Pearl has officially outshone me in every way, not to mention made me look dumb.

"AWESOME!" Aurelia yells. "District 4, let's give a _huge_ round of applause for our tributes, Calder Murray of North Beach and Pearl Tang of South Beach!"

Honestly, how does that woman still have a voice? I stand up straight and force myself to smile through everything as North Beach gives a round of applause, but I'm pretty sure it's for Pearl, not me.

I'm doomed.

-X-

I sit up straight as the door to the Goodbye Room opens and my parents walk in. Mom is crying, and Dad looks angry. They sit down on either side of me. I brace myself as I hug my mother tightly, knowing that I'll have to admit that I went too far with a prank this time around.

"Calder, please come back," Mom sobs. "You mean so much to me. I don't want to lose you."

"I'll try my best to come home, Mom and Dad," I say. "I may not be a Career, but I'm trained in the Academy. I'll play to my strengths and do my best to win."

"I know I didn't make a mistake when I asked you to stay in the Academy," Mom says, smiling sadly at me. "Your stamina is good, and you can aim and throw pretty well. Use your witty mind and your physical advantage over other tributes in the arena. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Mom," I say. "I'll try my best."

"Why did you do that, Calder?" Dad says sternly. "If you hadn't played that ditch prank this wouldn't have happened."

I sigh and bury my face in my hands. "I dunno, Dad," I say, fighting back tears. "I thought it was funny at the time. And I didn't think Clifton would throw away his chance at volunteering because of that." I look up at my father, who's always willing to give me advice. "I'm sorry I did it, but we can't dwell on it now. What do you suppose I do?"

"Hmm," Dad says. "What do you think about joining the Careers?"

"No way," I say vehemently. "I wouldn't willingly join people who are willing to kill like that."

"Fair enough," Dad says, nodding. "I think you should try to get yourself a strong Outer District alliance, then. Don't underestimate some of the Outers. There's strength in numbers, and you can always desert your alliance if you fear that they may turn against you."

"That's a good idea," I say. I look down. "I'm sorry, Mom and Dad. I promise I won't ever play stupid pranks ever again."

"Just look out for yourself in the arena, okay?" Dad asks. "You've got a good head on your shoulders. Use it wisely, Calder."

"I will," I say. "I love you, Dad. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, Calder," Mom says, hugging me again. Dad joins us, and the three of us just stay in the group hug until the Peacekeeper knocks on the door and lets us know that we have a minute left.

"Calder, one last thing," Dad says as the group hug breaks up. "Once you're in the Games, don't help others too much. You gotta look out for yourself first and foremost. And don't fall in love with any pretty girls."

"Dad!" I exclaim, my face flushing.

"Your father is right, dear," Mom says, standing up. "We'd better leave before they make us, but Calder, the Games are not a place to get attached to others."

"I understand," I say quickly as Dad stands up and gives me one last hug. "Bye guys. I'll be seeing you again."

"Goodbye, Calder," Mom says as she and Dad exit the room. "We love you."

I sit back on the couch and sigh as the door closes. I close my eyes and am about to think about my Games strategy when the door opens again and Mariel enters.

"Calder, you nerd, I'll miss you a lot," my best friend says, giving me a hug. "Do you have a token yet?"

I smile at her and pull something out of my pocket. "I have this whoopee cushion," I say, smiling. "Does that count?"

"I guess so," Mariel says, laughing. She looks at me sadly. "As much as I try to get you a girlfriend, for the love of God, Calder, don't go after the pretty girls in the arena. They'll most likely stab you."

"I'll be careful," I say sincerely. "And I'll try my best to come home."

"I know you will," Mariel says, giving me a quick hug. "I believe in you."

Mariel and I chat a little while longer before the Peacekeepers knock on the door, at which point she turns to leave.

"Stay away from the Careers, okay?" she asks as she opens the door. "They probably won't see you as a threat, but be careful."

"Yeah," I say, nodding. "Bye Mariel. I'll miss you a lot."

"Bye Calder," Mariel says, smiling as she closes the door behind her.

 _This is it,_ I think as I sink down into the couch. _The only way I'll see them again is if I win._

And if I want to win, I realize, I'll have to kill.

I am not looking forward to what lies ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo we are finally done with the Reapings! I'm so excited to get the show on the road. Thank you AlphaZero21 for Koras, LokiThisIsMadness for Kivan, and Reader Castellan for Calder.**

 **Chapter questions: What do you think of the three tributes with POVs in this chapter - Koras Milton (9M), Kivan Livolsi (12M), and Calder Murray (4M)? Who is your favorite among the three? Do you have any opinions on the other tributes introduced in this chapter - Millie Fan (9F), Amanita Rivers (12F), and Pearl Tang (4F)?**

 **Now that all the Reapings are over, I'd like to ask y'all some more questions, if you don't mind! XD How did I do with your tribute? Which escort is your favorite (if you remember any of the escorts haha)?**

 **Finally, I put a poll on my profile, asking who your favorite reader-submitted tribute is. You may vote for up to two choices, and if you vote for your own tribute, please vote for another tribute as well.**

 **Random question of the chapter: Do you prefer fruits or vegetables?**

 **Next chapter will be the first part of the Train Rides!**

 **Have a great day!**


	7. Train Rides Part 1

**Train Rides Part 1**

* * *

 **Reign Graceland, age 16  
** District 1 Female

I flash the cameras one last smile as the sliding doors of the train car close in front of Token, Snowbelle, and me. As soon as the doors slide shut, Snowbelle turns to face us, and smiles at us.

"Reign and Token," she says happily, "welcome. Augustus and Blake are in their quarters right now, but they should be joining us here in the main cabin soon. So why don't you two make yourselves at home? Please stay in the main cabin though. There are seats by the TV there and plenty of stuff to eat. I'll be sitting in front of the TV so let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Snowbelle," I say as our escort flashes me one last smile and goes to her seat in front of the television. Token, after giving a nod, marches over to the couch in front of the television set and flops down on it. He turns on the television with a remote and clicks to the official Hunger Games broadcast, which is currently showing a rerun of last year's Games. I stay where I am, surveying the interior of the still unmoving train car.

The tribute trains are timed to arrive at the Capitol in quick succession, so the District 1 train, starting so close to the Capitol, doesn't get to start moving until hours after everyone boards. That's okay, though, because there's so much to do on the train. I can see that the Victors haven't been exaggerating the fanciness of the tribute train. My family isn't poor, but this is still untold luxury. The inside walls of the car are shiny and silver, and a table at the end of the car is piled with pastries and sweets of any kind imaginable. I smile as I take a small eclair, happy to start experiencing the extravagance of the Capitol.

A few minutes later, I've eaten my eclair and am about to join Token and Snowbelle at the TV set when the door to the main cabin opens and our mentors walk in. The Capitol mandates that each District send two Games Victors, a male and a female if possible, to mentor tributes every year. District 1, being a Career District, has a good amount of living Victors, and our Victors rotate their mentorship duties year by year. This year, the Victors chosen to mentor are Augustus Braun, Victor of the 67th Games, and Blake Armani, Victor of the 43rd.

I can't help but bounce in excitement a little. Augustus and Blake are both regulars at the Academy, helping train future tributes, and I've talked to them both before, asking them about life as a Victor. Still, it's exciting getting to actually work with them in the Games. I wonder which one of the two will end up as my mentor. I would prefer Blake because I have a huge amount of respect for the middle-aged woman - when she was thrown into the infamous Candyland arena, she had to battle not only the other tributes but also the ghosts of her past. Augustus, who is currently twenty-four years old, isn't bad, though. He prided himself in making his kills quick and easy, a principle that I hope to live by when I get into the Arena.

Upon seeing the mentors Token gets off the couch and greets Blake and Augustus, standing next to me and facing them proudly. Our mentors return our smiles.

"Token, Reign," Augustus says, smiling, "I'm telling you, the next few weeks are going to be the craziest ones of your life, but they will be worth it. Are you both ready to give it your all?"

"Yeah!" Token and I yell in unison.

"This is going to be great," Augustus says happily, his face visibly lighting up. "You'll get the best sponsors, wear the coolest outfits, eat the nicest food…"

"First things first," Blake interrupts gently, "would you two like to be coached together, or separately?"

"Uh…" Token says, thinking of a response. Augustus looks somewhat sheepish. I knew that this was a question that one of the mentors was going to ask, though, and I've prepared a response in my head for a long time.

"Why don't we have a together session, and a separate session?" I ask. "What I mean is, since we're both going to be in the Career Pack, we'll need to have some time to strategize together. But the other half of the time, we can be coached separately."

"That sounds like a good plan," Augustus says, clearly getting the cue to start strategizing instead of talking about the Capitol. "What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good," Blake says, and Token nods. I can see that his mood has soured somewhat though, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. What did I do this time?

"Alright, then, if there are no objections, I'll be coaching Token," Blake says. She sees the disappointed look on my face and smiles gently at me. "I appreciate the way you've talked to me during Training, Reign. But I have my reasons for wanting to mentor Token, and I hope you respect that. Besides, we'll have our joint sessions anyways."

"Oh, really, it's okay!" I exclaim, somewhat embarrassed. I turn to Augustus and smile at him sheepishly. "Sorry Augustus. You're not bad, really! In fact, you're really cool! I really liked what you did on this month's _Panem Couture_!" Wanting to change the subject, I quickly say, "Are we going to start with our individual sessions or our joint sessions?"

"Hey everyone," our escort interjects politely. We turn to the blonde woman, who has walked up to us. "Just letting you all know that supper is at five, so as long as you work that into your plans, anything goes."

"Got it," Augustus says, nodding.

"After that, at six-thirty, the Reaping Recap starts," Blake adds, "and we can all watch the Reapings together as part of our joint session. So how about we do our initial individual sessions first, take a break, and then all be back in the main cabin for our joint session at five?"

"Sounds good," I say, and everyone nods.

"Alright, then, Token, come with me please," Blake says, walking towards the next train car. Token nods and follows her, and Snowbelle excuses herself to go to her own quarters. I'm left in the main cabin with Augustus.

"Are you ready for this, Reign?" Augustus asks excitedly.

"I think," I say truthfully. "I mean, I've trained super hard and I must have done well to be chosen as a volunteer this early, but part of me is thinking that maybe I should have waited another year or two." I giggle. "Sorry. Confidence has always been an issue for me."

"We'll definitely be working on that, then," Augustus says, giving me a thumbs-up. "I can trust you to try your very best, though, right?"

"Definitely," I say, smiling broadly and nodding. "That I can guarantee."

-X-

The District 1 team - Snowbelle, Augustus, Blake, Token, and I - sit around the television set in the main cabin, waiting eagerly for the Reaping recap to begin. Our supper was delicious, and I was surprised at how little Token ate, but that doesn't matter right now. Now is the time for us to get a first look at our competition.

I have my diary with me so that I can take notes on the other tributes. The recap begins, and I smile broadly as I see myself on TV. The television shows District 1, and Token and I both look great as we volunteer. Sure, Token's a little sullen-looking, but his game face and solid build just make him look more like a serious threat. I notice that I look younger than I actually am, and I smile. That's exactly the angle I was trying to go for.

"Great job, everyone," Snowbelle says happily. "Your Reaping went by without a hitch. Now let's see how the other Districts fare."

"This goes without saying, but pay extra attention to Two," Blake says.

I focus on the television screen as the rocky terrain of District 2 comes into view. The tributes Two offers are likely going to be our primary allies, but also our toughest competition. The television screen shows the District 2 escort, a sharply-dressed middle-aged man named Marcus Amadeus Kane, finishing up his welcoming speech. He goes over to the girls' Reaping Bowl and picks out a name.

"Ebony Way!"

"I volunteer as tribute," a confident, almost lazy voice calls from the section of seventeen-year-old girls. The crowd parts, and I catch my first glimpse of the volunteer as the cameras zoom in on her. She's dark-haired and light-skinned, like most of Two, and walks with a swagger and a smirk. Her Reaping outfit, a sparkly black dress, is nothing short of ostentatious. Clearly she thinks she's above everyone else. I roll my eyes as the Two girl climbs onto the stage and flashes the cameras a cocky smile.

"What's your name?" Marcus asks politely.

The girl snatches the microphone from the escort's hands and says, "My name is Hestia Ashton, and I'm the fastest, smartest, strongest, best, and prettiest girl in all of District Two. And soon, I will be the greatest person in all of Panem! Citizens of Panem, you are blessed to see a Victor in the making, and I can assure you that it isn't arrogance when you really are the best. Which I am. Marcus, you may pick the boy tribute now, but no matter who it will be I will be better than him."

"Alright everyone, let's give a round of applause for Hestia!" Marcus exclaims excitedly as the District 2 crowd gives an enthusiastic round of applause.

"She really thinks she's the shit, doesn't she?" Augustus says, rolling his eyes.

"There's a good chance that she has a reason to be so arrogant, though," Blake points out. "Under that dress she's really quite muscular. Token, Reign, watch her in training. I think she'll be a powerful and well-rounded threat to watch out for."

"Got it," Token says, and I nod vigorously. I'm writing down everything about my competition in my journal.

 _Reaping Notes. Hestia Ashton, D2F_ , I jot down. _Strong and vicious-looking. Thinks she's the best in the world. Really full of herself. Probably annoying to work with, but will likely be a serious contender and strong fighter. Definite ally._

As the applause dies down, Marcus walks over to the boys' Reaping Bowl and picks out a name. He walks back to the microphone, clears his throat, and reads, "Taurus Martin!"

"I volunteer!" a loud, excited voice calls out immediately. The cameras zoom in on the boy volunteer, who, like the girl, is muscular, dark-haired, and fair-skinned. He's rather short for a District 2 tribute, and Token points out the boy's height, but I'm not going to count him out just because of that. Blake reminds Token to watch the District 2 boy in Training as the volunteer walks with a spring in his step and climbs up the stage energetically.

"Hey everyone, I'm Brock Winters!" the boy yells, snatching the microphone out of Marcus's hands. "And I'm here to be the very best, like no one ever was! Just you wait everyone, I'll win the Games and be the best in the world! Thanks everyone!"

Brock takes a bow, and the District 2 square breaks into a round of applause. I notice that Hestia is glaring at Brock, and I smile a little. As the screen shifts to District 3, I jot down notes about the District 2 male.

 _Brock Winters, D2M,_ I write. _Really fiery, peppy, and competitive. Tiny, and probably wants to prove himself because of that. May be less annoying that Hestia, but may also act like an annoying younger brother. Definite ally._

"The Two tributes both look like really strong contenders," Snowbelle remarks. "They're probably going to be your toughest competition."

"I agree," I say, watching the screen intently. "But we've only met two other tributes so far."

"I wonder what the other Districts have in store," Augustus says as the District 3 Reapings begin. "We'll just have to see."

* * *

 **Rielle Corde, age 16  
** District 3 Female

The camera flashes of the paparazzi seem to never end as Chip and I board the train to the Capitol. Chip is smiling and waving at the cameras, but I stare straight ahead and put on a poker face. In the future I'll be changing my demeanor depending on who I'm interacting with, but for now I'll just remain neutral. After all, both my future allies and enemies will be seeing me as I go through the pre-Games preparations.

The train doors close behind Chip, Veneziano, and me, leaving the cameras behind. Our escort tells us to do whatever we want and go wherever we want on the train.

"Just be a-ready for a-supper at five," Veneziano says in that annoying accent of his. "Toodles!" He waddles over to a door at the side of the main cabin, squeezes through it, and leaves Chip and I standing in the main cabin by ourselves. I allow myself to breathe a small sigh of relief. Veneziano La Rosa may be super obnoxious, but at least he doesn't get unbearably into our business. Not now, anyways.

Chip laughs nervously. "Well that's just great, our only guide just left us," he groans.

"Even if he were here I doubt Veneziano would be a good guide, to be honest," I say.

"Yeah," Chip says.

We stand there awkwardly for a few moments before Chip speaks up again. "Beetee's my uncle on my dad's side," he says, "but you probably knew that already."

"Mmhmm," I say, nodding.

"Well, I'm going to go find Beetee and Cordelia," Chip says. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," I say. "Since Veneziano went to the left, let's look towards the right."

"Good idea," Chip says, heading to the door at the right of the cabin. We walk through it and enter a hallway with rooms on either side of it. Chip opens a door on the right, peeks into the room, and shakes his head. I just walk through the hallway, keeping an ear open for voices.

I hear a muffled discussion as I reach the end of the hallway. The voices get louder as I near the door at the end, so I open it. I enter another hallway, this one with one door on each side as well as a door at the end. The voices are coming from the door on the left.

"Hey Chip," I say, skirting back to the previous hallway to fetch him, "I think I found them."

"Cool," he says, following me. We walk through the hallways, and Chip stumbles with the moving train a little, but soon we reach the door I found and I knock on it.

Cordelia Stuart opens the door, sticking her head out. The young woman smiles at us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, you two," she says, opening the door fully and brushing her chestnut hair out of her face. "Why don't you come in?"

"Are you sure, Miss Stuart?" Chip asks. "I mean, were you and Uncle Beetee talking about something?"

"You can call me Cordelia," Cordelia says. "We can discuss our Games strategy together," she adds. She looks behind her. "Right, Beetee?"

Beetee Latier joins his fellow mentor at the door. "Sure," he says. "Come on in, Chip. You too, Rielle. And sit down, both of you."

I nod, entering the spacious room. It has a bed in the corner, so I'm assuming that it's one of the mentors' quarters. Chip joins me in the room, and Beetee closes the door behind us as we both sit down on the chairs set up in the room.

"Remember, Chip, we're in the Hunger Games now," Beetee says solemnly, walking to sit next to Cordelia, who has found a chair in front of the bed. "Our priority should be preparing for the Games, not doing puzzles together or hiking in the hills with the rest of the family." He coughs. "You too, Rielle."

"I understand, Uncle," Chip says, and I nod.

"I think it would do you good to just call me Beetee until we get home," Beetee says gently, and I narrow my eyes. If Beetee wants to focus all his energies on getting his nephew to win the Games, so be it. I'll have Cordelia to help me anyways.

"Wait, why?" Chip asks.

"Chip, I may be your uncle," Beetee explains, "but now that you've been Reaped you need to get your game face on. We need to have a strictly professional relationship as mentor and mentee if I am to help you get home."

"So… are you saying that I shouldn't go around saying that you're my uncle?" Chip asks.

"We can answer that later," Cordelia interjects gently. "We haven't asked our tributes the biggest question yet."

"Oh, right," Beetee says. "Sorry."

"So, Chip and Rielle," Cordelia says, studying us, "would you two like to be coached together, or separately?"

"Together," Chip says immediately. "Rielle said that we're allies."

"That's right," I say, nodding. I don't tell anyone that I plan to be coached separately by Cordelia starting the day after tomorrow, or the day after that. For now, as well as during the beginning of the Games, Chip and I will be a team. I have my own plans, of course, but I'll discuss them with Cordelia when the time comes.

"Well then, that makes things easier," Beetee says, clapping his hands together. "There must be a reason why you two agreed to be allies so early. Do you have a strategy already?"

"Well, Rielle thinks we should join the Career Pack," Chip says. "What do you think about that, Uncle Beetee - I mean, just Beetee? And Miss Stuart - I mean, Cordelia?"

"That's a terrible idea, for obvious reasons," Beetee says quickly, and my heart sinks. Joining the Careers was a cornerstone of my plan, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to carry it out without Chip.

"Actually," Cordelia says pointedly, "I think joining the Career Pack will be a good bet for both Rielle and Chip, but Chip especially."

 _Thank you, Cordelia Stuart,_ I think. I'll be sure to thank her out loud later on, during our separate session.

"Hmm, I'm intrigued," Beetee says. "Your strategies are always solid, Cordelia. Say more, will you?"

"Well, if Chip were to not join the Career Pack, he'll almost definitely be made a target," Cordelia explains. She holds a hand up as Chip and Beetee open their mouths to protest. "Unfortunately, it's true. Chip will receive plenty of scrutiny simply because he's your nephew, Beetee. He'll attract sponsors no matter what he does - once again, simply because he's your nephew, and you know how much the Capitol loves tributes who are related to past Victors. And of course, the Careers will be unhappy about a non-Career tribute getting all the sponsors. If Chip joins the Careers, he'll assure his most dangerous adversaries that he's on their side, and not a threat to be taken out. Besides, he'll get all the supplies, too."

"Hmm," Beetee says. "That's a solid idea, Cordelia. As much as we hate the Careers, we can't risk being targeted. What do you think, Chip?"

"You have a good point," Chip says, nodding. "But how will I get the Careers to let me into their alliance?"

"Your status as a Victor's relative will be reason enough for the Careers to recruit you," Cordelia answers. "Of course, you'll also have to play to other key strengths of yours. And if Rielle's with you, the Careers will have a harder time saying no."

"I've worked with javelins at the Sports Society," I say, deciding to let the team know about that particular strength of mine because the Careers will most definitely be scrutinizing our weapons of choice. "That translates into me being good with spears."

"That's good to know," Cordelia says, nodding. "If none of the other Careers are spear users, that's another reason for them to recruit you. Oh, that reminds me - Chip, try to master a weapon none of the other Careers specialize in, which, again, will increase the chances of you getting into the Career Pack. How are your physical skills? I'd ask you about your skill with technology and machines, but unless you know how to do something as drastic as re-activate the mines around the Cornucopia, the Careers won't be too interested."

"I don't know how to something as complicated as that," Chip admits, "And my physical skills are bad, to be honest. I'm super clumsy - I bump into things and drop things all the time."

"He has good stamina and pain tolerance, though," Beetee says quickly.

"Yeah, it comes from me being clumsy," Chip says, smiling.

"If that's the case, work with something heavy that can be swung, like a hammer or an axe," Cordelia says thoughtfully, nodding. "Of course, knives, especially big ones, can work to your strengths too. So basically, out of hammers, axes, and knives, tell the Careers that you're good with the weapon that you don't see the Careers working with."

"Got it," Chip says.

"During the first few hours of Training, stick together and observe the other Careers," Beetee says. He looks to Cordelia for confirmation, and she nods. "I'd say to ask to join the Pack after an hour or two of that, and only bring up your preferred weapons if none of the other Careers use them. And remember, stick together, especially when you're asking to join the Pack, because two people are harder to say no to."

Chip and I nod, and Cordelia says, "Well, I think that covers the first part of our strategy. Of course, let us know if any problems happen with joining the Careers."

"We will," I say. "I think we can do it, though. Right, Chip?"

"Right," Chip says, smiling. He puts a fist in front of him, and I bump it with my own, smiling back at my fun, friendly District Partner.

I try not to think about how I might have to betray him later on in the Games.

-X-

"Well, it's starting," Beetee says as District 1 appears on the television screen. "Pay extra attention to the tributes from One, Two, and Four. They're likely going to form the Career Pack, so they'll be your allies in the beginning of the Games. Of course, don't overlook the Outer District tributes, because they might be threats as well."

Chip and I nod. We're sitting with Beetee, Cordelia, and Veneziano, watching the Reaping recap.

"She seems like a nice enough person," Cordelia comments as the District 1 girl, Reign Graceland, volunteers. "Approachable, even. I think you should talk to her first."

Reign's District Partner, Token Waterman, looks a lot less approachable with his serious, sullen expression. Chip and I nod as Beetee warns us to stay away from him if possible, and only talk to him if absolutely necessary. The District 2 girl, Hestia Ashton, seems even less approachable than Token. She's muscular and intimidating, and acts like she's above everyone else, so I definitely won't be asking her if Chip and I can join the Careers. Brock Winters, the Two boy, is small and full of determined energy.

"He doesn't look as threatening as some of the Two boys I've seen in the past," Chip comments.

"Still, watch him in Training," Cordelia cautions. "He's from District 2, which has a reputation for being ruthless, so he's bound to be a lot stronger than the non-Careers."

"Okay," Chip says, nodding as the screen shows our District. I'm glad that I have a neutral expression all the way through. Chip purses his lips as the commentators pay special attention to his last name. Cordelia is right. Chip is under scrutiny already.

To everyone's surprise, the District 4 boy, Calder Murray, is Reaped. Despite this, Beetee comments, he still might be with the Careers. Calder still looks strong, but not as strong or as interesting as his District Partner Pearl Tang, who will definitely stand out more as the girl who volunteered and made a fish pun.

"So those are the Careers," Beetee says as the screen shows District 5. "I agree with Cordelia, Reign seems to be the most approachable of the lot. Remember, though, to watch your future allies for a bit before asking to join them."

"Got it," I say, and Chip nods as we continue watching the recap.

* * *

 **Calder Murray, age 17  
** District 4 Male

"Where are the mentors?" I ask our escort nervously as the train doors close and I'm left standing in the main cabin with Aurelia and Pearl.

"Probably in their quarters," Aurelia says. "So you two are stuck with me until they get here." She smiles broadly. "Don't worry, I'll keep you both entertained. Are you as excited as I am for the Games?"

"I'm looking forward to the Interviews," Pearl says. I notice that she isn't making eye contact with Aurelia, but I shrug it off. "Then I can tell the nation what's going on with the environment, and encourage everyone to make more sustainable choices that'll help the ocean. I can't believe the nation of Panem still does things that harm the environment, like burn coal and toss garbage into the ocean. And have you seen the bycatch that the fishermen from home get from longline fishing and trawling? If I were a Victor, I'd have enough influence to stop a lot of unsustainable practices."

"That's awesome!" Aurelia exclaims in a voice that's too loud for a conversation like this. "So you're interested in environmental causes?"

"That's why I volunteered," Pearl says, nodding. "Of course, I'll probably have to win for my suggestions to be implemented, but I think I'll win because I've trained a lot at the Academy."

"I think you'll do great," Aurelia says, smiling. "What do you want to do now? There are plenty of things to do on the train."

"Can I watch an ocean documentary?" Pearl asks excitedly. "Sure, I've watched every episode of _Blue Panem_ five times already, but I like the series so much that I'd watch it again if they're playing it."

"I'm sure we can find something you'd like on the TV," Aurelia says, walking towards the television set. Pearl follows her, and I sigh. If an escort's job is to take care of her tributes, Aurelia is sure doing a lousy job at it. I don't blame her, though. Pearl is way more interesting than me, and let's face it, she actually has a chance in the Games. It's easy to see why Aurelia is paying attention to my District Partner and not me.

I briefly consider planting a whoopee cushion on one of the seats, but the last thing I want to do is anger the people who will be helping me get out of this mess alive. Therefore, I decide to go looking for the mentors. This year, the District 4 Victors chosen to mentor are Careen Ellis, Victor of the 40th Games, and Shane Donegal, Victor of the 42nd. As classic Careers who won Games that were close together, Careen and Shane, who are currently both in their early fifties, are quite close. They're probably as shocked as I am that I got Reaped, and are discussing what to do with the fact that one of the tributes was not the chosen volunteer. I'll be sure to let them know that I'm trained, though. I hope they won't give up on me just because I never wanted to be in the Games.

I walk to the door on the left-hand side of the main cabin and open it. I'm greeted by a hallway with doors on the sides. I walk through the hallway, opening doors and keeping my ears open for the voices of the mentors, but by the time I reach the back of the train all I've discovered are the rooms that I'm assuming are for the tributes because they're empty. The mentors are nowhere in sight. Sighing in frustration, I double back and walk through the main cabin again. This time, I check the door on the other side of the main cabin and walk through hallways until I hear voices that I'm sure belong to the mentors.

"I have a feeling that for these Games, we won't be strategizing together as a District, considering that one of our tributes was Reaped," a female voice that I know belongs to Careen Ellis sounds from behind a side door. "Still, just because Calder was Reaped doesn't mean he won't join the Career Pack."

 _Joke's on you,_ I think as I inch closer to the door and listen closely to the conversation.

"We won't know for sure until we ask him," a male voice, Shane Donegal, says. "But we should still decide right now who will mentor whom in case Pearl and Calder want to be coached separately."

"I can take Calder," Careen offers. "I have experience coaching tributes who don't want to be in the Games."

 _Thank goodness,_ I think, happy that Careen will be my mentor. It's true that she has experience mentoring reluctant tributes like me. After all, she was the one who helped our most famous Victor, Finnick Odair, win the 65th Games at age fourteen even though he wasn't a volunteer.

"Thanks, Careen," Shane says, clearly relieved. "I wouldn't know how to deal with him, to be honest."

"So it's settled, then," Careen says. "Let's go talk to our tributes."

The door opens, and I quickly jump out of the way, embarrassed.

"How long have you been here?" Shane asks.

"Uh, not too long," I say truthfully. "I just heard that you were going to mentor Pearl. She's in the main cabin with Aurelia, by the way."

"Let's go there, then," Careen says.

Careen, Shane, and I walk in silence back to the main cabin, where Pearl and Aurelia are enjoying a nature documentary. Upon hearing our footsteps, Aurelia pauses the program and tells Pearl that the mentors are here. Pearl says a quick hello Shane and Careen, not looking at them, before picking up the remote and pressing the play button.

"That's not cool, Pearl," Aurelia says loudly. "Your mentors are more important than _Blue Panem_. Why aren't you making eye contact with them?"

"Oh," Pearl says quickly, pausing the program again. "You don't know that I have Asperger's Syndrome?"

"I don't," Aurelia admits. "What's that?"

"It means that my social skills are not the best," Pearl explains. "Eye contact is really hard. So is saying the right thing. But I'm really focused, especially on learning about the ocean and winning the Games. Of course that leads to problems sometimes, like now, when I was so focused on _Blue Panem_ that I didn't greet the mentors properly."

"We'll be sure to work on your eye contact and presentation when we're together," Aurelia says, "but now is the mentors' turn to strategize with you."

"Right," Pearl says. She gets off the couch and stands next to me in front of Careen and Shane. "Hello Shane and Careen."

"Hello, Pearl," Careen says warmly. "Sorry we took a while, we were just discussing a few things. I take it that you're enjoying yourself here?"

"I was watching the _Blue Panem_ episode about sharks," Pearl says, making quick eye contact with Careen before looking down. "Most sharks are actually ovoviviparous, which means that they produce eggs that develop within the maternal body. But you two aren't here to listen to me talk about sharks, right?"

"We're ready to talk strategy with you two," Shane says, "so shark-related discussions can wait until afterwards. First things first, Pearl, Calder, would you like to be coached together or separately?"

"I would like to be coached separately," Pearl says coolly.

"Yeah, definitely separately," I say, nodding. "Pearl's probably going to join the Career Pack, and I'm going to avoid the Careers like the plague, so there's no way we can be coached together."

"Fair enough," Careen says, nodding.

"Alright, Pearl, come with me," Shane says. "I'm going to be your mentor."

"If no one objects, of course," Careen adds quickly.

"It's okay," Pearl says, and I nod.

"Just be back here by five for supper, will you?" Aurelia asks. "None of you would want to miss it, or the Reaping Recap."

"Got it," Shane says, before he and Pearl leave the main cabin.

"You know the drill, Careen," Aurelia says happily. "You know where I am, so let me know if you need anything."

"Yep," Careen says as Aurelia smiles at her one last time and leaves the main cabin as well.

"Calder," Careen says seriously, "are you sure you don't want to join the Career Pack? As a tribute from Four, you don't have to jump that many hurdles to be in the Pack, even if you are Reaped. That's what happened with Finnick, remember?"

"I understand," I say, "but I don't want to associate with them. It goes against my morals."

"You will soon find out that you will have to go against your morals to survive," Careen says testily, "and I'm telling you, joining the Career Pack will be your best chance of survival. I've seen you train a bit. Your skills are definitely enough to join the Careers."

"Yeah, but I'm just not a killer," I say frankly. I smile. "Sorry, Careen. But joining the Careers is out of the question for me."

Careen purses her lips, and I eye her steadily. I know that she didn't expect me to turn down her strategy of joining the Careers. But there's no way I'm going to go down that route.

"Well then, we'd better come up with an alternative strategy that works for you," Careen says briskly. "What have you thought about?"

"I'm going to lead an Outer District Power Pack," I say, pleased at my name for my future alliance. "We'll keep away from every other tribute and focus on staying alive rather than killing others. We'll stick together and defend each other from threats, but I'll be sure to leave if I suspect someone wants to off me. Which I hope won't happen."

"That's a solid strategy," Careen says, nodding. "Some of the Outer District tributes really are quite strong. Of course, we won't know until we watch the Reaping recap later today, but you can always count on some strong Outers."

"Yeah, that's why I think my strategy will work," I say, nodding.

Careen and I are silent for a while. Then she sighs.

"Calder," she says, "I know we think differently about lots of things, but I'm your mentor, and it's my duty to get you out of this alive. Can you promise me one thing?"

"Depends on the thing," I say truthfully.

Careen cracks a small smile. "Just promise me to take being in the Games seriously," she says. "I've noticed how in training you tend not to take the classes seriously, and prank people in the process. That kind of mentality has got to stop. While in training, please, don't prank others. You just might be made a target."

"I promise," I say solemnly, understanding my mentor's concerns. "I'll take being in the Games seriously, if that means that I have a greater chance of coming home."

"Good," Careen says. "Now let's talk about chariot rides."

* * *

 **A/N: Here are our first Train Rides! There will be two more Train Ride chapters, each focusing on three Districts' Train Rides. If your tribute does not get a Train Ride POV, do not fret - tributes without Train Ride POVs will get their POVs during the Chariot Rides. Trust me, I have very good reasons for giving certain tributes Train Ride POVs and other tributes Chariot Ride POVs. ;)**

 **Some of the mentors in this story may be familiar to some of you who have followed other SYOTs. I plan on including plenty of shout-outs to other SYOTs in this story. ;) Blake Armani is from _Child's Play_ , Careen Ellis is from _We All Fall Down_ , and Shane Donegal is from _Into Thin Air_. I will say right now that those mentors exist in this universe as well, and may or may not play important roles in this story and future stories.**

 **Chapter questions: Why do you think Blake wanted to mentor Token and not Reign? Do you think Rielle and Chip will be able to join the Careers? Out of all the tributes we've met, who do you think Calder will recruit into his Outer District Power Pack? What did you think of the mentors in this chapter? Do you have any opinions on the tributes introduced in this chapter - Hestia Ashton (2F) and Brock Winters (2M)?**

 **Random question of the chapter: New York or Boston?**

 **Final note: Obviously, answering Chapter questions and Random questions of the chapter are not required. I would love if you answered them, though, because who doesn't love feedback? :D**

 **Have a great day!**


	8. Train Rides Part 2

**Train Rides Part 2**

* * *

 **Sonata Rae Lynch, age 13  
** District 5 Female

Alec and I smile at the cameras as they gobble up our images. Then the train door closes, leaving us in the main cabin with Merlin. I look around, amazed at the luxury of the train cabin. The District 5 mentors are here too. Pine Heart, Victor of the 25th Games, and Porter Millicent Tripp, Victor of the 38th, are sitting on the couch in front of the television set, which is currently turned off. I smile nervously at the elderly mentors, who smile kindly back. I think they're going to be good mentors.

"Sonata, Alec," Merlin says, "welcome to the train. Porter, Pine," he adds, addressing this year's mentors, "you know what to do."

"Thank you, Merlin," Pine says. "Why don't all of you come join us? We can talk about what to do when everyone's sat down and situated."

I nod and head over to the armchair next to the couch Pine and Porter are sitting on. Merlin joins the mentors on the couch, and Alec sits on the armchair on the other side of the sofa. Despite my nervousness and fear over getting Reaped, I can't help but feel honored to meet these two legendary Victors up close.

"So how is everyone feeling?" Porter asks. "I'm not going to make y'all discuss strategy if you need to cry or anything."

"It's okay Miss Tripp, I got all my crying done in the Goodbye Room," Alec says with a smile. "I'm ready to discuss strategy if Sonata is."

"You may call me Porter, both of you," Porter says with a kind smile. "Are you ready, Sonata?"

"Yeah," I say, nodding. "To be honest, even though I've never been more nervous in my life, I don't feel like crying at all. I mostly just feel like figuring out how I'm going to get out of this alive." I smile nervously. "Is that bad?"

"Not at all," Pine says gently. "So I take it that you two want to be coached together?"

"Yes," I say with certainty. I look to Alec for confirmation, and when he nods, I add, "I'm Student Council President of Hoover Middle School, and Alec is my Vice President. We agreed to be allies because we've worked together a lot in the past. I'm going to lead a big alliance of young tributes. We can all have the goal of breaking the Victor age record." I smile, hoping to sound more confident than I actually am.

"Hey Sonata, that's a pretty good idea," Alec chips in. "That can be a great way to unify us."

"I agree," Pine says, nodding slowly. "Never underestimate the power of a good alliance. It's what got me the victory, and Porter too." He looks distant for a moment, but then he nods. "That's a pretty good strategy. Although, we haven't met any of the other tributes yet, and we don't even know whether or not there will be any other under-fifteens in this year's Games."

"There's a good chance that you two will be the youngest tributes in these Games," Porter says grimly, "and if that happens, you two will be targeted. It's a well-known fact that the Careers like to take out the youngest tributes before the real fun begins." She looks at us seriously. "So take my advice, if you're the youngest in the Games, just get the hell out of the Bloodbath. Do whatever you can so that you won't be made a target."

Alec and I nod vigorously, taking in Porter's advice.

"If I may, I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Porter," Merlin says gently. "We haven't met the other tributes yet."

"Right," Porter says, nodding slowly. "Sorry about that."

"No worries," I say. "I can still incorporate some of your advice. I can ask my youngest ally to just run away from the Bloodbath, while the fastest runner grabs supplies."

"What if it's you, though?" Alec asks. "If you're the fastest runner, would you be willing to go in?"

"Um…" I think quickly. "How about we all go in and grab a few things? All of us but the youngest…" I throw my hands up, exasperated. "Darn it, we don't know who the other tributes are yet. We might be the youngest." I look at Pine and Porter sheepishly. "Yeah, I think our strategy is going to change a little depending on who's in the Games with us."

"Fair enough," Pine says, nodding. "Let's talk about what happens when you get to the Capitol, then."

"Yeah, I'm curious," Alec says. "What goes on between the tributes arriving in the Capitol, and the Chariot Rides?"

"You go to Prep," Pine answers, "which means that your Prep Team scrubs you down and cleans you up for the stylist."

"It does hurt a little," Porter cautions, "and you have to be naked for a while-"

"Oh, no way," I exclaim, my eyes wide. "Naked in front of grown men?"

"Yes," Porter says, sighing, "I know it's uncomfortable. But don't resist, because then things are easier for you."

"They're trying to help you look your best," Merlin adds, "and if you make a good impression during the pre-Games you'll get sponsors."

"Don't worry," Porter says gently. "Amber is alright. He's gentle and he won't hurt you. Your Prep Team won't hurt you either - like Merlin said, their job is just to help you."

"If anyone dares to hurt my tributes, they'll have to answer to me," Merlin says confidently.

Alec gives me a look. I'm wondering myself how Merlin can say that while sending in kids for slaughter every year. But I keep my mouth shut.

"I think we're done strategizing for now," Pine declares, clasping his hands together. "Alright everyone, you're free. Just meet back in the main cabin for supper at five, and after that the Reaping Recap starts."

"That's when we'll meet everyone, including potential allies, so you wouldn't want to miss it," Porter says.

"Don't worry, we won't," Alec says. "Right, Sonata?"

"Right," I say, standing up. "Thank you, Pine. Thank you, Porter. I promise I won't let you guys down."

-X-

"Yikes," Pine murmurs as the arrogant District 2 girl, Hestia Ashton, finishes up her speech. We're all watching the Reaping Recap, and District 1 just produced two pretty typical-looking Careers. It looks like District 2 is heading in that direction.

"If there's a good thing that comes out of her, it's that the other Careers may not like her," Porter muses. "A splintered Career Pack is always good for Outer District tributes."

"The tributes from One and Two all look like strong, trained Careers," Pine says as District 2's Reaping finishes and the screen shifts to District 3. "My only advice with the Careers is to avoid them like the plague. Run away from them, even if you only see one of them. They're bigger and stronger than you, so don't even try to fight them."

"We understand," I say solemnly, and Alec nods.

The two District 3 tributes are both older, unfortunately, and the girl, Rielle Corde, looks almost as intimidating as the girl from One. I'm pretty sure I've heard the boy's last name somewhere.

"I think Chip Latier is Beetee Latier's nephew," Merlin says.

"Who's Beetee Latier?" Alec asks.

"A Victor from District 3," Merlin answers. "I think Chip will be a Capitol favorite, being related to Beetee and all."

Four produces a Reaped tribute along with a volunteer, and we're all surprised. Pine instructs Alec and I to avoid them both, even though the boy, Calder Murray, was Reaped.

"Even though he was Reaped, he might still have training," Pine says. "He's much bigger than you two, and stronger as well, most likely. I'd avoid him if I can."

District 5 shows up on the screen, and I feel a pang of longing in my chest as I see the familiar buildings on TV. Alec and I are Reaped, and I can't help but notice how small we look in comparison to the older tributes from Districts 1 through 4.

"If I may," Porter says thoughtfully, "you two definitely have the cuteness factor."

"Really," I say flatly, not amused by the way she called me "cute". If I'm going to come home alive, I'm going to have to be a lot more than cute.

"It might do you good to play it up, actually," Pine says. The screen shifts to District 6, and he adds quickly, "We'll talk about it later. Let's see what Six has to offer."

To our dismay, the two tributes from District 6, Axel Villa and Kasumi Honda, are both older, and neither look very approachable. Kasumi especially has a look of pure hatred, and I can't help but shudder as the camera zooms in on her. The commentators urge the audience to stay tuned for the rest of the Districts, and the Reaping Recap cuts to a commercial break.

"What do you think?" Merlin asks as he mutes the television set, which is currently airing commercials for glitzy Capitol products.

"Well this doesn't look good," Alec says matter-of-factly. "Halfway in, and the two of us are the youngest tributes. Nobody's under sixteen, even."

"Hey, there are still six Districts to go," I say hopefully. "And we can always change our strategy if we are indeed the youngest."

"Definitely," Porter says, "and whether you two are the youngest or not, you honestly looked adorable up there on the Reaping stage."

"I'm thirteen, Porter," I say testily, frowning at the older woman. "Can you call me something other than 'adorable'?"

Porter chuckles. "I understand that," she says, "but hear me out, both of you. If you're seen as 'the cute ones' in the Capitol, that's only going to be good for you."

"How so?" I ask.

"Firstly, you'll get sponsors," Porter answers. "Secondly - and this is really important - you'll be underestimated. You'll be seen as non-threats simply because of your age, when in reality, you'll be in an alliance with a huge amount of motivation to win. So my advice to you, Sonata and Alec, is to milk the cute angle for all it's worth. Smile and wave during the chariots. Win them over during your interviews. It's a great way to stay alive."

"Good point," Alec says, and I nod in agreement.

"Anything that will help me come home," I say.

Of course, if I want to come home, Alec will have to die. What if I have to kill him? I don't think I'll ever be able to live with myself if I killed my friend.

So as the Reaping Recap continues, I make a mental note to talk with Porter and Pine privately about my concern sometime during the next few days.

* * *

 **Piper Slocum, age 15  
** District 7 Female

Kayne and I stand in silence in the empty train cabin. Samaria just instructed us to do whatever we wanted on the train until supper, and now she's probably in her quarters. I wipe away a tear as I place my token, a pendant that contains a photo of my family, into my pocket. I'm glad that I have something to remind me of my family during my time in the Capitol.

The train is fancier than anything I've ever seen, but I have no idea of what to do. I don't exactly feel like turning on the television and watching some silly Capitol program. I miss my family, and I still want to cry, but no amount of crying is going to get them back. The only way I will see Mom, Dad, Sam, and Luca again is if I win the Games.

When the silence is too much to bear, I turn to my District Partner, who has said nothing since being Reaped. He mostly looks at the ground and seems too nervous to say anything.

"Hey," I venture. "You feeling alright?"

Kayne looks up at me for a moment before looking down again.

"Yeah," he says quietly.

"I'm nervous too," I say kindly, wanting to soothe some of my District Partner's nerves. "If you want we can be allies. I'm good at working with axes, and I can climb trees pretty well too."

"Uh…" Kayne says quietly, looking away. "I'd, uh, rather not ally with anyone. Thanks, though."

"Oh," I say, somewhat disappointed but not really. Kayne's from home, but he seems far too timid to be a serious contender in the Games. Perhaps it is indeed best if we didn't have anything to do with each other. We stand there for a few more moments before I break the silence again by saying, "I'm going to see what's on TV. If you want you can join me."

"Uh, no, it's okay," Kayne says, looking down and shuffling his feet.

I'm about to walk over to the couch and sit on it when the cabin door opens and this year's mentors walk in. Johanna Mason, Victor of the 71st Games, walks quickly with loud strides, while Blight Cooper, Victor of the 55th Games, follows a bit more slowly.

"First things first," Johanna says bluntly, coming to a stop in front of Kayne and I, "your lives are going to be miserable from now on. Either you die within the next few days or you live a long and miserable life. So get ready for that."

"Johanna," Blight says testily, "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to say that."

"I'm a mentor, I'm supposed to prepare the tributes for what comes next," Johanna retaliates.

"Still, be a little more positive, will you?" Blight asks. "There's no way Kayne and Piper will win if they have nothing to look forward to."

"Alright, alright," Johanna sighs, rolling her eyes. "So, Piper, Kayne, would you two like to be coached together or separately?"

I glance at Kayne, who says softly, "Separately, please."

"Got it," Johanna says. "I'll take the less quiet one."

"That would be me," I say, raising my hand. I can't imagine how Kayne would interact with Johanna. Part of me almost wants to save the poor kid from the brash Victor.

"Alright Piper," Johanna says, looking me up and down quickly, "come with me."

I nod and follow Johanna out of the main cabin. My mentor leads me to what I'm assuming is her quarters on the train. The room is large, though not as large as the main cabin, and contains a bed, a desk, and some chairs.

"Sit down, Piper," Johanna says briskly. "And sorry about what I said earlier. It's true, but you don't have to take it to heart. Let's talk about how you're going to win this thing."

"Uh, yeah," I say, sitting down onto one of the chairs as Johanna plops down loudly onto the bed. "Well, I'm good with axes."

"No shit, you're from Seven," Johanna says. She laughs. "Well, that's better than not being good with any weapon at all. But there's no guarantee that there will be axes in the Cornucopia, so I'd say to learn knife skills during Training. Knives are almost always in the Cornucopia because of how useful and versatile they are."

"Got it," I say, nodding. "What else should I focus on during Training?"

"Survival skills, edible plants, shelter building - you know, all that stuff," Johanna says matter-of-factly. "Just learn a bunch of things. What's more important is your strategy. Don't tell me that you're going to pretend to be weak."

This catches me off-guard. "What?" I ask.

"Ever since I won my Games by, you know, pretending to be weak and coming out killing, a lot of tributes, especially from Seven, have tried it," Johanna explains. "And it doesn't always work, especially if the tribute is from Seven. Seems like the other Districts have come to the conclusion that District 7 is the one to watch out for."

I swallow a lump in my throat. "Really?" I ask, my heart quickening.

"I don't know why!" Johanna exclaims, clearly frustrated. "I don't know why my home District is under so much scrutiny. I guess it's because the way I won was considered famous." She purses her lips and sighs. "Promise me this, Piper. I can't really give you much advice other than to do your best, because a lot of the Games is about luck. But I really want you to come out alive, and to do that you have to do your best. Promise?"

"I promise, Johanna," I say sincerely. I can tell that under her prickly demeanor Johanna does care about me and wants me to succeed.

"Alright, good," Johanna says, nodding. "So what's your strategy?"

"I don't exactly have one yet," I admit. "But I think I'm going to find a few allies and move around the arena with them." I take a deep breath and straighten up. "And I'll kill if I have to."

"Good," Johanna says gravely. "I'm glad you realize that killing others is inevitable in the Games. I wouldn't worry too much about having to kill your allies, because chances are they'll get themselves killed before the final four. However, it's something that may have to be done. Are you willing to do it?"

"I think," I say truthfully. "I mean, I know there can only be one Victor, but…"

"No buts," Johanna says sternly. "The truth is, Piper, that there's no room for softness in the Games. Kill first, forgive and forget later. Heck, feel free to have a full-blown moral crisis, as long as it's after the Games. So, Piper, you will kill your allies when the time comes, will you?"

"Yes," I say, understanding the seriousness of the situation and nodding. "I will."

"Alright, now that we've gotten that out of the way - we'll have to keep it in mind, though - let's talk about what happens when you get to the Capitol," Johanna says. "Once you arrive, you get taken to Prep, where your prep team will strip you down and get you cleaned up."

"Wait, strip me down?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"Yes, and every tribute is always surprised," Johanna sighs, rolling her eyes. "How did you think the tributes got all clean and sparkly during the Parade? Just don't resist, and things will progress a lot more smoothly. Trust me on this."

"Uh, okay," I say, still feeling nervous about being naked in front of Capitolites. "Do you know if my stylist is cool?"

"Donatello?" Johanna says, laughing a little. "He's a weirdo, but he's pretty harmless. He has strange fashion sense - I mean, he and Aprilia have been dressing Seven tributes as trees for the past hundred or something years - but at least he tries his best. Even if his best is kind of pathetic. So I wouldn't worry."

"Alright," I say. "What about my prep team? Do you know them?"

Johanna scoffs. "They're all idiots," she says bluntly, "but they're harmless. They'll try to talk to you while they're prepping you for slaughter, but you seem to be the talkative type anyways so I think you'll be fine."

I nod. "And what happens next?" I press. "Do Kayne and I just get into matching tree outfits and stand on the chariot?"

"Pretty much," Johanna says. "I mean, it's not that hard to balance on the chariot, and the chariot kind of just parades around the Capitol before getting back to the Games building. So that's pretty straightforward too."

"Okay," I say. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Not really," Johanna answers, plopping her feet onto a chair in front of her. "Just let me know if you have any questions, and I'm obligated to try my best to answer them because I had to mentor this year." She smiles. "But really, Piper, you're not bad. I think you have a good chance at this."

"Thank you, Johanna," I say, standing up and smiling at my mentor. "Well, I'll be in my room, but I'll be out for supper."

"See ya," Johanna says, dismissing me.

* * *

 **Twine Castor, age 16  
** District 8 Female

As soon as the train doors close behind Rayon and me, I want to head straight to an empty room so I can get all my emotions out. I hardly notice the extravagance of the train. My chest feels tight, and I feel that if I don't let all my tears out soon, I'll show weakness in front of Evie and Rayon. Rayon seems like the least threatening person ever, but that might be part of his strategy - appear kind and harmless, only to come out fighting. As for Evie, the thought of crying in front of the nasty woman is unbearable.

"Those lazy mentors _should_ be here to collect you two," Evie says haughtily, "but it appears that they have no respect for protocol. I'm not surprised, them being from the Districts and all. If the mentors aren't here, you two are allowed to do whatever you want and go wherever you want on the train, just be ready for supper at five." She straightens her dress and purses her lips. "Of course, I'm _supposed_ to show you two your rooms, but I can't be bothered with such a menial task." She turns, making a big deal out of throwing her cape outwards. "I'll have to join you for supper, but for now, you're on your own." With that, our escort sashays to a side door of the luxurious main cabin and slams it shut behind her.

I let out a breath, but before I can flee from the main cabin, another door opens and the mentors walk in. I relax a little upon seeing Velveteen Grates, who is the older sister of my best friend, Chenille. If I have anyone who can get me through these trying times, it's her. She's a recent Victor - her Games were the 72nd, and now she's only twenty - so the Games are fresher in her mind. That's a nice bonus over the other mentor, Benjamin Taylor, who won the 53rd Games and is now thirty-nine years old. From what I've seen Benjamin is a decent mentor, but he probably won't be as big of a help as someone I've talked to several times in the past.

"Hello, Rayon. Hello, Twine," Benjamin says as he and Velveteen come to a stop in front of us. "Good riddance, Evie isn't here. I hope she wasn't too horrible to you two."

"She wasn't too bad," Rayon says frankly. "She just said some nasty words and left."

"If she gives you hell, let me know, and I'll kick her ass," Velveteen says, smiling slightly. "Now, Twine, Rayon, we're your mentors, but you probably knew that already. We're here to help you in any way we can. Now, first order of business, would you two like to be coached together, or separately?"

"Separately," I say coolly, not admitting that part of it is because I really want to cry. If I cry in front of Velveteen, she'll understand, but there's no way I'm showing any emotion in front of the rest of the District 8 team.

"Uh, sure," Rayon says, looking a little disappointed. "So, uh, Twine, you don't want to be allies?"

"Please stop asking me," I say testily, losing my patience somewhat. I purse my lips. I really need to cry soon.

"I never asked you before, but okay," Rayon says, cracking a smile. "But in all honesty, you don't have to be afraid of me. I don't plan on winning."

This catches my interest. "What?" I ask, surprised. The mentors look surprised as well. Rayon just looks resigned.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone," he says, shrugging. "Sure, it'd be nice to live, but I wouldn't ever be able to live with the guilt of being responsible for someone's death. Sorry, guys. But killing goes against my moral code."

 _Wow,_ I think, still not sure about whether Rayon is genuine. I've never met someone quite like him. Benjamin nods.

"Alright, Rayon, come with me," he says. "I'm going to be your mentor. Mind you, as your mentor, it is my duty to help you get out of the arena alive. But maybe we can figure out a way to do that without killing others."

Rayon nods slowly as he follows Benjamin out of the main cabin. When the door closes, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. The floodgates open, and tears start trickling down my face.

"Twine?" Velveteen says, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. No one else is here. If you want to cry, now's your chance."

I nod as more tears start flowing. "S-sorry," I stammer, taking long strides to the couch in front of the television and flopping down on it. I sniff and wipe my tears on the pillow. "People think I don't have emotions, but that's not true. I just can't show them in front of other people." I grab a tissue and blow my nose. "Is it okay if I just cry for a bit? I've been holding my emotions back since I got Reaped, and-" My throat is tight, and tears are pouring uncontrollably out of my eyes. "I'll let you know when I'm done."

"It's okay," Velveteen says, sitting down on the couch next to me handing me a tissue. "It's okay to cry. Just let it all out."

-X-

"District 5 has a pair of talkative young tributes this year, and it looks like they're already planning something," Caesar Flickerman announces. Now that I'm calmer and I've put on my emotionless mask again, I've joined the rest of the District 8 team in the main cabin, where we're watching the Reaping Recap. I'm not too interested in it because I'll be avoiding everyone anyways, but Rayon has expressed his interest in finding a potential ally. Personally, I'm just keeping note of who to avoid and who to really avoid.

"Hmm," Velveteen says as the television shows one last shot of District 5 before moving to Six. "I'd say that the Five tributes aren't too threatening on their own, but if they get into a big alliance, they might be the ones to watch out for."

Rayon and I nod as the television shows the urban skyline of District 6. Claudius Templesmith welcomes the audience to the transportation District, the largest District in Panem in terms of population, and then the Reaping starts as the escort introduces themself as "the androgynous and awesome Aqui Adams". Rayon cracks a smile at that introduction, while I roll my eyes as Aqui, dressed somewhat peculiarly in a black suit and a white feather boa, picks a name out of the boys' Reaping Bowl.

"District 6, your awesome boy tribute is… Axel Villa!"

The tribute who emerges slowly from one of the five sections of sixteen-year-old boys looks to be somewhere between male and female, actually. They get onto the stage quickly and nod when Aqui asks them whether they want to say something.

"H-hello Panem," Axel stammers. "Even though I was Reaped as a boy, I, uh, am not a boy. I'm genderfluid, actually, so use they/them pronouns for me, please." They cough. "And, uh, my last name is pronounced 'vee-ya', not 'vill-uh'. That's all. I just hope you can respect what I said. Thanks."

"Thank you, Mister Villa," Aqui says, getting the tribute's last name right this time. "And I promise I'll respect your gender, which, by the way, is valid. Just some reassurance from one gender non-binary person to another." They smile broadly, gesturing at the screen behind them, which is showing Axel at another Reaping Area. "Everyone, let's give a big round of applause for Axel Villa!"

As District 6 claps politely for Axel, Rayon says, "I think I want him - I mean, them - as an ally."

"You want everyone as an ally," Benjamin points out as Aqui picks out a girl's name. "We'll talk about it later."

"District 6," Aqui announces, "your awesome female tribute is… Kasumi Honda!"

There seem to be murmurs in one of the Reaping Areas as a dark-haired girl emerges from her section of eighteen-year-old females. The coldness in her gaze seems to freeze the air around her as she walks.

"Shut up," Kasumi seems to say as she gets onto a stage different from Axel and Aqui's. Not waiting for Aqui to invite her, she steps forward to the microphone.

"I may not look like much now," she says, her eyes narrowing menacingly, "but just you wait, you'd be surprised at how willing I am to do whatever it takes."

She's definitely on the "really avoid" list.

"Alright, that's District 6," Claudius Templesmith announces as the screen cuts back to him and Caesar Flickerman at the broadcasting studio. "What do you think of this year's tributes from the first six Districts, Caesar?"

"Well, I bet there's plenty in store for us, that's for sure," Caesar says with a smile. "Districts 1 and 2 have strong-looking tributes, as usual, and I'm sure they'll be really fun to watch in the Games. Three has Chip Latier, nephew of Beetee, and it'll be interesting to see how he fares. Four adds to the mix one Reaped tribute and one volunteer. Five has two young tributes who just might know each other, while Six's older tributes have already caught my interest."

"Six Districts in, and this year's tributes have already proved to be quite the group," Claudius says. "We'll be right back with District 7 after these mid-Reaping messages. Stay tuned."

As commercials selling fancy Capitol products start playing, Benjamin mutes the television set, only for Evie to snatch the remote from his hands, glaring at him. Evie turns on the sound again, and Velveteen sighs.

"Evie, please, we're trying to discuss strategy here," Velveteen says testily.

"Discuss your strategy elsewhere, lowly District citizens," our escort says haughtily, clutching the remote tightly in her pale hand. "How dare you interrupt my viewing of the glorious Hunger Games broadcast."

I purse my lips, but I don't say anything because the last thing I want to do is to anger my escort, even if she is probably the most horrible person I've ever met. Velveteen and Benjamin look exasperated.

"We can discuss strategy while the broadcast is still playing in the background?" Rayon offers.

"Absolutely not," Evie growls. "If you must strategize, do it away from me. Just make sure that I get a Victor this year so that I can be promoted."

"Evie, if you really want a Victor, maybe you should strategize with us and help an Eight tribute make it out of the arena alive," Benjamin says, annoyed. "And please mute the television set. It's hard to talk above it."

Evie frowns. "Fine," she huffs, as she mutes the obnoxious facial cream commercial. "So then, which of the tributes is going to win? I think they're all peasants. Except for maybe the tributes from Two, they look like they actually stand a chance."

"Of course they do, they're Careers," Velveteen says. "But we can't overlook the other tributes. The Three girl looks pretty strong, physically, for a District 3 tribute. She stood out to me. Twine, maybe you can consider making just one ally? You and Rielle might become a good team."

"Maybe, until she stabs me in the back," I say sourly. "Sorry, Velveteen, I don't trust anyone and I think I'd work better alone. I'll put her on my 'really avoid' list if you think she's strong."

Velveteen nods. "Fair enough," she says. "I'm curious, though, who else is on your 'really avoid' list?"

"Basically everyone I think is a serious threat," I answer. "So the four tributes from One and Two, plus Rielle, Pearl, and Kasumi. But it's not like I'll underestimate the others - they're on the 'avoid' list."

"Alright," Velveteen says. "Can't really argue with that."

* * *

 **A/N: After almost a month of inactivity (sorry about that - stuff happened), here is the second part of the Train Rides! Out of all the mentors in this chapter, only Pine Heart, who is from _Over the Edge_ , is from another SYOT. Pine also happens to be my first Victor. I know Caleb said that he had plans for Pine, so I hope his inclusion in this story doesn't contradict with those plans. And if it does, well... let's just say that in this universe Pine is a pretty normal Victor. :P The other mentors in this chapter are either canon or OCs.**

 **Chapter questions: What do you think will happen with Sonata's proposed alliance of young tributes? Do you think Piper will be able to kill her allies when the time comes? Do you think Rayon is being genuine in his statements? What did you think of the mentors in this chapter?** **Do you have any opinions on the tributes introduced in this chapter - Kasumi Honda (reaped as the District 6 Female) and Axel Villa (reaped as the District 6 Male)?**

 **Random question of the chapter: Do you follow politics?**

 **Have a great day!**


	9. Train Rides Part 3

**Train Rides Part 3**

* * *

 **Koras Milton, age 16  
** District 9 Male

Millie breaks down crying as soon as the train doors close. As copious tears stream down my District Partner's face, I look at her, surprised. She has acted tough and emotionless on the way to the train, and I'm taken aback by this sudden show of extreme emotion on her part.

"Hey," I say gently, unsure of what to do. "Are you alright?"

Millie shakes her head, burying her face into her hands. I look around the luxurious train cabin and spot the mentors hurrying over from their seats on the couch to Millie's side. Natalie Feldspar, Victor of the 37th Games, tentatively places her hand on Millie's shoulder. Nassor Doyle, Victor of the 44th, glances at the tissue box sitting on a table next to the couch, and I hurry to grab it as the mentors guide the loudly sobbing Millie to the sofa in the middle of the room. I slowly hand a tissue to Millie, who takes it gratefully and wipes her tears with it. Our escort, Romano, stands awkwardly at the side of the cabin, not getting himself involved.

Personally, as devastated as I feel about getting Reaped for the Games, no tears are coming out. Crazily enough, I'm mostly just curious about what's going to happen next. I hold my tongue and stay standing there, though, as Nassor sits Millie down onto the couch and Natalie throws Millie's used tissue into the trash can.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Millie wails, plucking several tissues at once from the tissue box and blowing her nose with them. "I know I'm supposed to be strong. For my family, for my District, for myself, for everyone. B-but - I can't be strong all the time."

"It's alright, Millie, dear," Natalie says gently, taking Millie's used tissues again. "It's perfectly okay to cry, and if you have to cry now's the time to do it. Would you like me to show you to your room?"

Millie nods vigorously, and she and Natalie stand up. With her arms around Millie's shoulders, Natalie guides the tribute out of the main cabin.

The room is silent for a while. Then Nassor clears his throat.

"I take it that you want to be mentored separately from her?" he asks. He pats the seat next to him. "Come take a seat, Koras."

I purse my lips slightly as I walk towards the couch. I didn't really intend on making any allies during these Games - I thought they would probably slow me down. But something inside me tugs at my conscience. I've only known Millie for a few minutes, but in those few minutes alone I've watched her transform dramatically from a tough, emotionless girl to a sobbing wreck. Heaven knows what she's been through. I can't help it, but as I watched Millie cry I was reminded of Dagan and how I helped him when he needed someone the most.

Uncle Duran's words echo. _"Always do the right thing, Koras, it makes you a better human being."_ I feel a pang in my chest as I remember my uncle and how he has always urged me to make more moral and smart decisions. At that moment, I make a split-second decision. I'm going to honor Uncle Duran and everything he taught me until my last breath.

"Actually," I say to the middle-aged mentor as I sit down, "I think I want to ally with my District Partner."

Nassor takes in a sharp breath. "The Games is no place for sympathy, Koras," he says, gently but firmly. "Millie may have been through a lot, but so did Attila. I hated having to do it, but I had to kill him in order to be alive today and talking with you right now. And you may as well have to kill Millie to survive. It's harsh, but if Millie wants sympathy she should look for it from her potential sponsors, not other tributes."

"I still want to ally with her," I say, meeting Nassor's gaze. "I think we can be a good team, actually. We're both strong - her physically, me mentally. And just because I might have to kill her doesn't mean we can't be friends. I think you were friends with Attila even after you killed him, Nassor."

"That wasn't necessary, Koras," Nassor says testily.

"You see?" I say, smiling despite everything. "You still see Attila as a friend." I shrug. "Of course, I don't _want_ to kill Millie, just like you didn't want to kill Attila. But honestly, I think we're overthinking it."

"Overthinking what?"

"Me having to kill Millie," I say matter-of-factly, leaning back on the couch. "I mean, chances are someone else will kill her before I have to."

"But there is still a chance that you and Millie will be the final two tributes," Nassor counters. "A small chance - sorry, I didn't mean to insult your abilities, I was just being realistic-"

"I understand," I say. "Carry on."

"What I meant to say is, you have to prepare yourself to kill Millie if the situation arises," Nassor says. "You can stick together with her throughout the Games, and be her friend too. Just prepare yourself for the situation that you and Millie are the final two, as unlikely as that situation will be."

I nod. "Okay," I say. "Still, I think you're overthinking things. But I understand what you're saying."

"Mhm."

We are silent for a while. Then our escort clears his throat.

"Nassor, Koras," Romano says, "supper is at five, so just be ready for that and the Reaping Recap that starts after. I'm going to let Natalie and Millie know that right now."

"Can you fetch Millie?" I ask. "If she's ready, I mean."

Romano nods. "Of course," he says, leaving the room.

Nassor leans back on the sofa and sighs. "You're a kind boy, Koras," he says, rubbing his eyes. "The world can use more people like you."

"Uh, thanks," I say, slightly surprised because I wouldn't call myself a kind person. "When I said goodbye to my uncle Duran, I promised him that I would follow everything he taught me. He practically raised me, and throughout my life he's encouraged me to do the right thing." I chuckle. "I didn't pay much attention to what he said until I got Reaped, though. Until I realized how devastated Uncle Duran was to lose me, I usually did what was easy, not what was right."

"Being Reaped for the Games changes everyone," Nassor says thoughtfully, nodding. "I'm glad that you're trying to change for the better." He looks at me, his gaze hardening. "Don't let your morals get in the way of staying alive, though," he says seriously. "In the Games, you gotta do what you can to make it home. You can worry about being a good person once you're out of the arena."

"Uh, okay," I say slowly, confused as to why Nassor was praising my uncle's teachings one moment and encouraging me to ignore those teachings the next. I shrug and decide to think about it later.

A door opens, and Romano, Natalie, and Millie walk into the main cabin. Millie's eyes are still puffy from crying, but she's putting on a brave face.

"Hello, Nassor. Hello, Koras," Natalie says, smiling.

"Hello," Nassor says, sitting up straight. "Are we ready to talk strategy now?"

"You betcha," Natalie says, walking over to the one-person sofa and sitting down on it. Romano excuses himself quickly and leaves the main cabin, and Natalie beckons Millie to join us in front of the TV.

"Sorry about that," Millie says as she sits down on next to me. "I just had to get some crying out. I'm ready to figure out how I'm going to get home."

"Great," Nassor says, smiling. "So, Millie, Koras, would you two like to be coached together or separately?"

"I'd prefer to be in a team with you, Koras," Millie says matter-of-factly. She turns to me. "Trust me, I'm a lot tougher than you think. I was only crying because I've been holding in my emotions from my family for eighteen years." She laughs. "Sorry, too much information. But I work at my parents' bar, so I'm pretty strong from carrying drinks and the like. I've done a good amount of work in the fields as well."

I nod. "I'm down with being allies," I say, extending my hand. Millie takes it in her hand and shakes it.

"Allies," she says, smiling. She turns to Nassor and Natalie. "So what's the best strategy for the Bloodbath? Do we run in and grab weapons, or do we just run away?"

"It really depends," Natalie answers. "There are a lot of factors that go into whether it's a smarter decision to grab supplies or to flee the scene."

Nassor nods. "In my Games, there weren't even weapons in the Cornucopia," he says. "Still, I'd say that getting at least a backpack is imperative for survival. But if you're right next to a Career when you rise into the arena, it's better to drop everything and run as far away from that Career as possible."

"Why?" I ask, curious. "Wouldn't the Careers have to go in and get their weapons?"

"Attila smashed Ethel's skull with his bare hands and knee," Nassor says gravely. "Most Careers can kill without weapons." He leans back to survey Millie and me. "Granted, though, you two are both pretty well-built, so I doubt the average Career can kill you with their bare hands. Still, my advice to run if you're next to a Career stands. Because even if he can't kill you, the average Career boy will be able to pin you down until his ally arrives with a weapon and finishes you off."

Millie and I nod gravely, taking Nassor's advice in.

"The good news is, the chances that both of you will be stationed next to Careers is slim," Natalie says, "so even if one of you has to run away the other can go in and get supplies. Look around when you run in and see who the Careers are targeting. If it's not you, I'd grab a weapon as well. Even a small weapon like a set of darts is better than no weapon at all."

"So to sum it up, if you're next to a Career, run," Nassor finishes. "If not, run in and grab supplies - survival gear first, weapons second."

"Got it," Millie says, and I nod.

For the next thirty minutes, Nassor, Natalie, Millie, and I continue discussing strategy for the Games. We talk about what happens when we get to the Capitol - Nassor advises that it's best to not resist the Prep Team and the stylists - and what to do in Training. After we're done, the mentors dismiss us, asking us to be back in the main cabin for supper at five. I bid everyone a quick farewell and walk into my room.

I lay down on my bed, facing the ceiling of the room. Despite everything, no tears are coming out. Then I remember my Uncle Duran and how he's stuck with me through all of my rudeness, and how I'll probably never see him again. I can't help it. Tears flow down the sides of my head, and I just stay there, numb, staring at the ceiling.

What's going to happen to me?

* * *

 **Digger Ingalls, age 14  
** District 11 Male

My eyes widen as I follow Cornelius and Poppy out of the crowding camera people and into the train. The room where I said goodbye to Mom, Dad, and Rainer Lee was already fancier than anything I could ever imagine, but this train, if possible, is even fancier than the Goodbye Room. Everything is sleek, shiny, and sparkling clean. I don't even know what the walls and seats are made of. I feel completely out of place with my torn jeans and stained, holey white shirt.

"Alright kids, your mentors should be in this room to collect you," Cornelius says with that funny accent of his. "Buuut they aren't. They're so stupid. So just hang around the train and be ready for supper at five."

"That's it?" Poppy asks, narrowing her eyes. "You're not going to make us wait on your fat Capitol ass?"

"My ass is _not_ fat, Poopy," Cornelius snaps at my District Partner, while I slink away towards the door, shocked at both Poppy and Cornelius's latest display of rudeness. I do not want to get myself into their argument.

"It's Poppy, you turd!" Poppy yells, clenching her hands into fists. "Call me names _one more time_ and you're going to be _sorry_!"

"I'm already sorry that I'm escorting you, Poopy," Cornelius sniffs as I reach the door, open it, and dart out of the main cabin. I close the door behind me before Poppy can retaliate, but I can hear her muffled yelling from the room.

Cornelius and Poppy continue screaming at each other as I move further away from the main cabin, looking around in wonder. I'm in a hallway with doors on the right side of me. Unsure of where to go, I open one of the doors and peek into the room behind it. It's a large room with a desk and a bed in it, and this year's mentors are standing up and looking right at me.

"Oh, hello, Digger," Seeder Howell says, smiling at me. "Simon and I were just about to go to the main cabin to talk to you and Poppy. We got delayed because Simon spilled his beer on his bed." She holds up a soaked rag and laughs. "Sorry about that. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," I reply truthfully. "I'm a little scared, but mostly of Poppy and Cornelius. They're in a big fight in the main cabin."

"Let's go," Simon Spade says gruffly, pursing his lips. "They aren't hitting each other, are they?"

"Uh, not yet," I say.

"Still, we'd better hurry," Seeder says, leading the way out of the room. Simon and I follow her through the hallway and into the main cabin. When we arrive, Cornelius is on the ground, and Poppy is sitting on his back and pulling his gray hair hard.

"STOP I SPENT FOUR HOURS ON MY HAIR!" Cornelius screams.

"YOUR HAIR IS HIDEOUS!" Poppy screams back.

"Enough!" Simon booms, taking several strides forward and plucking the small girl off the much larger escort.

"Put me down, Simple Simon!" Poppy yells as Simon heaves her onto his shoulder and Cornelius, with a final smirk, dashes out of the main cabin through another door. I stare in awe at Simon. He's so big, strong, and cool! I wish I were as strong as him.

"Poppy, please, calm down," Seeder says gently as Simon walks over to the couch and plops Poppy down onto it. "You shouldn't attack a Capitolite, or anyone, for that matter. I understand that you're scared-"

"I'm not scared!" Poppy yells.

"Anyways," Seeder says, "Digger, Simon, come have a seat. Let's talk."

I nod as Simon and I walk over to the couch and sit down. I make sure to sit as far away from Poppy as possible.

"So," Seeder says matter-of-factly, "Digger, Poppy, would you two like to be coached together or separately?"

Poppy looks me up and down. "Hey Digger," she says, "can you throw a knife?"

My eyes widen. "Why would I do that?" I ask.

"Separately," Poppy says, scoffing.

"Alright then Poppy, come with me," Seeder says, standing up. Poppy, after a moment's hesitation, follows her mentor, and the two of them walk out of the cabin, Poppy muttering something rude under her breath.

"She's a firecracker, isn't she, that Poppy?" Simon asks after a few moments have passed.

"I don't have to ally with her, do I?" I ask. "I don't really like her, to be honest."

Simon laughs. "In the Games, you don't ever _have_ to ally with your District Partner," he says. His tone changes to a graver one. "The only thing you have to do is stay alive."

I nod. "How do I do that?" I ask.

"Hmm," Simon says, leaning back and looking me up and down. After a while, he shrugs and says, "It's different for everyone. For you, your best bet is to just stay out of danger. Can you climb?"

"Yes sir," I say. "I climb trees every day at the orchard I work in."

"You can call me Simon, Digger," Simon says, smiling. "And it's good that you know how to climb trees. In the Games, just stay out of danger by finding high ground and climbing a tree if you can. That's one advantage littler folks like you have over the big strong Careers. If they can't get to you, they can't kill you."

"Mhm," I say, taking in Simon's advice.

"Now," Simon says, clapping his hands together, "let's talk about what happens when you get to the Capitol. You get escorted to Prep, where your prep team will fix you up all nice before your stylist sees you. You'll be naked though, I'm warnin' ya."

"I'll be without clothes in front of the prep team?" I ask, my face turning red.

"Alas, yes," Simon sighs. "I know it feels embarrassing to be looked at by so many people, Digger. But your stylist and prep team are just trying to fix you up and make you look your best. So it's best to not resist them, 'kay kid?"

"Yes sir," I say respectfully.

"Good," Simon says. "Now let's talk about Training."

-X-

I love how the Reaping Recap shows all the different Districts. I'm watching it now with the District 11 team, and I can't help but be amazed at how different the other Districts are. Eleven is mostly fields full of fruits and vegetables, while Seven is covered with forests and Five has a lot of tall buildings in it. We're watching the District 9 Reapings now, and I watch as the two tributes, both older than me, get Reaped.

I don't really plan on talking to or allying with Koras and Millie, because they both look bigger and stronger than me. That doesn't mean that I'll go into the arena alone, though. Simon told me that it was a good idea to find some allies, and he's approved of my plan to stick together with the tributes my age. I'm already looking forward to talking to the pair from Five. They seem cool, especially because they're from a District so unlike my own. I wonder what their lives are like every day.

The television shows District 10, which looks pretty similar to Eleven, only the fields have nothing but grass in them and there are fences around the fields to keep in the cows. The Reaping begins, and the District 10 escort, a scary-looking woman who introduces herself as Plumeria Herrington, takes the stage in the main Reaping Area of the District. Cornelius babbles about how he can't stand Plumeria but still spends a lot of time with her. I can't see how that would work, but maybe Capitol people are different.

"Ay, District 10, you ready to rock?!" Plumeria screams into the microphone. "Ladies first!"

She walks over to the girls' Reaping Bowl and forcefully plucks out a name. She returns to the microphone and yells, "Our rockin' girl is Marie Valjean!"

A very small, pale-skinned girl with brown hair emerges quietly from the very back of the crowd. The grown-ups standing around the kids murmur sadly, probably because they're upset that a twelve-year-old got chosen. Marie looks embarrassed and scared as she walks slowly towards the stage Plumeria stands on.

"Hup hup Marie, we ain't got all day!" Plumeria exclaims. Upon hearing this, Marie looks even more wide-eyed, and she hurries to the stage, running as fast as she can. She almost trips over the stairs, but climbs the stage without much of a problem.

"Got anything to say to your District, Marie?" Plumeria asks, handing the microphone to the little girl. Marie just shakes her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Alright then, let's move on to our rockin' boy tribute!" Plumeria yells. She walks over to the boys' Reaping Bowl, forcefully plucks out a name, and announces, "Our rockin' dude is Suede Blacow!"

A dark-skinned boy with short black hair emerges quickly from the fourteen-year-old boy section and walks briskly to the stage. As he climbs the stairs, Plumeria asks if he has anything to say.

"Let's get this over with," Suede says to the microphone, his voice shaking. He stands up straight and continues, "But I'm probably smarter than everyone my age, so I have a chance." He still looks scared, though, as he steps back.

"Alright District 10, let's give a round of applause for your rockin' tributes, Marie Valjean and Suede Blacow!" Plumeria exclaims.

"They both look like weenies," Poppy declares.

"Don't say that in front of them, Poppy," Seeder says sternly. "Just because they're small doesn't mean they should be automatically overlooked. You should know that, Poppy."

"Yeah, yeah," Poppy says, rolling her eyes as District 12 appears on the screen.

I'm just trying to ignore Poppy, who has been making snide comments about the tributes from the start of the Reaping recap, and focus on getting first impressions on my potential allies. Marie and Suede both remind me of myself, Marie in the way she acts and Suede in the way he looks. They're both younger, which is nice too. I'm interested in meeting them as well.

* * *

 **Kivan Livolsi, age 18  
** District 12 Male

I smile stiffly as the cameras gobble up Amanita and I's images. I've always preferred to spend time by myself or with close friends and family, so being in front of so many people is making me nervous. Amanita, on the other hand, is smirking at the cameras, trying to put on an almost indifferent face. I can tell it's because she's trying to make herself seem brave after her chaotic Reaping.

As soon as the train doors close behind Effie, Amanita, and me, the speed and luxury of the train take my breath away. I'm not poor, but I've never been somewhere this fancy. Not even the room where I said my goodbyes to my family and friends was as luxurious as the train cabin. I've read about trains at school, but I've never gotten to see one in person, whether it is a creaky coal train or a high-speed tribute train.

"Welcome, Kivan and Amanita," Effie Trinket says brightly as Amanita and I stare at the luxury of the main train cabin. "Do anything you want, wear anything you want, everything is at your disposal. Just be ready for supper in an hour. Would you like me to show you to your rooms?"

"Maybe later," Amanita says. She turns to me and looks me in the eye, which is somewhat hard for her to do because she's so short. "Livolsi. Do you want an alliance? I'm fast, I'm good with knives, and I can climb trees well too."

Did Amanita just confidently say that she was fast? I've seen her run in physical education class in school, and she comes in last in most of the races. I'm not sure about the knives and the climbing, but I wasn't planning on allying with anyone anyways.

"No thanks," I say as politely as possible. "I'd rather keep to myself in these Games." _And in life, too._

"Come on, Kivan," Amanita says, her tone softening. I'm not sure about her sudden decision to call me by my first name, too. She inches closer to me, nudging my shoulder with her hand. I shrink back, uncomfortable with being so close to this girl. "You need someone loud and exciting to get you your sponsors. I need someone big, strong, and brave to help me get farther in the Games." She blinks her eyes several times at me, fluttering her long eyelashes. "How about it?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't want to be allies with y- anyone," I say through gritted teeth. Is this seriously going to be Amanita's strategy in the Games? I'm not that surprised, considering the way Amanita has been flirting with George Knowles, most likely trying to get some of his wealth to rub off on her. But flirting is an interesting Games strategy. I know that I'm not going to fall for it, though.

Amanita narrows her eyes and purses her lips. "Fine," she growls, stepping back and crossing her arms. "I'll find some other allies who are actually _cool_. And I won't hesitate to tell them to kill you when they see you."

I nod. "That's fair," I say, though my voice wavers. I know I shouldn't be fazed by Amanita's comment, but I am. I'm much bigger and stronger than Amanita, but I'm not sure if I can take on her and her allies. I know I'm not cool, but the way she said it… I shake my head and sigh. I'm overthinking things again.

"Well, I'm going to find Haymitch," I say. "Tell him that we want to be coached separately."

"Oh no, there is no way you are finding him first," Amanita says loudly, some spunk returning to her voice. "Effie's going to be totally useless in terms of giving advice-"

"Excuse me!" Effie exclaims.

"Sorry not sorry, Trinket," Amanita says, shrugging. "So if Haymitch can only coach one of us at a time, I'm finding him first." With that, my District Partner dashes out of the main cabin and slams the door behind her.

Effie purses her lips. "Amanita could really learn some manners," she says primly. "She has a lot to work on if she wants to be a decent human being."

I nod, not wanting to argue with Effie, though I can't help thinking that Effie is the indecent human being since she's preparing us for slaughter.

"Well Kivan," Effie says brightly, "would you like me to show you to your room?"

"That'd be nice," I say, knowing that Amanita won't let me talk to Haymitch for a while.

"Follow me," Effie says, walking towards a door. At that moment, however, another door - the one Amanita dashed out of - opens, and my District Partner stands there, an annoyed look on her face.

"Haymitch said that he was going to take a nap and didn't want to be bothered," she says angrily. "Who does he think he is? We're going into a deathmatch and our only help is taking a _nap_?"

"Well, it's been an exhausting day," Effie says, shrugging. "But at least you recognize the importance of Haymitch. Even if he isn't much, he _is_ your lifeline to the world in these Games. Not every tribute treats Haymitch with respect."

"Yeah, because Haymitch is always too drunk to help them stay alive," Amanita says bitterly.

Effie Trinket purses her lips but decides not to argue. I look around warily, hoping that there aren't any Capitol cameras on the train recording any possible anti-Capitol sentiments. As much as I want to keep my distance from Amanita, I wouldn't wish death upon her. Nobody deserves to go into the Hunger Games.

"I'm just showing Kivan to his room," Effie says brightly, changing the subject. "Amanita, if you follow me, I'll show you to your room as well."

"Nah, I'll manage," Amanita says, walking away from Effie and me and sitting on the couch in the center of the main cabin.

"Alright, Kivan, follow me," Effie says, opening the door in front of her. I follow the escort through a hallway and into my quarters. Effie reminds me to be ready for supper at five, and leaves.

I can't help but explore my room as I'm left in a living space that's almost as big as my house back home. There's a very large, comfortable bed, a shower with fancy buttons and settings, and drawers full of fine clothes. I decide to take a quick shower, playing with the buttons a bit because I'm somewhat intrigued by them, and when I come out I put on my Reaping clothes again because I'm comfortable in them and they remind me of home. I sit on my bed and think of what to do.

Now's the time to cry if I have to. But oddly enough, as devastating as it is for anyone to get Reaped, I feel more motivated that frightened. After all, I realize, I'm eighteen years old and can handle my emotions. As much as I miss my mom and my friends and Clarissa, moping around won't help me win the Games, get home, and pursue my dream of becoming a lawyer.

 _What WILL help me get home?_ I ask myself. Haymitch apparently doesn't want to be bothered, which I find to be not only odd but also rather despicable. It's his job to do whatever he can to get his tributes home, and apparently taking a nap or getting drunk is more important than giving Amanita and I advice. I sigh in annoyance, cursing my misfortune when I realize that Haymitch isn't the only source of help when it comes to the Games. Effie Trinket may be a typical Capitolite, but she's my escort, and maybe she knows a thing or two about what happens when we arrive in the Capitol.

Deciding to find Effie, I stand up and leave my quarters. I discover Effie in the main cabin, and, surprisingly enough, she's talking with Amanita. Not wanting to interrupt the conversation, I stand off to the side a little and observe them.

"I'm not going to let anyone strip me naked and poke me like a roasted hen," Amanita snaps, folding her arms. "I can clean myself, thank you very much."

"Tsk, Amanita, where are your manners?" Effie Trinket asks, turning up her nose. "You are to give your prep team the utmost respect. The less you struggle against them, the quicker the procedure will be over."

 _I got that,_ I think to myself, keeping Effie's advice in my head as Amanita sighs.

"I don't get it," she says, scowling. "Why can't they let me clean myself?"

"Because, of course, you poor folks from the Districts simply can't match up to Capitol standards," Effie answers, sighing.

Amanita's scowl deepens. "I'm fighting very hard not to slap you in the face right now," she says.

"Excuse me!" Effie exclaims, looking horrified. "Amanita, dear, I'll say this once and say it again: please mind your manners."

"Manners? Who cares about manners when you're about to _die_!?" Amanita yells, tears filling her eyes. "I know who cares - spoiled Capitolites like you who don't have to worry about dying because they make _us_ die instead!" With that, Amanita runs from the main cabin, crying.

A thick silence fills the room as Effie sighs and sits down onto the couch, picking up the remote and clicking on the television screen. I decide not to bother her for now, especially after her conversation with Amanita. I got some useful information about what happens at the Capitol just from listening, anyways.

I go back to my room and lie down onto my bed, staring at the ceiling as the train rocks. I must have dozed off because soon Effie is knocking on my door and calling me for supper.

I follow Effie through the train corridor, through the main cabin, and into a dining room with polished walls. My eyes widen as I take in the sight of the table, where food I've never dreamed of has been laid out for us on highly breakable dishes. Amanita sits at the table, scarfing down her soup. Effie glares at her. Amanita glares back.

"Where's Haymitch?" Effie asks as she sits down, beckoning me to take a seat next to her.

"Probably still passed out on his lazy butt in his room," Amanita scoffs, wiping carrot soup off her mouth with her sleeve. Effie purses her lips at this.

Amanita and Effie are silent for a while as the salad comes, so I decide to ask Effie about what happens after I get stripped down and cleaned up.

"Your stylist comes and sees you, Kivan," Effie says, dabbing her mouth daintily with a cloth napkin while Amanita continues scarfing down food like she's starving - and, considering how skinny she is, she might as well be.

"What does he do?" I ask, eating with more manners than Amanita.

"She, Kivan," Effie says matter-of-factly. "Portia takes a look at you and decides what you wear for the chariot rides."

"Okay," I say, familiar with the Tribute Parade that happens every year before the Games.

As the meal progresses in courses, Amanita keeps scarfing down food, ignoring Effie's comments about more courses coming. I continue to make polite conversation with Effie about the Games, and I'm surprised by how much she knows. Maybe not having Haymitch around to help won't be so bad for me after all.

Amanita just glares at me as I talk with Effie. I try to ignore my District Partner, hoping that she isn't serious in her threat.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the final part of the Train Rides! Next up, we get into the Capitol for Chariot Rides. Hope you enjoyed the Train Ride chapters!**

 **Out of all the mentors in this chapter, only Nassor Doyle, who is from _Heart of Darkness_ , is from an SYOT - all the other mentors in this chapter are either canon or OCs. In other news, I've put up the escorts on the story blog (same-but-different-hg . weebly . com) and I'd appreciate it if you could check it out!**

 **Chapter questions: Do you think it was a good decision for Koras to ally with Millie? Do you think Digger will get along with Sonata, Alec, Marie, and Suede? Do you think Kivan should watch out for Amanita? What did you think of the mentors in this chapter? Do you have any opinions on the two tributes introduced in this chapter - Marie Valjean (10F) and Suede Blacow (10M)?**

 **Random question of the chapter: Have you ever had a significant other?**

 **Finally, I put up a blind poll on my profile, asking who your LEAST favorite tributes are. You may vote for up to five choices, and I'd appreciate it if you chose more tributes as opposed to less because that way I get a better idea of which characters should be Bloodbaths. This poll will close when I post the Interview Prep chapter, so please vote when you can because I appreciate your feedback.**

 **Have a great day!**


	10. Chariot Rides

**A/N: I'm really sorry that this chapter took almost two months. Part of the reason why is that I was debating with myself whether or not to release my Chariot Outfit drawings along with this chapter, but in the end I decided not to because the drawings were taking forever to complete and I thought the chapter was already taking too long to post. But the main reason why this chapter took so long was my serious lack of motivation.** **Lately my depression has been really bad, and I've had very little motivation to write, review, go to school, go to work, and do things in general. I hope this chapter is alright despite the long wait.**

 **I also have some important notes and announcements at the bottom of this chapter, but without further ado, here are the Chariot Rides of _The Same, But Different_.**

* * *

 **Chariot Rides**

* * *

 **Token Waterman, age 18  
** District 1 Male

I can't believe I'm finally at the Capitol. The shiny buildings glisten in the sunlight, and the colorful people wave back enthusiastically as Reign and I smile and wave at them happily. All my previous anger at Blake dissipates into thin air as the train pulls to a stop and Snowbelle leads us off the train and down a pathway with fences on the sides to separate us from the screaming crowd. Sure, my mentor said some annoying things about not using steroids, but who cares about that right now? I'm in the Capitol, and everything I've worked towards is about to come to fruition. This is going to be awesome.

"Hey everyone! I'm Token of District 1, and I'm so excited to be here!" I yell at the crowd as I follow Snowbelle and Reign. Reign smiles and addresses the crowd of colorful Capitolites as well, and I feel like I'm walking on air. I've only just arrived at the Capitol and I'm already having the time of my life.

Snowbelle leads Reign and I into a building whose door closes behind us, leaving the cheering crowd behind us.

"Welcome to the Remake Center, Reign and Token," Snowbelle says as she continues walking briskly. "Here is where your Prep Team and Stylist will get you all cleaned up for the Chariot Rides that are happening tonight." She giggles. "Of course, you two are plenty clean already, but every tribute goes through Prep. I'm pretty sure you know this already, either from your training or from your mentors, but you'll have to be naked in front of your Prep Team and Stylist for a while. But trust me, it'll be over before you know it. Just know that everyone's trying their best to make you look your best."

Reign murmurs an affirmation, but I frown. "Yeah, about that," I say. "Do I _have_ to be naked?"

"Yes, Token," Snowbelle says as she stops in front of a door. "Reign, just go through this door, and you'll find your Prep Team behind it." Reign nods and disappears behind the door.

"Your Prep Team needs to wash you and make sure you're as clean as you can be," Snowbelle continues as she walks down the hallway with me following her. "I understand if you're made uncomfortable being naked in front of strangers, but it's protocol. How about I ask your Prep Team and Stylist to be extra quick?"

"Look, I'm already super clean, honest," I say impatiently. "And if my Prep Team and Stylist want me in a different outfit for the Chariot Rides, why can't they just give me the outfit and I can change into it myself? No need for them to see my scars..." I catch myself saying too much and trail off.

"Oh," Snowbelle says softly, stopping in her tracks and turning around slowly to face me, her blue eyes understanding. There is a pause before she continues, "I'm sorry, Token. I really am. But I'd like you to know that you're not alone. Many tributes come into the Remake Center with scars. Nobody is going to judge you for the imperfections on your body."

"This is different," I say, my throat tightening as I look down. "I don't want anyone to know that I have them, and it's already too much that I told you." I can feel my cheeks turning red with anger, though it's more at myself and the way I let my secret slip than at my escort, who really hasn't done anything wrong.

"Token, there isn't any reason to be ashamed of any scars you may have," Snowbelle says, "but if you don't want anyone to know about them, you can trust that I won't tell _anybody_ that you have scars. I promise."

"Thanks, Snowbelle," I say, relieved that at least my escort seems like a respectful person. "But if I'm naked in front of my Prep Team and Stylist, that'll be like four more people who will see all those scars. I get that they have to clean me up, but honestly, I'm not a poor kid from Eleven. Do you think that you could, I dunno, ask them to not look at me naked? I can shampoo and wash myself, and put on my chariot outfit myself as well."

"That can be arranged," Snowbelle says, smiling. "You're right. Mae is a kind and respectful person, but I wouldn't trust Vennie, Viddi, and Veechee to keep their mouths shut about your scars if they saw them. Don't worry, nobody else will know about your scars if I can help it. Now, if you'll follow me to the Prep Room, we're on a tight schedule here. I'll come into the room with you and tell your Prep Team and Stylist not to strip you naked."

"Thanks again," I say as I follow my escort to another door that looks like the one Reign disappeared into. Snowbelle opens the door, and I follow her into a brightly lit room that looks like a beauty salon. Mirrors line the walls, and a shower stands in the corner. Three monochrome Capitolites who I assume are my Prep Team stand chatting with each other in front of a salon chair.

"Oh Snowbelle, _finally_ you're here," a woman with ghostly white skin and hair exclaims, turning away from the other two Capitolites and smiling broadly at us, revealing a set of shiny white teeth. "Don't worry dear, we'll deal with the tribute from here."

"Thank you, Vennie," Snowbelle says politely, "but Token here would like to request that he prep himself without anyone looking."

"I don't like to be naked in front of people I don't know," I say quickly.

"But dearie, we're the _experts_!" a man with jet-black skin and hair protests, throwing up his hands. "We've been washing, plucking, and greasing tributes for _years_!"

"Look, Viddi, we don't have much time," Snowbelle says testily. "Token doesn't want to be naked in front of people he doesn't know, and you'd better respect that. I'm his escort, and it's my job to make sure that my tributes are comfortable here in the Capitol. If you don't respect Token's wishes, I'll be happy to escort the three of you out of this room so that Token can have the time he needs to get himself ready for Mae."

" _Fine_ ," my third Prep Team member, who I assume is Veechee, huffs. Veechee's gray skin and hair makes them look like a stone statue, and I find it amusing how Vennie, Viddi, and Veechee all have matching gold circlets on their heads and similarly monochrome outfits. Veechee walks over to a cart full of shampoos and body washes, and pushes it over to me. "Token, go ahead and clean yourself up while we get Mae. I know you're pretty clean already, but you could've at least let us have our fun. _Gosh_."

"I'll make sure I'm clean," I say awkwardly as I take the cart and push it towards the shower. I turn back to Snowbelle and my Prep Team. "Uh, you guys can go now. Thanks."

"No problem, Token," Snowbelle says with a tired smile. "I'll go right now and tell your stylist, Mae, that you don't want to be looked at while naked. Vennie, Viddi, Veechee, let's go."

Vennie huffs again and follows Snowbelle out of a door that leads out of this room. When my Prep Team have filed out of the room, Snowbelle pauses at the door.

"Token, just knock on this door when you're done," Snowbelle says.

"Got it," I say. "Thanks again for, y'know, saving me from… you know."

"No problem," Snowbelle says, smiling as she exits the room.

As soon as I'm alone in the prep room, I let myself exhale deeply. Crisis averted there. If anyone knew that I've cut myself in the past, my chances at victory could be ruined.

 _I just have to focus on the Games,_ I think as I turn on the water and unbutton my shirt, exposing the scars on my side as I let it fall to the floor. _Once I win, maybe things will get back to normal._

-X-

The music starts, and excitement pumps through my veins as the District 1 chariot starts moving. I realize that now is not the time to mope about the past or worry about the other tributes. Now is the time to present my best self to the audience.

Our snow white horses trot through the opening doors, and I break into a huge smile as I catch my first glimpse of the Capitol crowds. A thunderous cheer echoes all around me as the crowd sees me for the first time, and I've never felt better in my entire life. There are so many people in the stands, it's like the whole world is watching Reign and me as we stand in our chariot, smiling and waving at everyone. I realize that, considering how many people are watching us from their homes not only in the Capitol but also in the Districts, the whole world might as well be watching.

Another wave of cheers and applause rings around me - it's probably for the District 2 chariot - but I notice that it's not as loud as the reaction to the District 1 debut. I don't even look back at the District 2 chariot - I mean, why would I do that when my chariot is the best? Reign sneaks a few backwards glances, but I just continue smiling, waving, and cheering.

 _Ha,_ I think, getting more and more confident by the minute. _Sure, District 2, your gladiator costumes are great, but District 1 is AWESOME._

As the parade continues and music continues to pump into my ears, I realize that I'm getting restless. I still feel great, but I'm feeling so euphoric that I can't stand still. I yell along with the crowd, presenting a victorious, proud posture. A rose flies in my direction, and I catch it, waving it wildly in the air and causing some of its petals to fall off.

"Token! Token! Token!" the crowd cheers, and I've never felt more pumped up in my life.

"Hahaha, YES!" I scream, pumping my fist into the air. "I love you too, all of you! I'll kill everyone in the arena and return to you, just you wait!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, and even though I know that nobody can hear me I know that they love me.

"Hey Token, will you chill a little?!" Reign yells above the music, laughing. "You almost knocked me off the chariot!"

"Victors don't chill, they kill!" I yell back, facing my District Partner and raising her hand into the air, smiling broadly. I continue to wave wildly at the crowd as Reign just smiles and says nothing more, continuing to wave at the crowd along with me. I hope she's at least a little intimidated. She'll be a good ally, but there's only room for one Victor, at that will be me.

As our chariot continues its route around the Capitol, Reign looks behind her once in a while, perhaps to survey the other Districts' chariots. I scoff when she isn't looking. Why would we, the best District, care about what the other Districts are wearing? Sure, District 12 had unusually good costumes considering how weak they are as a District, but their fire getup can't hold a candle to me and Reign. I know that we have the best costumes - our glittery, sequined pink outfits are simply dazzling.

Now I'll just have to keep up this momentum through the rest of the Games. The chariot rides are only the first part of the Games - I'll have to go through Training, Interviews, and, of course, the Games themselves. But I'm not worried. I know that, with my training and determination, I'll be the one to emerge victorious.

 _It's all downhill from here,_ I think happily as I continue waving at the audience without a care in the world.

* * *

 **Kayne Ramino, age 15  
** District 7 Male

The amount of color around me is overwhelming, with every color of the rainbow present in the vast room I'm in. Six chariots, each with four horses attached to them, sit in a random formation in the basement of the Remake Center. Each chariot is the same - black with golden embellishments - and marked with a District number. Not every chariot has arrived yet - Districts 8 through 12 are missing - but some of the tributes have already started mingling. The Careers from One and Two have gotten off their chariots and stand clustered together, while the pair from Three keep sneaking glances at them. Calder Murray and Pearl Tang from Four stand awkwardly on their chariot, not talking to anyone, and so do Kasumi Honda and Axel Villa from Six. On the other hand, the young tributes from Five are making conversation with each other.

When the District 7 chariot carrying Piper and I rolls into the room, a few heads turn towards us, only for everyone to resume their activities immediately afterwards. Our costumes aren't that impressive, so I don't expect anyone to approach us. I stand stiffly, gripping the chariot and hoping that I don't break anything. My tree costume is so cumbersome that I had to be literally lifted onto my chariot by the District 7 stylists, Aprilia and Donatello. I'm glad no one saw that, but now all of Panem will see me looking silly as I'm paraded around the Capitol in a tree costume that won't earn me any sponsors because every District 7 tribute in every past Games I've seen has been in a tree costume.

I just want this to be over.

"I guess we're allowed to get off our chariots and move around until the parade starts," Piper says to me as the District 8 chariot arrives, the tributes wearing a patchwork of light blue and pink. For some reason, Piper isn't dressed like a tree. Instead, she wears an origami-themed dress made of fabric that looks like folds of white paper. I'm slightly jealous of her. How come she got the innovative costume while I got stuck with the tree?

"Mhm," I say, staring straight ahead and starting to sweat under the bright lights.

"Why don't you move around a bit?" Piper asks, smiling. "You look stiff as a board."

"That's because I am," I answer, and Piper starts to laugh. I can't help but smile as well. I didn't mean to make a joke, but my District Partner's laughter is contagious.

"No, really," Piper says, her face turning serious. "I don't understand why I'm laughing. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just nervous," I say as I watch the District 9 chariot arrive. The Nine tributes are wearing odd-looking bodysuits of gold and silver, which I find to be very weird because I have no idea how their outfits have to do with grain.

"I hate being in front of a lot of people," I continue, looking down. "I prefer being alone in the woods with the birds."

"Really?" Piper asks, raising her eyebrows. "I can't relate. But I get what you mean by being nervous. I'm nervous too."

I nod as the Districts 10, 11, and 12 chariots arrive in quick succession. The tributes from Ten are wearing gold-and-white cowboy outfits, which look pretty nice on them. But their outfit can't compare to the District 12 outfits. I notice that everyone in the room is looking at Kivan and Amanita. Usually, District 12 has the worst outfits in the tribute parade. Not this year - the District 12 tributes look like royalty. Kivan and Amanita wear all black, except for golden crowns and flame-orange capes the color of embers. In comparison, the District 11 outfits look simply lazy. The boy wears a suit made of random leaves glued onto muslin, while the girl is dressed in a furry chipmunk suit and looks furious about it.

"Hey," Piper says, prodding me gently on the shoulder. I turn to her, still gripping the chariot handle.

"I'm going to walk around a bit," Piper says, leaping off the chariot. "I'll be back before the parade starts."

"Okay," I say, managing a small smile. I'm still nervous as heck, but being around Piper is relaxing. I'm amazed at how well she's hiding her nervousness, if she's nervous at all.

I look around the basement of the Remake Center as Piper walks straight to the District 12 chariot. _Wow, she's really going to talk to the best-looking District?_ I think as I scan the room. Pearl, the girl from Four, has joined the Careers and is now speaking quickly and excitedly to the tributes from One and Two. The District 3 tributes are still watching the Careers like hawks, and I don't understand why. Sure, the Careers are the most dangerous tributes in the arena, but what good is watching them? I know that I'm going to stay as far away from the Careers as possible.

Meanwhile, the thirteen-year-olds from District 5 have left their chariot and are talking with the pair from Ten. This doesn't surprise me - oftentimes the younger tributes stay together in the Games. What does surprise me is the fact that the Careers keep sneaking glances at the District 12 chariot. Are they really considering Amanita and Kivan as potential allies or threats? Perhaps the Careers think the Twelve pair should be taken out simply because they have the best costumes.

Piper and Amanita seem to be having a pretty good conversation going, while Amanita's District Partner stands awkwardly off to the side, not getting involved with the younger girls. He isn't the only tribute who isn't talking to anyone. The pairs from Six and Eight stand quietly in their chariots, looking around at the other tributes the way I am. The boy from Four looks around at everyone as well, paying extra attention to the pairs from Three and Nine. Millie and Koras from Nine are talking with each other, and so are Rielle Corde and Chip Latier from Three. Finally, the small chipmunk girl from Eleven is stomping around the room cursing her stylists, while her District Partner watches her with wide eyes.

With everyone accounted for, I try to sit down, but the trunk of my tree costume makes it impossible. I sigh and continue observing the scene around me for lack of anything better to do. I notice that every District chariot is attached to four horses of the same color, with the District 7 chariot being pulled by chestnut horses. Each chariot is pulled by different colored horses, and the horses range in color from the snow white horses of the District 1 chariot to the jet black horses of the District 12 chariot. The animals are so well-trained that they just stand there until it's time for the parade. Most of the tributes are ignoring the horses in favor of the other tributes, but the twelve-year-old girl from District 10 is petting one of her tricolored horses as she talks to the other young tributes, who are now joined by the boy from Eleven.

I look away. It's going to be hard when those young tributes die.

"Five minutes until the parade starts," a voice sounds gently from the speakers. "Tributes and stylists, please get ready."

 _Five minutes until all of Panem sees me in this silly costume,_ I think as the tributes around me say goodbye to the people they are talking to and return to their chariots. The stylists swarm around the chariots, doing last minute checkups. Piper returns to the District 7 chariot, smiles at me, and climbs into the chariot. Our stylists hurry over to us.

"I'll admit it's a bit of an experiment for us to deviate from what we're so used to," Donatello says to Piper, adjusting the folds of her outfit, "but I think you can pull this off. Don't forget to smile and wave."

I'm not sure whether or not Donatello's comment was directed at just Piper or the both of us, but I know that it will be impossible for me to smile and wave when I truly feel as stiff as the tree I'm dressed as.

"I will," Piper says, and Donatello gives her a thumbs-up.

My stylist, Aprilia, is busy brushing the horse in front of me. I sigh quietly, not loudly enough for anyone to hear. I'm used to being ignored, but still, it's disheartening to be shafted in favor of a horse.

With Piper taken care of, Donatello joins Aprilia in grooming the horses. Piper and I are silent as we watch the twenty-four stylists place their finishing touches on the chariots.

"One minute until the parade starts," the same voice from before booms in the room. "Stylists, please return to your designated areas."

"Here it comes," Piper says with nervous excitement as Aprilia and Donatello leave us.

"I'm terrified," I say flatly. In my mind I envision too-bright lights and too-noisy crowds, and I frown.

"Maybe you can think of home?" Piper suggests. "Or close your eyes, you won't have to see everything that way."

"I'd probably fall off the chariot if I did that, though," I say frankly. "But I guess I can do the former. Thanks."

Piper gives me a smile, but her response is drowned out as the parade music starts blasting at full volume and the District 1 chariot starts moving. The tributes are dressed in sparkly, gem-studded pink-and-white outfits, and I can already hear the deafening roar of the Capitol audience as Reign Graceland and Token Waterman make their debut. I'm not surprised by their reception - District 1 outfits are often the best.

District 2 lines up behind District 1. Brock Winters and Hestia Ashton are dressed in golden gladiator armor, and their costumes, while nice, don't complement each other as well as the District 1 outfits. The four slate-gray horses of the District 2 chariot start trotting forward through the vast double doors, and the black-and-white District 3 horses get into position. Rielle and Chip are wearing outfits of silver mesh and elaborate headdresses, which, if I'm honest, pale in comparison to the golden District 2 costumes. The District 4 outfits of light blue fabrics and coral-like accessories look much better. Together with the bluish-gray District 4 horses, the District 4 outfits really evoke the beauty of the sea.

The District 5 chariot rolls into position and moves through the double doors, Alec Bolton and Sonata Rae Lynch holding hands as they start waving at the audience. Sonata wears a simple black dress with orange fairy lights draped around her shoulders, while Alec wears a plain black collared shirt and pants with a glittery orange tie. Their outfits are simple, but complement each other well.

"It's almost our turn," Piper says excitedly as the four reddish-brown horses of the District 6 chariot start trotting forward. Kasumi wears a golden yellow dress, while Axel sports a suit of the same color. What I don't get is the crescent moon shapes that surround the tributes' faces. What do crescent moons have to do with transportation?

Suddenly, I feel a lurch as the District 7 chariot starts moving forward. I panic momentarily, fearing that I'll fall off the chariot when I realize that I'm still holding onto the chariot for dear life. My eyes widen with fear as we move through the double doors and onto the sunlit Capitol path. A cheer greets Piper and I - it's not as loud as some of the previous ones, but it's still far too loud for me. The crowds are huge! So many colors, noises, and shapes surround me, and my heart starts racing as the chariot continues moving forward. How long will this parade last? How much longer until I find a moment of peace and quiet?

All I'm answered with is the booming parade music that resonates all around me.

* * *

 **Poppy Keyes, age 15  
** District 11 Female

"Five minutes until the parade starts," a voice sounds gently from the speakers. "Tributes and stylists, please get ready."

Get ready my butt! There's no way I'll lose what little is left of my dignity by being paraded around the Capitol in this idiotic chipmunk costume. Can I skip the Chariot Rides? I briefly consider making a run for it when I realize that there's really nowhere I can go. Besides, skipping the Chariot Rides is probably an action that can be seen as rebellious against the Capitol.

I sigh angrily, remembering my mentor's command about not defying the Capitol. I hate how peaceful and boring Seeder is, but she's right. Too much resistance against the Capitol would equal me getting blown up by the Gamemakers, my family dying, or both. I know I wouldn't want myself biting the dust in such a lame way. As for my family, I hate most of them, but even I wouldn't wish death upon them.

Seeing my stylist, Sans, start walking towards me makes me want to punch that lazybones in the face. He deserves it for even thinking this was a good idea. Then I remember that punching Capitolites probably counts as a rebellious action as well, so I stomp back to the District 11 chariot and climb into it, seething. I make a mental note to myself to get back at Sans by the time I'm shipped off to the Games.

Digger climbs into the chariot next to me and grips the chariot handle. He's shaking like the leaves on his outfit. I still don't understand whose idea it was to dress us like a chipmunk and a pile of leaves. There's no way this lame-ass getup will earn me any sponsors.

Digger's stylist, Luxe, ambles lazily towards us, Sans walking even more slowly behind her. I resist the urge to flip them off and just roll my eyes as the two overweight stylists approach the District 11 chariot.

"Eh, looks good," Luxe says flatly as she looks us up and down. "What do you think, Sans?"

"I'd say our job is done," Sans says with a bored look on his face. "Let's go get some malasadas."

"Eating definitely beats working," Luxe declares as she and Sans walk away from Digger and I, leaving us standing awkwardly in our chariot.

"Sans and Luxe really suck," I declare angrily. "I'm going to get back at them for dressing me like this."

"Mhm," Digger says quietly, nodding. It seems like he's doing everything in his power to not cross me. That's good. I know I need some allies, but anyone would be more useful than the little wimp that is my District Partner.

Crap, allies! I was so busy stomping around angrily and swearing vengeance on my stylist that I forgot to look for them! I look around and see that pretty much everyone is on their chariot, ready to go. I decide in annoyance against talking to anyone at this moment, because I'm probably going to be taken more seriously if I were in a training outfit as opposed to this stupid chipmunk suit. However, I make a mental note to watch Amanita Rivers during Training. I liked her spunk during her Reaping, and the fact that her chariot outfit is one of the best can't hurt. I think she'd be a good accomplice during the Games, though I wouldn't mind leaving her high and dry later.

"One minute until the parade starts," the same voice from before booms in the room. "Stylists, please return to your designated areas."

I get ready to grin and bear it, even though I'm dying inside. I hate Sans and my outfit with a passion, but I'm not dumb enough to not heed my mentor's advice to look happy for Capitol sponsors. Seeder made a good point in that if I'm mean and sour in front of the audience I'll earn no sponsors. I made a promise to her that I'd put on a show. It's all a big fat lie, but I'm used to lying anyways.

The parade music booms through the speakers, and the huge double doors of the room open slowly, allowing the District 1 chariot to parade out into the cheering Capitol crowd. I scoff as I look away from those Career pansies and their shiny outfits that practically yell "Look at me, I'm filthy rich!"

District 2 lines up behind the District 1 chariot. Hoo boy. This is going to be a long, unnecessary parade.

When the District 11 chariot finally moves into the open air, I plaster on my best fake smile. I briefly consider waving to the audience, but I'm not going to stoop that low. I'm furious when I notice that the cheers for District 11 are the lamest yet. Thanks a lot, Sans and Luxe. Still, the sounds around me are deafening, the colors around me are too bright, and Digger is crouching down in the chariot with his hands on his ears like he's given up hope completely. I wonder what's going through the little twig's head. I hate being here and I hate the Capitol, but I'm not freaking suicidal.

The twelve chariots parade around the Capitol until they reach the Presidential Mansion, where they come to a stop and the parade music ends with a flourish. The President of the God-forsaken hellhole of Panem steps onto a balcony and, in a stuffy speech, welcomes everyone to the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Even I'm not reckless enough to disrespect President Snow, so I stand there, my legs hurting like hell, as Snow continues his speech and the cameras cut to the faces of the tributes.

I notice with disgust that me and Digger, who has now stood up shakily, have barely any screentime. On the other hand, it's hard to take one's eyes off the District 12 chariot. Amanita and Kivan look like they're on fire.

When the President finishes his speech, the chariots parade once more around the City Circle and then disappear into the Training Center, where the District Teams come to meet the tributes and help them off their chariots. There's a veritable flurry of excitement around the District 12 chariot, which I'm currently glaring at along with a good half of the tributes. I wish I had a competent stylist.

Without anyone giving me permission to, I jump off the chariot and shake the cramps out of my legs. Sans and Luxe are nowhere to be found - _of course_ \- so it's me and Digger's Prep Teams who escort the two of us away from the chariot and into one of the elevators. Digger asks the six colorful Capitolites where the District 11 stylists are, only to be met with shrugs.

 _Ugh._

-X-

As soon as I'm in my spacious quarters, I quickly search for a closet and find one stocked full of different kinds of clothes. Sighing in relief, I get out of my chipmunk costume and throw on a comfortable plaid shirt and blue jeans. I walk around the room, savoring its comfortable design, when my eyes fall on the chipmunk costume. A bright idea crosses my mind.

I scoop up the furry suit and walk out of my room. When I reach the main lounge, however, Seeder is there, sitting on a couch.

 _Crap._

"Hello, Poppy," she says pleasantly. "I hope your time on the chariot wasn't _too_ unbearable."

"It wasn't bad," I lie with a smile. I figure that if I appear angry Seeder will want to have a talk with me, and I don't want that to happen.

"Thanks for listening to my advice and smiling out there," Seeder says. "Trust me, it'll help get sponsors."

"I know," I say, puffing up my chest confidently. "Why don't you go check on Digger? I think that weenie needs your help more than I do." _And you'll be out of my hair._

"Poppy, what are you doing with your chariot costume?" Seeder asks, her voice sharp.

 _Crap. Uh, quick thinking!_

"I'm returning it to Sans," I respond, careful to keep my voice at its natural level. "You don't need to help me, I can find him. Really, I'll be fine."

"Too fine, in fact," Seeder says sternly. Her voice softens. "I understand that it's tempting to take your anger out on others now that you've been Reaped, but you need to focus on getting home alive. Causing mischief in the Training Center won't help that cause. Why don't we sit and talk a little? If you want to complain about your stylist I'm here to listen - as long as you don't say anything too crazy, of course."

"I can cause as much mischief as I want, thank you very much," I snap, glaring at my mentor, furious at her for figuring out part of my plan. "Win or lose, I'm going back to Hell any way you slice it. So while I'm here I'm going to have some fun." I sigh as I see the expression of concern on Seeder's face. "Don't worry, I won't do anything _too_ crazy. I hate my family but if all of them died that'd be a real bummer."

Seeder pauses, understanding the connotation of what I said. She nods slowly and sighs.

"Alright," she says, defeated. "Be careful, okay?"

I roll my eyes. "Duh."

"Be in the dining room for dinner at eight," Seeder says. I nod, and she continues, "Do you want to strategize? I'm here if you need me."

"Nah," I say confidently, seriously hoping that she'd just leave. "Can you go away now?"

"Okay," Seeder says, getting up and disappearing into a hallway. I listen until I hear a door close, and then I spring into action.

I explore the floor, looking for my stylist. I have a bone to pick with him. By the time I've combed the whole floor, however, I still haven't found Sans. I ran into Digger, Simon, and Seeder a few times, which was embarrassing, but my stylist is nowhere to be found. He's probably behind the only locked door I saw.

Sighing in frustration, I decide to put into action Plan B. I enter an elevator and press the "Roof" button. When the elevator arrives at the roof, I waste no time in admiring how "marvelous" Cornelius said it was. I walk right to the walled side of the roof and hurl the despicable chipmunk costume over the edge.

 _Good riddance,_ I think with a smirk as I watch the suit drop down towards the Capitol streets. It'll be amusing when a wandering Capitolite comes across that thing.

I'm thrown for a loop, however, when there is a sharp zapping noise and the costume hits something invisible but solid. A blue spark appears at the contact point, and the chipmunk suit bounces back up, and I'm dumbfounded, but not dumbfounded enough to not step aside as the suit falls gently onto the concrete floor of the roof.

I stare at the crumpled outfit on the ground for a while before picking it up, walking to a different section of the roof, and hurling it again over the edge. I'm not surprised when the same thing happens - the chipmunk suit bounces back onto the roof.

 _There's something surrounding the building to prevent tributes from escaping,_ I realize. _Hmm… maybe I can put this knowledge to good use._

I hear a rustle behind me, and I whip around, certain that someone was watching me. I see the boy from Four - Calder was his name, I think - run away and disappear behind the elevators. What would he want with me? He's gone now, so there's no bother asking. I don't think I want to ask, either. Being from a Career District, Calder isn't exactly someone I want to cross.

With a huff, I sling the chipmunk outfit over my shoulder and head back down to the District 11 floor.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Chariot Rides! Sorry it wasn't completely in chronological order; I just thought it'd work better this way. With this chapter, every tribute has had their second POV. Do you understand why I chose Token, Kayne, and Poppy to have Chariot Ride POVs rather than Train Ride POVs? With Districts 1, 7, and 11, I had to have one tribute have a Train Ride POV and one tribute have a Chariot Ride POV, due to the fact that those Districts had two submitted tributes. I chose Token to have a Chariot Ride POV because I thought Prep would be a good time to address his scars and reveal his self-harm issues. Kayne is a quiet and observant tribute, so I thought he'd be a good narrator to describe the Chariot outfits. Finally, Poppy got a Chariot Ride POV because I thought it'd be funny to see how she reacted to the costume her submitter requested.**

 **I don't have Chariot Outfit drawings posted yet, so it's harder for readers to visualize the Chariot Outfits. However, for the most part the tributes' Chariot Outfits were the canonical 74th Games Chariot Outfits, unless the tribute's submitter requested another outfit. I'll be posting this story's Chariot Outfits on the TSBD blog as I finish them.**

 _ **Chapter questions:** **Any thoughts on the Chariot Outfits - for example, which Chariot Outfit was your favorite and your least favorite? Do you have any alliance predictions, considering who talked to whom prior to the Chariot Rides? What do you think Poppy and Calder will do with the knowledge of the forcefield?**_

 **Random question of the chapter: Do you like Pokemon? (This question may or may not be THAT random... you'll have to read my remaining notes to see why.)**

 **Next up is Training Day 1, but before that chapter gets posted, I have some announcements to make.**

 **As my pre-chapter Author's Notes said, I'm suffering from a serious drop in motivation. Over time I've been less and less motivated to work on TSBD, and I just think that now, with everyone having their second POVs done, is a good time to take a break. I'm more unmotivated than ever to work on this story, and, to be honest, there are a lot of other things I'd rather write besides TSBD, such as _Portraits of Panem_ and that one-shot I was dared to write months ago and never got around to writing. I really miss Pokemon fanfiction too - writing it, reviewing it, and the SPPf Fan Fiction community (which will always have a special place in my heart because it introduced me to fanfiction). This is why the random question of the chapter was Pokemon-related - if you like Pokemon you just might be interested in checking out my Pokemon stories. ;)**

 **All of this means that _The Same, But Different_ is now on a three-month hiatus. I'm giving myself three months after the posting of this chapter to take my break, and then I'll resume writing this story. I promise that _within four months_ after the posting of this chapter I'll post the first Training day. There's no way I'll discontinue or summarize this story - I have far too much planned for that. I know I said that I don't have much motivation to write this story, but I have enough motivation to not discontinue this story, y'know? Also, during the hiatus, I'll be updating the story blog, so this story won't exactly be DEAD for four months. ;)**

 **So thanks for reading and understanding, and have a great day!**


	11. Training Day 1

**A/N: Trigger warning for strong language in the second POV, and transphobia in the third. Please be assured that I do not condone these characters' actions.**

 **Four and a half months. Wow, I'm truly sorry for how long this update took. I was supposed to update this story in early November for NaNoWriMo, but, like my profile says, my health and home situation have both been not great for the past few weeks. Add that to the fact that I took on too many responsibilities in November, and you've got me ending up not actually getting anything done at all.** **I seriously considered deleting, discontinuing, or summarizing this story, but in the end I decided not to because this story means too much to me, and I have too much planned for me to just give up.**

 **That said, I completely understand if you've stopped reading this story by this point, or you've chosen to resubmit your tributes to other stories. However, I will stick with _The Same, But Different_ until the very end, no matter how long it takes and how many readers I lose, simply because I love it so much.**

 **I can't make any promises about updates because, as I said before, my situation is volatile, but please be assured that I am trying my best with this story and will never give up.**

 **Without further ado, presenting, Training Day 1 of _The Same, But Different_.**

* * *

 **Training Day 1**

* * *

 **Sonata Rae Lynch, age 13**  
District 5 Female

"Welcome, Sonata," Porter greets me as I enter the dining room with a notebook in hand. "Come join us for breakfast."

I look around at the extravagant meal that has been set for the District 5 team. "Where's Alec?" I ask as I sit down in the empty chair next to Amber, my stylist. The gold-skinned man nods in greeting.

"Don't worry, we'll call him if he doesn't show up in a few minutes," Pine says, placing a pancake on his plate. "Help yourself, Sonata. Everything on this table and in this room is yours."

"Try the eclairs," Merlin suggests from the other side of the room, where he is loading his plate with food. "They're really good."

"Thanks," I say as I get up with my empty plate and walk around the room, putting all sorts of delectable food onto it. I'm munching on an eclair on the way back to the table - Merlin was right, it _is_ very good - when Alec enters the room.

"Hey everyone," he says, smiling. "How's it going?"

"Alec, you did brush your teeth, right?" I ask.

"Why are you asking me that?" Alec says, raising his eyebrows.

"Because if you have bad breath, you'll scare away our allies," I say, grinning. "But really, go and brush your teeth. We need to look impeccable when we're in the Training Center."

"I'm not sure about impeccable, but Sonata has a point," Porter puts in. "Alec, why don't you go wash up better, and then rejoin us? You've got plenty of time."

"Okay," Alec says, nodding and disappearing into his room. I plop my plate down and smile at the District 5 Mentors.

"I was thinking that we spread out," I say as I munch on my breakfast. "My alliance, I mean. We all need to master two weapons, one small weapon and one larger weapon, and one close combat weapon and one ranged weapon. It's best if we all used different weapons, so we can spread out our skills. Also, that way there's a higher chance that at least one person in the alliance will be able to use the weapons available in the Arena. I mean, if we all mastered knives that would be nice, but there's a chance that there won't even be knives in the Arena."

"I hope you aren't forgetting our advice to not pick fights," Porter cautions.

"Don't worry, I'm not forgetting," I say sincerely. "We won't get into fights if we can help it. But we'll need weapons to hunt and defend ourselves, and we can't just go into the Arena without any weapon skills whatsoever."

"Good for you Sonata, thinking ahead already," Pine says, nodding in approval. "Don't neglect survival skills, though. They're going to be especially important for your alliance."

"I won't, Pine," I say. "Once again, I plan to have my alliance spread out. We all need to know the basics, but not everyone needs to know everything because we have five people who each can cover something different. I think I'll specialize in shelters."

"You have good ideas for someone of your age," Porter praises after a pause. "Do you have an idea of how you'll allocate your time?"

"All taken care of," I say triumphantly, tapping the light purple notebook that I took with me and set in front of me on the dining table. "Mornings go to survival skills, and afternoons go to weapons. I even have a list of the various things the different members of my alliance might specialize in. Since we have five people, I listed down first aid, shelter building, edible plants, snares, and fire making as the different survival skills we need to master. As for weapons, I made a graph sorting them into small and large, and close and ranged. See?" I flip open my notebook and show the page to the District 5 team. "The bow and arrow goes into 'large' and 'ranged', while brass knuckles go into 'small' and 'close'. Knives are special, so I kind of put them in the middle."

"Impressive," Pine says, nodding. "You definitely have more of a plan than my alliance did."

I smile at Pine's praise, but my face falls when I see the expression on Porter's face.

"Sonata," Porter sighs, putting down her fork, "Did you sleep last night after we talked?"

"Yeah, for four hours," I say, yawning. "I was up till three watching tapes of previous Hunger Games and writing down strategies into my notebook."

"Sonata, you need to get more sleep than that," Porter says, gently but firmly. "Trust me, being sleep-deprived is not a good thing to be in the Arena."

"I was figuring out how to win," I protest.

"Yes, but you can do that in the daytime," Porter points out. "Getting enough sleep is just as important as coming up with a good strategy when it comes to winning."

"Okay," I sigh as Alec re-enters the room. I smile at my District Partner as he sits down at the table.

"Ready for Training?" I ask.

Alec smiles back at me. "You bet."

We finish up our breakfast. I'm silent as the adults talk about how they're going to secure sponsors for us. I decide not to repeat my strategy to Alec - I'll save the talking for when my alliance is assembled in the Training Center. Everything that's being served is delicious, and I can't decide what my favorite food is. When we're done, Merlin guides us to the elevator, which goes down to the Training Center.

Alec and I aren't the last ones to arrive at the expansive underground gymnasium, but we aren't the first, either. The only other tributes in the Center are the Careers from One and Two. They take a quick glance at us when we arrive, but they don't pay much attention to us, probably because they know that we won't be a threat to them.

I try to ignore the Careers, but it's hard not to be intimidated by how much bigger and stronger they are than Alec and me. All of a sudden, my best-laid plans from last night don't matter so much anymore. The hulking boy from One is fidgeting around, as if he can't wait to get his hands on the biggest weapons. The mean-looking girl from Two is looking around at everyone with a look of utter contempt on her face, as if even the other Careers are beneath her. Meanwhile, the pretty girl from One and the short boy from Two are making small talk.

 _They're probably talking about how to kill me,_ I think. I take a deep breath. _Focus, Sonata, get it together. You've got what it takes to lead your alliance to victory._

Thinking about my alliance puts a knot in my stomach. I've only had the chance to talk to Digger, Marie, and Suede for a few minutes, but I already feel that they see me as a friend, or at least respect me. What if I screw up in front of them? What if I let them down and let them die? But if them dying means that I get to live, that would be okay, right?

 _No,_ I think as more tributes arrive. _It's not okay that for one of us to get out alive, the rest of us will have to die._

I have no choice, though. Porter made that clear to me when I talked to her after the Chariot Rides last night, worried about having to be the one to kill Alec. She told me not to worry too much about that situation arising because of how unlikely it would be, and to focus instead on keeping my alliance alive. She did, however, say that I had to prepare for the worst while hoping for the best.

After I talked to Porter I didn't sleep until three, which I'm now starting to regret. I hope that me being tired won't get in the way of me learning things.

I'm looking around the Training Center and trying to locate the stations we'll focus on - knives, fire starting, and edible plants - when Alec taps me on the shoulder.

"You've been pretty quiet," he says. "Are you trying to figure out where to go when we're released?"

"There's so much stuff in here," I say, nodding. "I can't even find a station for darts."

"I'm sure we'll be able to find it later," Alec says as an elevator door opens and the tributes from District 10 walk out. Alec hurries over to them, and I follow him.

"Hey guys!" Alec exclaims. "How was your first night?"

"Terrible," Suede grumbles, yawning. "I stayed up until three reading, and now I'm starting to regret it."

"You and me both, Suede," I say, smiling. "I stayed up until three too, but I was coming up with a strategy for us." I show him the charts I made. "Once Digger is here we can talk about what I came up with and what we're going to do."

"How about you, Marie?" Alec asks the small girl from District 10.

"I missed home a lot," she says quietly, her eyes wide as they scan the huge room, "but my mentor made me feel a lot better." She smiles tentatively at me. "I'm glad we're allies, Sonata. You seem to know what to do."

"You can count on me," I say. I'm actually not as confident as I'm pretending to be, but for my alliance's sake I have to be the best leader that I can be.

"Thanks, Sonata," Marie says. She flinches as she catches the Career girl from District 2 looking at her. "They're so big. I hope when they kill us they won't make it too painful."

"Don't worry, we'll try our best to avoid the bigger tributes," I say, my voice faltering. I hope Hestia was _not_ just picking Marie as her first target.

"What's been your favorite part of the Capitol so far?" Alec asks, trying to lighten the mood. "Mine is the food. The eclairs from this morning's breakfast were delicious."

"There are a lot of books," Suede says excitedly. "I wish I can read them all."

"I like the horses," Marie says. "They remind me of home."

"You have horses in District 10?" Alec asks.

"Yeah," Marie says, smiling. "Lots of them. White ones are rare, though, which is why it was so cool for me to see those white horses pulling the District 1 chariot. I didn't get to see them up close, though, because I was too scared to get close to the Careers from One."

"I don't blame you," I say. "I don't want to get close to the Careers from One, or Two, either."

"Hey, there's Digger!" Alec exclaims, and we all turn to see the boy from Eleven walking towards us. I wave at him, and he smiles.

"How are you doing, everyone?" Digger asks as he joins us.

"We're just talking about our favorite part of the Capitol as we wait for instructions," I answer.

"I like the cars," Digger says. "And the food, too. It's nice to not have porridge every day for a change."

I'm about to respond when a tall, muscular woman who I'm assuming is the head trainer steps into the center of the tribute circle.

"Tributes, may I have your attention, please," she says in a loud and clear voice.

The room quiets down as the tributes turn their attention to the speaker, who introduces herself as Head Trainer Atala and explains everything we need to know about Training. I try to focus on what she's saying rather than how much bigger most of the tributes are than me. When Atala releases us, my allies look to me expectantly.

"Do you have any idea of where we should go first?" Marie asks quietly, flinching as the Careers head straight for the deadliest-looking weapons.

"Don't worry, everyone," I say, opening my notebook to a certain page. "I have a plan."

* * *

 **Token Waterman, age 18**  
District 1 Male

"So I take it that he said no?" Brock asks Reign and I as we return to the Career Pack. We just finished talking to Kivan Livolsi, the boy from Twelve. I wasn't sure about recruiting him at first, considering that he was from the poorest District, but Reign seemed pretty insistent about his axe skills.

"He wanted to keep to himself," Reign says, shrugging.

"I told you guys extra allies weren't worth it," Hestia says triumphantly, eating the last bit of her food. "We'll kill it in the Arena, extra allies or not. And I'll emerge victorious."

"Don't be so sure about that," I say with a smirk.

"Please," Hestia counters, smirking right back. "It's me you're talking about."

I slam my fist on the table, which shocks everyone, but I don't care because holy shit this District 2 bitch is driving me crazy.

"Listen, Hestia, I don't care that we're allies," I growl, bile rising in my throat and my voice rising. "You're being an arrogant _bitch_ and you're messing with the wrong person. If you keep this up I'm going to _kill you_ in the Arena as soon as I get a chance, so SHUT THE FUCK UP!" My voice has risen to a shout, and all I see is red. I'm about to punch Hestia and give her a bloody nose when Reign stops me, grabbing my arm.

"Token, don't!" she screams. "You can't punch her, it's against the rules!"

"Is there a problem here?" one of the trainers asks urgently as he hurries over to us.

"Token, your nose is bleeding!" Brock yells.

"Aw shit, really?" I groan, pinching the soft part of my nose and hurrying to the bathroom. I ignore the confused looks of everyone around me, deciding to deal with Hestia later. For now, I'll have to deal with these dumb nosebleeds that keep happening. Honestly, this is the second time in two days that I've gotten a bloody nose, and it's getting quite frustrating.

When I'm in the bathroom, I hold a cold towel to my nose and sigh. I debate with myself whether or not I'm really going to kill Hestia Ashton in the Bloodbath. It won't be too hard - I'll just have to throw a knife at her, and she'll be out of my hair forever. But what kind of a Career kills another Career in the Bloodbath? And if I kill Hestia, I'll risk fracturing the Career Pack, which I don't want to happen that early in the Games.

 _I'll kill her when the Career Pack breaks up,_ I decide. She's going to have to die anyways if I want to win. It doesn't matter when.

My nosebleed taken care of, I make my way back to the Training Center. I decide to focus on showing off my skills because there's no way I'm going to deal with Hestia right now.

"Hey Token!"

It's Reign, with Brock next to her again. I roll my eyes. Brock seems to like Reign more than his own District Partner, but I don't blame him.

"Is Hestia being a-" I catch sight of Brock's pursed lips and stop myself. "What now?"

"The pair from Three just approached us," Reign says. "They want to join the Career Pack."

"Whoa, they've got balls," I comment, chuckling. "What else do they have?"

"I think you'd better come with us to find out," Brock says, motioning me to follow him and Reign. I nod and make my way to where my alliance sat during lunch. I see the tributes from District 3 sitting across from Pearl and Hestia. Hestia looks bored and contemptible as usual, but to my surprise the girl from Three is talking animatedly to Pearl.

"I like all animals, fish included, but there aren't that many animals to observe in Three," the girl, Rielle, says. She and her District Partner stand up as Brock, Reign, and I approach.

"Hello," Rielle greets, extending her hand. "I'm Rielle from District 3, and this is my District Partner, Chip."

I shake Rielle's hand tentatively, not sure about why this girl and her District Partner are even thinking about joining us. Chip holds out his hand for me to shake, and as I shake it, I say, "So I heard you two were talking about joining us."

"Yeah, we were waiting for you to hear what we had to offer," Chip says. He isn't very good at disguising the fear in his voice, and I narrow my eyes.

"We heard that you guys were looking for allies who are good with different weapons," Rielle says smoothly. She's much better at appearing confident, I'll give her that. "Chip and I can offer you just that. I'm good with spears, and Chip uses machetes. Plus, we'll attract plenty of sponsors, Chip especially, so it'll be good for you guys to have us on your side."

Hestia snorts. "What makes you think that _you'll_ get sponsors?" she asks, narrowing her eyes. Like me, she isn't convinced. For once, I agree with her.

Rielle smirks. Wow, she's good. "Chip Latier is the nephew of Beetee Latier, District 3's most famous and popular Victor," she explains. "If you don't get us on your side, Chip and I will divert sponsors away from your alliance. Just saying."

"So what about it?" Chip asks. "Between our weapon skills and sponsor potential, I'd say that Rielle and I could be great allies for you."

"I don't think so," Hestia states flatly. "Let's face it, you just aren't on our level."

"Shouldn't we see what they can do?" Brock points out. "Who knows, they might be good."

"I think that's a good plan," Reign says. She looks around at Pearl and me, and we nod. Reign then turns to Rielle and Chip and says, "Alright, you two, show us what you've got."

Rielle nods. "You first, Chip," she says.

Chip glances at Rielle, and then nods. We all walk to the machete station, and once we're there Chip goes right into slashing at the dummies. He then shows us his strength at the weight training stations. By the time he's done, I'm not convinced. He isn't bad for an outlier, but any Career volunteer from One can lift the amount he lifted, and machetes are easy for Outer District tributes to master anyways.

"I'm not convinced," Hestia declares, echoing my thoughts. "Unless you've got more than your District Partner has, Three girl."

"I'll let you see for yourself," Rielle says. The rest of the Careers and I watch as she makes her way to the spear station and grabs a spear, but instead of attacking the dummies she runs through the agility course with the spear in her hand. I raise my eyebrows as she completes the course with a time within the upper ten percent. For someone from District 3, she isn't bad. Rielle then stabs a dummy with her spear, grabs another spear from the rack, and throws it at another dummy, skewering it through the heart. Brock claps, but stops when Hestia shoots him a look. Rielle smiles and rejoins our circle.

"So," Rielle say, "what about it?"

"You're not bad," Reign says thoughtfully. "I'm fine with you and your District Partner joining the Pack. I'm not sure about the others, though. Brock?"

"I'm cool with them," Brock says, smiling. "More allies is always good."

"How about you, Token?" Reign asks me.

"They're both good for District 3 tributes," I concede, "but let's face it, they aren't on our level. We can do what they did, only better, and do more than what they did too."

"But can you make snares and identify plants?" Rielle asks.

I laugh, and Hestia snorts. "Why would a Career need to do that?" I ask. "We've got all the food we need in the Cornucopia." Hestia nods, echoing my sentiments.

"What if the Cornucopia supplies get destroyed, though?" Rielle points out. "They might get wiped out by an avalanche, or eaten by mutts. We have no idea what the Arena and Games might be like."

"Yeah, the mutts will totally eat weapons," I say sarcastically.

Reign laughs. She stops herself abruptly and says, "Sorry. No, seriously, Rielle has a point. There have been Games in the past where the Cornucopia supplies got destroyed, and those Games are often ones where Outer District tributes manage to win."

"Chip and I have been working on survival skills as well as weapons," Rielle says, "and we'll continue to learn about edible plants, shelter building, and snare making. We'll be covering those as well as our weapons of choice, so if you guys get us on your side we can help you with a lot of things."

"Don't forget that Beetee Latier is my uncle, too," Chip puts in. He's been having Rielle do most of the talking, but it seems that he's gotten more confident. "Rielle and I can offer you guys a lot. I use machetes and have a connection; Rielle uses spears and is pretty agile. And we'll both cover survival skills."

"So what about it?" Rielle asks again.

"I'm convinced," Pearl says. "You can join us, and we can talk about fish. The catfish is the single animal with the most taste buds. Did you know that catfishes-"

"I still don't think they're on our level," Hestia interrupts, and for once I'm glad that she's spoken up. We need to stay on task here. "When the time comes, will they be able to take out other tributes?"

"That's what I was thinking, too," I say. I glance at Rielle and Chip. "Sure, the two of you may have a lot going for you, but if you can't make kills you might as well be on your way out."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Rielle says, standing up straight. "Chip and I know the stakes here."

Chip nods quickly, and Hestia narrows her eyes. Reign clears her throat.

"How about this, guys?" she suggests. "We can use the idea Hestia came up with for Kivan. Rielle and Chip can join us, but they have to prove that they're on our level by getting a kill each within the first twenty-four hours of the Games. Otherwise, they're out." She shrugs. "I mean, they have a lot going for them, but you're right in that they have to prove themselves. This plan would make sure of that."

"I'm fine with that," Chip says, and Rielle nods.

All eyes are on me and Hestia now. I look between Rielle and Chip and the rest of my alliance, and nod my head.

"I think that's a good plan, Reign," I say. I extend my hand for the tributes from Three to shake. I'm still not sure about them, but Reign essentially just gave me permission to kill them if they don't prove themselves, and I think I can work with that. If the Three tributes can kill, they'd be good allies. If they can't, well, they're disposable.

"Welcome to the Pack," I say to the Three pair, smiling. Rielle, and then Chip shake my hand firmly. Hestia sighs.

"I guess I'm outnumbered," she grumbles. She begrudgingly holds out her hand for Chip and Rielle to shake. "Welcome to the Pack."

Chip shakes Hestia's hand, and then Rielle does the same.

"Don't worry," Rielle says confidently, looking Hestia squarely in the eye. "We won't let you down."

* * *

 **Twine Castor, age 16**  
District 8 Female

I heave a sigh of relief as my feet hit the foamy ground next to the climbing wall. That's enough climbing for today. I'll be sure to work on climbing a bit more tomorrow, but now is the time to work on a more specific survival skill.

I look around for an empty station, but the good ones - fire starting, trapping, and shelter building - have tributes in them. I sigh and head to the empty edible insects station. I'll be sure to tackle the more important stations once I'm done, whether or not there are tributes there. The last thing I want to do is to get dragged into a conversation with someone, but because I plan on learning a weapon or two on Days Two and Three I'm going to have to learn the basics by the end of the day today.

I get down to business at the edible insects station, learning which bugs can save my life in a pinch but not bothering to actually eat them. I hide my disgust upon learning that maggots are edible, but at least now I know. I say thank you to the instructor and am about to leave for the next station when three tributes approach me.

"Hey, you're Twine, right?" Calder Murray from District 4 says. He's flanked by Axel from Six and my District Partner. Great. Rayon brought reinforcements.

"I'm not looking for allies," I say coolly, turning away and walking nowhere in particular.

"We weren't going to ask for an alliance, Twine," Rayon says patiently, following me. "But Axel's District Partner, Kasumi, is going around spreading rumors, and we want to set the record straight."

Rumors? So Kasumi is playing a psychological game. I'm not about to fall for her traps, or any traps, for that matter. In all honesty, I don't know why Rayon and his allies are talking to me. This is the Hunger Games, and we'll all be dead in three days anyways, rumors be damned.

"Don't worry," I say calmly, facing Rayon and his alliance. "I don't plan on trusting Kasumi." _Or anyone,_ I think, but I keep my mouth shut.

"That's good," Axel says. "Listen, whatever she says about me just isn't true. She's told me herself that she hopes she can kill me in the most painful way possible, so yeah, that girl just wants to hurt me in any way she can." Their voice is bitter. "I'm not surprised that she's getting people to target me."

"Twine, Axel isn't mean, or a criminal, or anything Kasumi wants you to believe," Calder says forcefully, and Rayon nods along with him. "You've gotta trust that they're an upstanding and hardworking person."

I nod. "I won't make him a target," I say. When Rayon's alliance doesn't leave, I add, "I'm still not looking for allies."

"That's okay," Rayon says, "but Axel is a them, not a him. Kasumi's going around misgendering Axel in a really malicious way and it's awful."

"Oh," I say, embarrassed. I'm not here to make friends - unlike some people - but I'm not so cold as to misgender someone.

"I won't make them a target, and don't worry, I won't trust Kasumi either," I say, and Calder and Rayon smile. Axel nods.

"We'll leave you alone now," they say. "Thanks. Come on, guys, let's learn about plants."

"We haven't talked to everyone yet, though," Rayon says as the allies walk away.

I don't catch Axel's response as I sigh and walk over to the fire-starting station, which currently only has one tribute, the quiet boy from Seven. I know he won't give me much trouble, so I join him in listening to the instructor.

It's such a joke, Rayon making friends with people and actively trying to save them. Doesn't he know that someone or something is going to kill Axel eventually, reputation be damned? Sure, I'm not going to specifically target Axel, unlike Kasumi, but I won't hesitate to kill them if I run into them in the Arena and I'm not outmatched. The Hunger Games is no place for friendship and morals.

I didn't tell that to Rayon's alliance, though. As much as I can't stand my District Partner, the last thing I want to do is rob him of his nice-guy personality and kill-no-one morals. That would make him a bigger threat to me in the Arena, and I could do with as few threats as possible.

I go through the fire-making station without much trouble - Kayne and I are both quiet as we listen and work - but Kasumi Honda, the tribute Rayon's alliance was warning me about, approaches me as I'm standing by myself, deciding where to go next.

"I'm not looking for an ally," I say coolly as the girl from Six greets me. Hopefully I can get out of this quickly.

"I'm not, either," Kasumi says in an equally condescending tone. "But I need my District Partner dead as soon as possible, and if you're the one to bring _him_ down, I might just agree to not kill you until the Final Two."

"Isn't Axel a they?" I ask, purposefully diverting Kasumi's attention away from my answer. I don't want to make any agreements with or enemies out of anyone.

"He says he's genderfluid or some crap - probably just to gain attention and sympathy, that ass - but I can see right through his bullshit," Kasumi says, glaring at her District Partner, who is talking to the girl from Seven on the other side of the room. "If calling him a boy hurts him, good. He deserves to be hurt as much as possible, because he represents everything I hate about District 6. Anyways," she continues, not giving me time to respond, "Axel killed my parents."

This catches me off-guard. "What?" I ask, a little too loudly.

"My parents ran a clinic that helped people with morphling addiction," Kasumi says softly, looking down. "They were good people to me and really tried to help the District. But you know how much power the drug cartels have in Six. My parents' clinic was bad for their business, so Axel - he's part of a drug gang, you know - was hired to gun down my parents. And he got away with it, too." Kasumi looks me in the eye, her fists clenched. "That hardworking genderfluid person thing? All an act to distract people from the fact that he's a cold-blooded murderer."

"Wow," I murmur, my head spinning. "I… did not know that."

"Of course you didn't, he's a good liar," Kasumi growls, a tear streaming down her face. "He can't win. He deserves to die."

I nod slowly, but the truth is, I don't want to engage with Kasumi. For someone who lies all the time herself, I sure can't tell who's telling the truth here, and that scares me.

"Will you kill Axel when you have the chance?" Kasumi asks, wiping away tears.

"I will," I say, nodding.

"Thank you," Kasumi says. "I'll leave you alone now. Good luck."

I nod, and the girl from Six hurries away, leaving me confused as hell. I take a seat at the tables - it's almost lunchtime, anyways - and sigh.

The truth is, I wasn't lying when I said I'd kill Axel if I had the chance. These are the Hunger Games, and it doesn't matter who's right - for me to live, both Axel and Kasumi will have to die. If Axel is alone, I might just kill them - or him, if Kasumi's words are to be trusted.

I shudder at the thought of taking a life. I know it's necessary to win the Games, but I know I'm not going to win anyways, so should I bother?

 _I'll avoid everyone and focus on staying alive first and foremost,_ I think. _I'll only kill tributes I come across if I have the means to._

This thought makes me feel better. Most of the tributes in the Arena will be in groups too big for me to handle, so chances are I'll die before I have to kill anyone.

 _And chances are, I won't have to worry about Kasumi and Axel either,_ I realize. _If I'm lucky, they'll get themselves killed, and once they're dead it won't matter who's telling the truth._

When the lunch bell rings, I get some lunch and eat it quickly so I can get back to training. Groups are starting to form in the dining area, with the Careers in the center and Outer District alliances on the edges. There's the pair from Three, and yes, there's Rayon's group. I look away as they walk towards the pair from Nine, probably intent on expanding their alliance. The young tributes sit together, not making any effort to interact with the older tributes, and apparently Piper Slocum, Poppy Keyes, and Amanita Rivers have decided to become an alliance as well. The loners - myself, Kasumi, Kayne from Seven, and Kivan from Twelve - sit as far away from everyone else as possible, even though halfway during lunch the girl from One and the boy from Two approach Kivan. Huh. I wonder what they want from him.

I finish up my lunch quickly and make a beeline for the shelter building station while most of the tributes are still eating. I don't bother with staying in the dining area - what's the point of talking to my fellow tributes when we're in the Hunger Games together? I focus instead on what the instructor is saying, and by the time I leave the station I've gained some nice knowledge on shelters.

I spend the rest of the day tackling as many survival-based stations as possible, and when Training ends at five in the afternoon I'm so exhausted that I'm ready to just go to sleep. I know that I'll have to endure dinner with Velveteen, Benjamin, Evie, and Rayon first, though.

I heave a heavy sigh as I step into the elevator. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Alliance Recap as of Training Day 1

Careers: Reign (1F) / Token (1M) / Hestia (2F) / Brock (2M) / Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M) / Pearl (4F)  
Outer District Power Pack: Calder (4M) / Axel (6M) / Rayon (8M) / Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)  
-District Nine: Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)  
Younglings: Sonata (5F) / Alec (5M) / Marie (10F) / Suede (10M) / Digger (11M)  
Firecrackers: Piper (7F) / Poppy (11F) / Amanita (12F)  
Loners (not an alliance): Kasumi (6F), Kayne (7M), Twine (8F), Kivan (12M)

* * *

 **A/N: Next up, Training Day 2! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it took forever to get out.**

 _ **Chapter questions: How do you think Sonata and her alliance will progress through these Games? How will the tension between Token and Hestia be resolved, especially with Rielle and Chip in the picture? Who is telling the truth, Axel or Kasumi, and how much will it affect Twine?**_

 **Random question of the chapter: What is your favorite plant?**

 **Bonus questions (because I'm super proud of myself for putting a lot of stuff in this chapter, and if you answer these you'll be my best friend forever tbh): What do you think about these alliances? Any general thoughts? Any predictions for how they will turn out, such as whether or not betrayal will happen?**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated whether you're a submitter or a new reader, but I'm honestly not asking for too much at this point haha. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	12. Training Day 2

**A/N: Strong strong trigger warning for transphobia in the first section. It gets bad this time around and includes very offensive slurs. Please be assured that I as a person do not condone any of this prejudice.**

 **I have to start by apologizing for not updating for so long… again. What happened was that first I realized that a subplot I had planned for this story wouldn't work, so I had to plan a new subplot, which led to a really bad writer's block. Secondly, even though my home situation with my parents improved, I was struggling pretty hard with my mental illnesses in late 2017 and early 2018. Thankfully I'm feeling better now because I've gotten treatment, but with my better mood came a tendency to lose focus easily. It's really frustrating. Still, I've made an updating schedule, and I hope I can get as many TSBD chapters out as possible while I'm in a good mood. Thanks for understanding everyone.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy Training Day 2.**

* * *

 **Training Day 2**

* * *

 **Kivan Livolsi, age 18  
** District 12 Male

"What's your plan for today, Amanita?" Haymitch Abernathy asks as I sit at the table, eating breakfast with the District 12 team. He's finally sober enough to actually give advice, and he's honored Amanita and I's request to be mentored separately, which are both good things.

"Piper, Poppy, and I are gonna kill it in the Arena," my District Partner says with a smirk, wiping her mouth with a sleeve and putting a leg on the table. By this point, Effie has given up on trying to instill some manners into the girl, but our escort still purses her lips.

"I'll keep practicing with the darts," she says, popping a bite-sized cookie into her mouth. "I'm getting good at them, and if I can get a bit of poison on those little weapons in the Arena, I'm sure I can take down anyone."

"You haven't been neglecting survival skills, have you?" Haymitch asks gruffly, taking a swig from his liquor. "Let's face it, a kid like you should probably focus more on keeping away from threats and staying alive than trying to take down tributes who are twice your size."

"I'm not afraid of anyone," Amanita snaps. Then she sighs and puts her feet back down on the ground, earning a nod of approval from Effie. "Fine, I'll spend all afternoon today learning the boring stuff."

"Which can mean the difference between life and death," Haymitch grumbles, but he doesn't press. He turns to me. "How about you, Kivan? Please tell me you're planning on balancing your time a bit better."

I chew and swallow my last piece of toast before answering, "Uh, I spend mornings on axes and knives, and afternoons on survival stuff. Like edible plants and how to find water. Is that okay?"

"Perfect, keep doing that," Haymitch says. "Remember, though, once you're in the Arena, make it a priority to find water. Both of you. I can't guarantee that people would readily sponsor water to District 12."

"I've definitely been trying to get the sponsors on your side, though," Effie pipes up brightly. "You know what they say, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns into pearls!" She beams, proud of herself.

I decide to keep quiet, even though I know that coal doesn't turn into pearls. Haymitch makes a sound that I assume is a grunt of approval.

"Can we go now?" Amanita asks, popping another cookie into her mouth. "If I'm going to get out of the Arena alive I'd better train as much as I can."

"That's the spirit of the Games!" Effie exclaims, smiling as she dabs at her mouth daintily with a napkin. "I shall escort you to Training. Kivan, are you ready?"

"Yes," I say as I get up from my seat. Effie and Amanita stand up as well, and Haymitch bids us a quick farewell as we start walking.

"We'll keep working on getting sponsors as soon as I'm back," Effie chirps, and Haymitch nods.

My District Partner and I follow Effie to the elevator. Amanita and I haven't spoken to each other since the train, but that doesn't bother me too much. If I'm going to get out of the Games alive, I can't be weighed down by anyone in the Arena. I'm not going to trust any other tribute during my time in the Games, especially not my District Partner, who would probably stab me in the back while I'm asleep if I ally with her anyways. As for the Career Pack, I'm flattered that they'd want me with them, but being a District 12 tribute in a Career Pack full of trained killers from the upper Districts is only asking for trouble.

I just hope that the Careers won't make me a target for my refusal to join them.

 _Wait, crap._ As I ride the elevator to the Training Center, I realize that disagreeing with the Careers probably isn't the best thing to do. What if the Careers wanted me to join them because they thought I was strong, and are planning to kill me as soon as possible because they think I'm a threat? Maybe they think that if I'm not with them, I'm a threat to them.

 _I can't just ask to join them, though,_ I think, my heart racing. _They'll definitely think I'm weak if I do that. But if they're really planning on killing me in the Bloodbath, then I have no choice but to run as soon as the gong sounds._

As much as I hate Careers, I'm starting to have second guesses about turning them down.

I don't know if the Careers are really planning on targeting me, though. They might want to pick off weaker tributes first. I decide to observe the Careers a bit more before making my decision. By the morning of the Games, I'll know whether I'm going to run towards the supplies or away from them.

 _But if the Careers ask me to join them again, I'll definitely say yes. I can't risk saying no if they end up being that persistent._

Satisfied with my plan, I make my way to the throwing knives station. Unlike on the first day of Training, the tributes are free to go wherever they want as soon as they step into the Training Center. Without saying anything to me, Amanita heads over to meet her allies. I pick up a rack of knives and face the target.

"Hello again, Kivan," the trainer, a middle-aged man, greets. "Let me know if you need any guidance."

"Just practicing what you taught me yesterday morning for now," I say, nodding at him as I hold the first knife into position. "Uh, can you not correct my stance or anything until I ask you to? I would prefer to be focused."

"Sure thing," the trainer says as I send the first knife flying towards the target. It bounces off the outer circle, and I frown. I must have lost a lot of my training overnight. It's going to take a while to get back in the swing of things.

I decide to focus on getting this right. At the start of Training yesterday, I made a plan to really get good at throwing knives, because I would need to know how to use a ranged weapon as well as the axe, which is a close combat weapon. I hope that, if I work hard enough, I'll master throwing knives by the end of the day tomorrow.

I throw the whole set of knives at the target, mostly getting better the more I practice. I'm so focused that I don't notice the District 6 girl looking at me until after I've thrown the whole set.

"That's some skill you got there," the girl - I think her name is Kasumi - says, causing me to look up at her. "Hopefully you'll be able to kill Axel with those knife skills."

Part of me wants to ignore Kasumi - I did promise myself to keep to myself, after all - but the other part of me can't help but be taken aback at what the Six girl said. The curious part of me wins.

"Why Axel?" I ask, setting the empty knife rack down. "Why do you want them dead specifically?"

"Him," Kasumi says, and I raise my eyebrows. Before I can respond, she says, "He's a boy. That genderfluid crap is just a distraction. He thinks that if people can get distracted by his gender fluidity, they'll forget that he killed my parents."

"Wait what?" I say a bit loudly.

"He's a serial killer, that Axel," Kasumi says softly. "My parents - they were good people who ran a clinic that helped people with morphling addiction - aren't his only victims. He also killed my little brother, and he's out to get me too."

"Hm," I say. Something doesn't add up here. "And they've gotten away with all that?"

"Don't call Axel a they," Kasumi snaps, clearly upset. "He's just an attention-seeking faggot like the rest of those queer freaks. He's-"

"Whoa, don't say that," I say forcefully, taking a step back just in case. "The F word you just said, I mean. That's incredibly awful and offensive to a whole lot of people. Sure, Axel may have killed your family, but that doesn't give you the right to treat them like that."

"You're kidding, right?" Kasumi says, taking a step forward. "Are you seriously going to be one of _those_ people?"

"Yes," I say, standing my ground. "I'm not looking for a fight, but I'm going to be a lawyer one day, and being a lawyer means standing up for what's right and fighting for people who can't fight for themselves. Which too often includes LGBT people." I can see Kasumi getting angrier, but I continue. "Look, I'm sorry Axel killed your parents, but who told you to be so horrible to an entire community of valid individuals?"

"The only people who have been nice to me my whole life say that queer people are freaks," Kasumi snaps. "The Boss, Juanita, and Big Boss too. Big Boss himself came to visit me after I got Reaped, and you know what he said? If I make it back to Six and Axel doesn't, he'll personally ensure that I have enough blood meds to last a lifetime. So shut up."

"Who's Big Boss?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me again.

Kasumi opens her mouth to say something, and then quickly closes it. "Shit," she murmurs.

"He sounds like the leader of a criminal organization, or something," I press, narrowing my eyes. "Why would someone with a name like that visit you, unless you're part of his circle?"

Kasumi takes a deep breath. "I said too much," she says finally. "I'm leaving. But know that if you talk to me again, or say anything against me to anyone else I'll kill you so hard once I'm done with Axel."

"I'll watch out for you," I say, but I start to worry. It would be a bad idea for me to by anyone's target.

"Me aside, everything I said about Axel is true," Kasumi says as she turns to leave. "He killed my family so I hope he dies."

 _Well, everyone's gotta die if you want to make it out alive anyways, so I guess I'm with you,_ I think to myself as Kasumi stalks away. I shake my head and pick up the knife rack again. The knowledge that Kasumi is transphobic, and likely a criminal as well, doesn't really change anything. She's going to die anyways if I win, whether or not I'm the one who kills her. As for Axel, they're going to have to die as well for me to make it out of the Arena alive.

As I continue practicing with the throwing knives, however, I can't help but wonder what the whole truth is. There's no way I'm going to misgender Axel or anything, but maybe they aren't entirely innocent, either. As for Kasumi, maybe her parents really did run a clinic, even though she herself is probably a criminal. I sigh. Searching for the truth probably won't do me any good. I'll have to get tangled up with other tributes, which is something I never wanted to do.

And yet…

I sigh as I throw the last knife, which doesn't even hit the target. Maybe I can figure out the truth behind Axel and Kasumi after I win. But if the Six tributes are both dead, how will I do that?

 _The truth doesn't matter right now,_ I realize. _For now, my main priority is figuring out how to win._

I guess I can find the answer later...

* * *

 **Piper Slocum, age 15**  
District 7 Female

I land on my feet, panting heavily as I finish going through the Gauntlet. I look at my time and notice an improvement over the last few times, and I smile. As I look at the large digital clock hung on the wall of the Training Center, I estimate that I can go through the Gauntlet at least twice before eleven, which is when Amanita, Poppy, and I agreed to meet at the knife throwing station.

 _That's some good progress._

When Training started this morning, my allies and I planned to split up at first, covering different skills, but to practice throwing knives together later during the day. While I've been to a variety of stations, Poppy's getting good at hand-to-hand, and Amanita has been working on darts. Glancing at the hand-to-hand combat station, I spot Poppy slipping out of the grasp of a trainer, and I smile.

That's when I notice the girl from District 6 talking to the boy from District 12 at the throwing knives.

 _Did Axel's alliance talk to Kivan yet?_ I wonder. I hope the Twelve boy doesn't buy whatever nasty things Kasumi might be saying to him. I'll admit, Kasumi was pretty convincing when she talked to Poppy, Amanita, and I yesterday, and my allies and I were just about ready to give Axel a piece of our minds. But then Axel themself talked to us, telling us the whole truth. Their allies backed them up, and something about the way they talked told me that they were dead serious, so I believed them.

Poppy and Amanita were somewhat indifferent to what Axel said, however. Poppy told Axel that she was in it to win it, and she wouldn't show them mercy in the Arena because she wants to go home, truth be damned. I kept quiet because as much as I hated to admit it, Poppy was right. Only one tribute can leave the Arena alive, and I don't think I have it in me to put Axel's life above mine.

At the very least though, Axel deserves to die knowing that most people believe their innocence. It isn't fair that Kasumi is hurting their reputation like that. And I can't believe that the Six girl has the balls to misgender Axel so viciously.

That's why, as soon as Kasumi stalks away from the District 12 boy - she seems upset, and I wonder why - I approach Kivan Livolsi even though he's so much stronger than me and I kind of have no business talking to him.

But he needs to recognize that Axel is innocent.

 _I'll just pretend to be there to throw knives,_ I think. _I was going to meet Amanita and Poppy here at eleven anyways._

"Hello again," I say after Kivan has thrown his last knife.

"Hello," Kivan greets. "Are you going to practice more with throwing knives?"

"Yeah," I answer as I pick up a knife rack. I had a short conversation with Kivan yesterday as we threw knives together, and while he's quiet he isn't bad. I glance across the Training Center at Kasumi, who is currently tying a rope in the snare station. "What did Kasumi want with you?"

"She told me all sorts of horrible things about her District Partner, Axel," Kivan says, his mood visibly souring. "She misgendered them, called them terrible slurs… and said that they killed her parents and little brother."

"That's what she told me and my allies too!" I exclaim. "She said that Axel is a drug dealer who was hired by the cartels to gun down her parents. But-"

"Hold on a second," Kivan says. "Kasumi never told me that. Axel being a drug dealer, I mean. She said that Axel was a serial killer."

"She's lying," I say hotly, grabbing a knife off the rack and throwing it angrily at the target. It misses the target by a large margin, but I don't care. "She didn't tell me and my allies anything about Axel being a serial killer. The fact that her stories don't match up just proves that she's a liar."

"Not necessarily," Kivan muses. "Axel can easily be a serial killer as well as a drug dealer."

I whip around and glare at the Twelve boy. "Are you seriously taking Kasumi's side?"

"Whoa, of course not," Kivan says, holding his hands up. "She doesn't have an excuse to misgender Axel and call them horrible things. But there's definitely a chance that Axel isn't innocent, either." He shrugs. "What did Axel and their alliance tell you? I'm curious."

"Only the whole truth," I say confidently. "When my allies and I told Axel what Kasumi told us about them, they cleared up everything. It was their _parents_ who were hired by the cartels to gun down Kasumi's parents, who _did_ run a clinic to help people with morphling addiction. That part is true. But Axel isn't a drug dealer; their parents are. That's why they work so hard in their job, so that their parents won't have to sell drugs to bring in money for the family."

"Hmm," Kivan says thoughtfully. "And their allies backed them up?"

"Yeah," I say, nodding. "You've gotta believe me, Kivan. Even if Axel will have to die if you want to make it out alive, the least you can do is recognize their innocence."

Kivan nods slowly. "I believe you," he says. "But I'm still going to talk to Axel and their alliance. If they tell me what you told me, that proves that Kasumi is lying and Axel is telling the truth."

"That makes sense," I say, nodding. I pick up a knife again, getting ready to resume practice. "Good luck, then."

"Yeah, you too," Kivan says as he puts down his knife rack and leaves to find Axel's alliance.

I smile as I throw my knife at the target, this one actually sticking into the target. If I win and Axel dies, at least they'll die knowing that one more person knows the truth.

I continue practicing with the throwing knives and greet Poppy and Amanita as my allies approach my station. The three of us practice for a while, high-fiving each other every time one of us hits the center of the target. Miraculously, we have the knife-throwing station to ourselves.

Then the hulking boy from One swaggers up to us.

"Move it, Outer District scum," the Career growls at Amanita, Poppy, and I as he picks up four knives at the same time and flings them with quick succession at the target in front of him, hitting the center every time. He turns back to us and glares. "Unless you want a knife in your throat."

"I don't," I snark. _Shoot._ I shouldn't have acted so impulsively.

"Guys, we'd better leave," I say quietly, but Poppy and Amanita have other ideas.

"I'm not afraid of him," Amanita says loudly as she stares daggers at the One boy.

"I'm pretty sure that's against the rules," Poppy snaps to Token, stepping forward and matching his stare.

"Oh yeah?" Token yells, grabbing Poppy by the shirt and seething at her. My eyes widen as I step back.

"Just wait until we're in the Arena, you little piece of shit," Token says dangerously. He sets Poppy down forcefully. "You saw how I hit the bullseye every time, didn't you? Now beat it, or I'll make you."

"Let's go," I murmur to my allies. "The last thing we want to do is anger a Career."

Amanita opens her mouth to say something, but she decides against it and nods. "Come on Poppy, let's do some survival stuff," she says, though she still glares at Token.

"I'm not just backing down," Poppy growls, not moving. She crosses her arms and cranes her neck to look the One boy in the eye. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" she challenges. She snickers. "Oh right, you can't. You're the biggest person in all of Panem. And by biggest, I mean the fattest."

Thinking quickly, I whisk my smaller ally out of the way just as Token grabs at the empty space where she used to be. By this time the trainer of the throwing knives station has stood up, and several other people are looking at us as well.

"How dare you?!" the hulking One boy roars as Poppy, Amanita, and I take a few steps back. A few trainers are physically restraining him and trying to calm him down. Poppy smirks as one of the trainers forcefully tells Token that fighting is not allowed during Training.

"I swear, Eleven bitch, as soon as we hit the Arena you are SO dead!" Token roars, though he thinks better of attacking Poppy and stops struggling. "Now get out of here! All of you! Tree girl and fire girl too, or I'll kill you all with my bare hands."

"Let's go," I murmur, genuinely scared now.

"Yeah, we should leave," Amanita agrees. "Although, Token, you should cool your jets before something bad happens to you."

"Says the girl who made a big fuss when she got Reaped," Token retorts. His allies are hurrying over to him, though, so he doesn't say anything else as the trainers release him and he turns towards the knives. Amanita opens her mouth to say something, but once again she's too smart to anger the One boy further and instead starts pulling Poppy over towards the edible plants station, which is far away from the knife throwing station. I hurry over to my allies, my heart pounding heavily in my chest.

"We shouldn't have done that," I say, glancing at the knife throwing station to make sure Token isn't following us. "Now we're screwed."

"Let's hope that Token forgets about this by the time we hit the Arena," Amanita says fearfully as we reach the edible plants station. "Maybe he will. He seemed kind of fidgety."

"How dare he disrespect us like that?" Poppy seethes. She looks at me apologetically. "Thanks for saving my butt there, Piper. I could have died if Token had actually managed to hit me."

"I don't want one of my allies dying before we even hit the Arena," I joke, trying to lighten the mood. But I'm worried. Compared to what Poppy and Amanita did I didn't anger Token much, so I hope that he won't target me as much as he will target them. Still, being in the Arena without allies is going to be hard.

"I'm pretty sure Token would've died as well if he actually killed Poppy," Amanita muses, "but whatever. Let's just stay out of his way from now on. Even I'm scared of him."

"I hope he gets what's coming to him," Poppy mutters as she turns to the instructor at the edible plants station. "Hey, which plant is the most poisonous one?"

"We can, like, crush it and then coat my darts with it," Amanita says, stealing at glance at Token, who is now laughing with his District Partner. "What the hell? He's in a good mood now. Still, if we do that we might be able to take him down in the Arena."

"Good idea, Amanita," I say as the instructor pulls out a chart. "Still, we shouldn't actively go looking for him. That's just looking for trouble."

"You're right," Amanita sighs. Poppy says nothing.

"So what's the most poisonous plant in the world?" I ask the instructor again, trying to get us back on track.

By the time the lunch bell rings, we've learned that the rosary pea is the deadliest plant in the world, but only if its seeds are crushed. We've also learned about other poisonous plants, as well as edible ones. Amanita, Poppy, and I sit together for lunch like we did yesterday, and we talk about our progress in Training.

I'm still worried about how Poppy and Amanita may have gotten me in trouble with a Career. At the very least, what they did will make them easier to kill when the time comes.

 _Don't think like that,_ I reprimand myself. But I know that it's true. Poppy and Amanita can't live if I want to go home to Mom, Dad, Sam, and Luca.

And I'm going to do it.

* * *

 **Calder Murray, age 17**  
District 4 Male

The bell rings, signaling the end of training. Koras, Millie, Axel, Rayon, and I - the Outer District Power Pack - stop what we're doing and meet each other on the way to the elevators.

"Great job today, everyone," Rayon says, smiling.

"Burgers on the roof this evening are on me!" I exclaim, giving Rayon a fist bump.

Millie's eyes widen. "We're allowed to do that?" she asks as we walk towards the elevators.

"Yeah, I don't know about your mentors, but mine said that I could order some food to eat on the roof if I wanted to," I reply. "She knows that I'm kind of uncomfortable on the District 4 floor - heh - and she says that I don't _have_ to eat dinner with the Four team."

"I'll have to ask Casey, but I think I'll be fine," Axel says, smiling.

"I'm game, then," Koras says, and Millie nods as she presses a button. Rayon sighs.

"My escort is pretty nasty, and she might give me a hard time before I'm able to leave," he says, "but I think I'll be able to make it. She doesn't really care about what I do."

"Alrighty then, we'll keep talking soon," I say as we enter one of the elevators together.

We bid quick farewells to each other as we reach our floors. I dash into my room before Pearl can get here and order five extra large cheeseburgers, five medium fries, and five large drinks. I don't have to wait long before an Avox arrives in my room, carrying the two trays piled with food.

"Thank you," I say, and the Avox's eyes widen as he sets the food down on my desk. He makes a zipping motion with his fingers over his mouth and hurries away. I sigh, wishing that we were allowed to actually treat the Avoxes as human beings.

"Hello, Calder," my mentor says from the hallway as I'm carrying the trays through the main room. "I take it that you're not joining us for dinner today?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm stuffing my face with my allies on the roof tonight," I say, grinning.

"Calder, don't get too attached to them," Careen warns. "You need to make sure that you're the one to win."

I stop. "Way to ruin the mood, Careen," I grumble.

"Sorry," she says, smiling. "I can see you're itching to see your allies. But just promise to put yourself first in the Arena."

"Alright," I say somewhat distractedly as I continue walking. I didn't order the food to hear Careen tell me what I already know.

I make it to the elevator, pushing the button with my elbow and riding it to the roof. When I arrive, Axel is already there, though my other allies aren't.

"I had to get far away from Kasumi," Axel explains, helping me carry a tray. "Ooh, fries. Thanks Calder."

"No problem," I say as we set the trays down on a large table.

We talk for a while as we wait for Millie, Koras, and Rayon to arrive. When they do, we greet them, and then we all dig in.

"Man, this is great," Koras says as he munches on a fry. "We don't get food like this back in Nine."

"There are some fast food shops in Six, but not many," Axel says as they open their burger wrapper. "Don't you get a lot of bread though, Koras? You're from the grain District, after all."

"We have to give most of our crops to the Capitol," Koras explains.

"Kind of like how we don't always have nice clothes to wear in Eight," Rayon says.

I nod as we continue to eat. It's interesting learning about my allies and their home Districts. We shift our conversation to other things - our friends, our hobbies, what we enjoy about home - and by the time we're done with our meal we're in a pretty good mood.

"It kind of sucks that only one of us will get to live in the end," Millie says softly as she finishes her food.

"Maybe that doesn't have to be true," I muse, still in a light-hearted mood but taking care to lower my voice. I toss my burger wrapper over the edge of the roof and watching it bounce back towards me. "This Training Center is surrounded by a force field. Maybe the Arena is too, and…"

"But we can't break the force field," Millie says, guessing what I'm thinking. She looks around at our allies. "Can we?"

"I think the force field would break if something hit it hard enough," I answer, picking up my burger wrapper and throwing it hard at the force field. The zap that sounds when the burger wrapper contacts the force field is louder this time. "But it would fry the thing as well, so maybe a bomb?" I chuckle. "The bomb would get totaled, but so would the force field."

"That's it!" Millie whisper-shouts, her eyes shining. "A bomb!"

My eyes widen. "You're right," I say softly.

"Where are we going to get a bomb in the Arena?" Koras asks, scrunching his burger wrapper.

"Aren't there bombs underneath the ground next to the Cornucopia?" Millie says excitedly.

"Aren't they deactivated after the Countdown, though?" Rayon says.

"Hmm, not necessarily," I muse. "Axel?"

"Who me?" Axel asks, popping the rest of their burger into their mouth.

"You're a mechanic, right?" I ask. "Can you do something to a mine - change some wires or something - to make it more, I dunno, explodable?"

"I might be able to," Axel says thoughtfully.

"Great," I whisper, smiling. "All we need to do is get our hands on one of the bombs underneath the Cornucopia, get Axel to rewire it, throw it at the force field, explode it, and then escape the Arena."

"Escape the Arena?" Koras asks, his eyes wide. "Can we do that?"

"It's possible," I say excitedly. "They'll probably fit us with trackers, but we can get rid of them so they won't be able to find us after we escape." I look around at my allies, who are watching me with interest.

"It's totally possible, guys," I continue. "I mean, the Bloodbath will be chaos, but we only need one bomb. You guys can get away from the Bloodbath while I dig up a bomb and run. And don't worry about me dying, because I'll be covered by the Careers. Yeah, I'll join them and get into the Pack because I'm from Four, stay safe during the Bloodbath, and after the Bloodbath ends I can dig up a bomb and meet you guys wherever you are. Then we can reach the end of the Arena - I'll be able to tell by throwing stuff ahead of me - and I'll throw a bomb at the forcefield, exploding it and leading us to freedom."

My allies are silent for a while as they stare at me in awe. I smile, proud of my plan. Then Koras sighs and shakes his head.

"We can't do that," he says softly. "It's too risky."

Millie whips her head around and stares at him like he's crazy. "What do you mean?" she whisper-shouts. "We can pull it off and all of us can be alive!"

"Yeah, but our families will die," Koras says sadly. "Calder, think about it. Say we actually manage to escape the Arena and avoid Capitol search parties for the rest of our lives. Do you think the Capitol would let us get away with that? If a cannon fires but instead of finding a dead body they find a destroyed tracker, they'll be mad." His voice lowers. "They'll kill everyone we love for pulling a stunt like that."

My smile dissolves as everything that Koras has said sinks in, and I realize that he is right. I can tell that Millie, Rayon, and Axel are thinking the same thing as their good moods disappear into thin air.

"I don't want my moms and sisters to die because of something I did," Rayon says in a voice that's barely audible. In the low light I can see that his face is stained with tears. "Why does it have to be this way?"

I put a comforting hand on Rayon's shoulder, and he doesn't shrug it away. Millie buries her face in her hands.

"As much as I disagree with what my parents are doing, I don't want them to die," Axel says softly.

"I'm… I'm sorry guys," Koras says, putting an arm around his District Partner.

"No, it's okay Koras," I say, thinking about Mom and Dad. I quickly wipe away a tear. "You stopped us from going through with it and risking the lives of our families."

 _I was only half-serious about the plan anyways,_ I think, but I keep my mouth shut. Who knows how many crazy things I could have said if Koras hadn't stopped me?

"I don't want any of you to die," Millie says, sniffing as she blows her nose on a napkin. "You've all been so good to me."

"I don't want anyone to die," Rayon says softly.

We're all silent for a while as we look down. It's true that I've come to like the members of the Outer District Power Pack. But what if we have to kill each other? I can't bear to think about it.

"Tell you what," I say slowly. "We use our original strategy of each of us grabbing a few things in the Bloodbath. We stick together and help each other until the top ten. When the final ten is formed, we split off into different directions. Hopefully…" I sigh. "Hopefully we won't have to kill each other."

"That's a good plan, Calder," Axel says.

"I'm for it," Rayon adds, and Koras and Millie nod.

We are silent again as we listen to the hustle and bustle of the colorful city below us. It's awful to think that the very city we are living in right now will be rooting for our demise in a few days' time.

"Well… good night, all of you," Rayon says quietly, picking up his trash and standing up. "We'd better get some sleep. Good luck."

"Yeah, you're right," I say, yawning and standing up as well. "See you all tomorrow."

"Yeah," Axel says as they stand up, and Koras and Millie follow. We all walk over to the elevators, throwing away our trash as we do so. We're silent as we wait on the roof for the elevators that will take us back to our District floors.

Soon, I arrive at the District 4 floor, where Pearl, Aurelia, and Shane are watching some ocean documentary. I sigh quietly. I can't believe the Careers are confident enough to throw their time away like this, but I don't say anything as I make my way back to my room.

 _I hope my plan works,_ I think as I take off my clothes and step into the shower. _I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I killed anyone._

* * *

Alliance Recap as of Training Day 2

Careers: Reign (1F) / Token (1M) / Hestia (2F) / Brock (2M) / Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M) / Pearl (4F)  
-D3 Pact: Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M)

Outer District Power Pack: Calder (4M) / Axel (6M) / Rayon (8M) / Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)  
-District Nine: Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)

Younglings: Sonata (5F) / Alec (5M) / Marie (10F) / Suede (10M) / Digger (11M)

Firecrackers: Piper (7F) / Poppy (11F) / Amanita (12F)

Loners (not an alliance): Kasumi (6F), Kayne (7M), Twine (8F), Kivan (12M)

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, I apologize for how long this chapter took, but like I said before I think updates will pick up from here on out, especially now that I have an updating plan. Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Even though I don't expect too much considering my slow update speed, I welcome your feedback.**

 _ **Chapter Questions: What are your reactions to this chapter's revelations regarding Kasumi and Axel? What do you think will happen between the conflicting parties in this chapter, like Token and the Firecrackers? What do you think about the Outer District Power Pack's plan?**_

 **Random question of the chapter: Which sports do you like to watch?**

 **Also, I forgot to mention this when I posted it, but I've updated the story blog with the Mentors and Other Characters. As a reminder, the story blog is same-but-different-hg . weebly . c o m (remember to remove the spaces.)**

 **Thanks for reading and understanding! Have a great day!**


	13. Training Day 3

**A/N: There's a huge spider in the second POV. Just a quick warning for the arachnophobic.**

 **Wow, I can't believe I updated so quickly this time. I guess my mood really IS getting better. My schedules are helping too. I don't know how long this positive period will last, but I hope I can get as many chapters out as I can while I'm able to.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy Training Day 3.**

* * *

 **Training Day 3**

* * *

 **Koras Milton, age 16  
** District 9 Male

"Where's Millie?" Natalie asks as the District 9 team eats breakfast in the dining room. "I hope she's alright."

"I haven't seen her since last night," I say, popping a forkful of mashed potatoes into my mouth. "Is Training mandatory? Maybe she doesn't want to go down to the Center today."

"And risk her life by not learning how to survive?" Nassor questions, raising his eyebrows. "I doubt Millie wants that."

"I'll go get her," my stylist Magma, a woman with wild red hair and jet-black skin, pipes up cheerfully as she stands up and pushes in her chair.

"Good luck," Millie's stylist, a man named Aquarius who has blue hair the same shade as his skin, says snarkily. "She's probably bawling her eyes out. The girl was crying so much when I tried to work on her that first day, my makeup kept getting smudged."

"Um, why don't we wait for just a few minutes?" Romano suggests, holding up a hand at Magma. "We should give Millie a chance to come to breakfast on her own first. If she isn't here by nine forty-five, Natalie, you can get her."

"Good idea," Natalie says, nodding, while Magma sits back down, looking a little miffed. Natalie looks up and smiles. "Well, look who's here. Good morning, Millie."

I smile at my District Partner, who smiles at everyone in the room, though it's clear that she's been crying.

"Good morning, Natalie," Millie says as she makes her way to the table. I give her a concerned look, but she doesn't see me. "Good morning, Nassor. Morning, Romano. Morning, Aquarius. Morning, Magma. Hello Koras."

"You look awful," Aquarius remarks as Millie starts loading her plate. "You'd better stop looking like a complete crybaby by the time you hit training, or you sure as hell won't be taken seriously by the other tributes and the Gamemakers. I mean, a crying eighteen-year-old? I've seen toddlers tougher than you. Man up."

I stare in horror at the man's rudeness, but I refrain from saying anything because I don't want to anger a Capitolite. Still, this is a new low, even for Aquarius. Millie blinks, her face unreadable, and Nassor puts down his fork loudly. Natalie looks furious, well as furious as a gentle person like her can get.

"Aquarius, please," Romano says, clearing his throat. "That was uncalled for."

"You are excused, Aquarius," Natalie says, her voice dripping with venom. We all stare daggers at the blue-haired stylist until he hastily gets up and hurries out of the main room. Magma loudly gets out of her chair and runs after Aquarius, looking angry.

When the stylists are gone, Natalie quickly moves over to where Millie is sitting.

"Are you alright, dear?" the mentor asks gently. "I'm sorry Aquarius was so horrible to you. He had no right to say what he said."

"He's right, though," Millie says softly, wiping away a tear. "I cry too much. I need to get my game face on or everyone will peg me as a weak target."

"But he definitely could've expressed himself more nicely," Nassor says, handing Millie a tissue. "Natalie and I will be sure to have a word with him later today. Aquarius is a stylist. He's supposed to help tributes, not hurt them."

"Thanks guys," Millie says gratefully, smiling. "Is there anything I can do to make it look like I haven't been crying?"

"You can hide behind me when we go to Training," I suggest jokingly.

"I'd rather not look like someone who can't take care of herself," Millie says.

"Eat first," Natalie says gently, returning to her seat. "After you're done you can wash up, and I have some basic makeup too if you need it."

"Natalie, thanks so much," Millie says, eating her first bite of food. "You've been nothing but helpful to me."

"No problem," Natalie says, smiling.

We are all silent for a while as we continue eating breakfast. Then Millie speaks up again.

"Koras, what do you think about sticking together when the Power Pack splits up in the top ten?" she asks me. "We're the only District Partners in that alliance, and if we watch each other's backs all the way it would increase our chances of getting Nine a victory. Koras, if I can't win, I want you to."

"And if I can't win, I hope it's you," I say, smiling at my District Partner and leaning back in my chair. "That could work. It's a solid plan. Nassor, Natalie, what do you guys think?"

"Your alliance is going to split up in the top ten?" Nassor asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Calder came up with the plan for all of us to part ways peacefully when the field has narrowed to ten tributes, which is good because we wouldn't want to be the last five tributes left, right?" I chuckle. "Imagine how awkward that would be. It would be like, 'Well Koras, everyone else is dead, now what do we do?' and I would say something dumb like 'I dunno, sit around?' and-"

"Koras," Natalie interrupts gently, and I shut my mouth quickly.

"This is serious," Nassor says, and I nod in understanding, embarrassed. Nassor takes a bite of his pancakes and continues, "That's a good plan your ally came up with, because separating would minimize the chances of you guys being forced to kill each other. However, I would suggest watching your back as you leave your alliance. You never know what your allies have planned."

"I don't think Rayon would even think about attacking anyone during the split," I say, "but I see your point." I glance at my District Partner. "Millie, I like your idea. So, Nassor, Natalie, should Millie and I stay together when the Power Pack splits?"

"Hmm," Nassor says, chewing on his scrambled eggs. "It's nice to have some District unity between the two of you." His voice lowers. "Nine could use a Victor."

"We haven't gotten a Victor since Nassor came home after the forty-fourth Games," Natalie says sadly. "But you two definitely stand a chance to bring it home for Nine, especially if you stick together and help each other until the very end." She nods. "I think it's a good idea. Nassor?"

"I think so too," Nassor says thoughtfully. Then he frowns and whispers something to Natalie, who nods and frowns as well.

"Millie, can I talk to you in private real quick?" Natalie asks. "Don't worry, Nassor will tell Koras the same thing."

"Why can't you guys just tell the both of us, then?" Millie says, confused.

"You'll understand when I tell you," Natalie says. She smiles at me. "Koras, Nassor, why don't you two go into Nassor's room? You guys are finished with your breakfast while Millie's still eating, so I think it would make more sense if she stayed at the table."

"Yeah, no problem," Nassor says, and I nod. Nassor and I stand up, and the mentor beckons me to follow him. I follow him, confused about what exactly he has to say and why he has to say it in private.

"Koras," Nassor says as soon as the door to his room is closed behind him, "it's great that you and Millie are working together to get Nine a victory. However… if you and Millie keep sticking together and protecting each other, and end up in the final two… you're going to have to fight."

"But-" I start to protest, but then I shut my mouth and think about what Nassor said. I nod in agreement and say softly, "You're right. Because if we refuse to fight each other, the Gamemakers will just pick one of us to kill with their mutts or traps, right?"

"Right, but there's more to it," Nassor says gravely. "The Capitol will interpret your unwillingness to fight in the final two as a show of defiance against them. Not only will they kill one of you to produce a victor, but they will also make the survivor's life a living hell, maybe…" He shuts his eyes. "They might go after your families, who did nothing wrong."

"I figured," I say softly, hanging my head. "That's what I told Calder when he came up with that crazy escape plan, remember? But you're right. I have to play by the Capitol's rules, or there will be consequences."

"Exactly," Nassor says, sighing. "Just… do your best, okay? Try your hardest to stay alive, come home, and bring Nine a victory."

"I will," I say, nodding. I glance at the door. "Can we go back now? I should be in Training by now."

"Of course," Nassor says, opening the door and leading me back to the main room, where Natalie and Millie are eating quietly. They look up as we enter.

"Hey Millie, I'm going down to Training now," I say to my District Partner as Nassor sits back down at the table. "I'll say a quick hello to our allies, and then meet you at the climbing station."

"Sure," Millie says. "That's a good idea. All of us need to learn how to climb."

"Yeah," I say as I reach the elevators and push the button.

When I reach the Training Center, I spot Rayon and Axel at the camouflage station, rubbing dirt on their skin. I smile as I approach them.

"You probably should've saved this for the end of the day," I say, grinning as Axel and Rayon look up to greet me. "Then you could just step into the shower and go to bed."

Rayon looks down at his mud-smeared arm and laughs. "Dang it," he says, chuckling softly. "I wonder why I didn't think of that."

"Might as well get used to doing things while covered in dirt," Axel says grumpily, and I chuckle. Axel gives me a look that says that they didn't intend on making a joke, but when Rayon laughs they crack a smile.

"Why don't we all go to the throwing knives?" I ask. "I still need some practice with them, and I think I saw Calder there just now."

Axel looks at Rayon, who shakes his head. "I'd rather… not touch a weapon," he says.

I nod, not pushing it. "How about we all try the climbing station then?" I suggest. "I think climbing is a skill that will help everyone in this alliance, because, y'know, we're not as light as the Younglings."

"Is that what their alliance is called?" Axel asks, glancing at the Five girl, who appears to be their leader and is helping her allies start fires.

"Nah, I made it up," I say, grinning. "So how about it?"

"I think it's a good idea," Axel says, and Rayon nods. "Let's go get Calder, and then we'll all tackle the climbing station."

The three of us walk over to the throwing knives station, where Calder is practicing and trying to ignore the Careers next to him. As we walk, I spot Millie at the tree climbing station and wave to her. She waves back and points at the ground in front of her, and I give her a thumbs-up.

"Hey Calder!" I call, waving to the Four boy. "The rest of us are going to tackle the climbing station, wanna practice with us?"

"Sure," Calder says, smiling as he puts down his knife and walks away from the One girl. As we make our way to the climbing station, Calder whispers to us, "Thanks for bailing me out there. The Careers were a bit too interested in my knife throwing skills."

"No problem," Rayon says.

We reach the climbing station, where Millie is already harnessed up for the rock wall.

"Sorry I got a head start," Millie says, smiling. "Let's tackle the rocks first, and then the trees, that cool with y'all?"

"Looks great," Calder says as we start practicing. "That way we'll be prepared for all kinds of terrains."

* * *

 **Kayne Ramino, age 15**  
District 7 Male

The past few days have been exhausting.

Piper kept trying to talk to me at breakfast on the first day of training, but at least she backed off after it was clear that she wasn't going to get anything out of me. When I entered the Training Center proper that morning, the buzz of activity was overwhelming, with everyone scrambling to different stations and the Career tributes showing off all the ways they can kill others. I was lucky to be left alone and to try my hand at a lesser-used weapon - the kama, which is basically a hammer but instead of a head it's a curved blade - but I quickly vacated the unique weapons station when the scary girl from Two approached it.

I then moved around the survival stations, trying to pick the ones with no other tributes in them. The Eight girl made fires with me, and when she approached the station I died internally because I was scared that she would try to get an ally out of me. I was torn between staying to work on my fire and hightailing it out of there and to somewhere quieter where I wouldn't be approached by the people who will try to kill me after the next couple of days. Thankfully, Twine didn't bother me.

Yesterday was no different than the day before. I stayed out of everyone's way, and they stayed out of mine. The Careers were as loud and crazy as ever, the non-Career tributes moved around different stations, and I kind of just awkwardly kept to myself. I still don't understand why tributes like my District Partner decided to make allies and even seemed to like them. Don't they understand that only one person makes it out of the Arena alive at the end? That's why, when I got on the train to the Capitol, I decided not to get attached to anyone. People are too loud for me anyways.

This morning I decided to learn how to use a knife, because I know that knives are versatile tools that can be used as ranged projectiles as well as close combat weapons. When I got to the knife throwing station, however, it was occupied by the eight Careers, who were having a knife throwing party or something. I backed away slowly and ran as far from that station as possible, because the last thing I wanted to do was get close to a trained killer.

I finally settled at the edible insects station, where I am currently taking an electronic test to determine if I can identify which insects are edible and which ones are poisonous. I'm taken this test twice already, but I'm fine with staying here if that means that I can avoid running into other tributes.

"This is your second perfect score," the instructor, a young Capitol woman inexplicably named Butterfly, remarks from the other side of the counter as I finish the test. "I'd suggest covering a different station now because I think you've got your bugs down pat."

I look around at the Training Center and see that the weaving station is empty, so I nod to Butterfly and make my way to the station where I've seen a few tributes working on hammocks, baskets, and shelters. I've just settled down and started listening to the instructor when the big alliance of five young tributes hurries over to the station, laughing. Not wanting to get involved with them, I hightail it back to the edible insects station.

"Ha! I got here first, Sonata!" one of the young tributes yells.

How do they have so much energy? I sigh as I watch the young tribute alliance, who are now listening as the instructor who was just teaching me how to weave talks to them.

"Back already?" Butterfly asks. I can't tell if she's amused or annoyed, though annoyed seems more likely. I flinch at the sound of her voice and get ready to leave her station, but the colorful Capitolite shakes her head.

"Kayne, you're free to stay here if you'd like," she says, smiling. "I was only making a suggestion when I said you should explore other stations."

I guess she was amused, not annoyed.

"How do you know my name?" I ask quietly, surprised that someone actually knows who I am - and she's a Capitolite, for that matter.

"Your uniform has a seven on it," she explains, "and I know from the Reapings and the programs that Kayne Ramino is the District 7 boy." I look down, a little unnerved by this, and Butterfly continues, "I like to know the names of everyone who comes to try my station. It's kind of become a habit, considering how few people give insects a second glance." She sighs. "It's quite a shame. Bugs are fascinating."

"I actually agree," I say quietly, and Butterfly visibly perks up.

"Oh wow, that's awesome!" she exclaims, grinning. "Do you want to see my silkworm collection? I have a tarantula as well, don't worry, he's very friendly. Oh, and my walking sticks, Walky and Sticky."

"Uh, no, it's okay, I, uh, don't want to bother you," I stammer, though the prospect of looking at real exotic bugs fascinates me.

"I'm not bothered at all, in fact, I love sharing my knowledge about bugs with people!" Butterfly says cheerfully. Then her face falls. "Unless you're not interested? It's okay, I guess bugs aren't as important as knives and stuff…"

I smile apologetically at Butterfly. It _would_ be nice to observe some bugs, but it would be so awkward to have the friendly, upbeat woman chattering into my ear while I'm trying to have some peace and quiet.

Speaking of peace and quiet, though, it looks like I won't be finding it anytime soon. The Training Center is busy, and almost all the stations have tributes in them. And even if I do find an empty station, chances are it won't stay empty for long if the station is popular, as I discovered when I tried to learn something at the weaving station. If the edible insects station really is as unpopular as Butterfly says it is, maybe it's worth staying here and looking at the bugs.

"Can you maybe just bring out one of your bugs so I can observe it quietly?" I ask, cringing at my request. It's been forever since I actually asked someone for something, and I'm not sure how Butterfly will respond.

"Sure," Butterfly says, brightening as she reaches towards the many bug containers - I think they're called terrariums - at the end of the counter. She brings a large terrarium with a white lid to the center of the counter. I peer into it curiously and smile.

"It's a tarantula," I mumble in awe, mostly to myself. I've never seen such a big or hairy spider before, and my eyes are glued to the creature that's currently unmoving in its enclosure.

"His name is Harry," Butterfly says proudly. "Do you want to hold him? Don't worry - Harry himself not poisonous, but if you encounter a big spider in the Arena it's best to stay away from it because many species of tarantulas have bites that cause itching and stuff. But you already knew that. So do you want to hold him?"

I shake my head, still watching the spider in its enclosure. I don't want to risk anything before the Games, even though it _would_ be cool to hold such a big spider. Butterfly chatters away about different kinds of spiders and webs. I listen and nod, not really caring to say anything in response as I continue observing Harry.

"What would you like to do now?" Butterfly asks after a few minutes of her talking and me watching Harry. "I could bring out another bug, or do you want to do something else?"

I look around the Training Center and notice that the unique weapons station is now vacant. "I'd like to try the unique weapons again," I say, "but, um, if another tribute comes by can I kind of just hide here?"

"Sure," Butterfly says brightly, putting Harry's terrarium away. "But is talking to other tributes really that bad?"

"I, uh, like to keep to myself," I say quietly. "I know I won't get any sponsors in the Arena because of how quiet I am. Which is why I decided to learn how to live off the land."

Butterfly nods in understanding. "You know, there are other ways to get sponsors other than being friendly," she says thoughtfully. "You can make an interesting kill, or show off your talents, or do something else to make the crowd want to support you."

"Hmm," I say, nodding. I'm already thinking of ways to get someone to sponsor me, other than killing and doing something crazy. I know I won't run into the Bloodbath, so I'll need as many sponsors as I can get.

"Uh, see you later," I say awkwardly after a moment of silence. I don't want Butterfly to drag me back into listening to her ramble. The woman bids a cheerful farewell to me - how can that lady be so energetic? - as I make my way over to the unique weapons station, trying not to get noticed by anyone.

I throw some kamas and practice with using them, trying not to feel too bad when the unique weapons trainer gives me pointers. I then switch to learning about a new weapon called the chakram, which is kind of a blade you can throw. It's kind of pointless, learning about these fancy weapons that I won't have access to, but I might as well learn how to use _something_ , and the other weapon stations are occupied.

I practice with the unique weapons for an hour, and then I bid the trainer a quick farewell. I sigh as I wander the Training Center aimlessly, watching the other tributes actually talking to each other. I really need a break from the chaos of training, so I sit down in the corner of the Training Center. It's slightly quieter here, at least.

 _I'm doomed,_ I think as I watch the Careers show off with their huge weapons. _I can't run towards the Cornucopia, because I don't want to end up as a bloody pile on the ground during the first few seconds of the Games. But I can't run away, either, because no one will want to sponsor me. There's nothing interesting about me. I kind of suck at everything._

I decide to think harder about what I can do to get sponsors during the Games. Doing well during my Interview is out of the question, because chances are I'll get a ton of stage fright no matter how much I've practiced. Being friendly to other tributes is just going to get me killed eventually. I sigh as I put my head in my hands.

 _There's gotta be SOMETHING I can do that isn't too crazy..._

* * *

 **Poppy Keyes, age 15**  
District 11 Female

"Hey guys," Amanita says as she approaches Piper and I, who are practicing at the knife throwing station. "Last day of Training. Let's make the best use of it."

"Definitely," I smirk as Piper throws her last knife, this one sticking close to the bullseye. "I can't wait to raise hell in the Arena."

"What do you guys want to do today?" Piper asks. "Besides throw knives."

"I need to do water finding and navigation," Amanita huffs. "Haymitch told me that there's no afternoon training today. He ragged on me to practice as much as I could with survival skills in the morning."

"Bo-ring," I groan. "What's the point of that stuff when we can just go out and kill people?"

"I dunno Poppy, maybe it can't hurt for you to pick up a survival skill or two," Piper suggests, glancing at the first aid station. "You're getting so good at knives and hand-to-hand, I know you'll be fine on that front. But it might be a good idea to spread out."

"Why would I bother with the boring stuff when the two of you have covered it already?" I say with an eye roll. "I'd just be wasting my time."

Piper opens her mouth to say something, but she thinks better of it and shrugs. "Suit yourself," she says. "So you'll be at hand-to-hand?"

"Heck yeah," I say, smirking as I march to the hand-to-hand combat station. The trainer, a short but muscular young woman named Bellatrix, sees me coming and tosses me a foam knife.

"We don't need formalities since you've been here so many times," Bellatrix says, smiling at me. "Bring it."

I head to the center of the foam mat. Without warning, Bellatrix lunges for me, but my reflexes have sharpened from my training with her. I duck to the left and then jump up, stabbing the foam knife at the side of Bellatrix's throat.

"Ha," I say triumphantly. "If this were a real battle-"

I'm suddenly on the ground as Bellatrix has me pinned.

"Just because you've stabbed your opponent doesn't mean that you'll get off scot-free," Bellatrix says in a low voice. "Many of your fellow tributes will keep fighting even after they have a fatal wound. I thought you knew this."

"I did, I was just going easy on you," I lie as I kick out at the trainer. She shrugs it off and reaches for the foam knife on the ground next to her, her other hand still pinning me down. With only one hand, she's weaker, so I try to wriggle away. She still manages to grab the foam knife though, and I feel it bounce off the back of my neck just as I escape from Bellatrix's grasp.

"Get your head in the game," Bellatrix says as I turn around to seethe at her. "You were better than this yesterday."

"And you didn't keep going after I stabbed you," I retort.

"I'm trying to help you," Bellatrix says testily as she picks up the foam knife off the ground. "Let's try again, and this time, don't let dropping a snarky one-liner get in the way of you winning."

"Fine," I huff, and get into my stance. Before any of us can make a move, however, Token Watermelon - that's my nickname for him, because he's big and heavy like a watermelon - walks purposefully to the station I'm in.

"Oh hey, it's the chipmunk," the One boy snarls, stalking up to me. "I hope you learned your lesson from yesterday, punk. Now beat it or I'll make you."

"I didn't know Token Watermelon could make me stop training," I say, standing my ground. "Who do you think you are, swaggering around like you own this place? I got here first and you'd better respect that."

"You know that I can snap your spine like a toothpick in my bare hands, right?" Token growls, glaring at me.

"That's if you can catch me," I respond. "The smaller the target, the harder it is to hit."

By this time, a few pairs of eyes are on us, watching as the smallest tribute goes head to head with the largest one. I ignore them, though.

"Then I'll just throw a knife into your throat," Token snaps. "You'd better watch your back at the Bloodbath, Eleven."

"You'd better watch your back too," I snark right back.

"What can you do, throw an acorn at me?" the Career scoffs. He narrows his eyes. "Get out of here."

"Make me," I snap.

"Excuse me, Mr. Waterman, I thought you wanted to train?" the male trainer says tentatively, trying to ease the tension.

Token points at me. "Make sure this little bitch is out of my sight first."

"Poppy," Bellatrix cuts in, actually using my name. "A word, please."

She looks serious, and if she's really trying to help me, then maybe it's worth listening to her advice. I sigh and follow the female trainer to edge of the hand-to-hand combat station as Token gets ready to spar with the other trainer.

"What?" I grumble.

"Pick your battles," she says, glancing at Token. "That is all."

"Duh," I say, rolling my eyes. "I'll get my hands on a knife and then kill everyone. If they want to do close combat, I'll slip out of their hands and stab them in the back. If they want to stay away, I'll throw the knife into their throat. So-"

"Pick less battles than that," Bellatrix says seriously. "Token is right, he can snap your spine like a toothpick with his bare hands." Then her voice hardens to the point that I recoil at the sound of it. "At the Bloodbath, run away from the Cornucopia. That's an order. And right now, go to the survival stations so you'll be able to live off the land. That's an order too."

 _I don't take orders from anyone,_ I think, but I huff and turn around, stalking over to the nearest survival station, which is first aid. If even Bellatrix is ordering me to learn survival skills, I guess it has to be at least a little important.

Even though I want to jump right back into weapons training, I end up staying in the first aid station for a good thirty minutes, learning things like how to stop bleeding - apparently you're supposed to raise the wound above the heart if possible - and how to treat burns. The trainer points out that if I ever get into a scrap, it'll be good to know how to patch myself up again with the things I have around me. I begrudgingly agree, because I'm not arrogant enough to think that I'll win every battle.

"See?" Piper says as she approaches the first aid station with a smile. "It's not so bad, isn't it?"

"I guess not," I grumble. I sigh as I remember everything Seeder and the trainers have told me. "I guess I _will_ have to learn survival skills. Can't walk around looking for tributes to kill when I can't even walk."

"Exactly," Piper says, laughing. "Amanita's at the edible plants station, want to come?"

"Fine," I say. "It may not be exciting, but I guess it's useful. I mean, you guys know most of the survival stuff, but it can't hurt for me to pick up a thing or two as well, I guess. For later in the Games."

Piper nods, though I know that she's thinking what I'm thinking - that this alliance won't last forever.

I spend the rest of the morning learning survival skills, though I make sure to throw a few knives before lunchtime. When the lunch bell rings - man, I love the food here - I sit with Piper and Amanita as usual.

"We should all grab a backpack and a weapon," Piper suggests, talking about the Bloodbath. My stomach twists as I think about the Games starting in two days, but I say nothing.

"I'll go for darts," Amanita says, nodding. "They're pretty small weapons, so I think they won't be too far into the Cornucopia."

"I'll try to grab some knives," I say, munching on my food. "I'm fast enough to make a run for it, and those are always useful." I don't mention to my allies Bellatrix's order to run away from the Bloodbath, because truthfully I'm not sure whether or not to listen to her. On the one hand, the Games would suck if I didn't grab anything, but on the other hand, she's got a point.

"And I'll get an axe, if I can," Piper says. "And a backpack, of course."

"We've never seen you use an axe," Amanita remarks.

"Oh, I've used an axe plenty of times before," Piper assures us. "I'm from Seven, remember?"

"Why didn't you practice with an axe in the Training Center?" I ask. "You could've looked badass."

"That's what my mentor told me not to do," Piper explains. "I didn't want to look too strong in front of everyone."

"Alright, we're trusting you to be good with axes," Amanita says, and I chuckle. Then I hear a voice on the loudspeaker.

"Token Waterman of District 1, please report to the Training Center for your Private Session. All other tributes must remain in the dining area. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Private sessions are starting," Piper says excitedly as we watch the One boy get up and walk purposefully towards the gymnasium. I flip my middle finger at him behind his back, and my allies snicker quietly.

"No, seriously," Piper says, her voice solemn. "Are you guys nervous?"

"Nah," Amanita and I say in unison. Piper smiles.

"Alright then," she says. "Good luck, you two."

"Good luck, Piper and Poppy," Amanita says, holding out her fist for us to bump it. We both do so.

"Good luck guys," I say. "We'll see how we did tonight."

* * *

Alliance Recap as of Training Day 3

Careers: Reign (1F) / Token (1M) / Hestia (2F) / Brock (2M) / Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M) / Pearl (4F)  
-D3 Pact: Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M)

Outer District Power Pack: Calder (4M) / Axel (6M) / Rayon (8M) / Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)  
-District Nine Unity: Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)

Younglings: Sonata (5F) / Alec (5M) / Marie (10F) / Suede (10M) / Digger (11M)

Firecrackers: Piper (7F) / Poppy (11F) / Amanita (12F)

Loners (not an alliance): Kasumi (6F), Kayne (7M), Twine (8F), Kivan (12M)

* * *

 **A/N: So that's our last training day! In the book canon private sessions were right after lunch, and the tributes didn't get to return to the Training Center after their private sessions, so I didn't write any PM training. Up next will be the private sessions and score reveal. Please let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 _ **Chapter Questions: Do you think Koras and Millie's District unity will cause conflict among the Outer District Power Pack? What do you think Kayne will do to attract sponsors? At the Bloodbath, do you think Poppy will end up running towards the Cornucopia, or away from it?**_

 **Random question of the chapter: Fruits or vegetables?**

 **Remember to vote in the poll on my profile if you haven't already! The poll asks you for your least favorite tributes in this story, and will close as soon as I post the Interview Prep chapter (which is the chapter after the next). I do somewhat factor in tribute popularity when determining tribute placements, so please get your votes in as soon as you can.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a great day!**


	14. Private Sessions and Scores Reveal

**A/N: A later update this time than last time, but at least I didn't leave this hanging for months like I usually do, lol. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Private Sessions and Scores Reveal**

* * *

 **Reign Graceland, age 16**  
District 1 Female

"We need to talk about our Bloodbath plan," Brock says, popping a spoonful of peas into his mouth as the Careers eat lunch. "What we need to do, who we should target, stuff like that."

I stop laughing at Token's cool hat joke as I realize that Training is over and the Games will start in a few days. I glance at Hestia as she says, "Grab our weapons of choice, pick a target, and kill them. It's that simple."

"Who should we target, though?" I ask. "It would be chaos if we all tried to go after the same tribute, and we'd make less kills too."

"I'll take out Calder," Brock offers. "He may have been Reaped, but he's surprisingly good with the darts."

"That Twelve upstart is mine," Hestia says, smirking. "Kivan, I mean. If he really is good with the axe like some of you said, then he needs to go down. I'll shoot him in the heart before he can even think about getting in range for an attack. An axe is useless if you can't even swing it."

"Maybe we should pick off some easier targets first," Pearl says thoughtfully, chewing on her fish fillet. "We don't want to risk our lives early in the Games by going after the stronger tributes."

"What, are you too chicken to attack a strong tribute?" Token jokes, though I notice an edge to his voice.

"I just don't want to die in the Bloodbath," Pearl says matter-of-factly, stabbing her fork at her fish. "I won't be able to enjoy sustainably caught fish if I did. Like this cod. I asked the chef how this cod was obtained, and she said that it was farmed in Four. Well, since it was farmed, it was probably raised in an indoor recirculating tank, which does minimal damage to the environment."

"That's fascinating," Hestia says sarcastically, "and by fascinating I mean boring as plants. Do you do anything besides talk about fish?"

"I think fish are fascinating," Pearl says defensively.

"Why don't we go after a convenient target first, and then attack the stronger tributes if we can after we've made our first kills?" I suggest, trying to steer the conversation back on track. "Pearl has a good point - we don't want to risk getting injured from killing a strong tribute, and if we try to attack a stronger tribute they might get away too, which would be bad for sponsors."

"I think that's a good idea," Brock says, smiling at me. "I think-"

"Wait a second," I interrupt, realizing something. "I just realized that our Bloodbath plan will change depending on the Arena and how we're launched. Depending on how close we end up to our preferred targets at the start of the Games, we may not be able to get to them, and also the Arena itself may impact what we do during the Bloodbath."

"Hmm, you're right," Brock says, nodding. "Let's just, I dunno, survive and get as many kills as we can, as long as we're not killing each other." He chuckles at this.

"Duh," Token says, rolling his eyes. "Isn't that the whole point of the Bloodbath? To just kill people?"

"I was overthinking again," I admit, laughing nervously and eating a spoonful of rice. "Alright, I guess all I can say now is good luck to everyone."

"Yeah," Pearl says, finishing her cod.

We eat in silence for a while. All this talk about killing is making me nervous, because I've never actually done it before. I know I'll make all my kills quick, easy, and painless, but what about my allies? I hope nobody in these Games has to suffer too much as they die.

The Three pair, Rielle and Chip, have been silent as we've talked, mostly just nodding along with us. They know that they're lower than the rest of us in the Pack pecking order. I for one know that they'll be useful one way or another, especially if they can actually stick to their promise, so they're worth keeping around.

"Private Sessions are soon," I say, trying to fill the silence. "Are you guys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Token says confidently, fidgeting in his seat. "I can't wait for them to just call my name already."

"Duh I'm ready," Hestia says, leaning back and putting her feet on the table. "I'm so ready, I can probably walk in and get a ten with my eyes closed."

"Don't _actually_ walk in with your eyes closed," Brock snickers, "because then you might bump your knee on the bench press like you did when you were showing off to Jerky McJerkface the third."

"Don't call him that," Hestia snaps, her face visibly reddening. "And you're not funny."

Brock smiles and is about to respond when a pleasant male voice that I'm guessing belongs to the Head Gamemaker sounds from the speakers.

"Token Waterman of District 1, please report to the Training Center for your Private Session. All other tributes must remain in the dining area until called. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Heck yeah," Token exclaims, practically leaping out of his seat.

"Good luck!" I call, forming a fist in front of me for him to bump. He fist bumps me, a little too excitedly, and then grins and rushes into the Training Center.

I twiddle my thumbs throughout the next five minutes or so as I wait for my name to be called. What if I don't get the score I want? That could ruin everything. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"You nervous?" Brock asks.

"Yeah," I answer, nodding. "I just hope I don't mess up."

"I'm sure you'll do great," Brock assures me.

"Thanks," I say, smiling. "Good luck to you too. Oh, and to everyone else as well."

"Do you think the Gamemakers will be interested in hearing some fun fish facts?" Pearl asks.

"Oh my god," Hestia groans, putting her head in her hands. "Not this again."

"Hey, maybe that isn't such a bad idea," I say, chuckling. "If you can show off your memory and knowledge while also using your sword well, Pearl, that could cause you to stand out."

"I'll be a swordfish," Pearl says, grinning.

"Was that a pun?" I say, my smile broadening. "Did the hyper-technical fishologist just make a pun?"

"I have a lot of practice," Pearl says matter-of-factly. "My dad helped me a lot with my interpersonal skills. He told me that technique and knowledge are only two aspects of the Games."

"Makes sense," I say, nodding. I can't agree with her more.

"Reign Graceland of District 1," the voice calls over the loudspeaker, "please report to the Training Center for your Private Session. All other tributes must remain in the dining area until called. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Yes!" I exclaim, leaping out of my seat and stuffing the last of the chicken into my mouth. "See y'all later for the scores!"

"Two floor at eight," Hestia calls out to me.

"We'll be there," the Three girl says suddenly, scooting closer to the rest of the Careers. "Right, Chip?"

"Right," her District Partner says affirmatively, and the other Careers nod.

Hmm, so Rielle doesn't want to be counted out after all. I wonder what her plan is as I walk towards the gymnasium, straightening my back and taking a deep breath.

I'm used to the Center buzzing with activity, so it's a little eerie to see it so quiet. Still, I look up and flash the Gamemakers a big smile.

"Hello!" I exclaim, my voice squeaking a little. I cringe a bit internally, and then continue, "I'm Reign Graceland of District 1, and I'm here to show you what I can do." I curtsy, deciding to flatter the Gamemakers a bit. "Before we begin, can I request that I get no higher than an eight for a score? I'm trying not to stand out too much. Ultimately it's up to you what score I get, but I hope what I show you will earn a score of eight for me."

The Gamemakers nod slowly, so I don't think I screwed up too much. Some of them are eating the meal set out in front of them, but all of them, even the ones who are eating, are watching me intently.

I take a deep breath and stride over to the chain whip, my favored weapon, because I'd better start strong. I grasp the whip handle in my hand and swing the weapon around, showing off my technique for a few minutes before setting the chain whip back where I found it and heading to the throwing knives station.

I breathe deeply again. I've never been the best at ranged weapons, but I should still show that I'm versatile enough to handle both close and ranged weapons. I pick up a set of knives and throw them one by one at the target. Most of them get a good stick on the target, though one of the knives sticks into the wall next to the target. I manage to hit the bullseye once, but that knife falls off after wobbling for a while.

"Shit," I murmur to myself, hoping the Gamemakers didn't catch that. I sneak a glance at the Gamemakers, and thankfully they're still watching me, so I must not have screwed up too badly.

I decide to end my Private Session strong, so I head over to the edible plants station, where a few poisonous plants and fungi have been laid out. Using a stick, I pick out a few plants and mushrooms that I know are poisonous and guide them awkwardly into a wide container that's been set out, presumably for storing the plant parts when they're not in use. I then use a nearby mossy rock and grind the plants into a mush.

"So, uh, as you can see, I made a poison," I say when I'm done, holding out the container. "Between this, the knives, and the whip, do you think I'm worthy of an eight?"

"I'll have to consult with the other Gamemakers, Reign," a female Gamemaker with purple hair calls from the Gamemakers' loft, "but I will consider your request."

"Thanks," I say, giving the Gamemakers what I hope is a winning smile. "I'm done now."

"You have not been excused, Reign," a skinny male Gamemaker says sternly. I nod quickly, embarrassed. The Gamemaker whispers something to the Head Gamemaker, who nods slowly.

"Avox," Seneca Crane calls, and a very young Avox - she can't be older than eighteen - walks briskly to the center of the Training Center and gives a salute.

"Drink the mixture Reign made," Crane says, loudly and slowly.

 _What the actual FUCK?_

My eyes widen, and my heart starts pounding in fear. My palms are sweaty as the young Avox girl nods, her eyes betraying the terror someone must feel in their last moments. I consider saying something, stepping in, doing anything to stop this girl from dying at my hands, but I remember that I'm in the Games now and I have to keep impressing the Gamemakers if I want to have a shot at victory and being remembered forever.

So I can't do anything.

So I watch helplessly as the Avox girl picks up the bowl with shaky hands and takes a sip of the concoction.

 _I'm sorry,_ I mouth, but I don't think she sees me because she slumps to the ground, the bowl falling to the ground with a clatter and dumping its contents all over the motionless body.

"Reign Graceland, you are dismissed," Crane says in a voice that's barely audible from where I'm standing.

"Thank you," I say, still smiling broadly, though I don't know how long I can stand it. I give a quick curtsy and hurry out of the Training Center, jamming my fist on an elevator button.

When the elevator doors close behind me, I let out a sob.

* * *

 **Digger Ingalls, age 14**  
District 11 Male

The past few days have been great. I got to eat all my meals with my allies, because Simon told me that I didn't have to eat with Poppy if I was uncomfortable with her. I have a great view of the Capitol from the window in my huge living quarters, and I especially like watching the fast things - Simon says that they're called cars - zoom down the streets of the city. My alliance is very cool, and I got to learn so many things about life in Districts other than Eleven. Sonata, our leader, had never even climbed a tree before, and it was fun getting to teach her how to climb during Training.

Sonata told us on the first day that she wanted to be the shelter expert, and since she seems to know what she's doing I agreed to focus on edible plants and insects. The shelter building station looked cool, though, so after I reviewed my stuff I joined Sonata at her station, which she did not mind at all.

"Alec Bolton of District 5, please report to the Training Center for your Private Session. All other tributes must remain in the dining area until called. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The voice that's been calling us one by one into the Training Center for the past hour sounds again as my friends and I finish up our lunch. Alec stands up and smiles at the alliance nervously.

"Well, I'm going in," he says, shuffling his feet. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Good luck, Alec!" Sonata says cheerfully. "I'll see you on my floor when we're all done."

"Good luck," I say, giving Alec a thumbs-up. "Do your best."

"I will," Alec says, returning the gesture. "So we'll all meet up on the Five floor?"

"Yeah," Sonata says, glancing at the rest of us for confirmation. When we all nod, she adds, "I don't think we're allowed back in here after we're done with our sessions so we can keep talking on the Five floor."

"Yeah, sure," Alec says, waving to his District Partner as he turns as walks towards the door to the Training Center. We all watch him until the door closes behind him. Then Suede sighs.

"These past few days have really been crazy, haven't they?" he says. "I can't believe that just last week I was safely home in Ten."

"I still miss the ranch," Marie says quietly. "I wish I was allowed to spend more time with the chariot horses. They remind me so much of home."

"I miss my home too," Sonata murmurs, smiling sympathetically at our youngest ally. "Everything here is so bright. I didn't realize I'd miss the power plants until after I left them."

"I still can't believe you guys in Five can turn wind into light," I say. "What's it like staying out past dark?"

"I get a lot of stuff done," Sonata answers, grinning. "I can stay up planning parties past midnight."

"What's a party like?" I ask. "I've never seen one."

"Oh," Sonata says, her face falling momentarily before she perks up again. "Well, they're great. Basically a bunch of people get together, eat a lot of food, chat about anything, and play games." She nudges me on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll love them."

"Do people in District 5 have lots of parties?" I ask, still fascinated by how different Sonata's life is from mine.

"Not everyone," Sonata says, laughing. "We still have to go to school if we're kids and to work if we're adults. But a lot of us do like to have fun at a party once in a while, even though some people do it more than others."

"I see," I say, nodding.

I'm still in awe about the fact that most kids in Sonata's District go to school and don't always work in their District industry. It must be very different sitting indoors all day learning rather than being outside from sunrise to sunset working in the fields. Learning about my allies' lives in Five and Ten has been one of my favorite things about being here. Even Suede and Marie, who live in a District so close to mine, have lives that are so different. I wonder what it's like to be surrounded by large animals like horses rather than rows and rows of crops. We do have a few horses in Eleven, mostly to help with farming, but Marie says that her ranch alone has thirty of them.

"I hope all of you haven't forgotten about our plan to do different things in our Private Sessions," Sonata says, her voice low. "One weapon and one survival skill each. We may not be much on our own, but the Gamemakers know that we're together, and they'll be impressed by how much we know as a group. So to review, Alec is starting a fire and throwing darts. I'm building a shelter and showing off knife skills. Marie, you cover first aid and throwing stars; Suede, you're in charge of snares and daggers; Digger, edible plants and the pocketknife is on you. Are we good?"

We all nod.

"Awesome," Sonata says, smiling as she claps her hands together. "I think my turn is coming up soon."

Sure enough, at that moment the voice calls our leader into the Training Center. The Five girl waves at us, and we bid her farewell as she walks towards the door of the gym.

"She really likes ordering people around, doesn't she?" Suede says as soon as Sonata has left the dining area.

"Maybe that's just who she is," I say, shrugging. "Maybe people in Five give orders more often."

"I doubt it," the Ten boy mutters, frowning. "Just because Five is a richer District doesn't mean that their citizens give more orders to people in general. We're all subservient to the Capitol in the end."

"Sub what?" I ask.

"Subservient," Suede answers. "It means under, in terms of power. When I say that the Districts are subservient to the Capitol, that means that the Capitol is more powerful than us, and we have to give all our resources to them."

"Oh," I say. I'd never really thought about where the crops from Eleven go to.

"My point is, Sonata had better have our interests at heart when she bosses us around," Suede says. "Can we even trust her to not put herself first in the end?"

"Sonata knows what she's doing," Marie says, glancing around her. "We're the smallest tributes in the Arena. We need someone mature to lead us."

"Sonata is only thirteen," Suede says, frowning. "I'm older than her. Maybe we don't have to do everything she asks us to do, guys. We don't know when she'll order us to do something that'll benefit her but not us."

"I don't think Sonata would do that," I say honestly. "Remember? She wanted us to stick together so that a young tribute could win this year."

"Yeah, but she'd rather have herself win than the rest of us," Suede huffs. "Think about it, guys. I'm not saying that we should just ditch Sonata - that would be a stupid idea because it's better for the five of us to stick together in the beginning. I'm just saying that all of us have to put our own interests first. We can't put all our faith into one person."

"Okay," Marie says slowly. "I still think Sonata knows what she is doing. But I'll make sure to watch out in case she starts to not look like she knows what she is doing."

"That's exactly what I was saying," Suede says, nodding. "We can't just blindly follow Sonata all the time. We need to think for ourselves."

"Sure," I say, and Suede smiles at me.

Suede, Marie, and I sit in silence for a while as we watch the tributes get called, one by one, out of the dining area. None of the tributes return after they are called, so I suppose Sonata was right when she said that we aren't allowed back in here after our Private Sessions.

"Just do your best, guys," Suede says to Marie and I as the District 9 girl is being called. "I think Sonata had a solid plan on what to cover, but if you don't want to follow her you don't have to."

Marie and I nod as the three of us continue waiting. When Suede is called, the Ten boy stands up and smiles at Marie and I.

"See you guys soon," he says. Marie and I wave goodbye to him as he walks into the Training Center.

Marie is quiet as her District Partner leaves. I don't know what to say either, because I've never really talked to girls. For the longest time I thought girls had cooties, and even though I'm pretty sure that's not true I still don't know what to say to Marie now that everyone else in our alliance is gone. So the two of us are quiet, not really looking at each other until Marie is called into the Training Center.

"Good luck," I call to her because that's the least I can do.

"Thanks Digger," Marie says, smiling at me as she slowly walks into the Training Center.

As the door closes behind Marie, I realize that I'm alone. Well, not technically - Poppy is still here, chatting with her ally Amanita, and the strong boy from Twelve is here too. But it's weird not being with my allies after spending so much time with them during Training.

I wait until my name is called, and then I hurry into the Training Center. I look around, my eyes wide as the door closes behind me. The place with all the stations is huge and silent, and I have no idea of what to do. I glance up at the men and women up in the loft above the Center, but they're chatting with each other and eating the food that's in front of them, not really looking down into the Training Center. I guess they're having a party, like the ones Sonata mentioned.

"Um, hello, sirs and madams," I say softly, taking a quick bow. The men and women ignore me completely, going about their business as usual.

Well. I don't want to bother the Capitol people, so I shuffle over to the place where I played with the pocketknife. I tentatively pick up a red pocketknife and pull out one of its blades. I glance at the people on the balcony again, but they're still in the middle of their party, even after I picked up the weapon. Weren't they supposed to be watching me to give me a score or something? But then again, I know I'm not that interesting.

Gripping the pocketknife in my hand, I walk over to one of the training dummies. I raise the small weapon, and then I stop. Can I really stab someone with this thing? What would it be like to bring the blade down and be met with blood? Just thinking about ending someone's life makes me lower my pocketknife and sigh. Sure, this is a dummy, but I can't do it. Not when this thing made of cloth represents an actual person with a life that they want to hang on to.

 _Sonata said to cover the pocketknife,_ I think, but I realize that there's no way I'll be able to use this thing to kill a living, breathing person.

 _I can still use this as a tool though._

Smiling a little to myself, I head over to the shelter building station, still holding the pocketknife in my hand. I get to work on building a shelter, using the blades to saw off branches and grasses where necessary. I look up once in a while at the Capitol people, but they're still not looking at me.

No matter. Working on this little stick fort is quite fun, and I realize that I actually feel pretty relaxed because no one is watching my every move. I get lost in my work until a voice tells me that I'm dismissed.

I look up at the balcony and notice that, even though someone had said that I was dismissed the men and women are still wrapped up in their party. Oh well. If I'm dismissed, I'm dismissed.

I put the pocketknife back where I found it, dip my head awkwardly at the people on the loft, and walk towards the elevators.

* * *

 **Rielle Corde, age 16**  
District 3 Female

I'm sitting on one of the sofas in the main room of the District 2 floor, getting ready for the Scores Reveal with the Careers. We've been speculating about what scores we'll get, though Reign has been unusually quiet ever since she stepped foot onto the District 2 floor. Maybe something happened between lunchtime and now that caused the District 1 girl's mood to sour. I know it's not my business to ask, though.

"Guys, it's starting!" Brock says excitedly, jumping up to sit on the back of the sofa. "Everyone be quiet so we can hear the scores."

The alliance falls silent as Token's portrait flashes onto the television screen. The number ten appears under his picture as Claudius Templesmith announces that Token Waterman of District 1 has gotten a Training Score of ten.

"Yeah!" Token cheers, and the rest of us clap for his very high score.

The scores continue rolling. Reign gets an eight, which is on the low side for a Career - is that why she seemed upset? Brock's score is nine, and the Two boy seems a little downcast at this.

"Ha, I knew that I would get the highest score," Hestia says, smirking as the number ten appears below her portrait.

"You didn't get the highest score, you tied with me," Token points out.

"Shh, I'm trying to focus," Pearl says. I agree with her, because Chip's score is next and I hope he did well enough.

He gets a six.

"Fuck," Chip says, and then quickly covers his mouth in embarrassment. The rest of the Careers are silent as they continue staring at the screen, not acknowledging the fact that Chip's score is much lower than theirs. I give my District Partner's hand a gentle squeeze.

"We made a plan for a situation like this," I murmur quietly to Chip as my portrait appears on the screen. My heart starts beating fast, and I'm expecting the worst considering Chip's score when the number seven flashes below my picture.

 _Well, it could be worse,_ I think, though I keep my mouth shut in case I get in trouble for voicing my thoughts. I hope that the plan I discussed with Cordelia and Beetee will be enough to keep Chip and I out of danger in the Arena.

The scores continue to roll. Calder from Four gets an eight, and Brock and Hestia affirm that Pearl's District Partner is a threat. I'm about to say something when I hold my tongue, deciding to save it for when the scores reveal is done. Pearl scores a nine, which lightens the mood in the room a little. Then the Outer District tributes are flashed one by one on the screen, and none of them score higher than seven. The Nine girl scores a seven, which isn't too surprising considering her muscles, and the twelve-year-old girl from Ten gets the lowest score, a two.

Then the portrait of the Twelve boy, Kivan, appears on the screen. We're all quiet because we know that he's good with axes.

Kivan scores an eight.

Brock gives a low whistle, glancing at Reign. We all know what he's thinking - if a boy from Twelve can score the same as a girl from One, what's stopping him from being as big of a threat as Reign in the Arena?

I decide to take a chance and put my plan into action.

"Guys, we need to get Kivan, the Twelve boy, into our alliance," I say after the final score - a six - flashes underneath the Twelve girl's portrait.

"I agree," Reign says. I nod at her gratefully. Considering that she scored the same as Kivan, perhaps she's thinking what I'm thinking, that the Twelve boy will serve as a scapegoat in the alliance.

"Why?" Hestia asks, muting the television. "We have enough people already."

That's true, but I have prepared a response for all of the concerns the Careers might have, including this one.

"An axe user would be useful to us because none of us have the axe as a weapon of choice," I begin. "Kivan's good with an axe, and if he scored an eight, he's gotta be good. If we get him on our side, we can get more things done a lot more quickly, and no one will dare take us on."

"What difference does one person make?" Pearl asks. "And why Kivan? Calder scored an eight too."

"Calder already has an alliance, and it'll be hard to pry him away from his group," I explain. "Kivan, on the other hand, has kept to himself. It'll be hard for him to resist if all of us ask him to join."

"I see," Pearl says, nodding. "I still don't see why we need one more person, though."

"Yeah," Hestia puts in. "The Twelve upstart may be strong, but since we have so many people already we can just take him out without much loss instead of having him with us."

"There are a lot of possibilities that would open up if Kivan joined us," I say calmly. _Like another Outer District scapegoat to divert attention away from me and Chip._ Of course, I don't mention that, and I continue, "Firstly, like I said, he uses a different weapon, which is useful for us. Secondly, if we had eight people we can split into groups more easily and cover more ground throughout the Games. Three people hunting in one side of the Arena, three people combing the other side, and two people guarding the Cornucopia. I think that's a pretty solid arrangement. And then there's the fact that he's a standout among the Outer District tributes, with his eight and his fiery chariot outfit."

"We can always kill him if he isn't up to snuff," Chip adds, and I nod at my District Partner gratefully because I'm glad that he's sticking to the plan. "If he gets a kill within the first twenty-four hours in the Arena, and he keeps helping us thin the field throughout the Games, the Games will speed up. Another killer will help us keep the Games flowing smoothly and end the Games more quickly."

"Good point," Brock says. "I'm down for getting Kivan into our alliance. If he says no again, we'll just kill him when we run into him."

"Exactly," I say, nodding. "If we want Kivan with us, we should all go up to the Twelve floor right now. There isn't training tomorrow, and we want his decision as soon as possible."

"Since when were you the leader, Three?" Hestia asks, narrowing her eyes at me. "Everyone knows that I call the shots here."

"It's just a suggestion," I say quickly, though I hope that we decide on talking to Kivan soon.

"I think it's a good idea," Reign says thoughtfully. "Kivan _is_ pretty strong."

"I don't want to associate with a coalface," Token mutters, leaning back and crossing his arms. "But if - _if_ \- he can pull his weight kill like the rest of us, fine. If he can't, I'll throw a knife into his neck and nobody's stopping me."

"We never intended to," I say. "Pearl, what do you think?"

"I don't work well with too many people," the Four girl says, "but we're going to split into smaller groups anyways so I'm fine with getting Kivan into our alliance."

"I guess I can work with the guy, as long as I don't have to get too close to him," Token says, chuckling. "Another ally _would_ help the Games end more quickly, so sure."

Hestia sighs. "I guess I'm outnumbered," she mutters, standing up and turning off the television. "Alright, let's go. Three girl, you can do most of the talking because it was your idea. The rest of us will just stand there to let Kivan know we mean business."

"Sure," I say as the rest of the alliance rises. We follow Hestia to the elevator and file into a car, which comfortably holds all seven of us as we ascend to the District 12 floor. When the door opens, we file outwards into the main room of the floor. It's empty save for a woman who I'm assuming is the District 12 escort. She pauses her television program and stands up to greet us.

"Oh, hello," the pink-haired woman chirps, dipping her head. "How may I be of service to the strongest alliance in these Games?"

"We're looking for Kivan Livolsi," Hestia says. "Can you get him out here so we can talk to him for a sec?"

"Of course," the woman says, smiling. "He's in his room right now, but if you wait here I'll get him to you in a jiffy."

"Of course," Brock says, nodding as the escort hurries down a hallway.

We don't have to wait long before the woman reappears with the Twelve boy following her nervously. The woman tells Kivan that we're here to talk to him, and Kivan nods as his escort steps back.

"Hello," Kivan says, his nervousness apparent as he surveys the seven of us. "Did you want to talk to me?"

"Yes," Hestia says. "Rielle?"

"Hello Kivan," I say, putting on my best smile. "We couldn't help but notice how well you scored, so we'd like to ask you to join our alliance. We can use someone like you."

"Hmm," Kivan says, glancing at his escort. When the woman nods in encouragement, he says, "Uh, sure. I'll be happy to stick with you guys in the Arena."

"We'll be taking out tributes in the Bloodbath and guarding the Cornucopia, so you'd better be ready for it," Hestia says. "Anyone who isn't with us is a target. Just letting you know."

"Of course," Kivan says, understanding the implications of Hestia's words. I nod in approval - the guy knows what's at stake if he doesn't join us, and that's great.

"That's all we came here for," I say. I stick out my hand. "Welcome to the alliance."

"Thank you," Kivan says, taking my hand and shaking it. His hand is a little sweaty, and I can feel the cogs turning in his head, but I'm glad that we got an additional scapegoat.

I just hope that it will put less of a target on me and Chip's backs.

"Alright, we're done here," Hestia declares, marching back towards the elevators. "I'm going back to my room. Bye everyone."

"I might as well head back too," Pearl says.

We all nod as we walk into an elevator car. It stops at the District 4 floor on the way down, and we bid farewell to Pearl as she steps off the elevator. Then the elevator stops at the District 3 floor, and Chip and I say goodbye to our allies as we step into our floor.

As soon as the elevator doors close behind us, Beetee and Cordelia come hurrying into the main room.

"How did it go?" Cordelia asks.

"Great," I say, smiling. "Kivan agreed to join us and participate in the Bloodbath with us. Don't worry, Chip and I will still ditch the Career Pack when one of them dies."

"Good," Beetee says, nodding. "Kivan may have scored higher than you two, but he may still be viewed as a weaker link because he's from Twelve. It was a good idea of yours to recruit him, Rielle."

"Thanks," I say wearily. "I'm beat. Can I go to my room?"

"Sure," Cordelia says, smiling. "Get some good rest. Tomorrow will be a long day of preparations, so be sure to be up early next morning."

"Of course," I say, yawning. "Good night, Cordelia. Good night, Beetee. Good night, Chip."

"Night, Rielle," Chip says. "I'm going to bed too."

"See you all in the morning," I yawn as I make my way to my room. Today was a long day, but I know that tomorrow will be even longer. I'm glad that Kivan is with the Careers, but that was only one part of my victory plan. If I want to make it out of the Arena alive, I'm going to have to ace my interview.

So I know that tomorrow will be important.

* * *

Alliance Recap as of the fourth night in the Capitol

Careers… and Scapegoats: Reign (1F) / Token (1M) / Hestia (2F) / Brock (2M) / Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M) / Pearl (4F) / Kivan (12M)  
-D3 Pact: Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M)

Outer District Power Pack: Calder (4M) / Axel (6M) / Rayon (8M) / Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)  
-District Nine Unity: Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)

Younglings: Sonata (5F) / Alec (5M) / Marie (10F) / Suede (10M) / Digger (11M)

Firecrackers: Piper (7F) / Poppy (11F) / Amanita (12F)

Loners (not an alliance): Kasumi (6F), Kayne (7M), Twine (8F)

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that Reign section got a lot darker than I expected. Anyways, here are the Private Sessions and Training Scores! I decided not to write a Private Session report because I've always wanted this story to really focus on tribute POVs. I instead decided to show two Private Sessions from tributes who I felt should get Private Session POVs. Please let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 **Since not all of the Training Scores were in Rielle's POV, I'll put them here for reference.**

 **Token: 10**  
 **Reign: 8**  
 **Brock: 9**  
 **Hestia: 10**  
 **Chip: 6**  
 **Rielle: 7**  
 **Calder: 8**  
 **Pearl: 9**  
 **Alec: 4**  
 **Sonata: 4**  
 **Axel: 5**  
 **Kasumi: 5**  
 **Kayne: 3**  
 **Piper: 6**  
 **Rayon: 3**  
 **Twine: 5**  
 **Koras: 4**  
 **Millie: 7**  
 **Suede: 5**  
 **Marie: 2**  
 **Digger: 4**  
 **Poppy: 6**  
 **Kivan: 8**  
 **Amanita: 6**

 ** _Chapter Questions: How do you think Reign will be affected by the Avox drinking her poison? Do you think there may be conflicts arising within the Younglings as they consider who to follow? Do you think Rielle's plans of getting Kivan into the Career alliance and leaving the Careers in the middle of the Games will work for her? Do any of the Training Scores surprise you?_**

 **Random question of the chapter: Out of the four classic elements - Earth, Air, Water, and Fire - which is your favorite?**

 **Next up is Interview Prep! A lot of stories don't include it, but I personally think that Interview Prep is a pretty important part of the Pre-Games process because Katniss spent quite a bit of time describing it in her narration. I don't know when I'll post the chapter, but the poll on my profile will close as soon as I post it, so please get your votes in as soon as you can.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a great day!**


	15. Interview Prep

**A/N: The third POV gets disgusting, both in a biological sense and a behavioral sense. It also includes mean-spirited insults, so please be wary of that if you're sensitive towards that kind of stuff.**

 **Sorry this took so long. I've been going through a difficult few weeks, and like I said on my profile everything is going to slow down for the foreseeable future due to my classes and finally getting my life together. I'll try to write as much as I can, but I think I'll end up with one update every two months. To all of you who are still sticking with me, I can't thank you enough.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy Interview Prep.**

* * *

 **Interview Prep**

* * *

 **Token Waterman, age 18**  
District 1 Male

Despite all the activity of yesterday and today, I can't sleep no matter how hard I try.

I groan and turn over in my fluffy bed. It's been ages since I've had a good night's sleep, and I have no idea why. I don't even feel that tired most of the time. I was hoping that the luxury and comfort of the Capitol would let me sleep better, but I guess not.

Tomorrow night is the Interviews for the Hunger Games, so today will be spent preparing for my public tribute Interview with Caesar Flickerman. Just two more days before I can start killing my way to victory and some kind of a normal life. I know that winning the Games is the only option for me now, now that I'm a huge mess who's fucked up his relationships with his sister and brother - _crap_ , sisters, plural. I close my eyes and sigh. I still hate myself for misgendering Victory.

 _Just focus on the Games,_ I think to myself. _Be stronger, run faster, reach higher. Win for the glory and honor. Everything will go back to normal once you come home a Victor._

 _Or will it?_

Grumbling to myself, I get out of bed and change out of my pajamas. There's no way I'll go back to sleep now, so I might as well get some training in. Snowbelle told me that I'm not allowed in the Training Room anymore now that Private Sessions are over, but I can still run laps on the roof. That's something.

I put on a tank top and shorts before opening the door to my room quietly and sneaking towards the elevators. The District 1 floor is dark and deathly silent, which makes me feel more antsy than I already am. I reach the elevators, jam my finger on the right button, and take the elevator up to the roof of the Training Center.

Up on the roof, at least it's more brightly lit and not completely silent. The noise and lights from the Capitol, which never seems to sleep, reach up to where I am, and the night air is cool and crisp. Taking a deep breath, I start warming up. The view up here is spectacular.

 _Spectacular. Spec… fuck._

Why am I thinking about my ex-boyfriend at a time like this? I need to focus on the Games, not on how I ruined our relationship back home. I focus on taking deep breaths as my body moves, and when I've finished warming up I start into a jog around the outer perimeter of the roof. I pick up speed until I'm running, and pretty soon I'm sprinting in circles. I alternate my activity on the roof between jogging, running, sprinting, stretching, and other exercises. I don't stop until I hear a female voice call my name.

"I figured you'd be up here, doing your best to prepare yourself for the Games," my escort, Snowbelle, says as I jog up to her. How long has it been, three hours? It doesn't matter. At least my mood is better now.

"Of course, I gotta make sure I'm in prime shape to win," I answer as I cool down from my exercise.

"I like to wake up early to watch the sunrise," my escort says, glancing at the brightening sky. "As for you, why don't you go in and shower? We've got a big day ahead of us. We're going to work on the presentation and content of our Interviews, so maybe it would be a good idea if you you were nice and ready by nine."

"Sure," I say, nodding and making my way to the elevators. I'm still annoyed that everyone has to go through the same pre-Games processes, but I decide not to bother Snowbelle about it. She's been nice to me, and there probably isn't anything she can do about it anyways.

I take the elevator down to the District 1 floor, where it is quiet - Reign, Augustus, and Blake must still be asleep. I quickly make my way to my quarters, where I strip and step into the shower. I sigh as I start the water. This is going to be a long day.

I'm out in the main room for breakfast before anyone else, even though I'm not that hungry. I greet Reign, Snowbelle, and the mentors before my escort tells us how today will be structured.

"Reign, Token, you each get four hours for presentation prep and four hours for content prep, with a one-hour break in the middle at two for lunch," Snowbelle explains as the District 1 team eats breakfast. "Presentation prep is with me, and content prep is with your mentor. Token, I'll take you first, and then I'll switch to Reign, which means that Reign, you'll start with Augustus and Token, after you're done with presentation prep you'll switch to Blake. We're on a pretty tight schedule for today, but don't worry - I know that everyone pretty much already knows what to do so I'll just try to give pointers." She smiles.

"We mostly just need to prepare answers regarding the other tributes and the scores," Blake adds, "because we've prepared most of the rest back in the Academy. I doubt we'll have to use up all of our allotted time, but that's how the schedule works."

"Any questions?" Augustus asks.

"I just wonder why everyone has to go through this," I say, chuckling. "Like, the Outer District wimps are dead no matter what happens during their Interview."

"It's important for every tribute to know how to conduct themselves on stage," Snowbelle explains. "The Games depend on the performances of every tribute, and we're all trying to put on the best show we possibly can. Some tributes actually need the time to learn how to smile for the camera and figure out how to present themselves." She lays down her fork and dabs at her mouth with a napkin. "But don't worry, Token. Unless you have glaring issues, I won't keep you for too long."

Unfortunately, it turns out that I have glaring issues. When Snowbelle starts her session with me in the main room, with Reign and Augustus working in Reign's quarters, I walk with no problem, but apparently I have a hard time sitting still. During our mock interview, Snowbelle asks me five sample questions, and I answer all of them quickly, honestly, and confidently. I know I'm ready for this, and I'm strong enough to put on a confident swagger. I think I've done well, but Snowbelle stops asking questions after the fifth one and studies me carefully.

"What?" I ask, annoyed at being scrutinized. "I thought being confident was a good thing."

"Token, your posture and smiling are both great," Snowbelle says, "but perhaps you can work on fidgeting less and appearing steadier. You're speaking a bit too quickly. You're great at projecting your voice though, so keep that up."

"I'm just anxious to get started with the Games," I mutter, crossing my arms. "Can you blame me for being excited to finally be on the world's biggest stage?"

"I totally understand how you're feeling," Snowbelle assures me, "but during our mock Interview you seemed, to me at least, to be a little nervous? It's perfectly alright to have stage fright, though. I'm here to help."

"I don't have stage fright," I say quickly, straightening up in my seat. "And nervous? How can I be nervous when I've pushed myself my whole life for victory?"

"I'm not saying that you're nervous," Snowbelle says gently. "I'm just advising you to take your Interview slowly and steadily. Answering the questions with confidence is great, but try not to answer too quickly or fidget in your seat. That'll make audiences think you're flighty, even if you're not."

"Me, flighty? I have no idea what you're talking about," I growl with a huff. "I'm doing fine."

"I'm sure you've worked your hardest for this," Snowbelle assures me. "And I'm sure that you'll knock 'em dead, presentation wise, if you sat still in your seat and slowed down your talking. Now," she says, sitting up straighter, "shall we try again with you keeping in mind my advice to you?"

The next few hours are painful. I try my best to stay calm and keep my body still, but the longer the session goes the harder it is for me to rein in my general annoyance. Why do we even have to practice for Interviews? Sure, I want the crowds to like me, but will sponsors even matter when the Career Pack takes control of the Cornucopia supplies? And why should I listen to Snowbelle? She's a Capitolite. _She_ hasn't trained her whole life for a shot at glory. _She_ hasn't dealt with what I've been through.

"Token, I'm honestly just trying to help you," Snowbelle says as I stand up from my seat, frustrated.

"I'm fine," I lie angrily, taking off the suit jacket Snowbelle put me in with a huff. "I'm going to see if I can get some roids."

"Token."

The sharpness of Snowbelle's voice surprises me, and I whirl around to see that the escort has stood up and is eyeing me with a worried, reproachful look. Great, as if I haven't gotten used to seeing that look from Blake. But still, Snowbelle is usually so dignified that I'm surprised at her sudden change of tone.

"What?" I say angrily. "I just said I was going to get some - ah, fuck."

I guess I was so worked up that I let it slip that I've been taking steroids. I must have let my guard down just because Snowbelle wasn't in my immediate family.

"Token, this is serious," Snowbelle says in a voice that's hushed, yet urgent. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It doesn't matter," I say gruffly, shrugging and trying to divert Snowbelle's attention. "I just inject them to make myself stronger. It's no big deal."

"Token, how long have you been taking steroids?" Snowbelle asks, her eyes wide.

"Um, about a year," I answer, still not understanding why Snowbelle is so concerned about it. "Really, it's just-"

"I don't know much about steroids, but I do know that they can cause an increase in mood swings," Snowbelle says, quietly and quickly. "Did you start taking them to build your muscles and get stronger?"

"Uh, yeah," I say, a clammy feeling filling up my insides. "What are you trying to say?"

"Token, there's a good chance that you've already felt the side effects of steroids," Snowbelle answers, her eyes not quite meeting my gaze. "The Games will begin before you'll have a chance to recover from your year of steroid use. There isn't much I can do to help you with your symptoms, but please promise me two things, Token."

"What?" I say, dreading what's coming next.

"One, please stop injecting yourself, the sooner the better," she says, looking seriously into my eyes. "And two, when you're in the Games, really do your best to keep a cool head and hold your emotions in check." She sighs. "I'm going to talk to Blake about this, but for yourself, for me, and for your District, can you please at least try?"

"And for my family too," I say as I nod. "I want to win the Games so I can get back to normal. I'll try my best to keep cool, Snowbelle."

"That's all I ask of you," Snowbelle says, nodding slowly. She smiles sadly at me. "I think you deserve a short break. Why don't you relax in your room for a spell, and come back in fifteen minutes? Don't worry, I won't push you too hard now that I know what's going on."

"Nothing's going on," I mutter angrily. I sigh. "Alright, I'll be back soon. Bye Snowbelle."

"See you, Token," Snowbelle says as she waves at me.

I sigh heavily as I trudge towards my room. I slam the door when I reach it, and I kick a pillow angrily into the light fixtures, ignoring the shower of shards that rain down into my room.

"Clean it up, Avox!" I scream, flopping down into my bed and sobbing into one of the remaining pillows.

What have I become?

* * *

 **Kayne Ramino, age 15**  
District 7 Male

These past two hours doing Presentation Prep with my escort, Samaria, have been agonizing. First I had to conquer walking in a starchy suit and shoes, which just made me feel uncomfortable. Once I finally got my walk right - it took me five tries just to get the "correct" combination of posture and gait - Samaria got me working on how I am to present myself during the Interview proper. Samaria asked me a bunch of banal sample questions, all of which I answered honestly but quickly and quietly. Truth be told, I'm not looking forward to the Interviews, and I can't see why anyone would look forward to them. Unless they're crazy extraverts. I'll have to face bright lights, screaming crowds, and Caesar Flickerman, the irritatingly outgoing Host. As if the Chariot Rides weren't bad enough.

"Kayne, dear, can't you manage a little smile?" Samaria asks in a voice that she probably thinks is encouraging and not patronizing. She smiles at me from her seat on the couch next to me. "See, like this. It's not too hard. Even a fake smile is better than no smile at all."

"There's no way I'll be able to smile at all once I'm up on that stage," I say quietly, looking down at my oversized leather shoes.

"Can you at least try?" Samaria asks.

"No," I mumble, glancing at the clock. It's only been thirty minutes since we started, not two hours like I initially thought. I sigh and rub my temples, considering asking Samaria if I can be excused to my room but deciding against it. I don't want to make my escort angry, and she'd probably drag me back out here if I went into my room anyways.

"Kayne, being friendly, or at least presentable, is key to earning sponsors," Samaria explains steadily.

"I dunno," I say. "Everyone else is going to be friendly, outgoing, fiery, witty, humble, charming, or a combination of the above. I don't need to put a target on my back by acing my Interview."

Normally I'm not this confrontational, but if I didn't say anything Samaria might keep torturing me for a few more hours, so I guess I won't get into too much trouble.

"Dear, smiling and being friendly during your Interview won't make you a target," Samaria says.

 _Please don't call me "dear" when you're sending me off to die,_ I think, but I keep it to myself. I sigh and say, "I don't want the other tributes to think I'm someone to be taken out."

"Still, it can't hurt to be presentable," Samaria presses.

 _The last thing I want is to put on a good show for you people who just see this as a game,_ I think. I bite my lip because there's no way I'm going to say that out loud.

I say to Samaria, "I don't want to be all fake. It would be really lame if I was all extraverted during my Interview when I'm really not."

"Well, maybe you can try to pretend," Samaria suggests. "If it'll help you win, why not be a little cheerful?"

"I'd rather die than be cheery on stage," I mutter, cringing internally at the thought of me waving excitedly at the crowds like some crazy person. I'll leave that to my outgoing District Partner.

"Are you sure?" Samaria asks, raising her eyebrows.

"I guess not," I say honestly, sighing in annoyance. "I just don't understand why this Interview thing even matters. You can't judge a person by how they act for three minutes on stage. It won't matter because I'll die anyways."

"Kayne, dear, please don't say that," Samaria says, looking genuinely upset. "Can you at least try?"

"Okay," I say, not really meaning it. I mostly just want to get my escort out of my hair so I can go back to my room and watch the birds from my window. I know that the birds and the forest displayed on my window aren't real, but it's the best I can work with here in the Capitol.

"Great," Samaria says, smiling. "Let's try again, then. Come on, Kayne, sit up straight and smile as you answer this question: Who's waiting for you back home?"

I attempt a half-hearted smile as I answer quickly, "My family."

"Oh, please do tell me more," Samaria says, somewhat mimicking the irritating tone of Caesar Flickerman. "Who's waiting for Kayne Ramino in District 7?"

Man, if Samaria is this annoying, I can't imagine how unbearable Caesar will be.

"My mom, my dad, and my four siblings," I answer, not even trying to smile this time. I frown at Samaria. "Look, maybe this smiling thing is totally overrated. Everyone else will be smiling. If I'm serious throughout my whole Interview, maybe I'll actually stand out more, to the sponsors at least. They'll know I mean it when I say I want to get out alive."

"Hmm," Samaria says. I raise my eyebrows in surprise because I didn't expect my escort to actually consider what I said.

"Y'know, that actually might work," Samaria says, nodding. "Alright, Kayne. You do you."

"Really?" I ask, completely shocked now.

"Sure," Samaria says, chuckling. "I've been escorting for decades and I know from experience that a lot of the Games is about luck. If you insist on not smiling because you think that being sullen and serious will work for you, go ahead. I'm just your escort. I can't control what you do in the Games."

 _Wow,_ I think, amazed at how laid-back Samaria is being, a contrast from the pushiness she exhibited in the beginning of our session. I'm definitely not complaining, though. Even if she isn't sincere about her being okay with me not smiling, at least she isn't being a pain about it.

"Thanks for understanding," I say. "I don't think I really have to ace my Interview, especially because I kind of can't. Stage fright, y'know. The most important thing for me during the Interview is to get through it. If I want sponsors, I can do something interesting in the Arena."

"Fair enough," Samaria says, nodding. "Now, do you want to keep practicing, or would you rather just end the session here?"

"I'd like to go to my room, please," I answer.

"Alright, then, go ahead and do that, then," Samaria says, standing up slowly and stretching. "Good luck, Kayne."

"Mhm," I mumble gratefully as I spring out of my seat and hurry out of the sitting room. As I make my way to my room I can hear Piper talking with Johanna, but I pay them no attention. I open the door to my room, flop down onto my fluffy bed, and heave a sigh.

Thank goodness I don't have to keep working with Samaria. I smile to myself, calming down as I shift to watch the artificial forest scene on the full window in front of me. I'm glad that the Avoxes didn't change the program. I have to admit, whoever designed this scene did a great job in imitating a real forest. Even though I can't see the animals making the noises I hear, I can recognize the chattering of a squirrel - an Eastern Gray Squirrel, to be exact - and the chirps of a flock of chickadees. I spot a Brown Creeper, a tiny streaked bird, climbing up a tall sycamore, and I give a little three-note whistle. To my surprise, the Creeper darts away, and I hear my three-note whistle being repeated by mockingjays.

 _If Capitol people can do something like this, why can't they make life a little easier in the Districts?_ I think bitterly as I change the scene in front of me. The forest is nice, but it reminds me too much of the home I'll never be able to get back to. I might as well look at some other scenes. I wonder if there are any birds living by the ocean.

To my pleasant surprise, the ocean scene has birds, and big ones too. They're gray and white, and much bigger than the birds I see in the forest.

 _Kayne, if you win,_ I think, _you'll be able to see those big birds up close._ I shake my head. _Don't be silly. You won't win._

I spend the next hour or so programming the walls in my room to show different things. Occasionally I sing to myself along to the sounds of nature, which calms me down considerably. By the time Samaria calls me for lunch, I'm in a much better mood. As I follow my escort into the dining room, though, I realize that I'm scheduled for four whole hours of content preparation with Blight. I hope it won't be terrible, but Blight has been alright so far so I think he'll understand.

Lunch begins with the District 7 team making small talk about how Piper and I did, both in our prep sessions and overall in the Pre-Games. I eat quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself. I'm uncomfortable being talked about, but thankfully Samaria doesn't say too much about me.

The conversation fizzles out after a few minutes. After a moment of silence, Piper speaks up.

"What did Samaria work on with you?" she asks.

I continue looking down and eating before I realize that she was talking to me. "Oh, just smiling and posture," I answer quickly. Thankfully, my District Partner doesn't press. I can't help but smile a little. Piper may be an extravert, but at least she isn't obnoxious.

After lunch, Piper and Samaria head to the sitting room for their session, and Blight and I go to my room for my content preparation. I sit on a single-person armchair, and my mentor takes a seat across from me, smiling at me.

"Kayne, I understand that the Interview can be a very difficult part of the Pre-Games process," Blight begins. "There's no wrong answer to this question, but I want to know: What are you planning on doing during your Interview?"

I sigh, still looking at the nice scenery on my wall. "You won't like it," I mumble. "I plan on doing whatever I can to survive it and get through it. And that is _not_ being a smiley, sunny, extraverted person I'm not."

"Hmm," Blight says, his hand resting on his chin. "That isn't necessarily a bad idea. Forcing yourself to act in a way that's not natural to you can do more harm than good. And then there's the fact that most of the tributes will be friendly and open. Being more introverted may actually work for you."

"That's what I was trying to tell Samaria," I say, actually smiling because I'm glad that my mentor understands how I feel. "I know that being serious may not be the best for sponsors, but I plan on getting sponsors by doing interesting things in the Arena, not by trying too hard on something I know I won't do well on."

"Actions do speak louder than words," Blight says thoughtfully. "Have you thought about what you're going to do in the Arena to get sponsors?"

"I can show the audience that I have what it takes to survive," I answer. "Like climb a tall tree or build a nice shelter."

"I like the tree climbing idea," Blight says, smiling. "Try to find the tallest thing around you to climb. Not only will it show off your skills, it will also help you scout the area."

"That's what I was thinking," I say, nodding.

"Good," Blight affirms, clasping his hands together. "Alright, Kayne. Let's go over some common questions so you'll be more prepared. Don't worry, I won't keep you for too long, just five quick questions and we'll be out of here."

Thankfully, my mentor sticks to his word, and by the end of my session with him, I'm actually not feeling too bad. Blight bids me farewell as he exits my room, and I smile as I rest on my bed.

I'm still not looking forward to the Interviews, but at least now I have a plan.

* * *

 **Twine Castor, age 16**  
District 8 Female

"Not above the ankle!" Evie screeches again, smacking one of the hands I'm using to hike my dress up. "My god, you're hopeless. Both of you are hopeless, which means another year of being stuck in your lowly District for me."

I rub my hand with a grimace. It doesn't hurt that much, but I'm pretty sure that my escort, awful as she is, technically isn't allowed to injure her tributes. Not that she'd have to try all that hard to injure me. I'm pretty sure I'm getting injured just by wearing this obscenely heavy dress and impossibly high and wobbly heels.

I've only been working with Evie on Presentation Prep for thirty minutes, but those thirty minutes have been absolutely painful to endure.

"Maybe you'd get promoted to a District that's up to your standards if you were actually helpful instead of treating everyone like they're the dirt beneath your feet," I say icily, giving the escort a glare.

"Attitude, Twine," Evie sneers. "I've seen dead slugs more charming than you. Now show me your walk again, and this time, just try to put on a show for me."

I purse my lips, making sure to let go of my huge dress so I won't get smacked again. I take a few steps, putting on my best posture, but as I worry about my head and back I forget to watch my feet and my shoes catch in the hem of the dress. I reflexively lift up the dress to free myself, which elicits a screech from Evie, who slaps my hand hard.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong!" she yells. I stop, rubbing my hand again, and glare at Evie.

"I didn't tell you to stop walking," she says, "and you're going to keep walking until you get it right. Not that you're going to get it right. The best I can hope from you is below average."

"Attitude, Evie," I say, exasperated. "Look, maybe you can at least try to be a decent human being? Then I might actually listen to you."

Evie's face changes. I realize in fear that she's no longer wearing her usual disgusted expression, but one of hatred, as if she's going to strangle me at any moment now.

"You're disrespecting a Capitolite, Twine," she says, her voice dangerously low, "and remember, you're just a lowly peasant. Obey me or you'll face the… _consequences_ of your disobedience. You don't want to be chained up in a cold jail cell, do you?"

My eyes widen, and I can feel the color draining out of my face. All of a sudden, I'm finding it hard to breathe, and as I gasp for air the room around me grows blurry. I can feel my heart pounding so hard that I feel it's going to leap out of my chest.

"Not chained up," I whisper to myself. _Not chained up, not chained up, not chained up not chained up not chained-_

"Twine!" Evie calls, but her voice sounds like it's coming from far away. "Do your walk again! Or are you just going to stand there like a complete idiot?"

I continue breathing heavily, trying desperately to clear the image of chains out of my head. Evie steps closer to me and snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"You peasant, I should have known-"

Suddenly I feel extremely sick. Before I can stop it, I vomit my expensive breakfast onto the ground.

Several loaded moments of silence pass as I clutch my throat in pain, staring at the disgusting vomit pooling on the ground between Evie and I. Evie, crazily enough, is frozen in place.

Then she screeches, backing away from the mess.

"Avox!" she screams, shaking her dress so that vomit flies everywhere. "Clean up the floor! And another Avox can take me to my room and get me a new dress while I shower this disgusting scum off me! NOW!"

A flurry of movement erupts into the room as three Avoxes walk quickly towards Evie and I. One of the Avoxes looks at me apologetically before holding out a hand to Evie to guide her to her room. The escort slaps the hand away and hurries away from the mess as fast as her pointy heels can carry her, the Avox following her movements. The other two Avoxes survey the mess before dispersing. When they return, one of them is carrying a bucket full of cleaning supplies, and the other is carrying paper towels and is followed by Velveteen, Benjamin, and Rayon.

I look down, my face flushed with embarrassment as I come to my senses. I don't need so many people fussing over me.

"Twine-" Velveteen begins.

"I need to take a shower," I mutter, still feeling a little sick. I hurry past the District 8 team and into my room, where I slam the door behind me, dash into the bathroom, and start the warm shower with my ruined dress on, letting the water soak into the stained garment. I don't think I'll be okay for a while. Not after spending all that time with that terrible escort.

When I finally step out of the shower, the heavy dress in in a pile on the shower floor. I quickly dry myself and pick out the simplest clothes I can find. Then I flop down onto the bed and let out a sob.

I always knew that I wasn't meant to survive the Hunger Games. The fact that the person who was supposed to help me with Interviews and stuff has been so awful to me only proves it.

"Twine?"

I recognize Velveteen's voice as a knock sounds on the door. Crap, how long have I been in here? I quickly blow my nose as I make my way wearily to the door of my quarters. When I open it, I'm relieved to find that only my mentor is there.

"Please don't tell me that I have to work with Evie again," I say, barely able to hold back more tears.

"You don't," Velveteen says reassuringly. "Are you alright? I can give you some medicine if you still feel a little sick to the stomach."

"No, it's okay," I lie, not really wanting to be fussed over.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Velveteen says quietly, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "This is the first time Evie has been this extreme, but it's the last straw for us."

"What can I do to help you guys take her down?" I ask, hoping that that's what Velveteen is talking about.

Velveteen chuckles softly. "You guessed it," she says. "This is the third year Evie's been escorting for Eight, and none of our Victors have a good impression of her. Ever since Benjamin and I were chosen to mentor this year, I've been telling him that this is the year that we do everything in our power to remove Evie from her position. Benjamin has been reluctant so far - you know how he is, cautious about everything. But Evie going so far as to make you vomit was the last straw even for him."

I smile at my mentor. "So what's the plan?"

-X-

I sigh again as my prep team continue chattering to each other. They've given up on trying to get a word out of me, thankfully, but must they fill the comfortable silence with inane conversation about their friends' fashion sense? I still don't understand why they're trying to make me look good. They're wasting so much time accentuating my skin and outlining my face. I'm going to die anyways, so what's the point?

 _Remember the plan,_ I think to myself. I'm still a little cold from sitting on the styling chair in my underwear, but remembering the plan helps me focus on the present. I still don't want to appear likable because I'm not, and the thought of speaking more than a few words to the gigantic audience makes me purse my lips. As I recall the disgusting taste of vomit and sound of Evie's screaming, though, I'm filled with a newfound determination to take that escort down. And I know that my Interview is part of the plan of doing just that.

My stomach knots up as my prep team steps back from me and I think about what Evie said about me getting chained up. That won't happen to me, will it? I won't be punished that way for being a part of a plan to remove an escort from her position, right? Just as I'm about to have second thoughts, my stylist, Cassius, enters the room with my dress, which is covered. I relax a little when I see that, for once, he isn't fidgety and chatty. He gives me a knowing smile, and I nod back.

I hope that means that he's still in on the plan.

With my dress on and everything looking good to go, Cassius and I meet up with the rest of the District 8 team at the elevator. My heart drops to my stomach when I spot Evie.

"Looking disgusting as ever, vomit girl," the escort says loudly as she spots me entering the room with my stylist. My heart rate quickens in anger, but I wipe my face clear of emotions, just like I've done for years. Cassius gives me a knowing look, and I nod. The rest of the District 8 team - even the stylists - is silent as well as we make our way into the elevator.

"What's the matter with you all?" Evie asks sharply, glaring at everyone as we ride the elevator. "Are you so ugly and despicable that you can't even speak?"

"Come off of it, Evie," Benjamin says. "It's Interview Night."

"What did we ever do to you?" Velveteen adds, and the corners of my lips turn into a smile as I realize that everything is going perfectly.

"Interview Night isn't stopping all you peasants from getting on my nerves," Evie says loudly as the elevator doors open and the team steps out into the backstage area. "Especially you, Velveteen. How's a lowly whore like you going to stop me?"

A camera flashes, and Evie stiffens, her face betraying real fear as she looks around and spots a crew recording down the happenings backstage, including everything Evie says. The escort forces a smile, but the damage is done. Velveteen's eyes bore into Evie's, the mentor's face unreadable as a man in an outfit that's somewhere between a Peacekeeper's uniform and a tuxedo approaches Evie purposefully.

"Evie Black," the man says in an authoritative voice, "a word, please."

As the escort sullenly follows the man, the rest of the District 8 team beam at each other.

"Don't forget what to do, Twine and Rayon," Cassius says as we get into position. "For this to work, we need you two as well."

"I'll do my best," Rayon assures him.

"Same," I say, smiling and nodding.

Benjamin gives us a thumbs-up, and Velveteen wishes us good luck before the two mentors walk away. Levitica, Rayon's stylist, gives us a rare reassuring nod before she leaves as well along with Cassius.

The twenty-four tributes parade onto the stage, with the District 1 girl leading and the District 12 boy bringing up the rear. The tributes sit in a large arc behind Caesar Flickerman, the host. I take my seat between Rayon and the boy from Seven. The lights are too bright, the crowd is too big, and Caesar is too excited to be sending twenty-three children off to their deaths. Rayon glances at me and smiles. I find it in me to smile back, hoping that it's enough to get him to stick to his part of the plan.

"Welcome!" Caesar exclaims as he is met by deafening applause. "Welcome to the Tribute Interviews for the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games!"

Caesar tells a few jokes to the audience to warm them up, and then the Interviews begin in earnest.

 _You're going down, Evie,_ I think as I sit still and try to look presentable. _If you weren't already disgraced by your outburst backstage, you'll be ruined for sure by the end of the Interviews._

* * *

Alliance Recap as of the fifth night in the Capitol

Careers… and Scapegoats: Reign (1F) / Token (1M) / Hestia (2F) / Brock (2M) / Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M) / Pearl (4F) / Kivan (12M)  
-D3 Pact: Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M)

Outer District Power Pack: Calder (4M) / Axel (6M) / Rayon (8M) / Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)  
-District Nine Unity: Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)

Younglings: Sonata (5F) / Alec (5M) / Marie (10F) / Suede (10M) / Digger (11M)

Firecrackers: Piper (7F) / Poppy (11F) / Amanita (12F)

Loners (not an alliance): Kasumi (6F), Kayne (7M), Twine (8F)

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 _ **Chapter Questions: How do you think Token will change as a result of knowing that his steroid use has caused his mood swings? Do you think Kayne's angle of being serious during his Interview will gain him sponsors while not making him a target for other tributes? What do you think is Twine and Rayon's part of the District 8 team's plan to remove their escort from her position?**_

 **Random question of the chapter: Out of Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter, which is your favorite season?**

 **Just to let you guys know, I posted a Stylist page on the story blog, but for the most part I only included the stylists that make appearances in this story. As a reminder, the story blog is same-but-different-hg . weebly . c o m (remember to remove the spaces).**

 **In other news, I opened up a new poll on my profile! This one asks for your overall favorite tributes in this story. You may vote for reader-submitted tributes as well as tributes I've created, but if you vote for your own tribute please vote for others as well. This poll will close as soon as the Bloodbath is posted, which will be Chapter 19 (four chapters from now) so you have some time. Please do vote in the poll though!**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a great day!**


	16. Interviews Part 1

**A/N: This chapter features Kasumi's Interview, so strong trigger warning for transphobia in the third POV.**

* * *

 **Interviews Part 1**

* * *

 **Reign Graceland, age 16**  
District 1 Female

"Alright, everyone, let's get started," Caesar exclaims. "Let's welcome to the stage Reign Graceland of District 1!"

 _Now is my time to shine,_ I think as I smile brightly and walk with a spring in my step to the seat next to Caesar. Thankfully, my Interview outfit is a simple yet cute little black dress, which means that I'm not tripping over myself. I hope I look pretty, and not too much of a threat, but I know that I'll have to maintain my angle of the cute, giggly, and flirty District 1 girl if I want my Interview to go as planned.

 _Don't screw this up,_ I think to myself.

I couldn't help but feel a little nervous as I got ready for the Interviews. Try as I might, the image of the Avox's dead body lingered in my mind as I went through the preparations with Augustus and Snowbelle. I was able to get over it, though. They didn't pick me to volunteer for no reason, and I know that I'm here to win. I'm a Career, and I won't let a few dead bodies get in the way of proving myself.

"Hi Caesar!" I say, smiling and winking at the audience, which gets them to cheer. It's exhilarating to think that they're cheering for _me_.

"Hello Reign, it's a pleasure to meet you," Caesar Flickerman says, extending his hand. I shake it and give a curtsy before sitting down daintily onto the seat next to Caesar, grinning at him.

"The pleasure's all mine," I say with a wink.

"So, Reign," Caesar says, "What's been your favorite part of your experience in the Capitol so far?"

 _Be honest, but not threatening,_ I think. "I love how colorful and lively everyone is here," I say, giving the audience a smile. "You all in the audience look lovely today!"

The crowd roars at my comment, and I wink at them, which causes them to cheer ever more. My heart rate slows down a little. This is going okay so far.

"I can say the same about you," Caesar says, smiling at me. "You must have a lot in store for us if you're confident enough to volunteer at sixteen! What made you choose to come to the Capitol?"

"Oh, definitely the showers," I joke, winking again. "Not even District 1 has showers with twenty different kinds of scented shampoo!" Caesar and the crowd laugh, and I flip my hair as an afterthought, which gets the crowd going even more.

"Oh, my favorite kind of shampoo is white citrus," Caesar says, and I giggle. "But enough about showers! Let's talk about the Games, Reign. Considering your wonderful eight in Training, can we expect you to wow us when we hit the Arena?"

"Oh definitely!" I exclaim, nodding vigorously. "I'm really excited to be here, and I think that I have what it takes to win the whole thing."

"Ooh, what's going to be your biggest asset in the Games?" Caesar asks.

"Hmm," I say, pretending to think for a bit but continuing to smile. I've spent a lot of time preparing an answer for this question in all my practice interviews, but I don't want to answer too quickly.

"I think I have a pretty nice personality," I say, nodding. "Like how in a team I try to get everyone to get along and work towards a common goal. I think I have a lot to contribute to my alliance. Not that there are any useless members of the group. Everyone, including me, is going to try their best to work together."

"I'm sure of that," Caesar says, smiling at me. "May I ask who's in your alliance?"

This is another question I've prepared for, and this time I answer quickly. "You'll be interviewing them sooner or later," I say with another wink, "so I think I'll keep you guessing for now!"

"Aw, no fair, Reign!" Caesar says with a mock frown. I laugh along with the audience as the Interviewer goes back to his characteristic smile. "How about a hint?"

"Alright, just one for you," I say, winking again. "Token's from home, so he's pretty cool."

The crowd roars as the camera zooms in on my District Partner's face. He looks a little nervous under the bright lights, but he's smiling broadly. He gives the camera a thumbs-up, which really gets the crowd going. I smile. So far, so good.

The rest of my Interview passes with a blur, with me laughing at jokes and breezing through Caesar's questions. Before I know it, the buzzer rings, and I flash one last smile at the audience.

"Aw, too bad we're out of time, Reign," Caesar says, smiling warmly at me. "Everyone, let's give one last round of applause for Reign Graceland of District 1!"

I stand up from my chair and give a final curtsy to the audience before returning to my seat next to Token in the semicircle of tributes. My District Partner grins at me and gives me a thumbs-up, and I return the gesture with a smile as I sit down. I can still hear the applause for me as Caesar invites Token to the stage. Compared to me, he looks flashy, wearing a sparkling dark blue tuxedo. I immediately start to worry that maybe I was too forgettable, and I try to reassure myself that if I'm forgettable I'm at least underestimated, which is a good thing.

Right away, I can see that Token is having trouble controlling his nerves. It's clear, at least to me, that he's trying not to fidget too much. He definitely appears confident, but as the Interview goes on it looks like he's having more and more trouble sitting still under the bright lights.

"So Token," Caesar says carefully after a few questions, clearly trying to ease my District Partner's nervousness, "Reign mentioned that she had an alliance. I take it that you're in it?"

"Of course," Token answers proudly, puffing up his chest. "We're a big group, and the best one in the Games. Hestia's kind of a dick but we're all very strong."

My eyes widen as I cover my mouth with my hand and the audience roars with noises of excitement, anger, and confusion. Hestia scowls two seats away from me, managing to sit still even though her face is contorted with rage. Token realizes quickly that he spoke without thinking, and he curses, trying to rescue the situation before Caesar can say anything.

"I mean, we're all kind of dicks, right?" Token says with a weak chuckle, visibly pale. He wrings his hands together and adds, "If we weren't dicks we'd get too comfortable with each other, and we don't want that happening, right?"

"It looks like you're really going for Victory, the way you're not getting attached to your allies," Caesar says calmly, and I'm amazed at how good the Interviewer is at hiding his unease. "Tell me, Token, why do you want to be a Victor?"

Token seems to relax a little upon hearing this, but his eyes still dart nervously around the room. My District Partner takes a deep breath before answering, "I'm only here because I'm the best, but just being here isn't enough for me. I want Victory more than anything because hopefully then-" He pauses, but he doesn't let Caesar ask him anything before continuing with a smile, "Hopefully then I'll have the best life ever."

"I'm sure you've got what it takes to achieve your goal," Caesar says, relaxing and smiling warmly. "After all, your Training Score was spectacular."

"That's the name of my ex," Token growls, his mood souring in an instant. "Don't talk about him."

"Oh, alright," Caesar says in understanding, and the audience makes sounds of sympathy. I make a mental note to not mention Spec or even say the word "spectacular" around Token, unless I want to get punched in the face.

My District Partner is answering Caesar's follow-up question about Token's favorite part of the Capitol when the buzzer rings, and Caesar laments that we're out of time before presenting Token one last time to the audience. I notice that the cheers for my District Partner feel slightly more forced than the audience's response to me. Still, I smile at Token and give him a thumbs-up when he returns to his seat.

"Great job!" I exclaim, but Token doesn't look at me. I look away, frowning in embarrassment. That "great job" was probably a bit too much.

As Caesar welcomes Hestia to the stage, I realize that I'm going to have to sit through twenty-two more Interviews. I take a deep breath, knowing that this will be a long night. I try to tell myself that this is a good opportunity to get a glimpse of what kind of competition I'll be dealing with, but learning about the Outer District tributes is just going to make it harder for me to kill them.

 _Stop it, Reign,_ I think to myself. _You're overthinking again. Just focus on your own game._

I'm still trying to not think about the people I'll have to kill when Caesar compliments Hestia on her dress. It's an even more extravagant version of the sparkling black dress she wore to the Reaping, with a high silver collar, shimmering black feathers sprouting from its back, and long stretches of lace trailing from its long sleeves. The Two girl leans back and smirks.

"Of course my dress is the best outfit today, I'm the one who's wearing it," she says.

Loud cheers and applause ring through the crowd, and I can't help but roll my eyes. We'll see who's the best when we enter the Arena and Hestia realizes that her arrogance will be her downfall.

"You sound very confident," Caesar comments, smiling, "and you have a reason to be, too. After all, your Training Score was the best this year - eleven!"

"Only the best score for the best tribute," Hestia responds as the crowd goes wild, clearly enamored with the Two girl's cockiness.

"Care to elaborate how you got that amazing score?" Caesar asks.

"Well," Hestia says, puffing out her chest proudly, "all I did was the routine I've been going through the moment I could walk - twelve bulls-eyes on moving targets."

"Wow!" Caesar exclaims, clearly impressed. He asks Hestia a few more questions, all of which the Two girl answers with an arrogant swagger. I'm losing interest - I get it, Hestia's going for the cocky angle - when Caesar asks her what she thinks of her allies.

"They're alright," Hestia says dismissively. "I know that I'm the best, though, and that I'll be the Victor of these Games."

"Really?" Caesar asks. "What about Token?"

I listen carefully, knowing that the Interviewer is trying to stir up drama. But Hestia just shrugs and says, "He's like the rest of them - not a Victor. The only one who's a Victor is myself."

 _I guess I underestimated Hestia's intelligence_ , I think as the crowd goes wild once more. _She isn't specifically antagonizing Token. Smart._

I glance at my District Partner, who is clenching his hands into fists and looking pissed. I hope that he won't lose control of himself the way he did during Training. But Token visibly relaxes as Caesar moves the topic away from him, and when Hestia's buzzer rings my District Partner no longer looks like he's going to rush up to the Two girl and punch her in the face.

Brock's Interview goes by smoothly, with the Two boy excellently playing the angle of the spirited, fiery competitor. When asked about the tension between Token and Hestia, he simply states that he won't let anything get in the way of his own Victory, which is as good an answer as any. Brock wears a suit with a black vest and no jacket, with his long-sleeved collared shirt slightly unbuttoned to convey a carefree, casual air. Still, he's assertive about his chances. By the time he's finished, I don't think anyone is underestimating him because of his size.

So that's two Districts down, I think as Brock returns to his seat and I smile at him. The Two boy smiles back but quickly turns away, as if embarrassed. Still, I can see him smiling to himself as he looks down and twiddles his thumbs.

 _Hmm,_ I think as Caesar welcomes Rielle to the stage. _Maybe there IS something that will get in the way of Brock's Victory and he just isn't mentioning it._

* * *

 **Rielle Corde, age 16**  
District 3 Female

I give Caesar a small smile as I sit down, smoothing out my pleated skirt. I'm still annoyed at the Three stylists for giving me and Chip matching school-inspired Interview outfits. I know that this will help present us as a team, but they didn't have to remind me of the stereotypes I've been trying to break free of all my life. Oh well - they'll see that I'm more than a simple nerd from Three once I'm done.

"Welcome, Rielle," Caesar says, smiling warmly at me. "I'm sure that the Capitol is a big leap from District 3, but I'll try my best to make you feel right at home. Tell me, are you amazed by the level of technology here?"

 _Seriously, a technology reference?_ I think, sighing with exasperation. Caesar picks up on my annoyance and opens his mouth to say something, but I hold up a hand to stop him.

"No, it's okay, it's just that everyone back home expects me to be into technology," I grumble. "They don't understand that I'm not a dead fish that you can drag by a hook wherever you want. I'm choosing my own path. One that preferably involves animals and staying as far away from computers as possible."

The audience sounds confused but clearly wants to hear more. I remember to give another sad smile so I won't appear too unlikable.

"It sounds like you don't have a very positive view of your home District," Caesar comments, "so we don't have to talk about that. We can talk about how you've been doing since you arrived in the Capitol - what's your favorite part about it?"

"The tight rubber bands," I say instantly, smiling. "Maybe now I can finally keep that strand-"

Just as I'm speaking, that annoying strand of hair that always hangs there falls in front of my face.

"Oh wait," I mutter, suddenly unsure of myself. I brush the strand of hair aside, only for it to hang in front of my face again. This is bad. I always feel like people will see me as careless, or dumb, or annoying when that strand of hair hangs there. I smooth my hair, trying to get the strand to not stick out, but to no avail.

"What's going to be your strongest asset in the Games?" Caesar asks, but I barely notice because I'm still trying to get my hair out of the way.

"Not my hair," I mutter, giving up and plopping my hands down. The audience laughs weakly, and I frown at the Interviewer. "I must look really dumb because my hair won't stay in place."

"Oh, Rielle, there's no way you look dumb," Caesar says comfortingly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You got an impressive seven in Training! That must mean that you're doing very well." I frown at the Interviewer, not convinced. Caesar squeezes my shoulder gently and adds, "Your hair is fine, dear." He turns to the audience and flashes them a huge grin. "Isn't that right, everyone?"

The audience gives a half-hearted cheer, and tear prick at my eyes. This is a disaster. There's no way the Careers will let me stay in their alliance after this.

"You look great, Rielle!" someone calls from behind me. Surprised, I turn around and spot Chip smiling at me. He looks away when I make eye contact with him, but he still smiles, and I can't help but feel grateful for his support.

 _I'd be letting Chip down too if I screw up,_ I realize. I take a deep breath. _Alright, I've gotta get through this._

"Thanks everyone," I say, wiping away my tears quickly. "I'm glad that I have the support here that I never had back home."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Caesar asks gently. "I'm sorry I assumed that you didn't want to mention anything about your life in Three."

"I just wish I had my own choice in things," I say, looking down. "I hate everything about my District. How the buildings crowd out the sky and how no one likes animals." I force a smile. I'm tempted to keep ranting against home, but I want the audience to want to know more about me, which will encourage the Gamemakers to keep me alive.

So instead, I turn my attention to Chip. "My District Partner is nice, though," I say. "He at least doesn't push me to like technology."

"Are you allies with Chip Latier?" Caesar asks, and at the mention of my District Partner's name the crowd cheers, genuinely this time. I feel a little hurt that they're cheering for Chip and not me, but I have to keep the ball rolling.

"You can bet that we'll be a dynamic duo," I answer, smiling. "Of course, my entire alliance is strong, but I'm confident that Chip and I have a lot to offer to it."

"Who's in your alliance?" Caesar asks.

My smile widens when I realize that this is the opportunity to present myself as a strong competitor. "I'm allied with Hestia," I say, and the audience becomes a little louder upon hearing this. "There's also Pearl, who's pretty cool. And Reign!" I chuckle, my confidence growing. "That's all I'm telling you, though! You'll have to figure out the rest of my alliance yourself."

"I think I already have most of it figured out," Caesar says with a knowing smile. "But enough about your allies, let's talk about you. What will you be fighting for?"

"Hmm," I say, the question catching me off-guard. I've spent so much time strategizing and figuring out how to win the Games that I don't have an immediate answer to that question. But I don't have to give one, because the buzzer rings.

"I'm afraid that'll remain a mystery for now," Caesar says, and I smile gratefully at him. "Everyone give it up for Rielle Corde of District 3!"

The audience gives me polite applause, and I take a quick bow before hurrying back to my seat and pulling the rubber band out of my hair in frustration. If my hair had stayed in place like it was supposed to, then I would've actually had time to solidify my presence as a tough competitor. But no, I had to spend half of my interview looking like an idiot.

"And now," Caesar announces, "please welcome to the stage, the nephew of the famous Beetee, Chip Latier of District 3!"

The audience roars wildly as I bury my head in my hands. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I look up to see Chip giving me a comforting smile.

"We'll prove ourselves some other way," he says.

"So you're saying that I did bad," I respond bitterly.

"No, it's just-" He looks up at Caesar's expectant face and steps quickly away from me. "We'll talk later."

Chip gives me one last smile before hurrying towards the seat next to Caesar. But he must've been caught off-guard by my words, because before he reaches Caesar he stumbles over his pant leg. I gasp, but my District Partner quickly rights himself and smiles. He sits down, chuckling and pulling his pants up.

"That's why people back home call me Stumblebee," Chip says with a laugh. "At least bumping into things a lot has increased my pain tolerance."

The audience chuckles at Chip's comment, and despite everything I smile. I can't help but admire Chip's good nature and his resilience.

"Well, Chip, I'm sure that'll be an asset in the Games," Caesar says with a smile as the audience cheers. "Welcome! How are you feeling to be sitting here in the Capitol this fine night?"

"Alright," Chip responds with a smile. "It's not the first time I've tripped, but it is the first time I tripped in front of the coolest people in the world. Which is kind of embarrassing, but hey, the fact that I'm in front of the coolest people in the world has gotta mean I'm doing something right!"

The audience roars with laughter and applause, and I relax. Chip has got this in the bag. Maybe we won't be overlooked after all.

Predictably, a lot of Caesar's questions are about Beetee Latier. Chip answers each question with a smile, sometimes joking good-naturedly about Beetee's unusual mannerisms. At one point, Chip tells a story about how he made up a song after Beetee taught him the Quadratic Formula.

"Do you want to hear it?" Chip asks, grinning.

"Of course," Caesar responds, leaning forward eagerly.

"Alright, here goes!" Chip exclaims before he sings his song to a silly tune. "X equals negative b, plus or minus the square root, of b squared minus two a c, all over two a!"

The crowd whoops and applauds wildly as the cameras find Beetee Latier in the audience. The Three Victor is giving one of his rare smiles.

Chip aces the rest of his Interview, remaining upbeat throughout. By the time the buzzer rings, he's definitely gotten everyone to really like him.

 _He'll definitely help with sponsors,_ I think as I smile through Caesar presenting Chip one last time to the audience. _Sponsors…_

My face falls as I realize the reason why I'll need them. Even though Chip is friendly and likable, I haven't forgotten that he wants to win the Hunger Games too. I'm know I'm going to go solo once the Final 8 is formed, but what happens if I run into Chip in the Arena then?

 _I'll try to part ways peacefully with him,_ I think to myself as I give a thumbs-up and a smile to my District Partner. _If I can't win, I want Chip to._

Caesar announces Pearl, who glides to the stage wearing a striped pink-and-white dress and a spiky orange crown. The Four girl smiles as she sits down quickly. Pearl and Caesar exchange a few words about rockfishes - the inspiration behind her Interview outfit - before she says, "Can you do me a big favor, Caesar?"

"What is it?" Caesar asks.

"Be as direct as you can in your questions and answers," Pearl answers. "Please. You see, I'm autistic, so it's hard for me to say the right thing when people aren't direct, especially when I'm nervous, like right now. I always feel nervous in front of big crowds, but I'm trying my best."

"I'll be as direct as I can, dear," Caesar says gently, and the audience murmurs in understanding. "And I'll try my best to make you feel comfortable. I must say that it was very brave of you to be upfront about that part of you."

"I'm not brave," Pearl says honestly. "I'm still trying to figure out whether I want to be called an autistic girl, or a person with Asperger's Syndrome, or a neurodivergent. But I try not to think about that too much, because I've got the Hunger Games to win. Once I'm a Victor, people might actually listen to me when I say that longline fishing is harmful to wildlife."

Pearl talks quite a bit about marine animals, but before the buzzer rings she manages to mention her skill with swords and drop her swordfish pun. I sigh. How come she got time to do everything she wanted when I didn't?

I try to put the past behind me as Pearl's District Partner, Calder, makes his way casually to the seat next to Caesar. He opens up his Interview with a few light-hearted jokes, but then he surprises me by defending Axel of District 6.

"Axel's District Partner, Kasumi, has been going around during Training, telling everyone lies about how Axel killed her parents," Calder says angrily. "I want everyone to know that that's simply not true."

 _Wow,_ I think as Calder continues to defend his ally. _I guess I was so busy trying to prove myself to the Careers that I didn't notice all that drama._

I realize that that's why Calder didn't join the Careers, despite being good enough to score on par with us. He's far too kind, as evidenced by how he's willing to help someone who'll have to die if he is to come out of the Games alive.

 _Kind people never win the Games,_ I think as the Interviews continue, _so maybe I have a chance. I just need to believe in my abilities and not let the little things get in the way._

* * *

 **Calder Murray, age 17**  
District 4 Male

I make sure to flash one last smile as the buzzer rings and Caesar presents me to the audience for the last time. I'm a little worried that I didn't do well, and I hope that the rest of the tributes will do their part to help defend Axel's innocence. Still, I realize that I've done all I can during my Interview, not only to defend Axel but also to show my easy-going personality to the audience. With any luck, I'll be well-liked enough to help secure sponsors for myself and my alliance.

 _I may not be the best, but I tried my best and will continue to do so,_ I think as Caesar welcomes Sonata, the youngest tribute so far, to the stage. Part of me is hoping that she'll affirm what I said about Axel, but I'm not too worried. There are still a lot of tributes to be interviewed after her, including Rayon, Koras, and Axel themself.

The Five girl, wearing a sleeveless black dress with a flowing skirt, skips happily to the stage and gives a curtsy before sitting down. She smiles at the audience, clearly enjoying being in the spotlight.

"Why Sonata, you look quite happy to be here," Caesar comments with a smile.

"Of course," Sonata chirps, grinning. I find myself smiling, too, at the young girl's energy.

"Everything in the Capitol is so grand!" the Five girl says happily. "Man, it's like having a party all day every day."

"That's one way to put it," Caesar says, grinning back at Sonata. "Do you have a lot of parties back home?"

"Not really, but my friend Aissa throws the best parties for every occasion," Sonata responds. "She's really cool, and so are the rest of my friends back home. But I've also made good friends here in the Capitol."

"And who are those good friends of yours?" Caesar asks.

"Well, I already know Alec from home," Sonata says, her face falling briefly, and I can't blame her. But she surprises me by putting on a smile again and continuing, "Marie, Digger, and Suede are cool too! They're not from home but they're fun to be around, and I'm confident that I can lead my alliance to break the Victor age record."

"That's a great goal to have in mind," Caesar says with a smile, and I can't help but feel impressed at how well he's doing at not saying what's really on his mind. I'm pretty sure that he's like me and just hoping that the five young tributes don't die too painfully.

"Of course," Sonata says. "I'm their leader, and I'm my school's President at home so I definitely have a lot of experience in organizing people towards a goal."

Caesar asks a few questions about Sonata's plan for the Games, all of which the Five girl answers loudly and happily. She's definitely a little bundle of energy, and I find myself looking away. I really hope that such a young girl doesn't die too painfully.

"What do you think of the Capitol so far?" Caesar asks.

"Like I said, this city is really grand," Sonata answers. "I know what it's like to be a leader and feel pressured on all sides, so I think President Snow has done a good job for the Capitol and Panem as a whole. I think I'm kind of like him, because we both have to balance our personal lives with our political ones."

 _Holy wow,_ I think, my eyes widening as the audience roars with mixed emotion. _Did the thirteen-year-old from Five just openly sympathize with the President of Panem?_ I glance around me and notice that everyone is wearing expressions of surprise, disappointment, or fear. Maybe there's more to Sonata than meets the eye.

Caesar spends the rest of Sonata's Interview trying to direct everyone's attention away from the Five girl's mention of President Snow, and I can't blame him. Sonata is as loud and happy as ever throughout the rest of her Interview, but I can't see her the same way after she compared herself to Snow.

In comparison, Sonata's District Partner gives a less controversial Interview, with the young boy being funny, talkative, and friendly throughout. Alec briefly mentions that he thinks Axel is innocent, and I smile in relief. When asked about how he feels about Sonata, Alec shrugs.

"I still think she's a good leader," he says. "She's definitely got what it takes to lead one of us to Victory."

Alec is happily chattering away about one of his school's bake sales when his buzzer rings, and I stiffen. Kasumi is next, and there's no way this will go well.

"Up next is the mysterious and elusive Kasumi Honda!" Caesar exclaims, and the crowd roars, some people clearly excited to see drama but others booing the Six girl. Kasumi is stone faced as she plops down onto the chair, not bothering to adjust her black dress or even say hello to Caesar. I brace myself as Caesar starts speaking, slowly and carefully.

"So, Kasumi, some of your fellow tributes have had some things to say about you," the Interviewer says. "Would you like to address them?"

Kasumi scowls as the crowd goes silent, awaiting her response. I hold my breath.

"You know what?" she says, crossing her arms. "No."

 _What?_

"It doesn't matter what I say because everyone who goes after me will just defend Axel and outnumber me," Kasumi says. "Besides, he's going to die anyways if I make it out of the Arena alive." She narrows her eyes, ignoring the angry murmurs in the audience. "Which I will."

 _Axel is a they,_ I think angrily to myself, but I keep my mouth shut, hoping that Caesar will rescue the situation.

"Doesn't your District Partner use they/them pronouns?" Caesar asks, and Kasumi scowls.

"Caesar, gender fluidity isn't real," she says coldly, and once the words come out of her mouth the crowd erupts in anger, and the tributes on stage frown. The Six girl stares helplessly out towards the audience.

"That's what everyone who cares about me has told me," Kasumi tries to yell above the noise. She turns to Caesar. "You believe me, right?"

"So what has impressed you most about the Capitol?" Caesar asks loudly, obviously trying to steer the Interviews back on track.

 _That's right, Kasumi,_ I think desperately. _Just answer Caesar's question._ I laugh to myself. _What am I thinking? She's Kasumi._

"Caesar, please don't tell me that you're against me too," Kasumi says blankly.

"Kasumi, we need to get through the Interviews," Caesar says as the crowd gets even louder. "Everyone, please, quiet down. We only have a few more minutes."

The audience quiets to a murmur as Kasumi takes a deep breath and says, "You know what? Fine, let's get through the Interviews. I know I don't have much time left, but you all can bet that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it so that Axel dies and I live."

"I'm sure you are," Caesar says delicately. "So what's your favorite part of the Capitol?"

"Fine, divert everyone's attention away from Axel," Kasumi mutters angrily. "Whatever, that's okay. I might as well focus on my own survival, because that's going to ensure that he dies."

"Kasumi," Caesar says sharply as the audience roars in anger, "What do you have against your District Partner to misgender them and wish death upon them like that?"

"Oh, come on," Kasumi growls. "Axel is a boy. There are only two genders. I thought you would know this, considering you host an event where one _boy_ and one _girl_ from each District compete. It's written right there in the rules."

Caesar and the audience go quiet, and I realize that Kasumi, despite her nastiness, has brought up an issue. What's the point of Caesar recognizing Axel's identity if they're Reaped as a boy despite not being one?

I glance at my ally, who is fiddling with the hem of the white dress they're wearing right now. Their hair is down rather than tied and tucked into a hat, which means that they're having a feminine day. Axel looks great, but I can't imagine how awful they must feel right now.

"I knew it," Kasumi says triumphantly. "Even the Hunger Games are with me in thinking that people who are neither boys nor girls shouldn't exist."

"Just because someone is Reaped as a certain gender doesn't mean they have to fully identify as that gender," Caesar says, his voice somewhat feeble. "Think of Male and Female as tribute slots, not actual tribute genders."

"Right," Kasumi says sarcastically, smirking. "Did you even read the Treaty of Treason? One boy and one girl, it says."

Caesar opens his mouth to respond, but then the buzzer rings, putting him out of his misery. Kasumi proudly stands up and swaggers back to her seat in the tribute circle. I look around. The crowd is murmuring, and many of the tributes on stage look uncomfortable. Token of District 1 and Kivan of District 12 glare at Kasumi, who just smirks. To my surprise, Axel is glaring at their District Partner resolutely and sitting up straight. I'm amazed by their resilience, but I know that everything is not okay.

"Alright everyone," Caesar says cheerfully, trying to get the Interviews back on track, "Let's give it up for Axel Villa of District 6!"

The audience gives a half-hearted round of applause, and I can't blame them for acting that way after what just happened. As my ally gets up from their seat, smoothing out their dress, I give them a concerned look.

"Just do your best," I say quietly, but Axel doesn't even glance in my direction. I can't blame them. That was probably not the best thing I could've said.

"Welcome, Axel," Caesar says, holding out his hand for Axel to shake. My ally shakes Caesar's hand before sitting down and looking forward with a distant expression on their eyes.

"The Capitol must be very different from Six," Caesar says. "What's your favorite thing about the Capitol so far?"

 _So Caesar is trying to avoid talking about Axel's gender,_ I realize. _This is wrong. It's not right for the Games to invalidate Axel's identity like this. It's not right for the Games to even happen._ I sigh and bury my head in my hands. _But I can't say anything against the Capitol. I want to live. I care about Mother, Father, and Mariel back home._

"I like the switches and control panels in my room," Axel answers coolly, still staring straight ahead. "I'm a mechanic, so I'm curious about how they work."

"Well, I'm sure you can find that out if you win," Caesar says, smiling. "What's going to be your biggest strength going into the Arena?"

"Well, I'm resilient," Axel says, not looking at the Interviewer. "I think that much is apparent, Caesar."

My heart feels like it just got stabbed.

"Of course," Caesar says, nodding. "Who's waiting for you back home if you win?"

"Mom, Dad, my little brother Rod, and my best friend Serena," Axel answers, not elaborating.

The rest of the Interview passes with my ally staring straight ahead not really expanding on any of their answers. And why would Axel do that when nobody could figure out a way to respond to their identity being shattered? The audience is muted, not knowing how to act in this situation. When the buzzer rings, I get a feeling that everyone is glad that the Interview is over. Axel walks back to their seat, their face expressionless, but as Caesar moves on to Piper I can see tears flowing down from their eyes.

"Axel…" I say quietly, but the Six tribute buries their face in their hands.

I feel so helpless.

* * *

Alliance Recap as of the first half of the Interviews

Careers… and Scapegoats: Reign (1F) / Token (1M) / Hestia (2F) / Brock (2M) / Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M) / Pearl (4F) / Kivan (12M)  
-D3 Pact: Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M)

Outer District Power Pack: Calder (4M) / Axel (6M) / Rayon (8M) / Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)  
-District Nine Unity: Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)

Younglings: Sonata (5F) / Alec (5M) / Marie (10F) / Suede (10M) / Digger (11M)

Firecrackers: Piper (7F) / Poppy (11F) / Amanita (12F)

Loners (not an alliance): Kasumi (6F), Kayne (7M), Twine (8F)

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that happened, guys. No matter how awful the regime of Panem may be, please be assured that I will not tolerate transphobia in reviews. To everyone who's sticking with me through all these feels, I can't thank you enough. Please let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 _ **Chapter Questions: What do you think is the thing Reign believes will get in the way of Brock's Victory? How long will Rielle and Chip stay with the Careers? How will the Outer District Power Pack be affected by Kasumi's words?**_

 **Bonus questions: Which Interview was your favorite and why? Did anything surprise you in this batch of Interviews?**

 **Random question of the chapter: Do you see "The Dress" as black and blue, or gold and white?**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a great day!**


	17. Interviews Part 2

**A/N: Trigger warning for mentions of sexual abuse in Koras's POV. It's nothing graphic, but please skip the second POV if you're sensitive.**

 **I have an announcement to make at the end of this chapter, but before that, please enjoy the second half of the Interviews!**

* * *

 **Interviews Part 2**

* * *

 **Piper Slocum, age 15**  
District 7 Female

"Let's keep the ball rolling with Piper Slocum of District 7!" Caesar exclaims.

My mind feels numb, and it takes a few extra seconds for me to realize that Caesar has called my name and it's time for my interview. I thought this wouldn't be too hard - I mean, I just had to answer the questions as my best self - but now I'm not so sure. How am I supposed to act now that the whole debacle with the Six tributes has happened? I'm still angry that Kasumi attacked Axel like that. Sure, she didn't spread nasty rumors about them publicly like I feared she would, but what she actually did was probably worse.

 _Get it together, Piper,_ I think as I get up from my seat and walk to the seat, forcing a smile. _Remember what Johanna said about focusing on yourself._

I try not to think about how Axel and everyone else will have to die if I want to live. Instead, I try my best to follow Johanna's advice and present my best self in my Interview.

"Hi Caesar," I say with a smile, extending my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Piper," Caesar says, smiling back and giving my hand a shake. "Please, take a seat."

I sit down, smoothing out my forest green dress with brown branch-like designs on it. When I'm situated on the chair, Caesar says, "That's a lovely dress you're wearing, Piper. Really evokes the beauty of your District."

"Yeah, it's really original," I say sarcastically with a smirk, "but really, it isn't too bad. Better than being dressed as an actual tree, which didn't happen to me, but you get the idea."

"Of course," Caesar says with a smile, as the audience gives a small laugh. My heart rate slows a little. At least the audience is quick to get over what happened before my Interview.

"Speaking of your District," Caesar continues, "What is your life like back home in the forests of Seven?"

"I chop lumber all day every day," I say with a grin. "Just kidding, I'm just messing with you." Caesar and the audience laugh, and, feeling more confident, I continue, "Well I help out in the forests sometimes, but I do more than just chop lumber. I go to school, climb trees, and hang out with my family and friends." At the mention of my loved ones back home, my voice wavers, and I blink back tears.

"It looks like you care a lot about your loved ones," Caesar says gently. "Who will you be fighting for in the Games?"

"My best friend, Gina," I answer, my smile evaporating. "My mom, my dad, and my little twin brothers, Sam and Luca. I'm willing to fight for them. I'll do… I'll try my best to come home to them because I love them."

"I bet you do," Caesar says, smiling gently at me. "So tell me, Piper, how are you going to play the Games?"

"Well, I've trained pretty hard with my allies, Pop-" I stop short, realizing that maybe it's not the best idea to reveal to everyone who my allies are. "The point is, I've been training, even though…" I remember what happened with Kasumi in Training, and I frown. "You don't believe the nasty things Kasumi said about Axel, do you?" I blurt out. "Er, I know it's kinda irrelevant, but there was a lot of drama during Training involving those two and I'm worried that Axel will die feeling invalidated and all."

"That's very kind of you, Piper," Caesar says, leaning forward and squeezing my hand as the audience murmurs in sympathy. "But I'm afraid that now is the time to focus on you. If it makes you feel better, though, I think what happened during the previous Interviews will speak for itself."

"I… I guess," I murmur, frowning. "I'm sorry, Caesar. I thought this would be easy but what just went down really threw me off."

"I understand completely," Caesar says gently with a smile, "but I think it's a good idea for us to move onto something more lighthearted. What has impressed you most about the Capitol so far?"

"Oh, definitely the food," I answer, forcing a smile. "All the lights can be pretty, too, when they're not so bright that I can't sleep. But mostly the food."

"Well, we're famous for our cuisine," Caesar declares, leaning back. "What's your favorite thing to eat here?"

"Definitely the pine nuts and tree bark," I quip with a grin. "Just kidding," I say quickly, and the audience gives a genuine laugh. I relax a little, glad that my Interview is lightening up.

"I'd say the chocolate for sure," I continue. "There's so much of it here, and so many different kinds. Not just the bars, but also the balls - my escort says they're called truffles - and the little chocolate animals."

The rest of my Interview goes pretty well. I can't help but still feel bad for Axel, but at least Caesar does his best to bring out the best in me, and the audience laughs genuinely at my jokes. When the buzzer rings, I'm glad it's over, but I think I've done well enough in expressing my best self.

"Oh, unfortunately we're out of time," Caesar says as the buzzer interrupts one of his jokes. "Everyone, let's give it up one more time for Piper Slocum of District 7!"

The audience applauds, and I stand up and give a quick curtsy before making my way back to my seat. I notice that Kayne is looking terrified next to me, and I give my District Partner a gentle smile.

"You'll be fine," I say as I sit down and Caesar announces Kayne's name. Kayne doesn't move from his seat, and his eyes are darting around nervously.

"Come on, Kayne, don't be shy!" Caesar exclaims from his seat, turning around and smiling at my obviously nervous District Partner. "I promise I don't bite."

The audience laughs at Caesar's joke, and Kayne takes a deep breath, steeling himself and making his way stiffly to the seat next to Caesar's. He plops down, wringing his hands together and not looking at the bright lights or the colorful Capitolites.

"I'm so glad you're here with us today," Caesar says gently. "I understand that the Capitol can be a bit overwhelming for a first-timer, but you're doing great. What's your favorite part about the Capitol so far?"

"The scenery," Kayne mumbles in a voice that's barely audible, still looking down. At that moment, I realize that I'm in for a long Interview.

"Oh, yes, that's definitely a great aspect of the Capitol," Caesar says encouragingly. "What's the most interesting thing you've seen?"

"Birds," Kayne responds quietly, not smiling.

The audience is hushed, and I can't help but feel bad for my shy and introverted District Partner. It's clear that being here is the last thing he wants, but he has no choice but to keep the Interviews moving forward. If there was any positive energy from my own Interview, it's gone now.

Caesar tries to get more than a few words out of Kayne at a time, to little success. Kayne doesn't smile throughout his Interview, not even once. By the time it's over, I think everyone is far more impressed at Caesar's kind understanding than at Kayne.

At least he got through it, I think, but I can't help but think that he's doomed. I shake those thoughts away as Twine from District 8 takes the stage, wearing a long, strapless brown dress made of a patchwork of fabrics. Maybe she'll inject some energy into these Interviews. But considering the fact that she scowls as she makes her way to the seat next to Caesar and even glares at the Interviewer as she sits down, I think I'm in for another painful Interview.

"Welcome, Twine," Caesar says warmly, reaching out to shake the Eight girl's hand. Twine just stares at Caesar's extended arm blankly.

"I'm sure that the Capitol is very different from District 8, so I'm going to do my best to make you feel right at home," Caesar says when Twine is unresponsive. "How have you been doing these past few days?"

"Bad," Twine says coldly, sending a glare in the general direction of the audience.

"Oh, that's a bummer," Caesar says, and I let out a small sigh, realizing that this will definitely be another painful Interview.

"It's totally understandable to be nervous," Caesar says carefully, "but there's gotta be something about the Capitol that you enjoy, right?"

"My escort is abusive," Twine growls, pronouncing the word clearly. Her scowl deepens, and she crosses her arms.

My eyes widen in surprise. I've seen the Eight escort's haughtiness on television, but I assumed that that was just an act and that she at least did her job to help her tributes.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Caesar murmurs, glancing at a certain spot in the audience. "And I'm sorry that's the case, Twine. We'll look into it, okay?"

"You don't understand," Twine says, clearly struggling to stay stoic. She sighs and looks down. When she speaks again, it's like she's given up on stoicism.

"Evie Black has been an awful human being to everyone on the District 8 team," Twine says. Her tone is still neutral and she's still glaring at Caesar, but it's clear that she's upset. "From the time she was assigned to us, she's been nothing but mean, insulting, and generally nasty. She called Velveteen Grates a lowly whore backstage."

The audience gasps and murmurs, and I don't blame them. I can't imagine any escort, even the most dim-witted one, saying such horrible things about a mentor she's supposed to be working with.

"Oh my," Caesar murmurs, his eyes shocked but sympathetic.

"And that's not all," Twine continues. "She screamed at me all throughout our preparations for the Interview. She even hit me a few times and caused me to throw up."

"Twine, I am so sorry that that happened to you," Caesar says gently, touching Twine's shoulder. The Eight girl stiffens but doesn't shrink away.

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure that this awful treatment doesn't continue," Caesar says, "and I'm sure I have everyone's support as well." He glances out at the audience. "Is that right, everyone?"

The audience makes affirming sounds, and I can't help but smile a little. I feel lucky that Samaria has been pretty chill as far as escorts go, and I'm glad that future tributes from District 8 won't be subjected to such cruel treatment.

During the rest of the Interview, Twine continues to scowl and growl out her answers. She isn't likable or charming, but she doesn't have to be. Who can expect her to conduct her Interview happily when she's had to deal with Evie Black for days? Twine mostly talks about how terrible Evie has been, and when the buzzer rings the audience is murmuring among themselves.

"Twine Castor of District 8, everybody," Caesar says as Twine walks briskly back to her seat. "Well, let's hope that the rest of the night won't involve abusive escorts. Let's welcome to the stage Rayon Sanchez!"

Twine's District Partner gives a strange smile at Twine before making his way to the stage, the audience applauding politely for him. He looks nervous under the bright lights, but not as much as Kayne. He sits down and smiles at Caesar.

"Welcome, Rayon," Caesar says as he shakes Rayon's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better," Rayon says, shrugging. "Er, Twine wasn't exaggerating Evie's behavior. But at least the beds here are nice."

"Of course," Caesar says, smiling, and I can feel the atmosphere relaxing. I let out a breath as Rayon's Interview continues and he defuses the tension in the area with his quiet but kind energy. He does mention his escort's nastiness a few times, but at least his likability means that the audience doesn't feel outright uncomfortable.

 _Just four more Districts to go,_ I think as the buzzer rings and Caesar presents Rayon to the audience one last time.

* * *

 **Koras Milton, age 16**  
District 9 Male

"Everyone, let's welcome to the stage Millie Fan of District 9!" Caesar exclaims.

"Hey, good luck!" I say quietly to my District Partner as she stands up. Millie smiles at me before flashing a winning smile at the audience and walking to the front of the stage. Her sparkling golden gown is simple but pretty, and I can't help but smirk at the thought of Aquarius, her stylist, trying to be lazy but actually doing a pretty good job.

"Hello, Caesar," Millie greets as she sits down.

"Hello yourself, Millie," Caesar says, extending his hand. Millie shakes it before folding her hands in her lap elegantly.

"So, Millie," Caesar begins, "has the Capitol impressed you so far?"

"Of course," Millie says, smiling. "The hospitality here is great. I'm definitely going to try my very best in the Hunger Games to win so I can experience more of this."

"I'm sure you are!" Caesar exclaims encouragingly. "How are you going to win the Hunger Games?"

"Well, I'm strong," Millie responds, pointing to her arm muscles. "See these arms? That's what you get from carrying plates of drinks all day every day. I know this dress isn't the best fit for them, but I'm sure that they'll be useful in the Arena."

"It definitely helps to be strong," Caesar says, nodding. "Tell me, Millie, what's a strong girl like you fighting for?"

 _Here it comes,_ I think, scooting forward in my chair as I remember what the Nine team discussed during our preparations. _Come on, Millie, you can do this._

"I…" Millie begins, her smile disappearing off her face as she twiddles her thumbs. I purse my lips nervously as she continues, "Mom, Dad, Lettie, if you're watching this, I…" She looks at Caesar sadly, and my heart knots. "I'm not sure if I can say this."

"Don't put too much pressure on yourself," Caesar says gently, reaching forward and squeezing Millie's shoulder.

Millie flinches visibly before blurting out, "Sometimes I get touched by weird older men at my job and my parents tell me that it's normal for barmaids like me to be treated that way but the thing is, I'm actually not okay with it."

The audience gasps and murmurs, and Caesar draws his hand back quickly, his eyes wide. I want to run over there and tell Millie that she's doing great, but I realize that that's probably against the rules.

"Oh my," Caesar murmurs sadly. "Oh, I'm very sorry I made you feel uncomfortable, Millie. I didn't know that you've had to deal with something like that. And I'm sorry that you're going through it."

"Every day," Millie chokes out, wiping away a tear quickly. "I'm sorry I mentioned this, Mom, Dad, Lettie. I want to be a strong girl so I can help everyone and feed us. I thought that strong girls were strong enough to shrug off anything. But I have to say this now: I've learned that what I've been dealing with all these years is sexual harassment, and I've finally realized that it is _not_ okay. I am _not okay_ with creepy flirting, weird advances, and unwanted touching from drunk men."

"I agree completely, Millie," Caesar says forcefully, "and I want you to know that you are very, very brave for opening up about this. Isn't that right, everyone?"

The crowd roars in support, and Millie smiles. I smile as well.

Despite her smile Millie is crying more heavily now, but I don't think anyone is holding that against her. She wipes away more tears before continuing, "I'm sorry. I cry too much." She swallows, and when she speaks again her broken voice is replaced with conviction. "But you're right, Caesar. There's nothing weak about opening up about what I've been through, because now I can encourage more people to take a stand against abuse."

"Absolutely," Caesar says, nodding.

The rest of Millie's interview goes great. She's more light-hearted now that she's said the important stuff, but she's still determined to get home. The crowd responds positively to everything she says, and honestly, after Millie bravely talked about her experiences, that's the least everyone can do.

"Millie Fan of District 9, everybody!" Caesar exclaims when Millie's buzzer sounds, presenting my District Partner to the crowd for the last time. The crowd roars with applause as Millie takes a bow and walks back to her seat. I smile at her and give her a thumbs-up, and she smiles back.

"Up next, we have Koras Milton of District 9!" Caesar announces. I flash the crowd a winning smile as I get up from my seat and make my way to the front of the stage.

"Please, Koras, take a seat," Caesar says, gesturing to the chair next to him. I oblige and smile expectantly at the Interviewer.

"Welcome," Caesar greets with a smile, extending his hand. I shake it, and he continues, "How are you doing on this fine night?"

"I'm doing just as fine as the night is," I joke, "and I must say that you all look fine as well."

The crowd buzzes with laughter and applause, and I lean back in the chair, knowing that this will be a breeze.

"You sure my makeup looks alright after all this time?" Caesar says lightheartedly, and the crowd laughs again. "Nothing's runny or anything, right?"

"I must say that your makeup looks more than alright," I say, grinning. "In fact, it looks the way the Capitol looks - pardon me, I picked up this language while staying here - fantabulous."

Caesar and the crowd give a genuine laugh, and I find myself relaxing. Sure, I'm really flattering the audience, and "fantabulous" isn't exactly a Capitol-exclusive word, but it's not like what I'm saying is that much of a stretch.

"Your outfit is - pardon me, I picked up this language while living here my whole life - fantabulous as well," Caesar comments, gesturing at my silver-and-black tuxedo patterned with squares that look like the grain fields of Nine. "I like how it complements your District Partner's. Speaking of, Millie mentioned that she was allied with you. What are you two going to bring to the Games?"

"Trust me, we're bringing more than matching outfits," I joke, to another positive response from the audience. "We're part of a larger alliance that's totally the bomb. Calder, Rayon, Axel, Millie, and I are gonna stick together and help each other out, and since we're so big I think we'll be fine."

"Wow, that's quite the group you've got there!" Caesar comments, and suddenly my stomach knots up when I realize that I spoke without thinking and revealed my entire alliance to everyone in Panem. It's not a big deal, though, right? I mean, everyone will see us group together in the Games anyways.

"Yeah, we're chill," I say, trying to keep myself on track. "Calder ordered burgers and fries for everyone one night and we had a party on the roof." I decide to leave out our serious discussion. Instead, I continue, "Burgers? Definitely the best part of the Capitol."

"Let me tell you a little secret, Koras," Caesar says mischievously, leaning forward. "I absolutely _love_ double cheeseburgers." I laugh along with the crowd as Caesar places his hand on his belly with mock worry. "It doesn't show, does it?" he asks, and we laugh even louder.

"Anyways, Koras," Caesar says as the crowd quiets down, "That's enough about me. What will you as a tribute be fighting for during the Games?"

"My family, of course," I say, nodding. "Of course, there's the fact that I want to go home, but mostly my family - my mom and my Uncle Duran - and my friends, Dagan and Botan. They've really encouraged me to be a better person so I kinda owe them a favor, which is not dying."

The crowd laughs lightly, and Caesar moves on to his next question, which I answer honestly with my usual laid-back humor. By the time my Interview is over, I feel like I've done pretty well, flattering the audience and playing up my funny side. I'm going to have to sit through six more Interviews, but at least mine has gone alright and I can relax.

"Koras Milton of District 9, everybody!" Caesar exclaims as he presents me one last time. I stand up, smiling as I take a bow. Then I walk back to my seat next to Millie, who smiles at me and gives me a thumbs-up.

Next up is Marie, the twelve-year-old girl from Ten. She's wearing a lovely, knee-length, dark tan dress with a wavy, wide hem and brown accents that match her hair. Her decorated cowgirl hat and boots complete the look, and the audience hushes as the small tribute walks shyly onto center stage and gives a quick curtsy before quickly sitting down.

"Oh, Marie, you look lovely today," Caesar says reassuringly as Marie looks down. "You're doing great, dear. Isn't that right, everyone?"

The crowd roars with encouraging applause, and the girl smiles, but she still averts Caesar's gentle gaze.

"There's a lot of people here," she says quietly. "It's very different from Ten."

"I bet it is," Caesar says gently, touching Marie's shoulder. "How about we talk about home? What's your favorite thing to do back in Ten?"

"Horses," Marie mumbles in a voice that's barely audible, and I frown in worry. I try to tell myself that Marie isn't my ally and I shouldn't be worried about her, but the girl is twelve years old, small, and clearly struggling to make an impact.

"Oh, horses are lovely creatures," Caesar says with a smile, and Marie's eyes light up. Caesar, upon seeing this, continues, "I'm very partial towards palominos."

"Really?" Marie asks, smiling slightly and turning shyly to face Caesar. "I love palominos too. They're my second favorite horse color, after chestnut. A lot of people think brown horses are plain and boring, but that's just not true."

"I agree completely," Caesar says encouragingly, and I relax. Marie seems to find her feet as her Interview progresses, as throughout the rest of her Interview it's clear that she's passionate about horses even though she's shy in front of people. By the time her Interview is over, she hasn't exactly cemented herself as anything remotely resembling a threat, but at least she has endeared herself to the audience.

"Next up we have Suede Blacow of District 10!" Caesar exclaims, welcoming Marie's District Partner to the stage. Unlike Marie, Suede seems confident as he walks purposefully to his seat.

"Welcome, welcome," Caesar says, holding out his hand for Suede to shake. The boy shakes it and sits down.

"So, Suede," Caesar says, "shall we begin the way we began with your District Partner, by asking about what you do back home?"

"Well," Suede says, "unlike _most_ people in Ten, I stay inside all day every day reading and learning as much as I can, which is why I'm so smart."

"I bet you are," Caesar says, smiling, though the audience is unresponsive. "Would you say your intelligence will be your biggest asset in the Games?"

"Of course," Suede says, smiling back. "I know things that most people don't know, like how the basic sine function looks like a wave in the x y plane, but looks like a circle in polar coordinates."

"Wow, even I didn't know that, and I'm an old man," Caesar jokes, and the crowd laughs. I smile, but I can't help but think Suede is in over his head - after all, how helpful will stuff like algebra be in a life-or-death situation? Still, it's a little refreshing to see such a confident young tribute after Marie's quietness.

The rest of the Interview passes with Suede reciting very academic facts from every subject imaginable, from history to science. He's definitely confident, but as the Interview passes it's clear that at least he isn't in over his head. Suede mentions that he'll have to rely on more than just his book smarts to win the Hunger Games, but he's still clearly proud of his book smarts. Caesar helps the Interview pass in the best way possible, showing interest in the Ten tribute's facts.

When Suede's Interview ends, I let out a sigh. Only four more to go before I'm out of here.

* * *

 **Kivan Livolsi, age 18**  
District 12 Male

The Interviews have really been dragging on. Sure, I got to observe the other tributes and their strategies, but as time passes and my Interview gets closer and closer I find myself getting more and more anxious about everything that will go wrong during my Interview. The fact that I have to go last is really making me nervous. Even going second to last would be better than going last. If I went second to last I'd be able to find assurance in the fact that if I screwed up the audience would have a chance to forget about me during the last Interview. But since I'm last, I'll have to make sure my Interview goes the exact way I want it to. If I make any mistakes, everyone will remember them.

 _I've practiced the best that I can,_ I try to assure myself, even though Haymitch and Effie weren't the easiest people to work with. I cut them some slack, especially Haymitch, because I know that they tried their best. Still, despite all my attempts at reassuring myself, I can't get rid of the pit of anxiety in my stomach.

I can barely focus as Caesar calls the District 11 girl, Poppy, to the stage. Poppy is Amanita's ally, and I think the alliance will try to steer clear of the Careers so I probably don't have to worry about her for now. Of course, though, I fully intend on leaving the Career Pack when I can, so it can't hurt to watch my back when that happens.

I'm surprised when Poppy, wearing a teal-colored strapless gown and curly hair, smiles and waves at the audience sweetly as she makes her way to the stage. During Training she was definitely not afraid to angrily speak her mind, but now it seems that she's willing to act for the cameras to help her in the Games.

"Hi Caesar!" Poppy exclaims as she plops down onto her chair.

"Hello, Poppy," Caesar says with a smile. He extends his hand, which Poppy shakes enthusiastically.

"You seem to be happy to be here," Caesar comments. "Are you liking the Capitol so far?"

"I love it!" Poppy gushes, smiling broadly. I nod slowly to myself. It's clear what angle Poppy is going for.

"Everything about the Capitol is great!" Poppy exclaims, her eyes shining. "I absolutely love the food, but the beds and showers are amazing too. And how can I forget about the amazing service? Everyone here is so nice to me. Being in the Capitol is like being on top of the world, literally!"

"I take it that the Capitol is a step upwards from District 11?" Caesar asks with a smile.

"Of course," Poppy answers, nodding vigorously. "I mean, home is home, but nothing beats the Capitol. So far during my stay I've eaten eggs at least ten different ways. I didn't even know it was possible!"

The rest of Poppy's Interview passes in similar fashion, with the small Eleven girl gushing about how much she loves everything about the Capitol. I have to give it to her because she's very convincing. By the time her buzzer rings, it's clear that the crowd loves her.

"Poppy Keyes of District 11, everybody!" Caesar exclaims, presenting Poppy to the audience one last time amid thunderous applause. Poppy smiles and curtsies before skipping back to her seat.

Poppy's District Partner, Digger Ingalls, is far more subdued. He clearly looks uncomfortable in his black suit, and he keeps touching his gelled hair nervously.

"Are you enjoying your time here?" Caesar asks.

"Yes sir," Digger says, dipping his head. I'm surprised by how respectful the Eleven boy is being, but maybe that was how he was raised. Besides, it can't hurt to respect Capitolites.

"Please, Digger, call me Caesar," Caesar says gently. "Would you feel more comfortable talking about home?"

"Yes, Mister Flickerman," Digger says, still eyeing Caesar respectfully. "I work in the orchards, mostly picking off the rotten fruit so that the good fruit can have more room to grow. I live with my mother and father. I used to have three siblings but now it's just me."

"Oh dear," Caesar says as the audience murmurs. "Would it be alright if you shared what happened to them?"

"They died," Digger says simply.

Caesar and the audience are clearly shocked, not just about the fact that Digger's three siblings all died but also about the fact that Digger is being so nonchalant about it. I look down sadly because I understand why Digger feels that this is not a big deal. In District 12, people keel over from starvation and disease left and right. Maybe it's the same in District 11.

"Were you not very close to your siblings?" Caesar asks delicately.

"Oh, no, I loved Breeze, Aphid, and Sorrel," Digger answers. "I'm just used to death because where I'm from people die a lot, from things like disease and accidents, or, in Breeze's case, snakebites. That's why I'm mostly concerned about getting enough to eat, but if I win at least I won't have to worry about that."

"Of course," Caesar says, nodding slowly. "So, Digger, the Capitol must be a big change from District 11. What have you enjoyed about the Capitol so far?"

I have to give Caesar props for changing the subject so masterfully. By the time Digger's Interview is finished, I'm pretty sure most of the audience has forgotten about the fact that every single one of Digger's siblings has died. I haven't, though, and I find myself frowning as the Eleven boy takes a bow. It isn't fair that there's so much poverty in the Districts. Even if I won the Games and started changing Panem for the better, I wouldn't be able to extend my aid to District 11.

I'm still fretting about the widespread poverty in Panem when Caesar calls Amanita to the stage. The crowd immediately erupts in thunderous applause as my District Partner struts confidently to her seat. She's wearing a sleeveless, floor-length dress that's mostly jet-black, but the bottom of the dress is a lovely mix of intense red and bright orange. She's wearing less makeup than she wore during the Chariot Rides, but her red-and-orange eyeshadow is still striking.

"Amanita, please, take a seat," Caesar says, gesturing to the chair next to him. As Amanita sits and the applause quiets down, he continues, "My, my, you look amazing today, just as amazing as you did during the Chariot Rides. Tell me, Amanita, do you feel amazing as well?"

"I feel great," Amanita gushes, and I find myself rolling my eyes. It looks like we've got another gusher, and I know for sure that she isn't being sincere.

"The Capitol is amazing," Amanita says happily. "Cinna, my stylist, is really cool and the food here is great too. I really want to win so I can have more of it."

"That's a perfectly valid reason to win," Caesar says with a chuckle, and the audience laughs as well. "So, Amanita, how are you going to win the Hunger Games?"

"I have a lot of determination," Amanita says, nodding vigorously. "I don't let anything knock me down, and I'm willing to do anything it takes to help my family. They mean a lot to me, and I'm not afraid to take down everything in my way to get home to Mom, Dad, Jeff, Will, and Johnny. If I win the Games, I won't have to marry a rich merchant just to feed my family."

I can't help but feel surprised at what Amanita just said. Maybe there was a reason for her outburst during the Reaping and her flirtatiousness on the train.

 _Of course there's a reason,_ I reprimand myself. _Amanita may be annoying, but she has her hopes and dreams just like me._

"Let's talk about how you've been doing since you got here," Caesar says, deftly changing the subject from Amanita's uncomfortable life in District 12. "What's you absolute _favorite_ part of the Capitol?"

I can barely focus on the rest of Amanita's Interview because I suddenly realize that I'm next. And not only am I next, I'm last, and I'll have to make sure my Interview is flawless. All the nervousness that somewhat dissipated by watching the other Interviews comes back with full force as Amanita goes back to gushing about the Capitol.

All too soon, Amanita's Interview is over, and Caesar is calling me to the stage. I gulp, realizing that I haven't fully prepared myself for the stress of all this.

 _Just don't screw up, don't make waves, and you'll be fine,_ I tell myself as I take a deep breath and stand up. I feel a little dizzy as I walk to the chair next to Caesar and sit down, smiling nervously at the crowd.

"Welcome, Kivan," Caesar says, holding out a hand for me to shake. I can't help but wipe my sweaty hand on my pant leg before shaking Caesar's hand. Great. I'm already off to a poor start.

"So, Kivan, we've had quite a night, haven't we?" Caesar asks as the audience laughs. I smile slightly in agreement as Caesar continues, "What do you think about the Capitol so far?"

 _Don't make waves,_ I think as I answer, "It's alright."

 _Is that all you can say? The Careers are gonna kill you,_ I think as I add, "I really like the candy. My friend Clarke's family owns the candy store in the District, and it's great but the candy here is really colorful and amazing." I smile nervously. "Nothing against you, Clarke. Keep doing what you're doing."

"Tell us a bit about your life back home," Caesar says. "Do you go to the candy store in your District a lot?"

"I hang out with my friends there quite a bit," I say. "Not so much that I don't get my work done, though. I always make sure to do well in school and my mom's butcher shop before having fun with my friends."

"Oh, you're a butcher?" Caesar asks, raising his eyebrows. "Does that maybe explain your very good Training Score?"

"Well…" I say, thinking about my response for a bit before saying, "Let's just say that I earned it." _Nailed it._ "I'm also allied with other high-scoring tributes, which…" I refrain from saying "makes me a strong competitor" because I don't want to overshadow the Careers.

"Well, I guess you can say that I'm very determined to win," I say, nodding. _That much is true._

"I'm sure of it," Caesar says as the crowd applauds. It's somewhere between polite applause and thunderous applause, but I'll take that over booing.

I still feel awkward throughout the rest of my Interview, but I can't help but feel relieved when the buzzer rings. I shake Caesar's hand one last time and make my way hurriedly back to my seat, thinking about how I didn't do as well as I could have and how the Careers are going to kill me for not acing my Interview.

 _You just need to get a kill within the first twenty-four hours,_ I assure myself, but that doesn't make me feel much better. Can I really kill someone in the Hunger Games? Will the bloodshed be worth it for me to win the Games and get home so I can help people?

 _It'll have to be,_ I think as Caesar concludes the Interviews. _I can try to not kill anyone, but I want the Victor of the Games to be me. And if I have to kill for that to happen, I'll have to deal with it._

* * *

Alliance Recap as of the second half of the Interviews

Careers… and Scapegoats: Reign (1F) / Token (1M) / Hestia (2F) / Brock (2M) / Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M) / Pearl (4F) / Kivan (12M)  
-D3 Pact: Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M)

Outer District Power Pack: Calder (4M) / Axel (6M) / Rayon (8M) / Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)  
-District Nine Unity: Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)

Younglings: Sonata (5F) / Alec (5M) / Marie (10F) / Suede (10M) / Digger (11M)

Firecrackers: Piper (7F) / Poppy (11F) / Amanita (12F)

Loners (not an alliance): Kasumi (6F), Kayne (7M), Twine (8F)

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, we are officially one chapter away from the Bloodbath! Please let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 ** _Chapter Questions: Do you think Evie will get fired from her position as District 8 Escort? How do you think the dynamics of Outer District Power Pack will change as a result of Millie and Koras's Interviews? After his Interview, do you think Kivan's position in the Career Pack is secure?_**

 **Bonus questions: Which Interview was your favorite overall and why? Did anything surprise you in this batch of Interviews?**

 **Random question of the chapter: If you lived in Panem and were allowed to train for the Hunger Games, would you do so?**

 **Alright, announcement time. This story is going on hiatus until January 2019. I'm sorry for taking a four-month-long break again, but I'm doing this because I'm going to be participating in several online creative gift exchanges during the holiday season, and I want to make sure that I have plenty of time to create the best gifts possible. Also, I want to see if I can finish the Games portion of this story - and this story overall - in the span of one year, from January 2019 to December 2019. I'm going to start writing the Games in January and try my hardest to finish the whole SYOT by December.**

 **While this story is on hiatus, though, I'll still be updating my parody SYOT, _74th Hangry Gamez_ , so you may be interested in that. Also, please vote in the poll on my profile if you haven't already! This one asks for your favorite tributes in this story, reader-submitted or otherwise.**

 **Thanks for reading and understanding! Have a great day, and I'll see you all in 2019!**


	18. Launch

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm finally back with an update for this story. I know I said I'd be back in January, but things were really rough for me (as they always seem to be haha). In the beginning of January I got a bad cold, I realized that I want to slowly phase out my fanfiction activity, and in February I started a new depression treatment that really made me worse at first (I feel much better now that I've adjusted the treatment, though).**

 **I can't promise when I'll update next, but I do really hope to get this SYOT finally finished. It may take a long time but I promise that I will definitely finish it. I have a few more announcements at the bottom of this chapter regarding this, but without further ado, please enjoy this long-awaited Launch chapter!**

* * *

 **Launch**

* * *

 **Sonata Rae Lynch, age 13**  
District 5 Female

I sigh heavily as I close the door of my room behind me. It sure has been an exhausting day. The bed looks comfortable, and I can't wait to change into my pajamas and get a good night's sleep before the Games.

 _Holy shit, tomorrow's the Hunger Games._

I don't know how I feel. My mind is still buzzing with thoughts after the noise and excitement of the Interviews. I think I did okay. Alec, Marie, Suede, Digger, and I - we all did okay. Sure, we may not have established ourselves as a big threat, but we didn't exactly have to. Actions speak louder than words, and we'll show everyone how strong we are once we're in the Arena. We'll stick together and break the Victor age record.

 _Watch out, Finnick Odair._

I laugh bitterly to myself. I don't know why I'm feeling so weird. Maybe I'm deluding myself, but it's better than being scared and unable to sleep. Speaking of sleep, I'm exhausted. I wonder if thoughts of the Games and dying will keep me up, but as it is the bed beckons to me.

I hear a gentle but firm knock on my bedroom door and wonder who it could be. I'm a little annoyed that I'll have to talk to someone when I'm ready to sleep, but maybe Alec wants to consult with me about something important. So I turn around and open the door to my room.

I'm surprised to see my escort, Merlin, standing there. He's wearing a neutral expression but smiles slightly when the door opens fully.

"I would definitely sleep if I were you, Sonata," he says with a chuckle, "but you have a visitor. It's the boy from District 10, Suede. I shouldn't stick my nose into your business, but I think he wants to talk about the Games."

"Huh," I say, frowning slightly. "Alright, I'll go talk to him."

I wonder what my ally wants at this hour, and I'm not even sure whether he's allowed to be here, but I push those thoughts aside as I follow Merlin into the main room. Part of being a good leader is listening to your team members, after all.

I spot Suede standing alone in front of the elevator. He's frowning, which is a bit odd because usually the boy from Ten wears a slight confident smirk as he talks. I give him a small wave.

"Hi Suede," I say with a smile. "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something," Suede says, his face contorting. He doesn't give me a chance to respond before he blurts out, "I'm leaving the alliance."

My heart drops into my stomach. "What?!" I yell, a bit too loudly.

"Why wouldn't I leave, Sonata?" Suede asks, his brow furrowing. "You seemed alright. You were fun and everything. Then you said that you relate to President Snow in front of all of Panem. _President Snow_ , of all people? The man who's the reason that-" He's about to say more but he stops himself. "Look, I can't trust you after your Interview. I have to leave."

Anger bubbles in my stomach as my mind whirls with thoughts and emotions. "How dare you, Suede?" I growl, my hands balling into fists. "I'm your leader! I made plans! You were supposed to follow them!"

"Yeah, I can totally see why you'd relate to the President," Suede says warily, taking a step back. "Look, I don't think me staying will do any good. You can tell Alec yourself, but I'm going to go through the Games alone."

"What about Marie?" I ask with a weird mixture of curiosity and bitterness in my voice. "Is she leaving too?"

Suede sighs. "I suggested to her that she stick with me, but she told me she'd stay in your alliance because she thinks it's safer that way," he says. "I also told Digger about my plans, by the way. He's also staying with you, but at least he knows that I'm leaving and why I'm doing it."

"Suede, don't leave," I say, an edge to my voice. "I was going to lead us to victory and you abandoning us ruins everything. We had a plan, remember? A plan that was going to work if _you_ didn't screw it up."

"Yeah, I'm definitely going at it alone," Suede responds, crossing his arms. "Did I ever tell you that you're as bossy as the alpha in a wolf pack, Sonata? The alpha orders the rest of the dogs around, always has to be on the top of everything, and doesn't even-" He stops and huffs. "You get the point. I was going to overlook your bossiness because I thought you were alright, but then you had to show your true colors."

"Look, I know that Snow is controlling and that Panem isn't the best under him," I say, bile rising into my throat since Suede essentially called me - well - a bitch. "But he's human too, you know. And even though I don't like him, I thought sympathizing with him would help get sponsors and stuff. I'm just trying to win."

"So am I," Suede says, narrowing his eyes at me. "Goodbye, Sonata." With that, he turns around and slams his finger onto the elevator button.

"Fine," I say bitterly, crossing my arms. Tears sting my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. "It's your loss, not listening to me. Good luck, Suede, but I hope you realize that me leading you was better."

"I'm going through the Games alone," Suede says. I think I detect a waver in his voice, but it's probably just my imagination because I'm so angry.

The elevator doors open, and the boy from Ten walks into the elevator. He looks down as the doors close in front of him, and he's gone.

I whip around and glare at my escort, who's been standing aside awkwardly all this time. "Is Alec still awake?" I ask, sadness in my voice. "I need to tell him about this."

"I think your Vice President is up," Merlin says. "Would you like me to lead you to his room?"

"I'll manage," I say, turning to walk towards Alec's room. "Thanks for the offer though."

I ignore Merlin's response as I make my way to Alec's room. I knock on his door harshly, still angry about what's happened, and wait for my District Partner to open the door.

I don't have to wait for long before Alec answers the door. "What's up, Sonata?" he asks, smiling as he stands at the doorway.

"Suede left," I say, loudly and angrily.

"What?" Alec says, raising his eyebrows.

"He left the alliance," I growl, my hands balling into fists. "He came up here, asking to talk to me, and he told me that he was going to go through the Games alone." I wave my hand in frustration. "He already told Marie and Digger that, and they're going to stick with me, but what the heck, Alec? How can he just leave us like this after all the plans I made for us?"

"Hmm," Alec says, frowning. "Did he tell you why he left?"

"It was because of my Interview, when I said I was like President Snow," I say bitterly, regret washing over me. "I thought that would help us get sponsors, Alec. And even if Snow is Snow he's still our President."

"I… don't think saying that you were like Snow was a good idea," Alec says thoughtfully. He holds up his hands as my heart drops into my stomach. "Hey, that doesn't mean it won't work. I can see where Suede is coming from but I still think he shouldn't have left us." He sighs and smiles. "I'm not going to judge you for what you said, Sonata. I still think you're cool."

"So you're going to stay in the alliance?" I say warily.

"Yeah," Alec says, nodding.

"Good," I sigh, massaging my temples. "Thanks Alec. I really wish Suede didn't do this. There's one less member of our alliance so we'll have to change our plans."

"Hey, don't worry," Alec says with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you still have what it takes to lead us to victory, even if we're one person short."

"I don't know," I fret. "I hate the way Suede just left us like that." I sigh. "Am I a bad leader, Alec? What kind of a leader can't keep her team in line?"

"Maybe you don't have to keep everyone in line to be a good leader," Alec muses. "I mean, just because your team members make their own decisions doesn't mean that you're a bad leader."

"But Suede was supposed to do as I said," I counter.

"Sonata," Alec says, impatience creeping into his voice, "you can't control everyone's actions. What's done is done and we need to focus on what comes next."

"I know," I sigh, putting a hand on my head. "It's just… I'm not used to people not following my orders." I smile wearily and shake my head. "Man, that sounds… that sounds like something a really bossy bitch would say, doesn't it?" Upon seeing Alec's eyes widen at my language, I chuckle. "That's essentially what Suede called me, even though he did it in a roundabout way."

"Well, that was really mean of him," Alec says forcefully, and I find myself smiling at the support of my Vice President. "Nata, I think that even if you might make mistakes you're still trying your best as our leader. There was no need for Suede to call you that."

"Thanks, Alec," I say, smiling. "I'm glad you understand." I sigh and smile again. "Hey, if I'm ever being a bad leader - too controlling or bossy or anything - will you let me know? I'm never going to grow as a leader if I don't learn anything."

"Of course," Alec says, smiling and nodding. "I'm not going to be as, well, direct as Suede, of course. Because unlike him, I do think staying allied with you is a good idea."

"Thanks again," I say. "But really, I mean it. To lead here I'll have to discover who I truly am but I don't want to be seen as some monster."

"I get you," Alec murmurs. "I don't want the Games to turn me into someone I'm not either." He sighs. "We'll have to focus on staying alive, though. Are we still good on the plan?"

"Before Suede screwed it up?" I joke. I laugh, and then my expression turns serious again. "No, seriously, I think we should keep it. The five - four of us now - should get a little something each. Like I said before I'll be the one to get the nearest weapon, if it's close enough." I nod. "I won't hold it against anyone if they decide to just run, though. We never know what we'll see in there."

"That's a good plan as always," Alec says, nodding. "Hey, what do you think the Arena will be this year?"

"A generic forest because they seem to do that a lot," I say wryly. I chuckle. "Seriously, though, I have no idea." I sigh. "It's getting late, though. We should both get some sleep - rest - because the Games are tomorrow."

"Good point," Alec says with a tired voice. "Well, good night, Nata. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I sigh as I step away from Alec's door. I turn and wave to my District Partner. "Bye Alec, good luck."

"You too," Alec says, and then closes the door behind him.

I find my stomach twisting into knots as I make my way back to my room. I'm still a little angry about Suede leaving, but I'm mostly nervous.

 _Can I really lead my alliance to victory?_

* * *

 **Poppy Keyes, age 15**  
District 11 Female

It's the morning of the Games.

Everything seems to be moving numbly in slow motion as I follow Sans, my Stylist, to the roof of the Training Center. He came and gave me a simple T-shirt and shorts to wear this morning, and I surprised myself with how quiet I was. I slept like a log last night, which is weird but I'm not complaining. I'll be going into the Arena in a few hours, and I won't be getting very good sleep in the next few days - if I live to experience them.

The silence in the elevator becomes too heavy, so I break it. "Where is everyone?" I ask. "I haven't seen Digger, Seeder, or Simon all morning. Or Cornelius, which surprises me because he's always so loud. Or Luxe, now that I think about it."

"Getting sponsors for you," Sans says with a shrug as the elevator arrives on the roof and he steps out of it. "Everyone but Digger, I mean. As for Digger, he's to stay in his room until you're safely in the hovercraft. Luxe will bring him to the Arena."

"Poor kid," I murmur as I watch a ladder drop down from the hovercraft in the sky above me. I glance at Sans. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

"I won't tell if you get onto the ladder," Sans says with a grin.

"Do I even have a choice?" I ask wryly.

"Haha, nope," Sans laughs.

I sigh and roll my eyes as I start climbing the ladder. I briefly panic as some kind of current flows through me, gluing me in place, but then I remember what Seeder told me about how I'll get to the Arena and I relax slightly. Well, as slightly as I can relax when I'm about to go into the Games.

The ladder rises and guides me inside the hovercraft, where a man injects me with my tracker. I'm released from the ladder, and the man instructs me to stay where I am while Sans is retrieved from the roof. As soon as Sans is safely in the hovercraft, an Avox approaches us and guides us to a room with seats and food. Sans immediately helps himself to a malasada - I know that food from how much he and Luxe have been talking about it, and I scowl - before looking at me.

"Want some food?" he asks.

"That should've been the first thing you asked, before you took some yourself," I snap nervously. I don't know what's going on. It's like I don't know whether to snark at everyone like usual or stay silent like I'm assuming most tributes do before the Games. But I take some food anyways.

As I eat, I realize that I'm scared.

Fear over the Games has been building in me for a long time, but now I'm actually feeling it. I can barely taste any of the food I'm eating, even though I'm sure it's objectively delicious. My stomach is in knots and my heart continues to hammer in my chest all through the ride to the Arena. The hovercraft stops moving in around thirty minutes, and Sans guides me into the catacombs under the Arena. I follow my Stylist to my doom.

I'm scared.

I hate to admit it, but I'm terrified of going into the Games. They're the Hunger Games, for God's sake. Not only am I probably going to die soon, I will likely die painfully. I remember Token, the monstrous boy from One, threatening to kill me slowly once he got his hands on me.

 _I'm not scared of anyone,_ I think as I follow my stylist into the Launch Room, my hands feeling clammy along the way. _But I don't want to be on that Career's bad side. How am I going to get out of this?_

The cold, gray hallway seems to stretch on forever, and a knot forms in my stomach.

 _Fuck this,_ I think as my heart continues to race. _Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this._

That's when I get an idea, and since I've always followed my gut I do it now.

Sans doesn't expect a thing as I continue following him through the catacombs under the Arena. But I gradually slow down my footsteps, making them quieter as well.

As soon as I'm about twenty feet behind Sans, I turn around and run.

There's gotta be an exit somewhere. An exit for the Stylists, which I can go through to escape from the Arena, escape from certain death. I don't care about what happens after I'm on the run, and I don't care about Piper and Amanita either. I just want to live.

There are always catacombs under the Arena - every year, tributes are launched upwards into the Arena and their deaths from underground. I entered the catacombs through a ladder that I descended from a slot that opened up in the ground of the hovercraft that took me here. Maybe I can find that ladder again, and if not, there must be a way for the Stylists to exit the catacombs.

My surroundings fade away as I focus on what's ahead of me. I don't see any ladders, and I'm pretty sure the locked door in front of me was open on my way here. _Fuck._ I turn right and run down another hallway, this one looking identical to the one I was in except I think I see a ladder at the end of it. I run faster. I've always been fast and maybe I can actually not go into the Games.

My eyes widen as I hear footsteps converging onto me, from behind me as well as from the hallway that cuts across the one I'm in ahead of me. I put on a burst of speed as, out of the corner of my eye, I see white uniforms. The ladder is close. I leap up like I'm climbing a tree and I've grabbed one of the rungs with my right hand when cold, gloved hands wring me away from the ladder. I scream as my world turns upside down, and the next thing I know I'm being slung over the white shoulder of a Peacekeeper, who grips me tightly as he marches down the hall in the direction I came. He's surrounded by four other Peacekeepers, one in front of him, one behind him, and two on either side.

It doesn't take long for the adrenaline to wear off and be replaced with horror. There's no way I can get away from so many Peacekeepers, because I'm not strong enough to escape a trained soldier's grasp. There's no getting out of the Games. I'm fast, but not fast enough. I'll have to face whatever's thrown at me.

 _I could be dead in less than an hour._

Even though I'm no longer running, my heart rate isn't slowing down. I don't dare to say anything as the Peacekeepers' footsteps echo throughout the bleak halls. I'm probably in enough trouble as it is.

 _What was I thinking?_ I realize despairingly. _Did I really stupidly and impulsively think I could get out of this?_

I wonder where they're taking me. Most likely I'm going into the Games like everyone else, but I just did something crazy and maybe I'll pay the price for it…

 _Oh, no._

I think what I did was considered rebellious. I've always been rebellious, but this is big. Being from District 11, I know how the Capitol punishes people they perceive as defying them.

 _My family. My family could all die because of what I just did._

I've despised my father ever since he left my mother for Harmony when I was ten. I hate most people, in fact. But to have my father and stepmother die because of something rash I did… I'd never forgive myself.

 _But I still don't want to die._

It takes far too long for me to be brought into a chamber with a tube in the corner. This is the Launch Room, I believe, and that tube is where I'll stand as I'm sent into the Arena. I'm dumped unceremoniously onto the ground in front of Sans, my Stylist, and I'm still getting my bearings when the door clicks shut behind me.

"That was quite something, kid," Sans says with a low whistle. "You're gonna have a bad time."

"Shut up, fatty," I snap reflexively before I clap my hand over my mouth. There I go, acting before thinking again.

 _Okay, Poppy, then think,_ I think to myself as I pick myself slowly off from the ground. Something in Sans's pocket buzzes and rings, and the Stylist looks terrified as he picks it up, glances at it, and holds it to his ear.

"Hello, Mr. Crane," he says slowly. He pauses. "Yes sir, we had a runner… yes sir, she's here now, the Peacekeepers dealt with her…" His eyes widen. "Yes, Mr. Crane."

Sans puts the device back into his pocket and looks at me with a weird expression. "Poppy, do you want to eat anything?"

"I'm fine," I manage to say. I'm not used to being polite, but this is for my survival and I'm willing to do whatever it takes.

"If that's the case, you should probably get into your Arena outfit," Sans says, motioning to the clothes laid out on a table in the center of the room. "We have some time to spare, but not much, so you should get behind that curtain and wash up." He gestures to a corner of the Launch Room, still looking nervous.

"Alright," I say, deciding that in my situation I should talk less and smile more. I walk to the corner of the Launch Room, draw the curtain closed behind me - I wouldn't be surprised if there was a hidden camera here though - and start the water in the shower.

 _I'll be lucky if I don't get blown up during the Countdown,_ I think, terror creeping into me as my heart starts beating faster - not that it was beating slowly in the first place. Undesirable tributes have been killed by Gamemakers before the Games in the past, and even though that hasn't happened in at least a decade I know that it's impossible to predict what's going to happen to me.

 _If I actually survive to the Bloodbath, I'll have to do whatever I can to get out of it alive,_ I realize. _I'll have to look out for myself first, Amanita and Piper second._

This has never been a problem. I've always been the type to leave my accomplices high and dry if I have to. Besides, I barely know my allies, only having spent three days of training learning things with them. They're cool, but these are the Hunger Games. I'm not going to be like some tributes in the past, getting attached to my allies and paying the price for it.

I wish I hadn't acted so impulsively, though. Now I may have the Capitol out to get me as well as everything else in the Games.

* * *

 **Digger Ingalls, age 14**  
District 11 Male

"What will the Arena be like?" I ask my Stylist, Luxe, as we sit in the cold, gray room. "I hope it's a forest or a field. Something with plants so I can help my allies gather them."

"I'm just a Stylist, kid," Luxe yawns, leaning back in her seat. "I don't know and I don't care."

"Yes, ma'am," I say, nodding and shutting my mouth. I know better than to anger people in authority.

"Digger, please don't call me ma'am," Luxe says, chuckling. "You kids from Eleven are honestly so old-fashioned."

I don't know how to respond to that, so I'm quiet as I fiddle with the sleeve of my jacket. I'm still not used to dressing in such fancy clothes, even though this is the outfit all the tributes will wear.

"Tributes, please prepare for Launch," a female voice rings out.

"Go stand on that plate over there," Luxe says, gesturing at a circular metal plate with standing room for one person. She doesn't move from where she's sitting.

"Yes, ma'am," I say reflexively, turning away so I won't see the scowl on Luxe's face. I've always thought my Stylist looked like a clown, but I still don't want to upset her.

I step onto the metallic plate and realize that I'm going into the Hunger Games in just a few minutes. It's a new and scary experience, but I know I'm going to try to stay alive for my family. I'm used to people around me dying so I'm not scared of it, but I don't want my mother and father to be sad over losing their last surviving child.

"Good luck, kid," Luxe says with a yawn.

"I'll do my best," I say, narrowly avoiding calling her "ma'am".

I think a bit about what comes next as I stand on the plate. Last night Suede told me that he's going to leave the alliance. I don't understand why he'd do that over what our leader said during her Interview, but it's his decision and if he's sure about it I'm not exactly in a position to stop him. He was pretty fun to be around and it'll definitely be different without him, but I've still got a pretty big group of tributes my age to work with.

Sonata said that everyone should try to pick up at least one thing at the beginning of the Games, because that way if we found each other we could share our supplies, and if we couldn't find each other we'd all have something. I think that's a pretty good plan, even though I'm worried about the older tributes who'll be stronger and smarter than me. Maybe I should just run away instead.

I'll have to see what the Arena is like and then decide what to do from there.

A glass cylinder descends from the ceiling, shutting me off from the room. I panic as the metal plate I'm standing on starts moving upwards, carrying me out of the room and into darkness. My heart starts beating super fast. I could be dead, cold and gone, in less than an hour. I have no idea what awaits me in my next moments, and I don't know if I can stay alive for my mother and father. I've seen death before and I know it happens to everyone, even kids my age, but I hope it isn't too scary or painful.

I'm not ready to die. I think of home, my friends and family. I think of my mother, hunched over and sad from losing Breeze, Aphid, and Sorrel. I think of my father, who doesn't talk to me much because he works so hard. I think of everything that will be lost if I die.

I have to try.

The darkness lasts for ten seconds, with me moving upwards the whole time, until light breaks into the top of my cylinder. I blink a few times, adjusting my eyes to the change. It takes a few seconds, but soon I stop rising, and I see the Arena before me for the first time.

I'm surrounded by a plain of hard packed dirt. The sky is sunny and blue, and the wind carries with it the scent of pine trees. I breathe heavily, trying to calm myself down, as a male Capitolite voice booms all around me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

 _Sixty_

 _Fifty-nine_

 _Fifty-eight_

We have sixty seconds to stand on our metal circles and take in our surroundings before the gong sounds and the Games begin proper. We're standing in a wide ring around a golden horn-shaped structure the size of a house. Behind the tributes across from me, I see a lake. There's Sonata, standing in between Marie and the big girl from Nine, who's between Sonata and Alec. Alright, so my three allies are all pretty close to each other, which is good.

 _Fifty-three_

 _Fifty-two_

 _Fifty-one_

Sonata meets my gaze and looks around her before pointing. I follow the direction of where she's pointing and see a forest of mixed broadleaf and needleleaf trees. I think she wants all of us - herself, plus me, Alec, and Marie - to run to that stump in the forest. We agreed that we would meet each other after grabbing a few supplies each. I nod at Sonata, and she nods back.

 _Forty-eight_

 _Forty-seven_

 _Forty-six_

The Cornucopia, gleaming in the sunlight, sits in the center of the circle of tributes. I'm facing the side of the horn, and plenty of supplies lean against it. A lot more supplies, I'm sure, sit at the mouth of the Cornucopia and inside it. But there's no way I'm going all the way in to get the supplies because the bigger and stronger tributes who can easily kill me will be there too.

 _Forty-three_

 _Forty-two_

 _Forty-one_

I look around. The tribute to my right is the boy from Three. He's older, bigger, and stronger than me, and I hope he'll leave me alone. Even though I'm a little nervous about him, I may be able to get something before meeting up with my allies - something like that pack of crackers a few feet away from my platform. I don't think the boy from Three is as scary as some of the tributes, like the big, muscular boy from One…

...Who is right next to me on my left. _Oh, no._

The boy from One, who's standing on the platform to the immediate left of me, is gigantic, and I realize I have to forget about that pack of crackers and just run away so I'll be safe from him. He isn't looking at me. Rather, he's giving a look of pure rage to the tribute next to him who isn't me - the tribute to his left, the mean girl from Six who said all those terrible things during her Interview. The One boy uses his index finger to draw a line in the air across his throat. Two platforms to my left, I see the Six girl breathe quickly and heavily as she returns the One boy's gaze with terror in her eyes.

 _Thirty-nine_

 _Thirty-eight_

 _Thirty-seven_

That's a death threat if I've ever seen one. Even though I'm right next to the monstrous One boy, it looks like he's paying attention to the Six girl and not me. I'm not surprised considering how mean the girl from Six is, and I wonder what horrible thing the One boy has planned for her.

Maybe I can run in and get that pack of crackers after all. I'm positioning my feet to run towards that pack of crackers - I'll run in, grab it, and then meet my allies at the tree stump in the woods - when I sense movement out of the corner of my eye. The Six girl is leaping off her pedestal. Wait, what's happening? The countdown isn't over yet! Doesn't she know that she's going to -

A huge explosion rocks the earth as the Six girl hits the ground. I duck down and cover my ears, but I can't look away. Even with my ears covered I hear shouts. There's red everywhere. _Blood._

 _Thirty-one_

 _Thirty_

 _Twenty-nine_

Just like that, the girl from Six is gone. I don't even realize that the One boy is laughing until he swears.

"You bitch!" he yells, bending over. He's hysterical and I don't know whether he's full of glee or rage. I feel dizzy from everything - the explosion, the blood, the laughter. The world spins around me and all I can hear is one thought echoing over and over in my mind:

 _You have to get out of here._

The girl from Six is dead. The tribute the strong boy next to me wanted dead is gone. I can be dead, too, if I don't get away. I have to get away.

 _I have to get out of here._

 _Ten_

 _Nine_

 _Eight_

 _Seven_

I'm so terrified that I haven't noticed how far down the numbers are, but I want to live. I barely manage to turn my feet away from the Cornucopia, away from the crackers, away from the threat next to me. I get ready to run towards the forest, my heart pounding in my chest, as the last seconds tick down.

 _Five_

 _Four_

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

The gong rings, and I run away.

* * *

Eulogies

24th place: Kasumi Honda, District 6 - Jumped off her pedestal early, Pre-Bloodbath. Fair warning, all of the eulogies for this story will be really long, so feel free to skip them if you're so inclined. I'll tell you a funny story: originally Kasumi was going to be a morphling addict who ended up having not an alliance but a non-killing pact with her District Partner. Funny how that turned out. But really, I wanted to explore how a tragic backstory could create a horrible monster without really getting into that monster's head (which would've been uncomfortable), which is why I wrote Kasumi as a non-POV character in this story. It would have been interesting if the reason behind her hateful transphobia was brought into a better light, or if she changed her ways, but sometimes people are just bad. I know that her backstory and especially the reason behind her death were mysterious, but I left it that way on purpose because sometimes we're just left with more questions than answers with certain people. The one thing I really regret with Kasumi is putting such a bigoted character in my story without giving that much of a warning to people, and to anyone who was upsetted by Kasumi's character and behavior, I am deeply sorry. But she is dead now - mysteriously, sure, but I think we can all agree that this is justified.

* * *

Alliance Recap as of the start of the Bloodbath

Careers… and Scapegoats: Reign (1F) / Token (1M) / Hestia (2F) / Brock (2M) / Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M) / Pearl (4F) / Kivan (12M)  
-D3 Pact: Rielle (3F) / Chip (3M)

Outer District Power Pack: Calder (4M) / Axel (6M) / Rayon (8M) / Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)  
-District Nine Unity: Millie (9F) / Koras (9M)

Younglings: Sonata (5F) / Alec (5M) / Marie (10F) / Digger (11M)

Firecrackers: Piper (7F) / Poppy (11F) / Amanita (12F)

Loners (not an alliance): Kayne (7M), Twine (8F), Suede (10M)

* * *

Death Recap

24th: Kasumi Honda, D6F

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, I know that my eulogy for Kasumi was super long, but I'm not going to apologize for it because I have a lot to say in general and especially about these tributes. I'll give you a fair warning though, all of my future eulogies will be similarly long, so you might want to prepare yourself.**

 **Is the Bloodbath next chapter? The Bloodbath is next chapter. Who's hyped? Show of hands - I sure am excited even though I've lost a lot of readers thanks to the slow updates haha. If you're reading this please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 _ **Chapter Questions: How will Suede leaving affect Sonata and her alliance? What do you think about Poppy's escapade, and what consequences do you think are in store for her? Will Digger pull himself together for the Games, and will there be consequences for him running away from the Bloodbath rather than following Sonata's plan of getting supplies?**_

 **Bonus question: Who do you predict will die in the Bloodbath?**

 **Random question of the chapter: Do you prefer deciduous or coniferous forests?**

 **One last thing - please be sure to vote in the poll on my profile if you haven't already! The poll asks you for your favorite tributes in the story, and it will close as soon as I post the Bloodbath next chapter so please vote if you're interested.**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**

 **EDIT: Wow, it's been so long since I worked on this story that I forgot to put in the chapter title. It's here now, and I'm also going to use this opportunity to say that I predict the Bloodbath will be soon, probably by mid-May because the inspiration is here. See you all soon!**


End file.
